03Das Schwert der Druiden
by RemusBride
Summary: Fortsetzung von WOLFSBRAUT. Voldemort hat ein paar große Niederlagen einstecken müssen, aber ans Aufgeben denkt er nicht. Ausgerechnet Severus Snape wird Harrys Verbündeter und zwar aus Liebe zu einer Frau...
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern sind. Die Autorin verdient **kein** Geld damit und es ist **nicht** ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

_Der Autorin selbst gehören neben ein paar unbedeutenden Nebenfiguren nur Sarah Black, Jade Lupin, der kleine Jonas und Amanda Woods, Willow Woods hat sie sich mit freundlicher Genehmigung von **Loki Slytherin** ausgeliehen **(Harry Potter und die große Macht)**._

**Das Schwert der Druiden** knüpft nahtlos an die Ereignisse an, die ich in meinen bisherigen Geschichten **Back to Life** und **Wolfsbraut** beschrieben habe. Für alle, die diese Geschichten (noch) nicht kennen:

**Back to Life:** Sirius ist zurückgekehrt, seine Unschuld ist bewiesen, eine neue Allianz gegen Voldemort hat sich gebildet und Harry kann endlich ein dursley-freies Leben führen... Und was Bellatrix Lestrange angeht, diese Schlange hatte – abgesehen von ihrer gebrochenen Nase, hihi – ein Techtelmechtel mit einem Dementor, das mit einem langen, innigen Kuss endete... Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen also, wenn Voldemort nicht ausgerechnet am Tag von Sirius Hochzeit den Grimmauldplace angegriffen hätte...

**Wolfsbraut:** Remus hat in Dumbledores Enkelin Jade McCormick seine große Liebe gefunden und die beiden haben den elternlosen Jonas an Kindes Statt angenommen, der von Fenrir Greyback, dem gleichen Werwolf, der schon Remus mit Lycantrophie infiziert hatte, verletzt wurde. Es gelingt ihnen, diesen Werwolf, der ein überzeugter Voldemort-Anhänger ist, mittels eines alten Rituals zur Strecke zu bringen, das auch Jonas und mehrere andere Opfer Greybacks von der Lycantrophie befreit. Und Peter Pettigrew ereilt das Schicksal in Form von Hermines Kater Krummbein (Igitt, – akute Wurmschwanz-Vergiftung, armes, armes Miezekätzchen!). Aber Voldemort hat noch immer einen Trumpf im Ärmel...

**A/N:** Das ist übrigens **kein Slash**! Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum alle von JKR's Charakteren unbedingt homosexuell oder sonst irgendwie „anders" veranlagt sein müssen. Abgesehen von Argus Filch natürlich, dem ich ein Verhältnis mit seiner geliebten Mrs. Norris durchaus zutraue...  
Und außerdem bitte ich zu beachten, dass ich unter Fiction-Rating „M" schreibe, wer also eine Abneigung gegen detaillierte Erotik in schriftlicher Form hat, soll sich das hier bitte nicht antun – will ja nicht für eventuell auftretende, gesundheitliche Probleme verantwortlich sein...

Schreibt mir, wenn Euch die Geschichte (nicht) gefällt, jeder konstruktive Kommentar ist hilfreich und willkommen!

_**Und Dir, meine heiß und innig geliebte, anbetungswürdige Beta-Leserin Sabine Srbeny, möchte ich an dieser Stelle ganz, ganz herzlich danken.  
**__**Für Deine unendliche Geduld, Deine Unterstützung, Deine wirklich wunderbaren Ideen und ganz besonders dafür, dass Du Dir immer Zeit für mich und meine Macken nimmst.  
**__**Du bist meine Muse.  
**__**Du bist meine Inspiration.  
**__**Du bist ganz einfach die Beste!**_

Und nun viel Spaß!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Gryffindor

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**1. Gryffindor**

_Jedes Licht wirft einen Schatten.  
__Jedem Tag folgt eine Nacht.  
__Aber solange Tag und Nacht, Licht und Schatten sich die Waage halten,  
__lebt die Hoffnung in den Herzen der Menschen._

_Das Schmiedefeuer erhellte die Hütte nur unzureichend. So heiß die Flammen auch sein_ _mochten, so sehr der schmächtige Junge am Blasebalg sich auch abmühen mochte, um das Feuer zu schüren, die Schatten, welche die hinteren Bereiche des kleinen Bauwerks beherrschten, konnte es nicht vertreiben._

_So, wie das Licht der weißen Magie niemals ausreichen würde, um das Dunkel der Schwarzen ganz zu bannen._

_Der hochgewachsene, muskulöse Mann, dem der Schweiß in Strömen über den nackten Oberkörper rann, schwang mit einem verbissenen Lächeln den gewaltigen Schmiedehammer. Der Rhythmus seiner Schläge hatte sich in den vergangenen Minuten nicht ein einziges Mal verändert, während die Klinge, an der er arbeitete, langsam Gestalt annahm._

_Es war kein gewöhnliches Schwert, das er da schmiedete. Es war nicht so lang und schon gar nicht so breit wie die Schwerter, welche die Ritter des Königs mit sich führten, die ihm in den Krieg gegen die Sarazenen gefolgt waren, um das Wort ihres Gottes unter den Heiden zu verbreiten._

‚_Und natürlich zu rauben und zu morden, zu vergewaltigen und zu plündern', dachte er grimmig._

_Englands Adel hatte in den letzten Jahrzehnten weit mehr Nachwuchs produziert, als seine Burgen aufnehmen konnten. Die ältesten Söhne, sofern sie ihre Kindheit überlebten, waren fein raus. Sie erbten die Pfründe der Familie, den Landbesitz, die Schätze. Die Töchter wurden gewinn- und nutzbringend verheiratet und waren entsprechend versorgt. Aber die jüngeren Söhne – die, denen keine glänzende, sorgenfreie Zukunft bevorstand – mussten sich dem Problem stellen, wie sie ihren Lebensunterhalt zukünftig bestreiten konnten. Was bot sich in dieser Situation mehr an, als dem Ruf des Königs zu folgen und im Heiligen Land gegen die Sarazenen zu kämpfen und dabei soviel Gold und andere Schätze zu erbeuten, wie sie zusammenraffen konnten._

_Egal, was oder besser gesagt wen sie dafür aus dem Weg räumen mussten._

_Das Problem bestand schlicht darin, dass auch die magischen Familien Englands vom raschen Verfall der allgemeinen ritterlichen Werte betroffen waren. Immer mehr Zauberer bekannten sich in der letzten Zeit ganz offen zur schwarzen Magie, nutzten gewissenlos ihre besonderen Kräfte, um sich selbst so viele Vorteile wie nur möglich zu verschaffen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die magische Gesellschaft nicht mehr nur im Verborgenen wirkte. Und das wiederum bewirkte, dass in ganz England die Feuer loderten, in denen Hexen und Zauberer – und solche, _vor allem solche_, die man fälschlicherweise dafür hielt – verbrannt wurden. _

_Die Schwarzmagier, die für dieses sinnlose Blutvergießen verantwortlich waren, kümmerte das allerdings wenig. Sie hatte nur ihre eigenen Ziele vor Augen. Und, was ihn besonders schmerzte, einer seiner besten Freunde, ein Mann, dem er noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sein Leben und das seiner Familie anvertraut hätte, war einer von ihnen._

_Was würde nun aus ihrer Schule werden, fragte sich Godric Gryffindor, während er das halbfertige Schwert in einen Kübel mit kaltem Wasser stieß, um das heiße Metall abzukühlen. Was würde aus ihren gemeinsamen Zielen werden, wenn Salazar nicht wieder zur Vernunft kam? Konnte er wirklich zulassen, dass in seinem geliebten Hogwarts die Schüler im Sinne der schwarzen Magie erzogen wurden?_

_Die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war Godrics wichtigstes Anliegen. In unruhigen Zeiten wie diesen war es besonders wichtig, dass die Kinder der magischen Familien und natürlich auch jene magisch begabten Kinder, deren Eltern Muggel waren, eine fundierte Ausbildung und einen hohen moralischen Wertestandard vermittelt bekamen. Das mit der Ausbildung war kein Problem. Da Salazar sich standhaft weigerte, die muggelgeborenen Kinder in seinem Haus aufzunehmen, wurden sie auf die drei anderen Häuser von Hogwarts aufgeteilt: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Nein, die Ausbildung in Sachen Zauberei war wirklich nicht das Problem._

_Das Problem bestand in den moralischen Werten, die den Kindern in der Schule vermittelt werden sollten. Besonders seit Salazar Slytherin angefangen hatte, bei den Schülern seines Hauses die Reinblütigkeit zu propagieren und alle Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen für unwürdig erklärt hatte, in einer so angesehenen Zaubererschule wie Hogwarts unterrichtet zu werden. Die Differenzen zwischen den vier Gründern der Schule waren immer größer, immer unüberwindbarer geworden. Bis zu dem Tag im letzten Winter, als der Streit zwischen ihnen eskaliert war und Slytherin das Schloss für immer verlassen hatte._

_Godric schob die erkaltete Klinge erneut in die Flammen des Schmiedefeuers, während er an seine letzte Auseinandersetzung mit dem ehemaligen Freund dachte. Und an dessen Drohung beim Abschied._

„_Egal wie lange es dauern mag, Godric, egal was ich dafür tun muss, irgendwann werde ich diese Schule, werde ich ganz England von diesem halb- und schlammblütigen Gesindel befreien. Und wenn es mir nicht gelingt, dann wird es eben einer meiner Erben tun. Ihr solltet euch in Acht nehmen, du, Helga und Rowena. Was ihr hier tut, ist Verrat an unserem Blut. Und Blutsverräter werden nicht ungestraft davonkommen!"_

_Schwarze Magie, die auf Weiße prallte._

_So wie der Schmiedehammer auf die noch unfertige Klinge._

_Und während Godric Gryffindor die Klinge schmiedete, die vielleicht dereinst die dunklen und die hellen Magien wieder miteinander vereinigen würde, die vielleicht dereinst Salazar oder den Erben, von dem er gesprochen hatte, vernichten würde, murmelte er unablässig beschwörende Worte in die heißen lodernden Flammen. Und auf der Klinge erschien eine Inschrift in glühenden Lettern:_

„_Schwarz und Weiß, vereint im Blut,  
__entfesseln Macht in ihrer Glut."_

_Wieder traf der Schmiedehammer auf das heiße, formbare Metall, loderten die Flammen auf. Gryffindor sprach eine weitere Beschwörung, weitere Schriftzeichen leuchteten auf._

„_An einem Ort, umkränzt von Stein,  
__soll heller Tag verdunkelt sein."_

_Die Schläge des Hammers folgten jetzt schneller aufeinander, der Rhythmus wurde drängender, als die Schutzzauber, die der Schmied sprach, ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Immer heller flammten die Schriftzeichen auf der Klinge auf_

„_Wenn Hass in Liebe sich verwandelt,  
__der gierige Neider heldenhaft handelt,  
__bin ich in der Zeit nicht länger verloren,  
__hab meinen Träger ich mir erkoren.  
__In seiner Hand in jenen Tagen  
__werde ich Hass und Zwietracht zerschlagen."_

_Der schwere Schmiedehammer hatte seine Arbeit verrichtet und der Junge, der bisher wortlos die Glut geschürt und ohne Klage den Blasebalg bedient hatte, sank erschöpft zu Boden. Schweiß troff von seinem mageren Körper, ließ sein weißblondes Haar dunkler erscheinen. Aber seine hellen, blauen Augen folgten seinem Meister durch den Raum, als dieser zwei in Stoff eingeschlagene Pakete aus einer Truhe nahm._

_Godric wickelte das kleinere Paket aus und zum Vorschein kam ein reich verzierter Schwertgriff, in Rot und Gold gehalten und mit dem Wappen der Gryffindors – dem Löwen – versehen. Ein großer Rubin funkelte mit den goldenen Einlegearbeiten um die Wette._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, und die noch heiße Klinge war in das kunstvolle Heft eingepasst._

_Dann schlug Gryffindor die Stoffbahnen des zweiten Paketes zurück, und legte ein weiteres Schwert frei. Nachdem die Klingen nebeneinander auf dem grob behauenen Holztisch lagen, musterte er sie prüfend – es war kein Unterschied zu erkennen, bis auf die glühenden Schriftzüge auf der neueren Klinge, die aber immer mehr verblassten, je kühler das Metall wurde._

_Nach einem langen Moment schlug er das ältere Schwert wieder ein und legte es in die Truhe zurück. Es war vollbracht. Er hatte das Seine getan. Was jetzt folgen musste, lag nicht mehr in seiner Verantwortung._

„_Bring das Schwert in euren Weiler, White!", wies er den Jungen an. „Die Druiden wissen, was sie damit zu tun haben. Richte ihnen meine ergebensten Grüße aus und meine Versicherung, dass ich ihren Wünschen auf das Genaueste entsprochen habe."_

_Der Junge nickte und sah zu, wie sein Meister die neu geschmiedete Waffe zuerst zum Erkalten in den Bottich hielt und sie dann in einige Stoffbahnen einschlug und verschnürte. Dann nahm er sie in Empfang, verbeugte sich respektvoll und huschte zur Tür hinaus._

_Gryffindor sah ihm nicht nach. Er wusste, dass er sich auf White verlassen konnte, wie auf sich selbst. Der Junge würde ihn niemals hintergehen, ihn niemals enttäuschen. Er war ihm, seinem Meister, so ergeben, wie sein Bruder – Black – Salazar Slytherin ergeben war. Und das, dachte Godric Gryffindor, war vermutlich das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, was mit dieser Welt passierte. Bruder wandte sich gegen Bruder, Freund gegen Freund. Der Riss zog sich bereits wie eine tiefe Kluft mitten durch die magische Gesellschaft Englands. Und das war nur der Anfang._

_Mit müden Bewegungen räumte er sein Werkzeug fort und löschte das Schmiedefeuer. Die Dunkelheit, die sich daraufhin über die Hütte senkte, ließ ihn unwillkürlich erschauern._

_Es gab kein Licht ohne Schatten. Aber wenn die Finsternis sich über die Welt senkte, fürchtete er, würde es bald sehr wohl Schatten ohne Licht geben. _

_Und mit dem Licht starb die Hoffnung._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alle, die mich bereits kennen, wissen, dass ich absolut reviewsüchtig bin und die besten Ideen habe, wenn man das kleine lila Knöpfchen fleißig streichelt. Also tut mir den Gefallen, ja? °ganz lieb guckt° Bitte, bitte, bitte! Schwarzlesen ist doch so was von out..._


	3. Das andere Gesicht der Schlange

_**Loki Slytherin: **Nicht neugierig? Ich schon!_

_**Elektra: **Bin ja schon dabei! °SMILE°_

_**Lara: **Das das Schwert jetzt bei Dumbledore ist, ist durchaus möglich. Schließlich spielt der Prolog im Mittelalter. Und in ein paar Tausend Jahren kann eine Menge passieren..._

_**ReSeSi: **Stonehenge ist es definitiv nicht..._

_**Eli: **Die Geschichte spielt im Jetzt. Der Prolog im Mittelater..._

_**VampireCat: **Hier geht es weiter, erst mal ganz harmlos..._

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **Danke für die Glückwünsche. Und viel Spaß bei dieser Geschichte._

_**Sandor: **Nun zuerst einmal wird es nur lustig. Spannend wird es dann etwas später..._

_**BilboBeutlin: **Aber klar doch!_

_**Culain: **Ein Severus-Fan! Fantastisch, die sind nämlich nach Band 6 dünn gesät! Aber ich denke, dass Du recht hast! JKR ist bestimmt noch für eine Überraschung gut – besonders nach dem Halbblutprinzen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2. Das andere Gesicht der Schlange**

Normalerweise waren die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts für Severus Snape die schönste Zeit des Jahres. Er liebte den Winter, wenn der Schnee die Landschaft zudeckte und die Farben und Geräusche dämpfte. Er liebte die Kälte, die ungebetene Besucher fernhielt, die späten Sonnenaufgänge und die frühen Sonnenuntergänge. Er liebte das Dunkel der langen, friedlichen Nächte, das die Welt einhüllte und sie mit einer Art von Ruhe erfüllte, die zwar illusorisch, aber dennoch sehr... nun ja... eben beruhigend war.

Hinzu kam, dass zu dieser Zeit die meisten Schüler der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu ihren Familien nach Hause fuhren, so dass auch im Schloss selbst eine relativ friedliche Zeit anbrach.

Zumindest normalerweise.

Wenn nicht so ein verdammter Zirkus stattfand, wie in diesem Jahr...

Er stand etwas abseits der Menschenmassen, welche die von ihm magisch vergrößerte Halle füllten und beobachtete aus reglosen, schwarzen Augen, wie Sirius Black im Zentrum des Getümmels die frisch angetraute Ehefrau seines besten Freundes Remus über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Jade McCormick, die Frau, von der er sieben Jahre lang gehofft hatte, dass sie sich letztlich für ihn, Severus, entscheiden würde...

Nein, berichtigte er sich in Gedanken und ließ seine Blicke rasch weiterwandern, weg von der Frau, auf der solange seine Hoffnungen geruht hatten, nicht McCormick. Nicht mehr. Sie war jetzt Jade Lupin. Endgültig und unwiderruflich. Er gewöhnte sich besser schnell daran.

Unweit der glücklich lachenden Braut entdeckte er Professor Dumbledore, der eine errötende Minerva McGonagall zum Tanz gebeten hatte. Und gleich daneben tanzte Potter – er brachte es beim besten Willen nicht über sich, von dem Jungen als ‚Harry' zu denken – mit dem rothaarigen Weasley Mädchen. Wenn man das öffentliche, unzüchtige Geschmuse der beiden Schüler denn als ‚Tanzen' bezeichnen konnte...

Er verzog missbilligend die Lippen und wandte sich ab.

Sein suchender Blick schweifte weiter durch die Halle und blieb an dem stolzen, glücklichen Bräutigam hängen, der sich gerade angeregt mit Blacks schwangerer Ehefrau Sarah unterhielt, während er sie vorsichtig am Rand der vollen Tanzfläche entlang führte. Remus Lupin. Der Werwolf. Doch so sehr Snape sich auch bemühte, wenigstens einen Teil seines Jahre währenden, glühenden Hasses auf diesen Mann wieder aufleben zu lassen – er konnte sich nur zu einem Gefühl müder Ablehnung durchringen.

Besonders da Lupin jetzt Sarah Black zurück zu ihrem Stuhl führte und sich dann zu seinem fünfjährigen Ziehsohn herunterbeugte, um scheinbar ein ernstes Männergespräch mit ihm zu führen. Der kleine Jonas war das niedlichste Kind, das man sich vorstellen konnte, sogar er, Severus, schmolz unter dem unschuldigen Charme des Kleinen regelmäßig dahin. Und Lupin hatte vor einigen Wochen bewiesen, dass er wenn nötig bereit war, für den Jungen zu sterben.

Ihm selbst stellten sich noch immer die Nackenhaare auf, wenn er daran dachte, welches Schicksal Fenrir Greyback und seine Todesser-Freunde dem Jungen zugedacht hatten... Beim Gedanken an _jenen_ Werwolf überschwemmten ihn denn auch endlich wieder die vertrauten, lang vermissten Hassgefühle...

„Severus?"

Er drehte sich um und blickte in Willow Woods haselnussbraune Augen. Sie trug heute Abend ein grünes Seidenkleid und wirkte überhaupt nicht so kühl und beherrscht wie gewöhnlich. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelte und blies sich eine Strähne ihres dunkelbraunen Haares aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. Natürlich. Schließlich hatte dieser schwarze Riesen-Auror, dieser Shacklebolt, sie eben wie ein Wilder auf der Tanzfläche herumgewirbelt!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben, während sein linker Mundwinkel automatisch nach unten rutschte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine gewohnte, sarkastische Maske einrastete. „Selbstverständlich. Warum sollte denn nicht alles in Ordnung sein?"

Beinahe hätte sie die Augen verdreht. Vermutlich hatte sie sich den verloren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ja nur eingebildet... „Weil Sie eben etwas missvergnügt aussahen, verehrter Kollege."

Missvergnügt. Himmel, diese Frau war wohl eine Meisterin des Understatements. Wenn er tatsächlich nur _missvergnügt_ ausgesehen hatte, war er ein weit besserer Schauspieler, als er jemals angenommen hatte.

„Es geht mir gut." ‚_Und jetzt verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe..._'

„Und deshalb stehen Sie den ganzen Abend abseits der anderen Gäste, statt dieses wunderbare Fest zu genießen?"

„Ich kann derartigen Veranstaltungen nichts abgewinnen." Bravo, Severus. Gute, und vor allem diplomatische Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war er ja ebenfalls ein Meister der Untertreibung...

„Weil Sie es überhaupt nicht versuchen!" Kurz entschlossen griff Willow nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Tanzfläche. „Kommen Sie schon, Sie alter Brummbär! Lassen Sie uns tanzen!"

Tanzen? Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang panisch, während er hinter ihr her stolperte. Um Slytherins Willen... TANZEN?

Er wurde kurzerhand auf das Parkett gezogen und spürte, wie sie seine Hand losließ, nur um im nächsten Moment seine andere zu ergreifen. Ihre Rechte legte sich auf seine Schulter und automatisch ging er in die Ausgangsstellung und legte seine rechte Hand in Taillenhöhe an ihren Rücken...

...und kam prompt aus dem Takt, als seine Finger statt grüner Seide nur warme, weiche Haut berührten. Huch, was hatte sie da eigentlich an, fragte er sich erschrocken, hatte der Stoff etwa nicht ausgereicht, um diesem Kleid auch hinten herum zumindest den Anschein von Anständigkeit zu geben?

Beinahe hätte er seine Hand fortgezogen, aber dann bemerkte er das Funkeln in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, belustigt, amüsiert. Machte sie sich etwa über ihn lustig?

Entschlossen zog er sie noch näher zu sich heran und begann sie über die Tanzfläche zu wirbeln, während ihr warmer, weiblicher Duft ihm in die Nase stieg. Er hatte in seiner Jugend die gleiche Erziehung genossen wie Black. Und seine Mutter hatte Recht gehabt; Tanzen war wie das Fliegen auf einem Besen – wenn man es einmal konnte, verlernte man es nie wieder. Wie von selbst fanden seine Füße den richtigen Rhythmus. Und Willow Woods ließ sich einfach von ihm führen, während sie aus blitzenden Augen zu ihm aufsah.

„Sie sind ein hervorragender Tänzer, Severus. Sie sollten das viel öfter tun."

Natürlich. Falls er irgendeine perverse Art von Gefallen daran fand, von allen Seiten angestarrt zu werden... Snape konnte förmlich die Blicke der Kollegen und Schüler fühlen, dieser verfluchte Tanz würde ihn mit Sicherheit einen großen Teil seiner Autorität kosten. Man stelle sich das nur einmal vor; der von allen wegen seiner Miesepetrigkeit gefürchtete Tränkemeister, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, wirbelte die neue Schlammblut-Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor aller Augen über die Tanzfläche!

„Derartige Tätigkeiten sind nicht ganz mein Stil." Noch ein Zusatzpunkt für seine besonders diplomatische Ausdrucksweise...

Willow lachte nur. Ein vergnügtes Glucksen, das ein Grübchen auf ihrer linken Wange sichtbar werden ließ. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Er kannte dieses Lächeln irgendwoher...

Plötzlich verstummte die Musik.

Beifall brandete auf und gemeinsam mit allen anderen Paaren auf der Tanzfläche drehten sich auch Snape und Willow zu dem Brautpaar um, das vor der Bühne stand. Was kam denn nun noch, zum Troll noch mal?

Ach so, der Brautstrauß!

Severus verzog das Gesicht über diese blöde Muggeltradition, die in den letzten Jahren auch unter Zaubererpaaren immer beliebter wurde, als das Gebinde aus weißen Rosen auch schon auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Geistesgegenwärtig fing Willow die Blumen auf, bevor sie mit seiner Brust kollidierten.

Klatschen und fröhliches Gelächter belohnten sie für diese heroische Tat.

Prima. Nachdem sie das nun hinter sich gebracht hatten, konnten Lupin und seine Ehefrau sich endlich zurückziehen und ihre Hochzeitsnacht genießen. Und er konnte in seinen Kerker zurückkehren, die Türen hinter sich verschließen und endlich wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen...

Etwas Kleines, Helles flog auf ihn zu, direkt in Richtung seines Gesichtes, und instinktiv streckte er die Hand aus. Seine Finger schlossen sich um etwas Leichtes, Weißes, Duftiges.

Einen Moment lang war es totenstill in der Großen Halle, dann schlug Sarah Black ihre Hand vor ihren Mund, um ihr ausgelassenes Kichern zu dämpfen. Ihr Ehemann machte sich diese Mühe allerdings nicht, wie Severus grimmig feststellen musste. Im Gegenteil, Sirius machte eher den Eindruck, als wolle er sich am liebsten vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzen. Und immer mehr Leute stimmten in das Lachen ein.

Brüllendes Gelächter schallte durch die große Halle, während Severus Snape noch immer mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck auf das zarte Spitzenstrumpfband in seiner Hand starrte. Sein Blick zuckte hoch und begegnete Jade Lupins silbergrauen Augen, in denen Lachtränen schimmerten.

Das hatte sie mit Absicht gemacht, wurde ihm klar.

Sein Blick flog zu Willow Woods, die noch immer neben ihm stand, den Brautstrauß an ihre Brust drückte und mit einem eigenartig schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Aha, sie steckte also auch dahinter...

Nun, zumindest besaß sie die Höflichkeit, gegen ihre offenkundige Erheiterung anzukämpfen, wenn er auch sein Verlies bei Gringotts darauf verwetten würde, dass sie den Kampf entweder innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden verlieren, oder aber ersticken würde...

Mit einem letzten, finsteren Blick in die Runde wandte er sich ab und verließ mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhang den Festsaal.

Erst als die Tür zum Kerker hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, erlaubte er der ausdruckslosen Maske über seinem Gesicht sich zu verflüchtigen. Er fixierte das Strumpfband in seiner Hand einen Augenblick lang, ließ es von seinem Finger baumelnd hin und her schwingen – und grinste breit.

Miss Woods wollte also spielen, ja? Nun, _das_ konnte sie haben!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Na, wollt Ihr wissen, was Schnie... ‚tschuldigung, Severus unter „spielen" versteht? Meine Beta-Leserin platzt schon fast vor Neugier! Ich übrigens auch! Also streichelt mal ein wenig das Knöpfchen, während ich darüber grüble. Anregungen sind immer willkommen!_


	4. Snapes Revanche

_**Loki: **Wie Willow büßen muss? Um es mit den Worten meiner Beta-Leserin zu sagen: Severus, Du bist ein Ferkel!_

_**Lewanna: **Dem blühen noch ganz andere Sachen!_

_**Elektra: **Lustig, das kann ich versprechen…_

_**Sandor: **Das ist noch steigerungsfähig…(Armer Snape)_

_**Culain: **Und ob es weitergeht, Snape hat ein wenig Druck verdient…_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Na, dann kannst Du hier gleich weiterlachen…_

_**ReSeSi: **Hier wird Deine Neugier befriedigt – Severus allerdings noch nicht…_

_**BilboBeutlin: **Haben Deine Möbel das verkraftet? Laut Dobby hat Sirius nämlich einen Stuhl geschrottet..._

_**eli: **Kaffee und Kuchen waren Klasse, danke! Habe ein Kilo zugenommen..._

_**Imperatus: **Immer dieses Gehetze! °Grins°_

_**Lara: **Oh, den kriegt er! Ob er ihn aber auch verträgt...?_

_**Ewjena: **Ja, so ein Spieltrieb kann einen in Situationen bringen... °SMILE°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**3. Snapes Revanche**

Der erste Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien begann in Hogwarts mit einer äußerst unangenehmen Überraschung für Harry und seine Freunde. Die ersten drei Personen, die sie beim Betreten der Großen Halle erblickten, waren nämlich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy und seine verblödeten Freunde Crabbe und Goyle, die sich gerade mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern an den Slytherin-Tisch setzten, wo sie mit großem Hallo und ausgiebigem Schulterklopfen empfangen wurden.

Hermine, die an diesem Morgen die kleine Prozession der Gryffindors anführte, zog bei diesem Anblick zischend die Luft ein und blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Ron, Harry und Ginny sie beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hätten. „Was...? Aber..."

„Hermine, was zum Troll... Verfluchter Mist, was hat _das_ denn zu bedeuten?" Ron hatte sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden und starrte nun aus zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen hinüber zum grünsilbern dekorierten Tisch des verhassten Hauses, während Harry nach dem ersten Schock instinktiv Ginny mit seinem eigenen Körper abschirmte, so, als könne allein der Anblick ihrer ehemaligen Angreifer sie körperlich verletzen. „Ich dachte, diese widerlichen Drecksäcke würden in Askaban vor sich hinschimmeln, wo sie verdammt noch mal auch hingehören!"

Ginny sagte gar nichts. Sie starrte nur an Harry vorbei auf Draco Malfoy, der die vier Gryffindors überheblich angrinste und seine Gabel zu seinem spöttischen Salut erhob. Crabbe und Goyle schienen sich vor Lachen ausschütten zu wollen und Pansy Parkinsons schrilles Kichern war bestimmt bis nach Hogsmeade zu hören.

Harry musste sich beherrschen, um dem blonden Slytherin nicht vor der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft eine reinzudonnern. Allerdings würde das nichts bringen außer einem saftigen Punktabzug für das eigene Haus und einer Menge Strafarbeiten. Und während er dann mit Nachsitzen beschäftigt sein würde, müsste Ginny ohne seinen Schutz im Schloss umherlaufen...

Ron hatte offenbar keine derartigen Bedenken. Mit geballten Fäusten trat er einen Schritt vor und zischte durch die Zähne: „Ich werde diesem verdammten Frettchen sein dämliches Grinsen bis in seinen hohlen Hinterkopf prügeln! Welcher Idiot hat den Kerl eigentlich wieder aus Askaban herausgelassen?"

„Das Ministerium hat interveniert." Willow Woods war unbemerkt hinter die vier Freunde getreten und legte Ron jetzt beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, weil er den Eindruck erweckte, als wolle er die drei persönlich ins Zauberergefängnis zurückschleifen. Und zwar sofort. „Narcissa Malfoy hat einen von diesen unethischen Magi-Advokaten engagiert und der hat es geschafft, unsere drei Junior-Todesser herauszuhauen. Hat argumentiert, sie hätten nur die Befehle ihrer Väter ausgeführt, was man ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf machen könne, da sie als Minderjährige schließlich von ihnen abhängig seien. Und Professor Dumbledore hat gestern vom Zaubereiminister persönlich die Anweisung erhalten, sie wieder hier aufzunehmen."

„Fudge ist ein Idiot!" Ginny sprach das erste Mal. „Er hat Harry ein Jahr lang durch die Hölle geschickt, bloß weil er nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Warum sollten wir also etwas anderes von ihm erwarten?"

„Aber... aber sie haben Ginny mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt, Jonas entführt und an Greyback ausgeliefert und sie wollten Voldemorts Todesser-Truppe ins Schloss lassen!" Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Stimmt. Aber im Ministerium schiebt man das wahrscheinlich allein auf den Einfluss ihrer Väter." Harry stand noch immer zwischen Ginny und den Slytherins. Sein Gesicht war eine starre, harte Maske. Seine Augen blitzten wütend, als er seine Freunde ansah. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten, auch nur einen von den Dreien aus den Augen zu lassen. Solange sie in Hogwarts sind, hat Voldemort eine reelle Chance, die Schule einzunehmen..."

„Harry..."

Der Junge, der lebte, ignorierte Willows leisen Einwurf. „Wir werden heute Abend ein außerordentliches Treffen der DA abhalten", verkündete er leise und Ron nickte heftig seine Zustimmung. „Hermine, du informierst sofort alle Mitglieder." Erst jetzt sah er die Lehrerin an. „Werden Sie auch kommen, Professor Woods?" Diese Frage hatte er ganz spontan gestellt.

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Würde sie ihnen helfen?

Willow zögerte nur eine einzige Sekunde. Sie hatte schon viel von Dumbledores Armee gehört. Und natürlich von ihrem Abenteuer im Ministerium im letzten Sommer... Und sie vermutete, dass diese Schülerorganisation auch maßgeblich an der Festnahme der drei Slytherins beteiligt gewesen war, auch wenn anschließend niemand davon gesprochen hatte. Diese Schüler verdienten ihre Unterstützung! „Gerne. Sagt mir einfach Bescheid, wann und wo. Ich werde da sein."

„Cool!" Ron sah sie erfreut an. „Werden Sie uns dann auch unterrichten? Harry hat das bisher zwar ganz prima gemacht, aber..."

„...aber wir müssen trotzdem noch eine Menge lernen!", beendete sein bester Freund den Satz für ihn, als der Rothaarige verlegen abbrach. „Das wäre wirklich toll von Ihnen, Professor Woods!"

Willow sah überrascht aus. „Natürlich, wenn ihr wollt. Ich dachte allerdings, dass Remus und Sirius..."

„Die beiden werden wir ebenfalls fragen", beschloss Harry. „Vielleicht können Sie sich ja abwechseln, damit wir keinen von Ihnen zu sehr beanspruchen."

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und jetzt sollten wir frühstücken, damit Malfoy und seine Freunde nicht glauben, ihr Anblick hätte uns den Appetit verdorben!" Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. „Wir werden ohnehin jedes bisschen Energie brauchen, weil wir gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins haben!"

Ginny war tatsächlich alles andere als hungrig, aber sie nickte zustimmend. Immerhin war sie eine Klasse unter Harry und seinen Freunden und musste deshalb wenigstens nicht mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle gemeinsam in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen. „Ja", murmelte sie zustimmend und warf einen weiteren angewiderten Blick in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches, wo die drei ehemaligen Askaban-Insassen noch immer wie Helden gefeiert wurden. „Lasst uns Essen gehen!"

Bevor Hermine Platz nahm, warf sie einen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo noch immer einige Stühle frei waren. „Wisst ihr", murmelte sie, während sie sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb nahm, den Ron ihr hinhielt, „es wird bestimmt nicht einfach für Jade, Sarah oder Remus werden, zukünftig einen normalen Unterricht abzuhalten. Nicht, wenn sie dabei gezwungen sind, Malfoy und seinen Freunden gegenüberzutreten..."

- - - - -

So ziemlich das Erste, was jeder Schüler in Hogwarts lernte, war beim Betreten des Kerkers mit einem einzigen Blick abzuschätzen, in welcher Stimmung der allgemein gefürchtete Tränkemeister sich gerade befand. Schließlich konnte diese Fähigkeit darüber entscheiden, ob man den laufenden Zaubertrankunterricht unbeschadet überstand oder mit einem Punktabzug in Millionenhöhe und einigen ziemlich unangenehmen Verabredungen für die kommenden Abende den Unterricht wieder verließ.

Aber heute saß Snapes ausdruckslose Maske noch fester als gewöhnlich. Wenn er die überraschende Rückkehr von Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, so ließ er sich das jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

„Setzen!", schnarrte er, kaum dass der letzte Schüler den Raum betreten hatte. „Schlagen Sie bitte Ihre Bücher auf Seite 267 auf und lesen Sie sich den Abschnitt über die Katalysator-Wirkung von gemahlenem Hydra-Zahn auf alle Tränke durch, die auf Eichswurz und Zentauren-Haar beruhen. Ich erwarte von jedem von Ihnen zum Ende der Stunde eine schriftliche Zusammenfassung. Zwanzig Zentimeter Pergament sollten genügen!"

Während die Schüler sich still an die Arbeit machten, schweiften seine kalten schwarzen Augen über die gebeugten Köpfe. Aber eigentlich sah er keinen von ihnen wirklich. Dazu war er viel zu besorgt.

Sein kleiner Privatkrieg mit Professor Woods lief mittlerweile auf Hochtouren. Am Tag nach der Hochzeit der Lupins hatte er ihren Teller verhext, so dass alle Speisen, die sie beim Frühstück darauf legen wollte, ihr umgehend wieder entgegenhüpften. Das hatte für einige Erheiterung gesorgt. Willow selbst hatte am lautesten gelacht, während er nur mit Mühe seinen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck beibehalten hatte.

Sie hatte sich allerdings umgehend revanchiert, indem sie in einem unbeobachteten Moment einfach ihren Teller mit seinem vertauscht hatte. Und während sie sich unter dem Gelächter der anderen Lehrer genüsslich dem Brötchen widmete, dass er sich kurz zuvor mit Traubenmarmelade bestrichen hatte, stand er nun vor dem gleichen Problem, nämlich hüpfenden Lebensmitteln auszuweichen, bis er den Zauber aufhob.

Zwei zu Eins für Woods.

Also hatte er am Sylvesterabend den nächsten Angriff gestartet. Niemand hatte ihn draußen beim Feuerwerk vermisst, weil allgemein bekannt war, dass er sich an derartigen Veranstaltungen ohnehin niemals beteiligte. Genug Zeit also, um den Stuhl seiner Professoren-Kollegin mit einem vierstündigen Klebefluch zu belegen. Und sich hinterher heimlich ins Fäustchen zu lachen, weil sämtliche Lehrer ziemlich erstaunt reagierten, als Miss Woods, die den ganzen Abend lang überaus fleißig das Tanzbein geschwungen hatte, plötzlich sämtliche Aufforderungen höflich ablehnte. Die giftigen Blicke, die sie ihm aus den Augenwinkeln zugeworfen hatte, waren Balsam für sein Ego gewesen!

Ha, Kollegin! Zwei zu Zwei!

Und irgendwie hatte er sich schon auf ihre Rache gefreut, gestand er sich wiederstrebend ein. Mittlerweile machte ihm die Auseinandersetzung mit der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste richtig Spaß. Soviel Spaß, dass er nur mit Mühe seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck beibehalten konnte, als seine Schnürsenkel sich am Neujahrsmorgen selbständig machten und ihn alle paar Schritte über seine eigenen Füße stolpern ließen... Aber er hatte es geschafft, erst in seinem Zimmer im Kerker, wo er das Schuhwerk wechselte, so richtig laut loszulachen!

Auch wenn Willow nun wieder in Führung lag...

Verdammt, er hatte es wirklich für eine gute Idee gehalten, sich seine Revanche auf diesen Angriff auf sein seinen schwer erarbeiteten Ruf als stolzer Miesepeter, der über solchen Albernheiten stand, aufzusparen, bis der Unterricht wieder begann. Sie hatte nachher eine Doppelstunde bei denselben Schülern, die jetzt hier vor ihm saßen. Gryffindors und Slytherins im sechsten Schuljahr. Aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle wieder dabei sein würden...

Merlin, er musste etwas unternehmen! _Das_ konnte er ihr nun wirklich nicht antun!

- - - - -

Willow war ziemlich erstaunt, als nur wenige Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn Severus Snape den Klassenraum betrat. Aber irgendwie war sie ihm auch dankbar für diesen ungewöhnlichen Besuch, weil beim Anblick ihres Hauslehrers die Slytherins endlich mit ihrem Gezischel und Getuschel aufhörten... Die Rückkehr ihrer drei Hausgenossen schien sie in eine regelrecht euphorische Stimmung versetzt zu haben, was sie als Schlammblut-Professorin nun deutlich zu spüren bekam.

Snape hingegen, der erstaunlicherweise seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte und ihn locker über dem Arm trug, sorgte mit einem einzigen Blick aus seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen für Ruhe. „Ich würde Sie gern einen Moment sprechen, verehrte Kollegin."

Erstaunt blickte Willow ihn an. Da war ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, eine Art Unsicherheit... ‚_Unsicher? Snape? Himmel, Woods, was hast du heute gefrühstückt?_'

„Natürlich, Professor. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Willow sah ihn an, in der Erwartung, dass er den Klassenraum verlassen und vor der Tür auf sie warten würde, aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Na dann eben nicht. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Schülern zu. „Kapitel Zwölf in ihren Lehrbüchern beschäftigt sich mit einigen gängigen Abwehrzaubern gegen Schock- und Lähmflüche. Bitte lesen Sie es sich gründlich durch und notieren Sie sich ihre Fragen zu diesem Thema. Sobald ich zurück bin, werden wir uns darüber unterhalten."

Sie drehte sich bereits zu Snape um, der mittlerweile etwas nervös wirkte und auffällig oft auf die Wanduhr mit den zwölf Zeigern blickte, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm; Hermines Hand war in die Höhe geschossen. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Sollen wir uns auch Notizen über den Inhalt des Kapitels machen, Professor Woods?"

„Nein, es genügt völlig, wenn Sie einfach Ihre Fragen aufschreiben, sofern Sie welche haben sollten. Wir werden uns intensiv mit diesem Thema befassen und auch ein paar praktische Übungen machen. Dann können Sie sich immer noch alles notieren, was Ihnen wichtig erscheint." Ein Blick in die Runde. „Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?"

Snape trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und krampfte seine Hände in den Stoff seines Umhangs, als Neville Longbottom sich jetzt meldete. „Werden wir nur die Abwehrflüche durchnehmen, Professor Woods, oder auch die Schock- und Lähmflüche selbst?"

„Versuch doch mal, etwas abzuwehren, das nicht auf dich zukommt, du Hohlkopf!" Das war Dracos schnarrende Stimme gewesen, begleitet vom schallenden Gelächter seiner Hausgenossen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für ungefragtes Reden im Unterricht, Malfoy!", erklärte Snape kalt und trat hinter Willow. Er würde es garantiert nicht mehr schaffen, sie rechtzeitig aus diesem Klassenzimmer zu bekommen... Verdammt, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht...?

Und während nicht nur der gesamte sechste Jahrgang seines Hauses ihn schockiert anstarrte, schließlich hatte er solche Strafen noch nie gegen Mitglieder seines eigenen Hauses verhängt, ertönte in die atemlose Stille hinein ein verdächtig zischendes Geräusch...

Bevor Willow überhaupt realisieren konnte, was mit ihr geschah, war Snape schon zwischen sie und die Schüler getreten und schirmte sie mit seiner hochgewachsenen, breitschultrigen Gestalt gegen mögliche Blicke ab.

Und das war gut so!

Erschrocken wurde ihr der Zustand ihrer Kleidung bewusst. Ihr Umhang war verschwunden, ihr Rock, der zuvor weit und beinahe wadenlang gewesen war, bedeckte jetzt eng anliegend kaum noch ihren Po. Ihre weite, hochgeknöpfte Leinenbluse hatte sich in ein knappes, figurbetontes und skandalös tief ausgeschnittenes Top verwandelt. Und an den Füßen hatte sie plötzlich Stilettos mit mindestens zehn Zentimeter hohen Absätzen!

Sie blickte auf und sah in schwarze Augen, aus denen das blanke Schuldbewusstsein sprach, auch wenn Snapes Lippen wie gewöhnlich eine harte, schmale Linie bildeten. Severus Snape schämte sich! Diese erstaunliche Erkenntnis verblüffte sie fast mehr als seine äußerst kreative Attacke gegen ihr Ansehen als ernsthafte Lehrerin. Und als er ihr jetzt seinen eigenen Umhang um die Schultern legte, war ihre Verwirrung komplett.

Er hatte sie gehabt! Mit diesem Zauber hätte er ihr die Sache mit dem Strumpfband, als die komplette magische Gesellschaft sich auf seine Kosten amüsiert hatte, wirksam heimzahlen können! Warum, bei Merlins Bart, zog er es also nicht durch?

Und dann begriff sie. Malfoy. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Er wollte sie nicht vor den Dreien bloßstellen, weil er wusste, dass sie ihr zukünftig das Leben schwer und das Unterrichten fast unmöglich machen würden!

Nach dieser Erkenntnis wunderte sie sich selbst, wie bemerkenswert ruhig ihre Stimme klang. „So, Severus. Ich denke hier ist alles geklärt. Lassen Sie uns für unser Gespräch vor die Tür gehen!" Hocherhobenen Hauptes wandte sie sich ab und marschierte in Richtung Tür, nicht ohne zu registrieren, dass er sich noch immer zwischen ihr und den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler hielt.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln streifte sie sich draußen im Gang seinen Umhang von den Schultern, während er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Es war mal wieder eine Revanche fällig. Und wenn er ihr schon die Waffen dafür in die Hand gab, wäre es doch ausgesprochen dumm von ihr, sie nicht zu nutzen, oder?

Ein tiefer Atemzug und sein verunsicherter Blick landete wie lasergelenkt auf ihren vollen Brüsten, die von dem engen Top aufs Vorteilhafteste betont wurden.

Snapes Adamsapfel zuckte nervös.

Ein kleiner Schritt seitwärts, so dass sie sich mit der Hüfte lasziv an die Mauer lehnen konnte, und sein Blick zuckte unruhig zwischen ihren Brüsten und ihren langen, wohlgeformte Beinen hin und her.

Und auf seiner Stirn erschienen kleine Schweißtropfen.

Ein Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern hervor und ein langsames, erotisches Lippenlecken und Severus Snape warf sich selbst seinen Umhang wieder über, weil er plötzlich dringend den Schutz benötigte, den das weite, schwere Kleidungsstück ihm bot.

Und dann lächelte sie. Ein langsames, schwüles Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das sein Innerstes nach außen kehrte. Und schnurrte: „Sie wollten mit mir reden, Severus?"

Er schluckte. Und schluckte nochmals. Und dann tat er etwas, von dem er sich geschworen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun – er drehte sich um und ergriff die Flucht.

Vier zu Drei.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin (BineBlack):** Gott, ist die Frau GUT! Na, Schniefelus. Ich empfehle da den Handbetrieb. Hilft gegen größere Schwellungen. Hihihihihi!_

_Und wenn Ihr fleißig das Knöpfchen streichelt, erfahrt ihr auch bald, wie Severus mit seinem „kleinen Problem" fertig wird..._


	5. Das große kleine Problem des Tränkemei

_**Loki: **Hast Recht! Hier bezahlt er für alle Sünden, sogar für welche, die er noch gar nicht begangen hat... Und er zahlt teuer!_

_**Lara: **Danke!Willow wird wohl altersmäßig dazwischen liegen..._

_**Elektra: **Na, dann lies mal fein… Viel Spaß!_

_**Imperatus: **Tja, wie der Krieg endet ist eigentlich vorprogrammiert. Aber wie sagt man so schön: „Der Weg ist das Ziel"..._

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Okay, wenn Du Dir demnächst Band 6 reinziehen willst, brauchst Du unbedingt vorher eine Riesen-Dosis „Netter Sev"... Viel Spaß!_

_**Culain: **Naja, über die Rolle der drei Slytherins verrate ich jetzt noch nichts, aber was Fudge betrifft, der ist das, was er schon immer war; der Trottel vom Dienst. Und irgendjemand muss ja schließlich der Dumme sein, oder?_

_**Lewanna: **Danke für die nette Review. Hier geht es weiter... _

_**eli: **Früchtekorb, hmm lecker! Und viel besser für die Figur als Kuchen! Allerdings habe ich den Verdacht, dass Du da was zwischengemischt hast... Von allein wäre ich auf so etwas wie da unten nämlich nicht gekommen... °Grins!°_

_**Sandor: **Klar, Willow ist eine Wucht! Und was Severus angeht, der hat seinen Sinn für Humor Jahrelang unterdrückt. Irgendwann ist da eine Explosion fällig... Auch wenn die nach hinten losgeht._

_**ReSeSi: **Na, zur Zeit hat Willow die Einfälle. Snape kann nur noch beten, dass er einigermaßen glimpflich davonkommt. Falls er das überhaupt will..._

_**Ewjena: **DANKE! Aber was heißt hier „Armer Severus"? Der wird unendlich dankbar für alles sein, wenn Willow, ich und meine Beta-Leserin BineBlack mit ihm fertig sind..._

_**BilboBeutlin: **Naja, ich schätze mal, dass auch in der magischen Gesellschaft solche Dinge wie Jugendstrafen und Jugendstrafrecht bekannt sind. Der Magi-Advokat muss wohl wirklich gut gewesen sein. Drei Monate Dauerarrest und ein „Du-du, das machst du aber nicht noch mal!"... Ob es aber wirkt..._

_**cheperi: °**Kicher, japs, keuch°... Alles prima Ideen. Du solltest ein Handbuch schreiben! Ich werde es Snape empfehlen, weil er es bestimmt brauchen wird, ehe Willow mit ihm fertig ist... °Kugelt sich noch immer vor Lachen°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**4. Das große „kleine Problem" des Tränkemeisters**

Severus atmete erst auf, als er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte und die alte, schwere Kerkertür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Zur Sicherheit verschloss er sie noch mit einem personengebundenen Zauber, bevor er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die kühle Wand lehnte und mehrmals tief Luft holte. Wie, bei Merlins Bart, hatte er sich nur in eine solche Situation hineinmanövrieren können? Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass Willow Woods – ausgerechnet ein Schlammblut – ihm so unter die Haut ging?

Aber, verdammt, sie tat es! Und wie sie es tat! Bisher hatte er seine Gefühle für sie als eine harmlose Art von Schwärmerei abgetan, über die er sicher bald hinwegkommen würde, aber nun... Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Der letzte Streich, den er in ihrem amüsanten kleinen Privatkrieg geführt hatte, war so gründlich auf ihn selbst zurückgefallen, dass er jetzt völlig ratlos und vor allem aufs Schmerzhafteste erregt zurückblieb. Er brauchte nur die Augen zu schließen, um sie in dem geradezu skandalösen Aufzug vor sich zu sehen, in den er selbst – irre, völlig irre – ihre braven Lehrerinnen-Kleider verwandelt hatte. Das enge, tiefausgeschnittene Top, das ihre Rundungen betonte und die Ansätze ihrer vollen Brüste freigab, den hautengen Minirock, unter dem sich die Form ihres festen, runden Pos deutlich abzeichnete, die langen, schlanken Beine in den gefährlich hohen Stilettos, wie geschaffen, um sich um die Taille eines Mannes zu schlingen, während er sich tief in ihrer feuchten, einladenden Hitze versenkte...

Keuchend und mit einem wüsten Fluch schleuderte er seinen Umhang quer durch den Raum. Wie lange hatte sie ihn getragen – eine Minute? Zwei? Wie zum Troll konnte das Kleidungsstück nur innerhalb so kurzer Zeit ihren Duft annehmen!

Grüne Äpfel und Zimt. Und der warme, weiche Geruch nach Frau. Nach dieser ganz besonderen Frau.

Dazu kam diese wundervolle Haut, wie Milch und Sahne, hell und unglaublich zart... Das lange, glänzende, dunkelbraune Haar, das sogar jetzt im Winter nach grünen Äpfeln und Sonnenschein duftete... Und diese Augen, haselnussbraun mit kleinen goldenen Funken um die Iris... Und dann der Mund, rote, volle, sinnliche Lippen, die ihn regelrecht verrückt machten...

Himmel! Mit fest zusammengebissenem Kiefer durchquerte er den Raum. Nicht mit seinen gewohnten, großen, energischen Schritten – das war in seinem höchst erregten Zustand nahezu unmöglich – aber dennoch so rasch er konnte. Mit einem weiteren Fluch riss er die Badezimmertür auf.

Er brauchte jetzt ganz dringend eine Dusche! Vorzugsweise eiskalt! Oder einen verdammten Eisbeutel! Oder, was noch besser wäre – einen Badeurlaub. Und zwar direkt am Nordpol!

Ha! Wenn das so einfach wäre! Er konnte sich Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck lebhaft vorstellen, während er ihm die Gründe erläuterte, warum er mitten im laufenden Schuljahr verreisen wollte...

Also doch lieber die Dusche... Stand nur zu hoffen, dass das kalte Wasser ausreichte, um seine geradezu schmerzhafte Erregung zu dämpfen. Sonst würde er tatsächlich zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen... Himmel, was war er? Ein pubertierender Teenager, der sich unter der Dusche einen runterholte?

Seufzend legte er seine Kleider ab und trat unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl.

- - - - -

Mit einem Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen stand Willow in ihrem Zimmer vor dem großen Wandspiegel und betrachtete ihren ungewöhnlichen Aufzug. Lieber Gott, sie sah wirklich aus wie ein billiges Flittchen! Und trotzdem – irgendwie konnte sie einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen!

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war aber auch zu komisch gewesen! Wenn sie sich eben im Gang nur noch ein kleines bisschen mehr ins Zeug gelegt hätte, bräuchte sie jetzt vermutlich nur noch der Sabberspur zu folgen, um herauszufinden, wo in den Kerkern sein Quartier war.

Nicht, dass es sie wirklich interessierte...

Immer noch grinsend streifte sie die aufreizenden Kleidungsstücke ab, in die er sie gehext hatte, und tauschte sie gegen normale Alltagskleidung aus, die ihrem Berufsstand entsprach. Sie musste sich beeilen und in den Klassenraum zurückkehren, immerhin hatte sie gerade eine Unterrichtsstunde. Auch wenn sie ernsthaft bezweifelte, ihren Schülern heute die gewohnte Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu können. Dazu war die Erinnerung an Snapes hilflos zuckenden Adamsapfel, die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und die Art, wie er sich hastig in seinen Umhang gehüllt hatte, einfach zu amüsant. Zu ablenkend...

Wer hätte aber auch gedacht, dass der miesepetrige Tränkemeister auch nur ein normaler Mann war? Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie einen Eid darauf abgelegt, dass seine Libido – genau wie sein gutes Benehmen – völlig unterentwickelt war!

Andererseits...

Gewisse Veränderungen an ihm, an seinem Verhalten, waren ihr schon vor Monaten aufgefallen. Zum Beispiel schien er sie manchmal zu beobachten, auch wenn er sofort den Blick abwendete, sobald er sich ertappt fühlte. Und gelegentlich hatte er tatsächlich sogar ein nettes Wort über die Lippen gebracht. Natürlich war er deswegen noch immer ein störrischer, intoleranter, reinblutbesessener Mistkerl, aber er nahm gelegentlich wirklich geradezu menschliche Züge an. Und die Art, wie er auf ihren kleinen Streich mit dem Strumpfband reagiert hatte...

Sein Sinn für Humor mochte gut verborgen sein unter all den engstirnigen Vorurteilen, seiner höhnischen, überheblichen Art und seiner beinahe unübertrefflichen Arroganz, aber er war zweifellos vorhanden. Wie seine Lippen gezuckt hatten, als sie am Sylvesterabend auf diesem verdammten Stuhl festsaß...

Nein, Severus Snape war bei weitem vielschichtiger, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Klar, er führte sich immer wieder auf wie der allerletzte Mistkerl, besonders wenn Sirius oder Remus in der Nähe waren – oder auch Harry, wie ihr schon des öfteren aufgefallen war – aber wenn es darauf ankam, setzte er Leib und Leben aufs Spiel, um ihnen zu helfen. Er hatte sich immerhin mittels Vielsafttrank in Pettigrew verwandelt, um Black und Lupin vor Bellatrix Lestrange zu retten. Und er hatte den riskanten Trank gebraut und war mit Sirius zusammen losgezogen, um sie zu retten, als Remus, Jade und Jonas in Gefahr gewesen waren. Und das, obwohl er im Kampf um Jades Gunst den Kürzeren gezogen hatte und sie sich ausgerechnet dem ihm verhassten Werwolf zugewendet hatte...

Nein, beschloss Willow Woods, während sie ihr Zimmer im Lehrerflügel verließ und in ihren Unterricht zurückeilte, Severus Snape war kein einfach zu durchschauender Mensch. Umso mehr Spaß würde es machen, hinter seine harte, ablehnende Fassade zu schauen und herauszufinden, was sonst noch in ihm steckte.

Schon ihre verstorbene Großmutter hatte immer behauptet, dass Willows größte Triebkraft ihre Neugier sei. Ein freches Grinsen erhellte das hübsche Gesicht der Professorin. Wie Recht sie doch gehabt hatte...

- - - - -

Spätestens beim Abendessen dieses Tages hatte Severus endgültig das Gefühl, seiner Nemesis begegnet zu sein.

Dass Willow beim Mittagessen den Platz direkt neben ihm besetzt hatte, konnte er ja noch als Zufall abtun – auch wenn ihre körperliche Nähe und ihr unvergleichlicher Duft ihn beinahe zum Verzweifeln brachten. Warum war der Tisch plötzlich so klein? Einer dieser blöden Marauderscherze?

Sein wütender Blick zuckte zu Sirius und Remus hinüber, die sich mit ebenfalls finsterem Gesichtsausdruck leise miteinander unterhielten. Vermutlich war das Thema ja Malfoy und Konsorten. Nein, die Beiden hatten sicherlich nichts mit der ungewohnten, quälenden Enge zu tun, die hatten andere Sorgen...

Und dann fiel ihm – mit reichlicher Verspätung – auf, dass er wohl der Einzige war, der sich so unwohl fühlte. Allen anderen ging es offenbar genauso gut wie gewöhnlich. Allerdings saßen sie ja auch nicht direkt neben einer Frau, die sie schon steif werden ließ, einfach indem sie atmete...

Und wie sie atmete! Die vollen Brüste, die sich – direkt neben seinem rechten Arm – in regelmäßigen Abständen hoben und senkten, die vollen, roten Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten und gelegentlich eine rosa Zungenspitze sehen ließen...

Himmel, wohin wanderten seine Gedanken da schon wieder? Und warum reagierte sein Körper sofort und unmissverständlich?

Okay. Er hatte das Mittagessen mit Anstand hinter sich gebracht, auch wenn er ziemlich überraschte Blicke geerntet hatte für die Tatsache, dass er den Esstisch als Letzter verließ. Aber was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig, da er doch eine unübersehbare Erektion vor sich hertrug?

Er war _noch_ _nie_ _zuvor_ frisch geduscht zu seinem Nachmittagsunterricht erschienen...

Und er hatte noch nie zuvor eine Zaubertrankstunde bei den Hufflepuffs genossen, auch wenn in diesen neunzig Minuten verschiedene, schwer zu beschaffende Zutaten auf dem Fußboden gelandet waren, ein Kessel geschmolzen war und Hannah Abbot es fertig gebracht hatte, die Hörner der Feuerschnecken mit den Beinen der explodierenden Furunkelschmetterlinge zu verwechseln, so dass sie beim Ausprobieren ihres partiellen Knochenverstärkungs-Trankes statt einer dickeren Hirnschale plötzlich Flügel und Tentakel bekam.

Alles in Allem war die Stunde ein voller Erfolg gewesen, dachte Severus, weil er kaum einmal die Zeit gefunden hatte, an Willow und ihre Wirkung auf ihn zu denken.

Abgesehen natürlich von den paar Minuten, als er am Fenster gestanden, blicklos hinausgestarrt und über ihre langen, schlanken Beine fantasiert hatte... Aber da gleich darauf Jemand in der letzten Reihe einige Phiolen mit Burbotubler-Eiter zur Explosion und damit eine Reihe seiner Mitschüler auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, hatte diese Fantasie glücklicherweise nicht allzu lange gedauert.

Und in der darauffolgenden Verwirrung war zu seiner großen Erleichterung auch niemandem sein erregter Zustand aufgefallen...

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Willow Woods war nichts für ihn – ganz bestimmt nicht! Sie war beinahe zehn Jahre jünger als er, stammte aus einer Muggelfamilie und konnte mit ihrem Lächeln einen ganzen Kerker ausleuchten. Und ihr Frohsinn war geradezu ansteckend. Sogar für ihn...

Nein! Er würde sich nicht vor der ganzen Schule zum Troll machen, indem er ihr hinterher lief. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, irgendjemanden erkennen zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihm unter die Haut ging.

Er würde ihr nicht verfallen, wie diese Marauder-Trottel ihren zugegebenermaßen äußerst attraktiven Ehefrauen!

Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren!

Auch wenn weder Sarah Black noch Jade Lupin sich in seinen Augen auch nur entfernt mit Willow Wood messen konnten. Aber, verdammt und zugenäht, sie würde ihm vermutlich ins Gesicht lachen, wenn er sich ihr näherte...

Nach der Doppelstunde bei den Hufflepuffs hatte er dem Quiddichtraining der Slytherin-Hausmannschaft beigewohnt, weil Madame Hooch zu einer Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore abberufen worden war. Normalerweise hätte er sich darüber geärgert, den Nachmittag auf dem Quiddichfeld statt allein in seinem Büro verbringen zu müssen. Aber heute war ihm diese Ablenkung gerade recht gekommen. Allein in seinem Büro hätte er doch nur wieder an den unglücklichen Vorfall am Vormittag nachgedacht. Und zwei Duschen in relativ kurzem Zeitabstand waren eindeutig genug.

Wenn er jetzt noch das Abendessen überstand...

... stand ihm eine lange, schlaflose Nacht bevor, in der er sich genauestens an Willows Anblick in diesen knappen, figurbetonenden Kleidungsstücken erinnern würde. Oh verdammt!

Zu allem Überfluss war Kingsley Shacklebolt überraschend aufgetaucht und nahm an der Mahlzeit teil. Er saß rechts neben Willow. Und das bedeutete, dass die Stühle diesmal wirklich näher zusammen standen. Und – verdammter Zufall – Willow saß wieder direkt neben ihm. So nah, dass ihr linker Arm ihn streifte, als sie nach der Platte mit dem Fleisch griff. Und als Shacklebolt sich ihr zuwandte und sie ihm etwas ausweichen musste, presste sich ihr linkes Bein gegen sein rechtes und Severus hätte beinahe seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft fallen lassen...

Was wollte dieser verdammte Auror eigentlich von ihr? Reichte es nicht aus, dass er sie bei Lupins Hochzeit beinahe ununterbrochen über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt hatte? Ständig sprach er sie an, machte ihr Komplimente, brachte sie zum Lachen. Und dieses Lachen, rein und glockenklar, machte ihn, Severus, langsam aber sicher verrückt...

Himmel, wie sollte er diese Mahlzeit nur überstehen?

Und dann, zum Ende der Mahlzeit, als ihm bereits die Schweißperlen auf der Oberlippe standen, lächelte sie ihn an. Sie lächelte ihn an! Warm, weich – und unverkennbar belustigt. Tausend kleine Teufelchen schienen in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen zu tanzen. Verflucht und zugenäht, diese Frau wusste verdammt genau, was sie ihm antat!

Und dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber, so nah, dass er trotz ihres Umhangs und ihrer fast völlig zugeknöpften Bluse einen kurzen Blick auf den Ansatz ihrer hohen, vollen Brüste erhaschte. Ihr warmer, süßer Atem streifte ihn, als ihre Lippen sich seinem Ohr näherten.

Und als sie ihm mit ihrer warmen Altstimme ein leises „Danke, Severus. Das war sehr nett von Ihnen heute Morgen!" zuflüsterte, hätte er schwören können, dass seine Erektion die Tischplatte angehoben hatte.

Er nickte und erwiderte ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln, auch wenn er dabei eher eine verzerrte Grimasse produzierte. Und eilte, den Umhang fest um seinen vor Erregung schmerzenden Körper ziehend, das dritte Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden in sein Badezimmer.

Die Idee mit den Badeferien am Nordpol begann ihm immer besser zu gefallen.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Bestell´ den Pinguinen einen schönen Gruß von uns, Severus. Und denk dran, nicht zu nah an Eisberge rangehen. Sonst schmelzen die und stürzen die Welt ins Chaos! Hihihihihi!_

_Okay, während Severus sehnsüchtig von Eis und Schnee träumt, könntet ihr ja ein wenig das Review-Knöpfchen verwöhnen... Ich bin auch schon am Weiterschreiben!_


	6. Whites Place

_Elektra van **Helsing**: Was anderes? Naja, es gibt ja noch immer die Billigreisen zum Nordpol, Extrarabatte, wenn man mit dem eigenen Besen anreist..._

_**Ewjena:** __Die haben das auch nicht verdient!_

_**Lewanna:** __Genau! Urlaub ist gestrichen, Snape! DU BLEIBST HIER!_

_**Cheperi:** __Keine Bange, das wird sie! Allerdings noch nicht in diesem Kapitel..._

_**BilboBeutlin: **__Wird im nächsten Kapitel angedeutet…_

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **__Viel Spaß in London! Besuchst du auch Bahnsteig 9 ¾?_

_**Sandor: **__Im Moment macht sie sich noch gar nicht an ihn ran, hat andere Sorgen. Nur mit Sevs Dauer-Erektion ist Voldy nämlich nicht zu besiegen. Schade eigentlich..._

_**Imperiatus:** __Warum tut der Kerl eigentlich allen Leid? Ist etwa Schonzeit für übergeschnappte Tränkemeister?_

_**mandyrosalie:** __Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich. Werde Dich jetzt aber trotzde nicht „Oma" nennen..._

_**eli: **__Aufstehen, aber sofort! Wie willst Du denn sonst an die Tastatur kommen?_

_**Culain:** Hauptstory wird hiermit in Angriff gen ommen..._

_**Lara: **__Nee, Sirius und Remus haben etwas Knackiges verdient, finde ich. Und Severus gegenüber wollte ich nicht unfair sein... °Zwinker°_

_**ReSeSi:** __Im Moment lasse ich ihn in Ruhe duschen und nehme die Hauptstory in Angriff – bei aller Liebe zu Severus – Voldy muss schließlich weg!_

_**Loki Slytherin:** __Ja, ja. Ich sehe Dumbledore schon grinsend über der Jahresendabrechnung sitzen..._

_**VampireCat:** Ich finde Deinen Vorschlag, Wolfsbraut ins Englische zu übersetzen, ganz toll. Aber meine recht bescheidenen Englischkenntnisse können da nicht mithalten, leider. Wenn Du es aber machen möchtest oder jemanden kennst, der sich daran versuchen will, dann nur zu!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**5. Whites Place**

Nahe der schottischen Grenze, dort wo die sagenumwobenen Greystones, eine hohe, mauerähnliche Felsformation, in den grauen Winterhimmel aufragten, lag der kleine Ort Whites Place. Niemand der weniger als hundertfünfzig Einwohner, die in den winzigen, halbverwitterten Cottages lebten, die sich an den Rand des dunklen Waldes zu kuscheln schienen, wusste mehr, wie der Ort zu seinem Namen gekommen war. Obwohl seit vielen Jahren in dem Cottage am alten Steinkreis immer ein Mitglied der Familie White gelebt hatte.

Bis zum letzten Sommer, als Sarah White das Dorf verlassen hatte.

Nicht einmal Amanda Woods, die umfangreiche Nachforschungen über den kleinen Ort betrieben hatte, hätte ihnen sagen können, wie es zu der Namensänderung gekommen war.. Nirgends in den Unterlagen, die sie bisher über Whites Place ausgegraben hatte, tauchte etwas darüber auf. Und, um ehrlich zu sein – es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich. Noch nicht.

Sie befand sich nicht nur auf einer Forschungsreise, überlegte sie, während ihre haselnussbraunen Augen über die Häuser hinweg zu der charakteristischen Felsformation schweiften, sondern auf einer Mission. Einem ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzug.

Amanda forschte schon seit beinahe vier Jahren für ihre Dissertation über die englische und schottische Geschichte des Mittelalters und die Religion der alten Druidenstämme am Rande der schottischen Highlands. Sie hatte unzählige wissenschaftliche Werke zu diesem Thema verschlungen, unzählige Museen hier und auf dem Festland besucht und in ihren Archiven nach vergessenen Artefakten geforscht. Sie hatte die Gegend bereist und mit Menschen gesprochen, die behaupteten von den Druiden abzustammen. Und irgendwann war sie auf diesen winzigen, fast vergessenen Ort hier gestoßen, fernab von allen Autobahnen und Schnellstraßen. Den Ort, der in den alten, zerschlissenen Karten, deren Kopien hier vor ihr auf dem Tisch des einzigen Gasthauses lagen, als „Druids Retreat" also als „Druidenzuflucht" bezeichnet wurde...

Gemeinsam mit dem alten, arg mitgenommenen Pergament, das sie schon vor Jahren auf einem staubigen alten Dachboden ausgegraben hatte, bildete diese Tatsache eine verdammt heiße Spur. So heiß, dass sie es nicht einmal gewagt hatte, ihrem Doktorvater in Oxford davon zu berichten. Wenn ihre Vermutungen stimmten, und dass es so war spürte sie in ihrem Blut, dann wäre das für sie der Durchbruch, auf den so viele Wissenschaftler ihr ganzes Leben lang vergeblich warteten...

Das bewusste Pergament, dessen Schrift im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verblasst war, und das sie äußerst sorgfältig kopiert hatte, um das ohnehin schon arg mitgenommene Original nicht noch mehr zu beschädigen, hatte sie mit Hilfe eines anerkannten Experten auf die Zeit von Richard Löwenherz datiert. Es trug als Unterschrift lediglich die energisch geschwungenen Lettern „GG". Aber das Auffallendste an dem alten Dokument war wahrscheinlich das Siegel, dessen Farben, Rot und Gold, in all den Jahrhunderten nicht im Geringsten verblasst zu sein schienen. Der Löwe, den es darstellte, sah aus, als hätte man ihn eben erst an dem Schriftstück angebracht. Und doch war es alt. Sehr, sehr alt. Älter als alles, was sie je zuvor an schriftlichen Überlieferungen gefunden hatte.

Und es führte sie direkt hierher. Nach Whites Place. Nein, nicht Whites Place, korrigierte sie sich selbst.

Nach Druids Retreat.

Die Schrift auf dem Pergament war steil und energisch, aber nicht von der verspielten Eleganz, die viele der mittelalterlichen Schreiber sich damals mühsam angeeignet hatten. Vielmehr fehlten ihr all die unnötigen Schnörkel und Kringel, mit denen der Adel in jener Zeit seine Korrespondenz zu verzieren pflegte. Und auch die klare, geradlinige Wortwahl ließ eher auf einen gelehrten, aber effizienten und kriegerischen Mann schließen, als auf einen gedungenen Schreiber, der im Auftrag seines Herren etwas zu Papier brachte.

Und die Geschichte, die auf jenem Pergament erzählt wurde, war gelinde gesagt äußerst interessant.

Amanda hatte im Rahmen ihrer Forschungen schon viele der mittelalterlichen Sagen und Überlieferungen über die Druiden auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt hin überprüft. Und die meisten von ihnen enthielten immer ein winziges Körnchen Wahrheit, das unter einem Berg von Aberglauben und fantasievollen Ausschmückungen verborgen war. Warum sollte also hier im heutigen Whites Place nicht eine Höhle mit verborgenem Eingang existieren, die ein Schwert mit rubinverziertem, goldenem Heft verbarg, geschmiedet von einem Mann, dem man seinerzeit nachsagte, ein großer Magier zu sein? Eine wunderbare und doch tödliche Waffe, die geschaffen worden war, um das Böse zu besiegen?

Natürlich war wahrscheinlich viel Ausschmückung und Legende in dem Text des Dokumentes enthalten, sagte Amanda sich. Wer immer es verfasst hatte, gab vermutlich das wieder, was er von anderen gehört hatte, mit all den hinzugedichteten Fakten und Übertreibungen, die eine verbal verbreitete Geschichte im Laufe der Zeit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrten. Warum zum Beispiel sollte sonst nur eine Frau in der Lage sein, dieses Schwert zu finden und es aus seinem Versteck zu entfernen, deren Herz zu wahrer, bedingungsloser Liebe zu einem Mann fähig war, der nicht einmal an dieses Gefühl glaubte? Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen... ähm... magischen Gegebenheiten, die laut Überlieferung eintreten mussten...

Sie würde diesen Teil der Legende natürlich widerlegen. Sie würde das kostbare, geschichtsträchtige Schwert finden und dessen Entdeckung würde ihr in Wissenschaftskreisen den Ruhm und die Anerkennung einbringen, nach der sie so verzweifelt hungerte, seit ihr Vater sie mit knapp sechs Jahren auf dieses furchtbare Internat in Frankreich geschickt hatte, um mit seiner zweiten Frau, ihrer Stiefmutter, die eine bekannte Archäologin war, in der Weltgeschichte herumreisen zu können...

Beinahe gewaltsam musste sie ihre Gedanken von Howard und Celeste Woods losreißen, von trostlosen Ferien, in denen sie nicht nach Hause kommen durfte, von gebrochenen Versprechungen, vergessenen Geburtstagen und einsamen Weihnachtsfesten. Sie hatte ihre Kindheit überlebt. Und jetzt, da sie erwachsen und wieder in England war, würde sie ihrem Vater beweisen, dass er vor über zwanzig Jahren die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte. Sie würde seine Ehefrau übertreffen, weit übertreffen, und zwar noch bevor sie ihre Dissertation fertiggestellt hatte. Und das Schwert der Druiden sowie die Anerkennung, die es ihr einbringen würde, würden ihr Werkzeug sein, um es ihrer ehrgeizigen Stiefmutter heimzuzahlen, dass sie ihr den Vater gestohlen hatte, den sie als Kind doch so dringend gebraucht hätte...

Sie würde dieses Schwert finden. Sie würde es finden, ganz gleich, was sie dafür tun musste.

- - - - -

Am späten Abend stiegen Willow, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin gemeinsam die Treppen zum Lehrergeschoss hinauf. Das erste Treffen von Dumbledores Armee, an dem sie gerade teilgenommen hatten, war beendet. Aber es gelang Willow beim besten Willen nicht, ihre Gedanken so schnell von den Ereignissen des Abends loszureißen und zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Wenn jemand sie nach ihrem ersten Eindruck gefragt hätte, so hätte sie ehrlich zugeben müssen, äußerst beeindruckt zu sein.

Der Wissenstand der DA-Mitglieder was Flüche und Gegenflüche betraf, war wirklich hervorragend, besonders wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es sich um Kinder, na gut, um Jugendliche handelte. Harry hatte sie wirklich gut ausgebildet...

Und die Disziplin, mit der diese Schüler zu Werke gingen, die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der sie die Anweisungen ihres Gründers befolgten, fand sie geradezu erstaunlich. Genau wie die Bereitschaft, ihre Freizeit damit zu verbringen, um drei ehemalige Askaban-Insassen im Auge zu behalten.

Draco Malfoy und seine zwei Freunde würden jedenfalls in nächster Zeit außerhalb des Slytherin-Kerkers keinen einzigen Schritt machen können, ohne genauestens überwacht zu werden, eine Vorstellung, die sie sehr beruhigend fand. Und diese Einstellung teilte sie sowohl mit Sirius als auch mit Remus, die dafür natürlich ganz persönliche Gründe hatten. Immerhin waren die drei Slytherins als fanatische Voldemort-Anhänger bekannt. Und Voldemort hatte es sowohl auf Sirius' Ehefrau als natürlich auch auf dessen Patensohn abgesehen. Und Remus und Jade Lupin hasste er, weil sie einen seiner wichtigsten Verbündeten, den gewissenlosen Werwolf Fenrir Greyback, zu Strecke gebracht hatten...

Man hatte sich jedenfalls darauf verständigt, dass die DA-Treffen, nun da sie nicht mehr heimlich abgehalten werden mussten, zukünftig regelmäßig einmal in der Woche stattfinden würden. Und außer der Reihe natürlich immer dann, wenn es sich als notwendig erweisen sollte. Und sie selbst, Sirius oder Remus würden abwechselnd daran teilnehmen, um die Schüler zu unterstützen.

Mit einem Gefühl der Rührung betrachtete Willow die golden funkelnde Galleone in ihrer Hand, die Hermine sorgfältig verhext hatte. Jeder der drei Erwachsenen hatte ein Exemplar davon erhalten. Im Notfall würde die Münze sich erhitzen und Ort und Zeit des nächsten Treffens anzeigen. Zwar war diese Art von Heimlichkeit nicht mehr zwingend erforderlich, aber wie jede Organisation hatte auch die DA ihre Traditionen. Und um ehrlich zu sein – Willow war richtig stolz darauf, jetzt in gewisser Weise daran teilzuhaben. Dazu zugehören.

Sirius grinste belustigt, als er bemerkte, wie sie die funkelnde Münze zwischen den Fingern drehte. „Cleveres Völkchen, diese Schüler. Nicht wahr? Sie haben dieser Umbridge im letzten Schuljahr das Leben ganz schön schwer gemacht. Schade, dass wir das nicht miterleben konnten."

„Ja, das wäre sicher nach deinem Geschmack gewesen!" Willow musste lachen, als er verträumt aufseufzte, und auch über Remus' Züge huschte ein vergnügtes Lächeln. „Den Marauder in dir wirst du wohl niemals ganz loswerden, was?"

„Ich hoffe nicht!" Er grinste zurück. „Wir sind eine Legende, hast du das nicht gewusst? Unsere Streiche haben Maßstäbe gesetzt. Aber mit einem solchen Besen wie dieser Umbridge hatten wir es nie zu tun. Was meinst du, Moony, wie lange hätten wir gebraucht, um sie auf die geschlossene Station des St. Mungos zu bringen?"

Falls Remus tatsächlich die Absicht gehabt haben sollte, diese Frage ernsthaft zu beantworten, so geriet das sofort in Vergessenheit, als Sarah und Jade plötzlich um die Korridorecke gestürmt kamen und beinahe in sie hineingerannt wären.

Geistesgegenwärtig fing er seine strauchelnde Ehefrau auf, während Padfoot Sarah ergriff und festhielt.

Und natürlich sofort lospolterte. „Seid ihr zwei noch zu retten, verdammt noch mal? Ihr hättet stürzen können!" Seine dunklen Augen funkelten beinahe zornig, während er seine Ehefrau – allerdings äußerst vorsichtig – an den Schultern packte und leicht schüttelte. „Was, wenn du gefallen wärst, zum Troll? Du bist SCHWANGER, falls du dich daran erinnerst, Sarah!"

Sarah Black, die inzwischen wieder zu Atem gekommen war, verdrehte genervt die Augen. Angesichts der etwas beunruhigenden Tatsache, dass sie inzwischen beim Laufen ihre eigenen Füße nicht mehr sah, war das nun wirklich schwer zu vergessen. Und im Beisein ihres Mannes gelang es ihr schon gar nicht, weil er sie geradezu zwanghaft in jedem zweiten Satz darauf hinwies. _Du sollst doch diese schweren Bücher nicht allein tragen, Schatz, dubistschwanger!_ Oder auch: _Du musst dich ausruhen, Liebling, setz dich hin und leg die Beine etwas hoch, dubistschwanger!_ Ihr persönlicher Favorit allerdings war der Spruch, den er immer dann anbrachte, wenn er zum Nachtdienst ins Ministerium musste und ganz sichergehen wollte, dass sie am Morgen vor seiner Rückkehr wirklich nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, irgendwelche gefährlichen sportlichen Betätigungen, wie zum Beispiel das Heben und Senken ihrer Füße beim Laufen zur Toilette oder die exzessive Benutzung ihrer Hände beim Anziehen ihrer Kleidung auszuüben. _Ich liebe dich, Sarah. Pass bitte auf dich auf, ja? Und vergiss nicht, dubistschwanger!_

In der Kombination mit einer ernsthaft vorgetragenen Liebeserklärung war sein aktueller Lieblingssatz absolut tödlich. Wie konnte sie ihm da widerstehen?

Einen Augenblick erwog sie trotzdem boshaft, Sirius mit zitternder Stimme anzuflehen, doch bitte, bitte mit dem schrecklichen Geschüttel aufzuhören, bevor das arme Kind dadurch womöglich herausfiel, konnte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen. Natürlich hätte sie furchtbar gern seinen entsetzten, schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, bevor er sie auf die Arme hob und Entschuldigungen und Versprechungen stammelnd in ihr Bett trug, damit sie sich von seinem rüden Übergriff erholen konnte, aber im Moment hatte sie Wichtigeres zu tun.

Schade eigentlich. Na, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal...

„Es geht mir gut!", fertigte sie ihn also reichlich kurz ab und entzog sich seinem Griff. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es, aber natürlich erfolglos. Sirius würde sie erst dann loslassen, wenn er sich persönlich vom Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte überzeugt hatte... Seufzend sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ich bin okay, wirklich. Aber ich muss sofort mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

Okay, sie hatte zwar keine drohende Frühgeburt angekündigt, aber Sirius wurde trotzdem blass, während seine Hände sich noch etwas fester um ihre Oberarme zu schließen schienen. „Voldemort?"

Sarah nickte. „Er ist gerade in Whites Place!"

„Er ist...? Seit wann? Und warum?" Padfoot wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Remus, der Jade ebenfalls noch immer festhielt. Wenn Voldemort sich in Sarahs Heimatort aufhielt, gab es sicher einen triftigen Grund dafür...

„Er sucht etwas." Sarah schloss konzentriert die Augen und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, sie musste unbedingt ihre Gedanken ordnen. Die Vision war nicht besonders deutlich gewesen. Es war um ein altes, halbzerstörtes Pergament gegangen, einen schwarzen, steinernen Torbogen und eine große Flamme, die aus einem ebenso schwarzen, scharfkantigen Felsen zu züngeln schien. Und um ein magisches Schwert, welches die Insignien derer von Gryffindor trug...

Und es war – und diese Tatsache beunruhigte sie am meisten – um die Gefühle des dunklen Lords gegangen. Wilde, ungezähmte Emotionen; Gier, Hoffnung, unbändige Freude. Und um sein Wissen. Das Wissen, dass alles, was er erreichen wollte, alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte, sich plötzlich in greifbarer Nähe befand und nur darauf wartete, dass er es sich nahm.

Zögernd schlug sie die Augen auf und begegnete dem besorgten Blick ihres Ehemannes. „Es ist eine Waffe. Er sucht eine Waffe. Ein magisches Schwert, einst geschmiedet von Godric Gryffindor."

Willow runzelte die Stirn. Voldemort war ein so mächtiger Zauberer, dass sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, wozu er diese Waffe benötigte. Die Flüche, die er kannte und gewissenlos einsetzte, waren doch wohl furchtbar genug. „Ein Schwert? Aber wozu?"

Sarah schloss konzentriert die Augen, versuchte sich die Vision in Erinnerung zu rufen. Und tatsächlich überschwemmten die Bilder sie erneut. Der schwarze Torbogen, die Flamme, die aus dem Felsen schlug... Und da war noch etwas. Etwas Neues, bisher Ungesehenes, nämlich das Schwert in der Hand des dunklen Lords, der wild und irre lachend Harry Potter damit niederstreckte...

Sie erbleichte unwillkürlich und ihre Hände krallten sich beinahe schmerzhaft in die Unterarme ihres Mannes. Jetzt war sie doch dankbar dafür, dass er sie nicht losgelassen hatte. „Himmel, Sirius! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten! Wenn er dieses Schwert findet, wenn er es gegen Harry einsetzt, dann ist alles verloren." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, war beinahe nur noch ein raues Flüstern. „Wenn er es findet, kann niemand ihn mehr aufhalten!"

Und während Sirius, Remus und Willow unisono scharf den Atem einsogen und entsetzte Blicke austauschen, verdunkelte sich Sarahs Blickfeld und sie hörte in ihrem Kopf eine fremde, dunkle Männerstimme sprechen, eine Stimme, die ihr sehr vertraut erschien, obwohl sie geschworen hätte, dass sie sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„_Es gibt auf dieser Welt kein Licht ohne Schatten. Aber wenn die Finsternis sich über die Menschheit senkt, wenn Bruder gegen Bruder kämpft und Freund gegen Freund, wird es bald sehr wohl Schatten ohne Licht geben. Die Welt wird in Furcht und Finsternis versinken. Und mit dem Licht stirbt die Hoffnung."_

Und diese Hoffnung, dachte Sarah, während Tränen des Zornes und der Angst unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervorquollen und ihre bleichen Wangen hinabrannen, war Harry.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Okay, her mit dem Schwert. Ich bin zwar nur eine Muggel, aber ich mache Voldy eigenhändig platt – und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Grrrrrr!_

_Streichelt doch bitte ein wenig den lila Knopf, okay? Auch wenn Severus während des ganzen Kapitels nicht ein einziges Mal unter der Dusche hervorgekommen ist..._


	7. Der Überfall

_**Loki Slytherin:** Nein, ich ertränke ihn gerade in Antibiotika..._

_**Imperiatus: **__Meine Beta ist eben nett! Nein, das war untertrieben; sie ist einfach die Beste. Was die Verwandschaft betrifft, dazu komme ich noch._

_**ReSeSi: **__Bine ist dankbar für jede Hilfe. Aber leider dreht sich die Prophezeeinung nicht um sie, sondern um Harry. Schade eigentlich... „Und es wird kommen eine Beta-Leserin mit dem Schwerte Gryffindors..." Klänge doch gut, oder?_

_**Ewjena: **__Sind sie? Komme ich noch zu. Und ich poste, so schnell ich kann. Trotz Viren und so..._

_**eli: **__Leider ist das Leben auch nicht immer lustig, svchon gar nicht, wenn ein Ekel wie Voldemort versucht, die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen. Aber es kommen auch wieder lustige Kaps, denn Severus muss sich ja irgendwann auch mal wieder unter der Dusche hervorwagen..._

_**MandyRosalie: **__Ich bemühe mich!_

_**Lara: **__Andrea heißt Amanda und zu der Verwandtschaft komme ich noch... Und ich habe mir festvorgenommen, Harry diesmal endgültig mit Voldy aufräumen zu lassen... Aber ob der Bösewicht da mitspielt..._

_**Elektra van Helsing: **__Gibs in der geschlossenen Abteilung auch Internet? Deine Reviews würden mir nämlich fehlen... Okay, hier gibt es Nachschlag, wenn auch erst einmal eine kleine Portion..._

_**Culain: **__Das mit den Haaren habe ich so geplant, wie sollte ich Willow sonst dazu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Und das mit dem Basilisken mag ein guter Vorgeschmack gewesen sein, aber vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich ja daran, dass im ersten Kapitel von zwei Schwertern die Rede war; eines, das Gryffindor gehörte und eines, das er im Auftrag der Druiden geschmiedet hat..._

_**Loki Slytherin:** Und das zweite Mal... __Habe Deinen Gruß getreulich ausgerichtet. Und was Sirius' „Dubistschwanger"-Macke angeht, ich bin sicher, er wird uns – und Sarah – noch einiges auftischen, bevor dieses Kind geboren wird..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**6. Der Überfall**

Als Amanda, geweckt von lautem Getöse und panischen Schreien, aus dem Schlaf fuhr, war es draußen noch stockfinster. So finster, dass sie die farbigen Lichtblitze, die an ihrem Fenster vorbeizuckten, problemlos erkennen konnte. Was war denn das, zum Teufel? Ein verspätetes Sylvesterfeuerwerk? Großer Gott, nicht einmal dieses Nest am Hintern der Welt konnte so verschnarcht sein, dass seine Bewohner nicht bemerkten, dass Sylvester schon beinahe zwei Wochen zurücklag!

Ein besonders lauter Knall ganz in der Nähe ließ sie erschrocken aus dem Bett springen. Wenn _das_ keine Explosion gewesen war, würde sie ihre gesamten Unterlagen verspeisen, einschließlich des wertvollen, unersetzlichen Dokumentes, das sie erst hierher geführt hatte! Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Amanda sich so schnell angezogen. Sie riss ihre Umhängetasche an sich, die ihre Aufzeichnungen und Forschungsergebnisse enthielt und stürmte mit raschen Schritten die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunter. Alles andere konnte sie ersetzen, aber der Inhalt dieser Tasche...

... geriet augenblicklich in Vergessenheit, als sie die Tür aufstieß und auf die Straße hinaustrat. Ihr Ford Explorer, den sie sich erst im letzten Jahr zugelegt hatte, stand in Flammen - das war vermutlich die Explosion gewesen, die sie gehört hatte. Aber das brennende Auto war längst noch nicht das Schlimmste. Das Bild des Grauens, das sich ihr bot, brannte sich förmlich in ihre Netzhaut ein, während sie taumelnd nach Atem rang, unfähig den Blick von den toten und verletzten Menschen abzuwenden, die überall herumlagen - zwischen den rauchenden Trümmern dessen, was am Abend zuvor noch ein paar Wohnhäuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite gewesen waren.

Um Himmels Willen, was war hier nur passiert? Ein Bombenangriff? Ein Terroristenüberfall? War die IRA vielleicht auch hier aktiv?

Mit zitternden Fingern zog Amanda ihr Handy aus ihrer Umhängetasche. Sie musste Hilfe holen, auch wenn diese für viele der Menschen, die zwischen den schwelenden Trümmern lagen, ganz sicher zu spät kommen würde ... Hektisch tippte sie die Notrufnummer ein, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass das Gerät nicht funktionierte. Sie hatte kein Netz. Wie war das möglich? Gestern Abend hatte sie doch noch mit einer Kommilitonin telefoniert!

Was nun? Das Telefon an der Rezeption! Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte in die Pension zurück. Da stand der Apparat, mitten auf der sauber abgewischten Kiefernholzplatte, die das Büro vom Gastraum trennte. Aufatmend riss sie den Hörer von der Gabel ... Kein Freizeichen. Nichts außer statischem Rauschen. Am liebsten hätte sie vor Frustration geschrieen, aber das würde ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen.

Okay, dachte sie tief durchatmend. Ganz langsam. Sie hatte kein Auto mehr, weder das Festnetztelefon noch ihr Handy funktionierten. Der nächste Ort war über zwanzig Kilometer entfernt. Und draußen lagen verletzte Menschen in ihrem Blut, die dringend versorgt werden mussten ... Und außerdem war es gut möglich, dass dort noch ein paar mordlustige Terroristen herumrannten, die mit Begeisterung alles niedermähten, was sich bewegte. Aber Schüsse hatte sie eigentlich keine gehört, fiel ihr ein. Nur diese furchtbaren Schreie und die Explosionen. Und dazwischen dieses hohe, unheimlich klingende Zischen ...

Aber, verdammt, es war ja auch völlig egal, mit welcher Art Waffen diese Mörder dort draußen unterwegs waren, nicht wahr? Sie hatte gesehen, was sie angerichtet hatten, und das war doch wohl völlig ausreichend...

„Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine hohe, kalte Stimme hinter ihr höhnisch.

Amandas Gedankengang verlor sich im Nichts, als sie sich umdrehte und in ... Himmel, hatte der Mann dort drüben tatsächlich _rote _Augen? Und dieses Gesicht - das war doch kein Mensch! Unmöglich!

Und noch ehe ihr Gehirn verarbeitet hatte, dass Whites Place in dieser Nacht scheinbar von Außerirdischen überfallen worden war, zuckte ein glühendroter Lichtstrahl zischend auf sie zu, traf sie an der Brust, schleuderte sie quer durch den Raum und ließ sie mit einem harten Aufprall gegen die Wand krachen. Ihre Tasche öffnete sich, ihre Papiere flatterten durch das Zimmer. Und das Pergament ...

Eine weiße Hand mit langen Spinnenfingern schloss sich um das Dokument, rotglühende Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Siegel mit dem Löwen darauf entdeckten. „Woher hast du das?", zischte die Stimme.

Selbst wenn Amanda die Frage hätte beantworten wollen, sie hätte keinen Ton über die Lippen gebracht. Ihre Kehle war vor Entsetzen wie zugeschnürt. Und das Atmen fiel ihr unheimlich schwer, sie musste sich wohl eine Rippe gebrochen haben ...

Das Wesen richtete so etwas wie einen Stab auf sie und Amanda fühlte sich plötzlich in die Höhe gehoben, so weit, bis ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten. Der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Brustkorb, durch die ruckartige Bewegung noch vervielfacht, trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Hilflos hing sie in der Luft, unfähig, auch nur ein Glied zu rühren.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Muggelweib!", herrschte der Außerirdische sie an. _„Wo hast du das her?"_

Amandas Lippen bewegten sich, als sie verzweifelt zu antworten versuchte, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Ton zu produzieren. Und das fremde Wesen verlor die Geduld.

„Crucio!"

Der Schmerz war allumfassend. Wenn sie zuvor noch geglaubt hatte, dass eine gebrochene Rippe höllisch wehtat, so wurde Amanda nun eines Besseren belehrt. Jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers schien gemartert aufzuschreien. Genauso laut und verzweifelt, wie sie selbst schrie. Und schrie, und schrie...

Die Fratze ihres Peinigers verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Er hatte offenbar viel Spaß an dem, was er da tat.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, schien er zu erstarren. Durch einen Nebel von Schmerz und Angst nahm Amanda flüchtig wahr, dass er zu lauschen schien. Und dann – ohne jede Vorwarnung krachte sie hart zu Boden, während er sich vor ihren Augen förmlich in Luft auflöste...

Männer stürmten in den Raum, aber das bemerkte sie nur noch verschwommen. Das Letzte, was sie hörte, bevor ihr Körper den Kampf gegen den Schmerz verlor und sie hilflos zu zittern begann, war der schockierte Ausruf des Anführers.

„Miss Woods?" Ein großer, schwarzer Mann beugte sich über sie, Entsetzen in den Augen. In seinem Ohr funkelte ein kleiner Knopf.

Sie nickte schwach, weil sie ihrer Stimme noch immer nicht traute. Aber offenbar hatte er das Nicken trotz ihrer bebenden Glieder richtig interpretiert, denn er kniete jetzt neben ihr und untersuchte sie mit raschen, kundigen Handgriffen, bemüht, ihr nicht noch zusätzliche Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wer war er? Woher kannte er ihren Namen? „Wer ...?"

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit." Seine großen Hände strichen ihr besänftigend über die zitternden Arme. „Wir bringen Sie zurück. Ihnen kann nichts mehr passieren, Willow!"

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte langsam ihr gemartertes Hirn erreichte. „Amanda. Ich bin ... Amanda. Nicht ... Willow ..."

Willow war tot. Mum und Willow waren schon so lange tot … Mit den heißen Tränen, die ihr plötzlich über die Wangen liefen, kam endlich die erlösende Dunkelheit.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Ist unser großer, schwarzer Auroren-Chef nicht klasse? Wenigstens einer, der seinen Job macht!_

_Ja, Leute, ich weiß. Das Kapitel war kurz. Dankesschreiben und Blumengrüße für diese Tatsache bitte an mein tolles Virus... Aber langsam bekomme ich die Sache wieder in den Griff – will heißen, ich habe formatiert und bin gerade dabei, den Plot vollkommen neu zu erstellen °Seufz°... _

_Wem ich jetzt so richtig Leid tue, der kann mir ja eine aufmunternde Review zukommen lassen, und alle anderen eben eine schadenfrohe..._


	8. A Family Thing

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **__Schön, dass Du wieder da bist, auch wenn es natürlich nicht so schön ist, dass Du krank geworden bist. Sarah ist im siebten Monat._

_**Lewanna: **__Einen Teil Deiner Fragen beantwortet das folgende Kapitel. Und den Rest... Das kommt später._

_**Ewjena: **__Und ob der eine größere Rolle bekommt, schließlich kann ich unserem Dauerduscher Snape nicht zwei Frauen aufbürden!_

_**Lara: **__Auf uns weniger. Aber ein gewisser Howard Woods wird da einige Fragen zu beantworten haben..._

_**ReSeSi: **__Zusammentreffen – nun jetzt noch nicht, jedenfalls nicht so wie Du meinst. Amanda ist dafür noch nicht in der richtigen Verfassung._

_**BilboBeutlin: **__Mickrige Auroren? MICKRIGE AUROREN? Wenn Kingsley und Sirius das hören, kriegen sie die Krise! Und Du einen Hundebiss in den Allerwertesten! °SMILE°_

_**Loki Slytherin: **__Und, funktioniert Dein Internet jetzt wieder? Oder bist Du inzwischen bei Deinem Bruder eingezogen?_

**_Culain: _**_Lange, dramatische Abgänge mit viel Explosionen und Stress... Habe ich notiert, auch wenn es noch ein Weilchen dauert bis zum Finale..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Okay, ich drücke Dir fest die Daumen, dass Du auf alle Ewigkeit von Viren, Würmern und ähnlichem Viehzeug verschont bleiben mögest. Und sobald Amanda aus ihrem magischen Schlaf erwacht, bekommst Du Dein dramatisches Wiedersehen._

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Voldy hat nur die Kopie des Pergamentes von Gryffindor. Aber das ist schlimm genug. Und natürlich wird Amanda den anderen helfen, das Schwert vor ihm zu finden. Ob es allerdings klappt..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**7. A Family Thing**

Willow verspürte ein betäubendes Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, als sie auf die schlafende Frau in dem weißbezogenen Krankenbett herabsah.

Amanda.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals wiederzusehen. Nachdem Dad ihre Mutter vor über zwanzig Jahren verlassen und ihre Schwester mit nach Frankreich genommen hatte, war sie einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden gewesen, fast so als ob sie nie existiert hätte. In den ersten Jahren hatte sie sie schrecklich vermisst. Mum und sie hatten ihr unzählige Briefe geschrieben, verzweifelt versucht, den Kontakt zu ihr nicht zu verlieren, aber es war nie eine Antwort gekommen. Und im Laufe der Jahre war die Erinnerung verblasst, hatte nur eine Art fernen Schmerz in ihr zurückgelassen.

Nein, sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, ihr jemals wieder zu begegnen.

Und jetzt lag sie hier vor ihr. Amanda Sophia Woods. Ihre Zwillingsschwester. Ihre andere Hälfte. Und all die lange unterdrückten Gefühle, die Liebe, die Verzweiflung und der Zorn stiegen wieder in ihr auf.

Willow hätte nie gedacht, dass es sie so sehr schmerzen könnte, Amanda nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Besonders in diesem Zustand. Gequält, beinahe zerbrochen. Ruhiggestellt durch Magie und Tränke für traumlosen Schlaf, damit ihr gemarterter Körper sich von den Nachwirkungen des von Voldemort persönlich verabreichten Cruciatus erholen konnte. Dass sich ihr Herz bei diesem Anblick so schrecklich zusammenkrampfen und nun als schwerer eisiger Klumpen in ihrer Brust liegen könnte. Dass ihre Augen in ungeweinten Tränen schwimmen würden.

Oh Merlin, schoss es ihr unzusammenhängend durch den Kopf, wie würde ihre Mum auf die Nachricht reagieren, dass Amanda zurück war? Und wie sollte sie selbst damit umgehen? Konnten sie die Zeit einfach so zurückdrehen? Oder würde Amanda nach ihrer Genesung wieder einfach so verschwinden? Genau wie damals?

Madam Pomfrey stand am anderen Ende des Krankensaales und unterhielt sich leise mit Kingsley Shacklebolt. Willow verstand nur hin und wieder ein Wort ihrer Unterhaltung. Aber dass Voldemort Amanda mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte, das hatte sie durchaus mitbekommen. Und dass der Fluch umso grausamer und schmerzhafter war, je mächtiger der Zauberer war, der ihn anwandte, war allgemein bekannt.

Der Kloß in ihrer Kehle machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Vorsichtig zog sie die Decke, die den gemarterten Körper ihrer Schwester verhüllte, noch ein klein wenig höher. Ihre Hand verharrte zögernd in der Luft,aber dann gab sie doch dem Bedürfnis nach, Amanda zu berühren. Nur ganz kurz. Nur ganz vorsichtig. Nur, um die Wärme ihrer Haut zu spüren, sich zu vergewissern, dass sie trotz ihrer Reglosigkeit am Leben war. Sie strich ihr eine kurze, dunkelbraune Strähne aus der Stirn, berührte dabei die blasse Haut, spürte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder diese innige Vertrautheit, die ihr so sehr gefehlt hatte.

Oh Mandy.

Warum bist du damals einfach mit Daddy fortgegangen?

Warum hast du mich allein zurückgelassen?

Warum hast du in all den Jahren nie auf einen einzigen meiner Briefe geantwortet?

Sie würde Antworten erhalten, das schwor sie sich, während sie sanft über die verschorfte Haut ihrer Schwester strich. Sobald Amanda wieder gesund war, würde sie mit ihr reden. Sie würde endlich ihre Antworten erhalten.

Jemand berührte sanft ihren Arm und Willow richtete sich auf. Kingsley stand hinter ihr, das Licht der Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen, mitfühlenden Augen und auf dem winzigen Knopf in seinem Ohr. „Ich dachte, Sie wären es, als ich sie fand", sagte er leise.

Einen Moment lang schloss sie die Augen. Versuchte das Bild von Amanda aus ihrem Kopf zu verdängen, wie sie hilflos am Boden lag, verletzt, von furchtbaren Schmerzen gepeinigt. Verfluchte ihre Vorstellungskraft dafür, dass sie ihr dieses Bild erst eingegeben hatte. Was sollte sie auf seine Worte antworten? Dass man sie als kleine Mädchen ständig miteinander verwechselt hatte? Das alles war so lange her. So schrecklich lange her...

Kingsleys Griff an ihrem Arm war warm aber fest. Seine Augen bohrten sich forschend in ihre, als er sie ein paar Meter von dem Krankenbett wegzog. „Warum glaubt Ihre Schwester, dass Sie tot sind, Willow?"

Es war eine schlichte Frage, ein ganz einfacher Satz. Und es war gleichzeitig eine Antwort auf ihre eigenen, quälenden Fragen, allerdings eine, mit der Willow nie im Leben gerechnet hätte, auf die sie nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet war.

Eine Antwort, die in ihrer schlichten Grausamkeit ihre gesamte Welt in einer einzigen Sekunde vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten ließ.

- - - - -

Sirius hatte Willow schon in den unterschiedlichsten Stimmungen erlebt. Lachend und scherzend, während sie mit Sarah seine Hochzeit geplant hatte, nachdenklich und müde während der Suche nach den Einzelheiten des Romulus-Lupinus-Rituals, cool und herausfordernd, wenn sie sich gelegentlich mit Severus Snape anlegte oder ein paar aufmüpfigen Slytherins zeigte, wo es lang ging. Aber noch nie in den ganzen sechs Monaten seit sie sich nun in Hogwarts aufhielten, hatte er sie vor Zorn bebend gesehen. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass ihre haselnussbraunen Augen vor Wut und Hass funkelten.

Sein Blick fiel auf Severus Snape, der an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte und die junge Frau nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er war eigentlich hergekommen, weil er Remus' nächste Ration Wolfsbanntrank abgeben wollte und nebenan niemanden angetroffen hatte. Und er war vermutlich geblieben, weil Willow den Eindruck machte, als würde sie am liebsten etwas demolieren. Padfoot vermutete, dass Snape es sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen wollte, wenn ihre Wahl in dieser Beziehung auf ihn – Sirius – fallen sollte. So unlesbar der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters auch war, der Auror hätte sein gesamtes Verlies in Gringotts darauf verwettet, dass da nicht nur Überraschung in diesen schwarzen Augen stand. Der Mann war eindeutig fasziniert.

Nun, das war kein Wunder, bei dem aufgebrachten Zustand der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sogar Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte sich schleunigst absentiert, als sie vorhin vor Wut förmlich explodiert war. Und weil sein Boss so ein verdammter Feigling war, dachte Sirius sauer, war sie damit hierher zu ihm gekommen.

Was war er doch für ein Glückskind!

Willow glühte geradezu vor Zorn. Wandelte ihn in Energie um, die es ihr schier unmöglich machte, auch nur einen einzigen Moment stillzustehen. Stattdessen tigerte sie in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ruhelos. Viel zu aufgebracht, um auch nur für eine Sekunde innezuhalten. „Ich will wissen, wo er ist, Sirius", forderte sie. „Ich will wissen, wo mein Vater sich verkrochen hat. An wen kann ich mich wenden, um es herauszufinden?"

„Das ist nicht ganz einfach, Willow. Dein Vater ist kein Mitglied der Zaubererwelt", gab er ruhig zu bedenken. „Du kannst ihm nicht einfach gegenübertreten, wenn er von uns und unserer Lebensweise nichts wissen will."

„Verdammt, Sirius, mein Vater ist doch kein ahnungsloser Muggel! Er ist ein Squib! Er ist unter Zauberern aufgewachsen! Ich werde ihm schon nicht seinen verfluchten, selbstsüchtigen Schädel zwischen die Arschbacken hexen, ich will nur ein paar Antworten. Und darauf habe ich ein Recht!"

Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie dadurch gleichzeitig, endlich einmal stehen zu bleiben und ihm ins Gesicht zusehen. „Natürlich hast du ein Recht auf diese Antworten. Und deine Schwester hat dieses Recht selbstverständlich auch. Wenn sie sich dazu entschließen sollte, diese Fragen überhaupt stellen zu wollen. Aber was ist, wenn sie es nach all den Jahren nicht mehr will? Wenn sie einfach nur ihr gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen möchte? Willow, Amanda ist keine Hexe! Sie könnte..."

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist keine Hexe?" Willow fuhr herum und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wir sind eineiige Zwillinge, Sirius! Demzufolge haben wir beide auch das gleiche magische Potenzial!"

„Das stimmt", gab er ihr Recht. „Aber den Unterlagen des Zauberei-Ministeriums zufolge, lehnten die Erziehungsberechtigten deiner Schwester seinerzeit eine Einschulung in Hogwarts, Durmstrong oder Beaxbatons kategorisch ab. Also wurde mit ihrer Zustimmung das Potenzial Amandas magisch unterdrückt. Das ist so üblich – und auch absolut notwendig – um keine unausgebildeten Zauberer oder Hexen heranwachsen zu lassen, die unbeabsichtigt großen Schaden anrichten könnten."

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!" Zischend vor Wut nahm Willow ihre Wanderung durch den Raum wieder auf. Tränen liefen ihr jetzt über die Wangen. „Meine Mutter hat mal erzählt, dass er nur sehr schlecht damit klarkam, der einzige Squib in einer Zaubererfamilie zu sein, dass er seine Familie deswegen regelrecht hasste. Aber deshalb das eigene Kind so gemein zu hintergehen..."

„Vielleicht dachte er ja, er würde das Richtige tun..."

„Das Richtige für wen?", fauchte Willow und erschrak selbst vor dem Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Für Mandy? Wohl kaum! Nein, diese Maßnahme diente ganz allein dazu, zu verhindern, dass meine Schwester und ich einander durch Zufall begegneten. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie weiterhin glaubte, Mum und ich wären tot. Damit er sein Leben weiterführen konnte, ohne durch uns dabei gestört zu werden. Wir haben ihr geschrieben, Sirius! Wir haben ihr jahrelang immer wieder geschrieben! Und nie kam auch nur ein einziger Antwortbrief! Es hat meiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen zu glauben, dass ihr geliebtes Kind nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte."

„Du bist im Moment sehr aufgebracht, Willow." Sirius warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Snape, der aber nur die Achseln zuckte. Er hatte offenbar auch keine große Lust, sich diesem brodelnden Vulkan in den Weg zu stellen. Eines musste man dem Mann lassen, er verfügte über einen gesunden Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Schade nur, dass das bedeutete, dass ihre Wut sich vermutlich gleich auf ihn selbst entladen würde...

„Du bist jetzt aufgebracht", wiederholte er leise und eindringlich. „Und das verstehe ich vollkommen. Aber gerade weil ich dich verstehe, kann ich dir die Adresse deines Vaters nicht geben. Nicht bevor du dich beruhigt hast..."

„Was glaubst du, was ich tun würde, zum Troll noch mal? Ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen?" Willow warf in einer frustrierten Geste die Hände in die Luft. „Glaubst du, ich würde es riskieren, wegen dieses gemeinen, selbstsüchtigen Kerls nach Askaban zu gehen? Also bitte!" Hilflos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Warum verstand denn niemand, wie wichtig es für sie war, ihrem Vater gegenüberzutreten? Er hatte ihr ihre Schwester gestohlen, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, ihre zweite Hälfte. Und Amanda gegenüber hatte er sie und ihre Mutter sogar für tot erklärt. Sie wollte wenigstens wissen, was er zu seiner Rechtfertigung zu sagen hatte, verdammt noch mal!

„Gib ihr die Adresse, Black." Zum ersten Mal mischte Severus sich in die Unterhaltung ein. Sein Gesicht war noch immer eine unbewegte Maske.

Sirius fuhr herum und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Bist du irre, Snape? Wenn ich sie in diesen Zustand auf das verdammte Dreckschwein Woods loslasse, macht sie ihn platt, bevor er noch „Hilfe, eine Hexe!" kreischen kann..."

„Nein", widersprach er in ruhigem, gelassenem Ton, während sein Blick auf Willow ruhte, die ihn überrascht und auch hoffnungsvoll ansah. „Das wird sie ganz bestimmt nicht tun."

„Ach ja?" Die Stimme des Auroren troff vor Sarkasmus. „Sie ist so verdammt wütend, dass sie vermutlich gleich Feuer spuckt. Und ihr Vater, dieses dämliche Arschloch, wird sicherlich so einiges zum Besten geben, was ihre Stimmung nicht gerade verbessern dürfte. Und du glaubst tatsächlich, dass sie ihn nicht in die nächste Woche hext? Was sollte sie denn davon abhalten, ihre überbordende gute Laune etwa? Die ist gründlich den Bach runtergegangen, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast!"

Bevor Willow zornig gegen Sirius' Meinung ihre Beherrschung betreffend protestieren konnte, hatte Severus die Frage schon beantwortet. „_Ich_ werde sie davon abhalten! Weil ich sie nämlich begleiten werde, wenn sie sich den Kerl vorknöpft!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Uaaaaaah! Armageddon ist da – Snape tut mal etwas NETTES, ohne dass für ihn was dabei rum kommt! Das viele Duschen hat ihm vermutlich auch noch das letzte bisschen Fiesling rausgespült! Ich kanns kaum fassen! Obwohl - stimmt nicht. Mit dieser für ihn untypisch „netten Tat" gewinnt er wahrscheinlich endgültig Willows Herz …_

_Okay, und was haltet Ihr davon? Sagt mir Eure Meinung! Okay, ihr könnt sie natürlich auch schreiben..._


	9. A Family Thing Teil 2

_**BilboBeutlin: **__Okay, wenn Dir der Satz so gut gefällt, dann sollte diese Kapitel ja was für Dich sein..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Gern geschehen! Und was Snape angeht, etwas Wasser hat noch niemandem geschadet!_

_**eli: **Okay, okay, geht ja schon los... Immer dieses Gehetze, ts, ts, ts!_

_**Ewjena: **Das wäre ja auch noch schöner! Frauenpower ist in!_

**_Katzura: _**_Natürlich verzeihe ich Dir! Bin viel zu froh, dass Du wieder da bist, um lange zu schmollen! Amanda und Kingsley, hmm. Warten wir es einfach ab, okay?_

_**MandyRosalie: **Er will nicht nur, er tut es! Lies selbst!_

_**ReSeSi: **__Snape ohne Hintergedanken wäre nicht Snape! Schließlich ist er doch ein Slytherin..._

_**Lara: **__Hey, die Frage ist gut! Ich werde gleich mal im Ministerium nachfragen, ob man das unterdrückte Potenzial wieder freigeben kann..._

**_Culain: _**_Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Und selbstverständlich lasse ich Amanda nicht vergammeln, die brauchen wir doch noch, um das magische Schwert zu finden!_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Ich hoffe, Dein Computer hat den Router-Schock jetzt endgültig überwunden. Und Snape verbittet sich die Bemerkung von wegen weichgespült. Er meint, er wäre ganz im Gegenteil frisch gestärkt – besonders an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle ... °kicher°_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Gehirnwäsche. Oder besser Gehirn-WÄSCHE! Hihihihihi!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**8. A Family Thing (2)**

Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor in seinem Leben sprachlos gewesen zu sein. Okay, da war dieser eine atemlose, vor Glück geradezu explodierende Augenblick gewesen, nachdem Sarah ihm am Abend ihrer Hochzeit mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie schwanger wäre, aber darüber hinaus...

Jetzt fiel ihm allerdings absolut nichts ein, was er zu Severus Snapes überraschender Ankündigung anmerken könnte. Das Einzige, was ihm durchs Hirn schoss, war die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Unterkiefer bei Gelegenheit mal wieder hochklappen sollte, damit er nicht allzu lange ein vollkommen idiotisches Bild abgab.

Willow ging es offenbar ganz ähnlich. Sie starrte Snape aus großen Augen an und unterbrach dafür sogar ihre frustrierte Wanderung durch den Raum.

Der solchermaßen bestaunte Tränkemeister zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. „Sie wollen Ihrem Vater ein paar unbequeme Fragen stellen, Willow. Und unser überbesorgter Auror hier wird die Adresse nicht herausrücken, solange er befürchtet, dass Sie irgendetwas Dummes tun könnten. Ich befürchte das zwar nicht, aber wenn es Ihnen die Adresse verschafft, sollten Sie meine Anwesenheit vielleicht einfach tolerieren."

Als sie ihn nur weiterhin wortlos ansah, stieg eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen. „Es sei denn, der Gedanke mit mir irgendwohin zu reisen, ist Ihnen zuwider. In dem Fall ...", er brach ab und blickte angelegentlich aus dem Fenster. Wenn er sie jetzt ansah und sie ihn tatsächlich mit sichtbarem Widerwillen mustern sollte...

Okay, soviel zu seinem Versuch, seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sirius hätte es nicht geglaubt, wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte – Snape wurde rot! Der Mann bekam richtig Farbe! Und er stotterte ausgerechnet Willow Woods an, eine Frau, die er normalerweise für ihre nichtmagische Herkunft verachten würde! Wenn er das Sarah erzählte ...

„Ihre Anwesenheit ist mir nicht zuwider, Severus." Willow klang genauso überrascht, wie sie aussah. „Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet ..."

„ ... dass ich Ihnen helfen würde?", beendete Snape leise ihren Satz. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Nicht das höhnische Lächeln, das alle so gut an ihm kannten. Es sah anders aus, weicher, freundlicher. Und es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Sirius sich fragte, ob er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hätte. „Ich nehme an, das habe ich verdient nach all den Streichen, die ich Ihnen gespielt habe."

Jetzt lächelte auch Willow. „Ich bin Ihnen nichts schuldig geblieben, verehrter Kollege. Und ich glaube, dass ich nach Punkten führe!"

Snape hatte seinen gewohnten Gleichmut inzwischen endlich wiedergefunden. Auch wenn die Erinnerung an ihre letzte Revanche ihm noch immer das Blut in die tiefer gelegenen Körperregionen schießen ließ. Aber er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er nicht das Tarnen und Täuschen beherrschte. Er zuckte also nur die Achseln. „Gewiss tun Sie das." Sein kühler Blick richtete sich auf den Hausherrn. „Also was ist nun Black, gibst du ihr endlich diese verdammte Adresse?"

- - - - -

Howard Woods lebte in Knightsbridge.

Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich in Londons teuerster und exklusivster Wohngegend niedergelassen hatte, während ihre Mutter in Kent jahrelang mehrere Jobs gleichzeitig übernehmen musste, um einigermaßen über die Runden zu kommen und ihr Kind ausbilden lassen zu können, brachte Willow erneut zur Weißglut. Helen Woods hatte sich buchstäblich krummgearbeitet, bis sie – Willow – endlich ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte und zum gemeinsamen Lebensunterhalt beitragen konnte!

Als sie das glänzende Messingschild an der Haustür entdeckte, auf dem seinem Namen in für Muggel unlesbaren magischen Buchstaben die Berufsbezeichnung „Magi-Advokat" hinzugefügt worden war, hätte sie am liebsten vor Wut geschrieen. Und als sich eine Sekunde später die Tür öffnete und ausgerechnet Narcissa Malfoy heraustrat, wurde ihr regelrecht übel.

Die elegant zurechtgemachte Frau verhielt eine Sekunde lang im Schritt, starrte sie und ihren Begleiter aus kühlen, eisblauen Augen an und stolzierte dann mit hochmütigem Gesicht an ihnen vorbei. Willow spürte förmlich, wie ihr die Galle hochkam. Ihr eigener Vater war also dieser schmierige, gewissenlose Kerl, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde aus Askaban entlassen worden waren!

Andererseits, worüber wunderte sie sich? Der Berufszweig des Magi-Adokaten wurde traditionsgemäß zu einem großen Teil von Squibs ausgefüllt – eine Tradition, die vom Zaubereiministerium schon seit Jahrhunderten bewusst gefördert wurde. Ein Squib – sofern er sich nicht vollkommen für die Muggel-Welt entschied – war jemand, der überall zurechtkam. Er kannte sich in der magischen Gesellschaft aus, auch wenn er selbst nicht zaubern konnte. Und, was besonders zur Favorisierung dieser Personen beitrug; es bestand keinerlei Gefahr, dass er versuchen könnte, seine Klienten mittels unerlaubter Zauberei zu verteidigen.

Allerdings waren die Magi-Advokaten auch überall als ein geldgieriger, unethischer Haufen verschrien, der für eine Hand voll glänzender Galleonen den schlimmsten Verbrecher wie ein unschuldiges Kind aussehen lassen konnte.

Oder der dieses Todesser-Früchtchen Draco Malfoy und seine verdorbenen Freunde als arme unschuldige Opfer ihrer Väter hinstellen konnte, überlegte Willow angewidert.

Snape hörte, wie sie neben ihm zischend die Luft einsog und spürte, wie die Wut in ihr erneut hoch zu kochen drohte. Beschwichtigend legte er eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Als Sie beschlossen, sich mit Ihrem Vater auseinander zu setzen, wussten Sie bereits, was für eine Art Mensch er ist", sagte er leise.

Natürlich, er hatte Recht. Er hatte vollkommen Recht. Willow atmete tief durch und kämpfte gegen den kindischen Drang an, der edlen Glastür des väterlichen Hauses einen wütenden Tritt zu versetzen. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und wunderte sich einmal mehr, wie normal er in der ungewohnten Muggelkleidung aussah. Er trug gewöhnliche Jeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke, sein Haar war im Nacken mit einem Lederbändchen zusammengebunden. Und er wirkte völlig entspannt in dieser Aufmachung, so als würde er immer so herumlaufen. Vermutlich eine Nebenwirkung seiner jahrelangen Spionagetätigkeit gegen Voldemort, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Egal ob mental oder körperlich, dieser Mann konnte sich wirklich hervorragend tarnen.

„Wollen wir?" Unter ihrer intensiven Musterung war eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe gewandert.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte um ihre blassen Lippen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie entschlossen den Finger auf den Klingelknopf legte. „Auf geht's!"

Die Frau, die ihnen die Tür öffnete, entsprach aufs Haar Willows Vorstellung von Celeste Woods, der zweiten Frau ihres Vaters. Gäbe es ein Pin-up-Girl für die perfekte Geliebte, hier würde es vor ihr stehen. Klein, eine üppig gerundete Sanduhrfigur und so strahlend blond, dass die Farbe nur aus der Flasche stammen konnte. Dazu große, babyblaue Augen und ein knallrot geschminkter, volllippiger Mund, dessen Farbe sich auf den langen, künstlichen Fingernägeln wiederholte. Und dazu eine honigsüße, leicht atemlose Stimme mit französischem Akzent, die aber sofort einen harten, unterkühlten Klang bekam, als die Frau hinter dem hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Fremden vor ihrer Tür Willow entdeckte.

„Amanda. Wie ... nett. Was tust du hier?"

Severus ersparte ihr elegant jegliche Antwort auf diesen unverschämten Affront. Er tat einfach zwischen sie und die aufgedonnerte Blondine und lenkte damit deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst. Höflich verbeugte er sich vor Celeste, ergriff ihre Rechte und zog sie galant an die Lippen. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Woods. Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ist Ihr Gatte zu sprechen?" Über den Kopf der heftig errötenden Stiefmutter hinweg zwinkerte er Willow verschwörerisch zu.

Sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Mundwinkel sich unwillkürlich nach oben bogen. Er konnte so ein Schlingel sein!

„Howard? Ähm ... ja, selbstverständlich. Ähm ... er ist ... in seinem Büro. Ja, genau, in seinem Büro!" Jetzt klang die Stimme des Blondchens wieder süß und atemlos. „Ich werde ihn rufen. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Snape ließ Celeste und auch Willow höflich den Vortritt. Sie spürte seine warme Hand an ihrem Rücken, als sie über die Schwelle trat. Und sie war ausgesprochen dankbar dafür. Warum, um Merlins Willen, war sie nur hierher gekommen?

„Howard, Liebling, wir haben Besuch!", flötete Mrs. Woods die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf. „Kommst du bitte in den Salon?" Dann wendete sie sich wieder ihren Gästen zu. Ein kühler Blick in Richtung Willow, ein schmelzender in Richtung Snape, dann öffnete sie eine große Flügeltür und führte sie in einen kostbar eingerichteten Raum.

Willow sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Antiquitäten, mit Seidentapeten bespannte Wände, moderne Kunstwerke. Alles gediegen, teuer und selbstverständlich stilecht. Und außerdem absolut seelenlos. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an das kleine gemütliche Wohnzimmer ihrer Mutter mit den wunderhübschen Möbeln, die diese auf unterschiedlichen Flohmärkten gekauft und eigenhändig liebevoll restauriert hatte. Wo immer irgendwelche Wiesenblumen in bunten Vasen herumstanden und üppige Grünpflanzen in selbstgebastelten Übertöpfen. Und natürlich die hohen, schlanken Gläser mit den bunten, schön geformten Steinen, die Mandy und sie gesammelt hatten, als sie noch klein gewesen waren.

Nein, sie würde sich nicht auf dieses schneeweiße Ledersofa setzen! Stattdessen trat sie ans Fenster und warf einen Blick durch die zarten Spitzengardinen. Keine besonders schöne Aussicht, aber das wurde in Howard Woods Vorstellung vermutlich durch die exklusive Adresse mehr als wettgemacht...

„Wenn du schon mal hier bist, Amanda, könntest du dich auch ein wenig nützlich machen." Celeste warf ihrer Stieftochter einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie den dunkelhaarigen Mann, mit dem sie gekommen war, wieder strahlend anlächelte. „Unser Hausmädchen hat heute seinen freien Tag. Geh doch in die Küche und brühe uns eine Kanne Tee auf."

Dann widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ausschließlich Snape, so als wäre außer ihm und ihr niemand im Raum. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, Mr. Snape. Oder darf ich Sie Severus nennen? Ich bin Celeste und ich finde dieses steife Mr-und-Mrs-Getue ganz furchtbar langweilig." Eine sexy rosa Zungenspitze glitt provozierend über ihre dunkelroten Lippen, als sie dicht neben ihm auf dem Sofa platznahm und ihre Beine effektvoll übereinander schlug, so dass der hochrutschende Rock ein gutes Stück schlankes Frauenbein enthüllte. „Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht fragen, liebster Severus, in welcher Angelegenheit Sie meinen Mann zu sprechen wünschen?"

Willow zog bei dieser unverhüllten Anmache zischend den Atem zwischen den Zähnen ein. Diese Frau schickte sie allen Ernstes Tee kochen und warf sich währenddessen an ihren Begleiter heran! Einfach unglaublich! War das etwa die Art, mit der diese Person ihre Schwester all die Jahre behandelt hatte?

Bevor sie sich allerdings zu einer spitzen Bemerkung hinreißen lassen konnte, öffnete sich die Salontür und Howard Woods betrat den Raum. Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an und wartete auf ein Zeichen des Wiedererkennens in sich, irgendein warmes Gefühl, das ihr sagte, dass dieser große, füllige Mann dort im Türrahmen ihr Vater sei. Irgendein Gefühl überhaupt. Aber da war ... nichts. Nur Kälte. Leere.

„Amanda." Er trat auf sie zu, um sie flüchtig auf die Wange zu küssen. Sie wich ihm nicht aus, weil sie noch immer auf dieses Echo in sich selbst hoffte, aber sie fühlte überhaupt nichts außer den trockenen Lippen dieses absolut Fremden. Und atmete erleichtert auf, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Severus zuwendete.

Falls Woods es merkwürdig fand, dass seine Frau dem Begleiter seiner Tochter beinahe auf den Schoss zu kriechen schien, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Stattdessen schüttelte er jovial Snapes Hand und begrüßte Celeste ebenfalls mit einem Kuss auf die perfekt geschminkte Wange. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen zuckten zwischen Willow und Snape hin und her, als wollte er ihre Beziehung zueinander einschätzen. „Dürfte ich fragen, was Sie zu mir führt?"

„Ein kleines juristisches Problem." Severus lächelte ihn beinahe fröhlich an. „Sie sind doch so eine Art Anwalt, nicht wahr?"

„Nun ja, äh ... das ist wahr. Allerdings ... äh ... praktiziere ich nicht hier. Ich ..." Woods schluckte und warf seiner Frau einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Was Howard damit sagen möchte ist Folgendes. Er arbeitet exklusiv für ein großes Unternehmen und nimmt auch keine weiteren Klienten mehr an." Sie lächelte Snape an und ließ ihre Hand wie unabsichtlich über seinen Arm zu seiner Schulter hinauf streichen. „Sehr bedauerlich, aber leider nicht zu ändern. Was ist denn nun mit dem Tee, Amanda?"

„Oh, keine Umstände bitte. Ihre Tochter und ich haben bereits Tee getrunken." Severus drehte sich zu Willow um und lächelte sie an. Der beabsichtigte Nebeneffekt war, dass er seinen Arm aus Celestes Reichweite bekam, ohne ihn demonstrativ wegziehen zu müssen.

Willow lächelte nur schwach.

„Um auf den Grund für unseren Besuch zurückzukommen", Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück und fixierte Woods mit seinen schwarzen Augen, „so erwarte ich keinerlei rechtliche Vertretung von Ihnen, Sir. Es geht mir nur um eine Auskunft."

„Nun, das dürfte natürlich kein Problem sein!" Salbungsvoll rieb Howard Woods sich die Hände. Etwas Extra-Geld war schließlich nie verkehrt. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Die Problematik ist eigentlich ganz einfach." Diesmal war es Willow, die sprach. Und sie war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig und gelassen sie klang. „Ein Ehepaar aus unserem Bekanntenkreis hat sich getrennt und da die Beiden zwei gemeinsame Kinder haben, beschlossen sie wohl, dass jeweils ein Elternteil eines der Kinder behalten würde. Das Problem besteht jetzt darin, dass der Vater seinem Kind den Umgang mit der Mutter und dem Geschwister unmöglich macht. Ist so etwas nicht strafbar?"

Nachdenklich legte der Advokat die Stirn in Falten. „Nur sofern bei den Trennungsvereinbarungen ein Umgangsrecht vereinbart wurde."

„Nun, das weiß ich nicht. Im Grunde weiß ich nicht einmal, ob der Vater die Mitnahme des einen Kindes überhaupt mit der Mutter vereinbart hatte. Aber gehen wir mal davon aus, dass es so war. Kann der Vater im Falle eines Fehlens solcher Vereinbarungen sein Kind nicht nur solange von seiner restlichen Familie fernhalten, bis es erwachsen ist? Macht er sich nicht strafbar, wenn er es darüber hinaus noch immer an einer Kontaktaufnahme hindert, indem er dem Kind einfach vorlügt, dass Mutter und Schwester gestorben seien? Oder wenn er die magischen Fähigkeiten des Kindes ohne dessen Wissen unterdrücken lässt, um zu verhindern, dass es seine Schwester auf der Schule wiedertrifft?"

Sie trat einen Schritt näher und fixierte Woods mit hartem, kaltem Blick. „Was sagt das über den Vater aus, dass er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut diese Ausbildung verweigerte und es darum einem Zauberer wie Voldemort wehrlos gegenübertreten ließ?"

Woods starrte sie aus zornfunkelnden Augen an und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er sie hart am Arm packte und sie kräftig schüttelte. „Ich weiß nicht, woher du diesen ganzen Schwachsinn hast, Amanda, aber du solltest dich dringend auf deinen Geisteszustand untersuchen lassen! So lasse ich nicht mit mir reden, hast du mich verstanden, du dummes Gör?"

„Fass mich nicht an!" Willow entriss ihm ihren Arm. „Willst du etwa bestreiten, dass du dein verdammtes Squib-Dasein so sehr hasst, dass du deiner eigenen Tochter die Entwicklung ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten versagt hast? Willst du abstreiten, dass du behauptet hast, Mum und ... Willow wären gestorben? Willst du das wirklich?"

Der Schlag, der ihren Kopf herumfliegen ließ, kam so plötzlich und war so kräftig, dass ihr unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Woods erneut ausholen, aber diesmal wurde seine Hand mitten in der Luft abgefangen.

Celeste schrie auf, als Snape schnell wie eine Viper von Sofa aufsprang und sich auf ihren Ehemann stürzte.

Woods versuchte seine Hand zu befreien, aber ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Der Kerl, den seine undankbare Tochter ihm da ins Haus geschleppt hatte, schien über Bärenkräfte zu verfügen...

„Versuch es mal mit jemandem von deiner Gewichtsklasse, Woods!" Severus drückte die Hand des zornroten Mannes so fest zusammen, dass Willow die Knochen knacken hören konnte. „Wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst, kannst du am eigenen Leib herausfinden, wie sich so ein Cruciatus-Fluch anfühlt! So wie Amanda es herausfinden musste, als sie Voldemort vollkommen hilflos gegenüberstand!"

Howard Woods starrte sein Gegenüber aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Snapes Lederjacke hatte sich geöffnet und er konnte dessen Zauberstab im Gürtel der Jeans stecken sehen. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, erbleichte er noch mehr. „Sie sind ein Zauberer."

„Worauf du deinen Hintern wetten kannst, Squib. Und jetzt nenn' mir einen vernünftigen Grund", er war einen raschen ironischen Seitenblick auf Willow, „warum ich dir nicht deinen verdammten, selbstsüchtigen Schädel zwischen die Arschbacken hexen sollte!"

„Amanda ... Bitte ..."

Willow schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete ebenfalls ihre Jacke, damit Woods den Zauberstab in ihrem Gürtel erkennen konnte. „Ich bin nicht Amanda. Ich bin Willow. Auferstanden von den Toten, sozusagen. Ach ja, und Mum erfreut sich übrigens auch bester Gesundheit, danke der Nicht-Nachfrage. Wir haben es auch ohne dich geschafft, aber das wusstest du ja schon im Voraus, nicht wahr? Darum hast du Mandy mitgenommen. Um Mum und mich dafür zu bestrafen, dass wir nicht von dir abhängig waren."

„Ich habe deine Mutter geheiratet, weil ich ein ganz normales Leben führen wollte. Ohne Zauberei, ohne diese ständige Demütigung, der einzige Nichtmagier der ganzen Familie zu sein. Aber als ihr Kinder größer wurdet, kristallisierte sich schnell heraus, dass ihr auch wieder Hexen werden würdet. Und eure Mutter hat sich strikt geweigert, das Potenzial in euch unterdrücken zu lassen. Sie sagte, ihr hättet ein Recht darauf. Recht! Das ich nicht lache! Es waren meine Gene, mein Blut, das euch zu Hexen gemacht hat! Ja, sie sollte leiden! So sehr, wie ich darunter litt, ein verdammter Squib zu sein ..."

„Also hast du ihr ein Kind weggenommen und das andere gelassen, damit es sie immer an das erinnerte, was sie verloren hatte." Willows Stimme war tonlos vor Wut. Endlich begriff sie das ganze Ausmaß seiner Handlungen. Seine ganze Grausamkeit. Er hatte sie und Amanda einfach zu Werkzeugen seiner Rache an seiner ersten Ehefrau gemacht, weil er sich von ihr verraten fühlte! Weil sie das Beste für ihre Kinder gewollt hatte...

Die heftige Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter, die sie plötzlich zu überschwemmen schien, trieb ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Wenigstens sie hatte eine liebende Mutter gehabt. Amanda jedoch ... Sie hätte beinahe gelacht, als sie Celeste ansah, die noch immer auf dem Sofa saß und spitze Schreie ausstieß. Oh Gott, Amanda hatte Celeste gehabt! Was konnte es Schlimmeres für ein Kind geben?

Sie warf Severus, der noch immer Woods Faust umklammerte, einen müden Blick zu. „Lass ihn los. Er ist es nicht wert. Er ist es einfach nicht wert."

Und weil sie sich plötzlich so kraftlos, so ausgelaugt fühlte, lehnte sie sich, während Woods in die Knie brach und stöhnend und schwitzend seine malträtierte Hand umklammerte, dankbar an Snapes Brust, schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und flüsterte in sein Hemd, als er sie fest in die Arme nahm: „Bring mich nach Hause, Severus. Bitte bring mich ganz schnell nach Hause ..."

Sie wollte zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie wollte Amanda sehen. Sie wollte dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder Schwestern sein konnten, Zwillinge, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, so wie damals, bevor die Missgunst ihres Vaters alles zerstört hatte.

Und sie wollte in Severus' Armen sein, seine Wärme spüren, einfach die Augen schließen und fest daran glauben, dass irgendwann die Sonne wieder scheinen und das Eis schmelzen würde, in dem ihr Herz gerade erfror.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Genau! Bring sie weg, Severus, ich kümmere mich derweilen um den widerlichen Squib hier! Der schlägt Willow oder Amanda nie wieder! Und das Eis wird auch wieder schmelzen. Dafür wird der gute Snape schon sorgen!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es darum, was die liebe Narcissa angestellt hat, nachdem sie Willow und Snape vor Howard Woods Haus getroffen hat ... Ein Tipp, Tee trinken war es nicht. Denn das würde ja nicht die Todesser auf den Plan rufen, oder? Gespannt?_


	10. Amanda

_**ReSeSi: **__Narcissa ist eine fiese Schlange, jawohl! Und was den guten Howard betrifft, den heben wir noch etwas auf ..._

_**Lara: **__Geht ja schon weiter! Und schnulzig muss halt auch mal sein, wenn „frau" etwas außer Fassung gerät ..._

**_Culain: _**_Ja, es gibt immer wieder fiese Vertreter der Gattung Mensch, nicht wahr? Howard hätte einen prima Todesser abgegeben, wenn er nicht ein Squib wäre!_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Ähem ... ich würde ja jetzt den Feuerlöscher holen, aber irgendwie finde ich, Willow hat nach all dem ein bisschen Spaß verdient ..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Tut mir Leid, mir hat Siriusdie Adresseauch nicht verraten! Aber da wir bestimmt noch von unserem Magi-Advokaten hören werden, mache ich mir da eigentlich keine Sorgen. Sollte mich wundern, wenn der Schleimer mit einem Arschtritt davonkommt._

_**BilboBeutlin: **__Lara hat die Schnulze auch schon bemängelt. °Schäm° Aber wie soll ich denn etwas Romantik einbringen, wenn ich Willow mit geballten Fäusten aus dem Haus stürmen lasse? Frauen müssen doch auch mal einen schwachen Moment haben dürfen, besonders wenn gerade ein Mann zum Anlehnen bereit steht. Das ist unser gutes Recht!_

**_Elektra __van_****_Helsing: _**_Narcissa könnte mit ihrem Lucius nicht mehr viel anfangen, nachdem die Dementoren ihn so wundervoll zu Boden geknutscht haben, meinst Du nicht auch?_

**_Katzura: _**_Ich beeile mich ja schon! Und es werden auch bald wieder solche Schmunzelszenen kommen, versprochen!_

_**MandyRosalie: **Danke! Und hier kommt schon das Nächste!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**9. Amanda**

Willow hätte später nicht sagen können, wie sie aus dem Haus ihres Vaters herausgekommen waren. Aber gleich darauf standen sie draußen auf der Straße und sie inhalierte beinahe gierig die eisigkalte Winterluft, die ihr einerseits die Zähne vor Kälte zusammenschlagen ließ, andererseits aber auch ihren Verstand klärte. Zumindest soweit, dass sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer an Severus Snapes Brust lag und sich an ihn klammerte.

„Danke!", murmelte sie an seiner Schulter, bevor sie sich langsam aus seiner tröstenden Umarmung löste.

„Wofür?"

Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts getan. Er hatte diesem irren Squib nichts angetan, außer ihm vielleicht ein paar Finger zu brechen, obwohl er ihm liebend gern eine Lektion erteilt hätte, die er in seinem ganzen, erbärmlichen Leben nicht wieder vergessen würde. Der Cruciatus-Fluch wäre bestimmt ein guter Anfang gewesen, auch wenn er dafür wahrscheinlich lebenslang nach Askaban gewandert wäre! Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen, Willow zu schlagen? Behutsam strich er ihr über die schmerzende Wange, die sich noch immer heiß anfühlte und mittlerweile sogar anzuschwellen begann, zückte dann seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Heilzauber.

Seufzend spürte Willow, wie der Schmerz – zumindest der in ihrem Gesicht – verschwand. Wenn man doch emotionale Schmerzen ebenso leicht heilen könnte ...

„Dafür, dass du bei mir warst." Ohne es zu bemerken, blieb sie bei der vertraulichen Anrede, die sie schon drinnen gewählt hatte. Warum auch nicht? Im Moment fühlte sie sich ihm näher als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Er hatte ihren Vater angegriffen, um sie zu beschützen. Und dann hatte er sie festgehalten. Hatte sie einfach schweigend im Arm gehalten und sie nach der emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt dieses Tages erst einmal wieder zu sich kommen lassen. Und dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.

Als sie zögernd einen Schritt zurücktrat, schloss er rasch seine Lederjacke. Aber nicht schnell genug, um seine Erektion, die in der engen Jeans nicht zu übersehen war, vor ihr zu verbergen. Willows Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich. Verblüfft sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken." Er wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus. _Prima, Snape, ganz große Klasse. Jetzt hält sie dich bestimmt für pervers ..._

_Keine Gedanken machen? Klar, kein Problem ..._ Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape sie begehrte, musste Willow erst einmal verarbeiten. Okay, er hatte beinahe zu sabbern begonnen, als sie vor ein paar Tagen in dieser flittchenhaften Kleidung vor ihm stand, in die er sie gehext hatte, aber da hatte sie es ja auch darauf angelegt, ihn zu erregen, bis ihm beinahe kleine Rauchwölkchen zu den Ohren herauskamen ... Aber heute? Sie trug ganz normale Muggelklamotten, hatte kaum Make up aufgelegt und musste nach dem traumatischen Erlebnis eben aussehen wie eine Leiche auf Urlaub. Und dennoch reagierte er körperlich auf sie!

Und er hatte sie – was nun völlig untypisch für ihn war – hierher begleitet. Einfach weil er erkannt hatte, dass diese Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Vater wichtig für sie war. Dass sie sich ihm stellen musste, wenn sie je wieder ruhig schlafen wollte.

Sie würde darüber nachdenken müssen. Nicht jetzt, dazu war sie im Moment einfach noch zu aufgewühlt. Aber sie würde definitiv darüber nachdenken müssen …

„Sieh an, sieh an! Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr höhnisch.

Danach erlebte Willow alles was geschah wie in Zeitlupe …

Sie sah Snape erbleichen, bevor sie langsam den Kopf wendete, während ihre rechte Hand bereits unter ihre Jacke glitt und den Zauberstab in ihrem Gürtel umfasste. Und mit der Linken schob sie gleichzeitig Severus' schwarze Lederjacke hoch, so dass er – durch ihren Körper vor den Blicken des Sprechers abgeschirmt – problemlos und vor allem unauffällig an seinen eigenen herankam.

Er griff zu, ohne den Blick auch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil von den zwei Männern abzuwenden, die hinter Willow standen. Sein Gesicht war jetzt wieder völlig ausdruckslos. Seine Hand, die ihre flüchtig streifte, war zwar kalt, zitterte aber nicht.

Sie hatte die Drehung ihres Kopfes jetzt vollendet. Und erkannte auf den ersten Blick Marcus Avery und Erasmus Nott, zwei von Voldemorts Todessern, die sich noch immer auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium befanden. Und die jetzt mit grinsenden Gesichtern vor ihnen standen und ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten.

„Da hat Narcissa sich wohl doch nicht getäuscht, was?" Nott beachtete Willow kaum, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann hinter ihr. „Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als sie uns erzählte, dass du dich aus deiner Festung herausgewagt hättest, Snape! Hättest lieber in Hogwarts bleiben sollen, du elender Verräter!"

Jetzt streifte sein höhnischer Blick Willow, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und ihn über die Schulter hinweg ansah. „Hat das Schlammblut da dich etwa aus deiner sicheren Höhle gelockt, Severus? Stirbst du jetzt für so einen verdammten Muggelsproß?"

Oh Himmel, nein! Willow spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als ihr klar wurde, dass Severus tatsächlich für sie auf den Schutz verzichtet hatte, den Hogwarts ihm bot. Er stand auf der Todesliste Voldemorts ganz oben seit Pettigrew ihn im letzten Sommer als Spion des Phönixordens enttarnt hatte. Und sie hatte zugelassen, dass er sie hierher begleitete! Weil der Zorn auf ihren Vater ihr den Verstand vernebelt hatte! Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an ...

... und für einen Sekundenbruchteil begegneten sich ihre Blicke. In seinen Augen lag etwas, ein Ausdruck, der ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Ein Ausdruck, den sie nie im Leben vergessen würde, auch wenn dieses Leben vermutlich in wenigen Augenblicken ohnehin vorbei war …

Und dann bewegte er sich, so schnell und zielgerichtet wie eine zuschlagende Viper.

Eben hatte sie noch vor ihm gestanden, aber plötzlich war sie durch seinen Körper gedeckt, während er den überraschten Todessern ein „Expilliarmus!" entgegenschleuderte.

Nott taumelte zurück und sein Zauberstab wirbelte auf Willow zu, die ihn geschickt auffing. Aber Avery hatte mehr Glück als sein Kumpan. Er ging zwar zu Boden, konnte aber noch einen Fluch auf sie und Snape abfeuern. Und noch während sie einen Schocker auf ihn schleuderte, wusste Willow mit verzweifelter Sicherheit, dass sie nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Avery stieß zwar einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus und krachte gegen den nächsten Laternenpfahl, an dem er herabglitt und bewusstlos liegen blieb, aber der blaue Energiestrahl seines Fluches hatte Snape trotzdem voll erwischt. Lautlos brach er neben ihr zusammen.

Und noch während Willow die beiden Todesser zur Sicherheit mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegte, betete sie stumm darum, dass er am Leben bleiben möge.

Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und suchte seinen Puls. Und sie hätte vor Verzweiflung beinahe geschrieen, als sie ihn nicht fand. Er durfte nicht sterben! Sie würde es nicht ertragen, Schuld an seinem Tod zu sein!

Dann spürte sie es, ein schwaches Pochen unter ihren Fingerspitzen, unregelmäßig, kaum spürbar, aber vorhanden. Und mit einem erleichterten Aufschluchzen schlang sie die Arme um seinen reglosen Körper. Sie war noch nie mit jemandem appariert, der so groß, so schwer war. Aber sie würde es schaffen. Sie musste!

Eine Sekunde lang schloss sie die Augen, konzentrierte sich mit ganzer Kraft. Ein lauter Knall – und sie waren in Hogsmeade, wo Sirius und Kingsley Shacklebolt bereits auf sie zugeeilt kamen.

Willow fragte nicht, woher die Beiden schon von dem Angriff wussten. Es war ihr egal. Wichtig war in diesem Moment nur Eines, nämlich dass Severus schnellstens nach Hogwarts und auf die Krankenstation kam.

- - - - -

Es war die Stimme, die Amanda aus dem Tunnel diffusen Graus zurückzog in die Wirklichkeit. Diese warme Altstimme, die auf sie einsprach, sie lockte, sie einfach nicht wieder in das weiche, tröstliche Grau zurück gleiten lassen wollte. „Komm schon, Mandy. Wach auf. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst …"

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Sie hörte sich selbst sprechen, obwohl sie sicher war, keinen einzigen Ton hervorbringen zu können. Dazu war sie viel zu müde. Und ihre Kehle fühlte sich viel zu trocken an …

Okay, es gab Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie Selbstgespräche geführt hatte. Zum Beispiel im letzten Jahr, als sie wegen dieser dummen Wette diesen Mountain-Climbing-Trip mitgemacht hatte. Da hatte sie in dieser doofen Felswand gehangen und sich selbst von ganzem Herzen verflucht, weil sie sich überhaupt auf diese Idiotie eingelassen hatte. Oder damals, als sie Jason aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung geworfen hatte, nachdem sie ihn mit der sechzehnjährigen Tochter ihres Geschichtsprofessors im Bett erwischt hatte – in _ihrem_ Bett wohlgemerkt – und sich selbst dafür verwünscht hatte, weil sie auf das erbärmliche Frettchen überhaupt reingefallen war.

Aber sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie im Moment keine Selbstgespräche führte, So etwas tat sie nämlich nur, wenn sie stinksauer auf sich selbst war. Und im Moment fiel ihr einfach nichts ein, weswegen sie auf sich sauer sein sollte. Und die Stimme klang auch nicht wütend oder gereizt. Sie klang sanft, lockend und … ja, liebevoll. Fast ein wenig wie Mum immer geklungen hatte …

Mühsam hob Amanda ein Augenlid an, eine Anstrengung, die ihr fast zuviel wurde. Wer hatte ihr dieses zentnerschwere Gewicht auf die Augen gelegt?

„Komm schon, Mandy!", lockte die Stimme wieder. Lauter diesmal. Näher. „Ich weiß genau, dass du es kannst! Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an!"

Diesmal schaffte sie es tatsächlich, die Lider zu heben. Sie blinzelte ins Licht. Da war diese Frau vor ihrem Bett, zuerst nur ein Schemen, verschwommen, unklar. Aber als sich ihr Blick klärte, sah sie in haselnussbraune Augen, die identisch mit ihren eigenen waren. Und dann dieses Gesicht – ihr Gesicht – und das dunkelbraune Haar. Aber halt, dieses Haar war lang. Fiel fast bis zur Taille herab, während sie selbst ihr Haar kurz trug …

Verwirrt berührte sie die eigenen, kurzen Locken. Wie war es möglich …? Und dann stürzte sie Erkenntnis auf sie ein und sie spürte die Tränen in ihre Augen schießen, die ihrem langhaarigen Ebenbild bereits über die Wangen liefen. „Willow?"

Ihre Schwester nickte nur, unfähig ihr leises Schluchzen zurückzuhalten.

„Aber du bist … tot!"

Diesmal war die Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

„Aber Dad … Er hat gesagt … Ein Unfall. Du und Mum …" Amanda versuchte sich aufzurichten und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie es konnte. Sie spürte keinerlei Schmerzen, nur diese bleierne Müdigkeit. Aber die war nicht weiter schlimm.

Willow half ihrer Schwester und schob ihr ein Kissen in den Rücken. „Er hat gelogen, Mandy." Ihre Stimme klang rau. „Er wollte nicht, dass du nach uns fragst. Dass du Kontakt mit uns hast. Also hat er gelogen."

Amanda erstarrte und sog dann zischend die Luft ein. „Mum. Sie lebt auch?"

Willow nickte. Noch immer rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Sie hat dir geschrieben, Mandy. All die Jahre hat sie dir einen Brief nach dem anderen geschrieben. Es kam nie eine Antwort. Aber sie hat nicht aufgegeben, nie die Hoffnung verloren …" Mit zitternden Händen strich sie das Kissen glatt. Sie wollte Mandy so gern berühren! Aber ob sie es zulassen würde …

Amandas Hand zitterte auch, als sie sie über die ihrer Schwester legte. Hautkontakt. Wärme. Vertrautheit. Zum ersten Mal seit über zwanzig Jahren berührte sie ihre Schwester wieder … „Dafür tue ich ihm weh!", stieß sie zornig hervor und ließ sich bereitwillig von Willow in die Arme schließen. „Dafür breche ich ihm seinen verdammten Hals!"

Willow schluchzte und lachte gleichzeitig. „Der würde bestimmt gut zu seinen gebrochenen Fingern passen!"

Amandas Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Sie schob Willow ein Stück von sich, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Du hast ihm die Finger gebrochen?"

„Nein, nicht ich. Ein Kollege. Eigentlich ein … Freund. Er … Vater … hat mich ins Gesicht geschlagen, als ich ihn zur Rede stellte, und Severus hat ihm dafür ein paar Finger gebrochen …" Ihr Blick wanderte zur anderen Seite der Krankenstation, wo Snape noch immer bewegungslos in seinem Bett lag. Wenn er doch nur endlich aufwachen würde …

„Diesen Freund möchte ich kennen lernen", beschloss Amanda und sah sich zum ersten Mal um. „Wo bin ich hier, Will? Was ist passiert?"

Willow legte sich neben ihre Schwester auf das breite Bett, so wie sie es als Kind oft getan hatte, umarmte sie liebevoll und seufzte leise. „Das ist eine schrecklich lange, komplizierte Geschichte, Mandy. Sie beginnt eigentlich schon vor dem Tag, als unser … Vater dich mit nach Frankreich nahm. Und sie endet mit dem Überfall auf Whites Place, bei dem du verletzt wurdest. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Amanda erschauerte unwillkürlich, als vor ihrem geistigen Auge das Bild des … Mannes? … Außerirdischen? erstand, und sie den entsetzlichen Schmerz beinahe erneut zu spüren glaubte. „Ja.", flüsterte sie. „Ja, ich erinnere mich daran. Aber ich verstehe es nicht …"

„Es ist auch nicht leicht zu verstehen." Willow seufzte leise. Wie sollte sie ihrer Schwester begreiflich machen, dass außer ihrer Muggelwelt da draußen noch eine andere Welt existierte. Eine Welt, die ihr von Rechts wegen ebenso offen stehen müsste, wie sie ihr – Willow – offen stand?

Eine ganze Welt, um die Howard Woods Amanda wissentlich betrogen hatte.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Severus! Mein Held! So langsam wird es fast unheimlich, wie Snape mir ans Herz wächst. Aber das ändert sich in den nächsten Tagen vermutlich wieder, wenn ich Band 6 lese … Aber, wie sollte man einem so heroischen Mann schon widerstehen? Kleiner Tipp: vielleicht sollte es Willow einfach mit der Dornröschen-Methode versuchen – küss ihn wach, Babe!_

_Okay. Das war es also für heute. Und wer schnell weiterlesen will, sollte fleißig das Knöpchen streicheln, weil ich sonst vielleicht pausiere, bis Ihr Euch alle Band 6 in Deutsch reingezogen habt und dringend eine große Dosis "netter Snape" braucht..._


	11. Die DornröschenMethode

_**Loki Slytherin:** Dann sollst du sie auch bekommen. Zumal ich diese Geschichten überaus schmerzlich vermisse ..._

_**Janira:** Habe mir gestern Deine Favoriten angesehen und bin vor Stolz ganz rot geworden! DANKE!_

_**cheperi:** __Ich finde den Kerl auch Klasse! Allerdings eher Lokis und meine Version ..._

_**Frosch ohne Kaese:** __Da man Voldy nur einmal von der Platte putzen kann, wird dies wohl der letzte Teil werden – zumindest von dieser Geschichte. Aber wer sagt denn, dass es nicht noch andere geben wird? JKR ist ja schließlich noch nicht fertig mit uns ..._

_**Imperiatus:** Das Problem mit dem Spoilern wird sich ja nun nicht mehr allzu lange stellen ... _

_**ReSeSi:** __Na, dann solltest Du ja mit mir zufrieden sein ..._

_**MandyRosalie:** __Na dann ... Viel Spaß!_

_**eli:** __Dann sollst Du auch bekommen, was Du brauchst!_

_**Lara:** __Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Willow ..._

_**Katzura:** DANKE!_

_**Elektra van Helsing:** Ja, Malfoy ist auch zum VERGESSEN! Was Narcissa bei Howie wollte? Dazu kommen wir noch!_

_**Culain: **Dieses Chap wird etwas besinnlicher, auch wenn Draco ein wenig rumstänkern muss ..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**10. Die Dornröschen-Methode**

Erstauntes Gemurmel sowohl der Slytherins als auch der Gryffindors im sechsten Schuljahr begrüßte Willow, als sie am nächsten Morgen die Kerker betrat und zielstrebig zum Lehrertisch eilte. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die schweren dunklen Vorhänge vor den Fenstern schwangen auf und ließen das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne herein.

„Guten Morgen. Da Professor Snape nach einem Todesser-Angriff zur Zeit verletzt auf der Krankenstation liegt, werde ich heute seinen Unterricht übernehmen", teilte sie den überraschten Schülern mit. „Miss Granger, informieren Sie mich bitte darüber, was Sie zuletzt durchgenommen haben!"

Während Hermine an den Lehrertisch vortrat und leise mit der Professorin sprach, blickte Harry stirnrunzelnd zur anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber, wo Draco Malfoy eine ausgesprochen schadenfrohe Miene zur Schau stellte und aufgeregt mit seinen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle flüsterte. „Man sollte meinen, dass die Slytherins etwas betroffener auf die Nachricht reagieren würden, dass ihr Hauslehrer verletzt wurde", knurrte er leise.

„Sagte Professor Woods gerade ‚Todesserangriff'?", flüsterte Ron neben ihm aufgeregt. „Hat Voldemort wieder den Orden angegriffen? Ich habe erst heute Morgen eine Eule von meinem Dad bekommen. Und er hat nichts Derartiges erwähnt."

„Es ist gestern in London passiert", informierte Harry seinen besten Freund ebenfalls im Flüsterton. „Sirius hat es mir erst vor wenigen Minuten erzählt. Snape und Professor Woods wurden in Knightsbridge von zwei Todessern angegriffen. Er wurde schwer verletzt, als er versuchte, sie mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Flüche der Beiden zu decken."

„Snape soll versucht haben, Professor Woods zu schützen? Niemals! Du spinnst doch!" Unwillkürlich war Ron etwas lauter geworden und alle Köpfe im Raum wendeten sich ihm zu.

Auch Willow blickte auf und fixierte den sichtlich verlegenen Schüler mit einem strengen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Weasley?"

„Ähm ... Nein, Professor Woods, kein Problem ..." Rons Ohren nahmen unter ihrem ernsten Blick umgehend die Farbe seiner Haare an.

Willow seufzte leise. Sie wusste genau, welche Vorbehalte gerade die Gryffindors dem Tränkemeister gegenüber an den Tag legten. Und – wenn sie ganz ehrlich war – vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie diese sogar geteilt. Aber inzwischen ...

„Ich nehme an, es ging um Professor Snape und die Art und Weise, wie er verletzt wurde?", bemerkte sie ruhig.

„Ähm ... ja. Das stimmt." Rons Röte schien sich noch zu vertiefen.

Willow nickte langsam. „Nun, bevor sich irgendwelche wilden Gerüchte verbreiten, ist es wohl besser, ich erzähle Ihnen allen, was gestern wirklich vorgefallen ist ..."

Willow sprach leise, aber im Raum war es ungewöhnlich still, so dass alle Schüler sie mühelos verstanden, als sie von dem Angriff berichtete. Und davon, wie der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sie mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Flüche von Avery und Nott abgeschirmt hatte.

„Scheint, als hätte Snape endgültig die falsche Seite gewählt!" Malfoys Worte fielen wie Hammerschläge in die Stille, die der Schilderung der Professorin folgte. Er bemühte sich nicht im Geringsten, seine Lautstärke zu dämpfen. Und seine eisblauen Augen bohrten sich ungerührt in die haselnussbraunen der jungen Lehrerin. „Ein Blutsverräter mehr, der sich auf die Seite der Muggel und Schlammblüter geschlagen hat. Scheint, als hätte er nur bekommen, was er verdient hat."

„Halt doch deine Klappe, Malfoy", Harry klang zwar gelangweilt, aber Willow sah, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. „Deine Mini-Todesser-Meinung ist hier in Hogwarts nicht gefragt. Wenn du einen Ort suchst, wo du deine dämlichen Hetzparolen loswerden kannst, versuch es doch noch mal bei den Dementoren in Askaban. Das passt du hin."

Als Malfoy sich daraufhin bedrohlich aufrichtete und den Eindruck vermittelte, als wolle er den verhassten Gryffindor liebend gern tätlich angreifen, griff sie ein und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler konsequent auf den Lehrstoff zurück. Und obwohl der blonde Slytherin wütend die Lippen zusammenpresste und sie hasserfüllt anstarrte, wagte er doch nicht, sich ihr offen zu widersetzen, weil das einen umgehenden Schulverweis zur Folge gehabt hätte.

Harry registrierte genau, wie schwer es seinem verhassten Gegner fiel sich zusammenzureißen. Es musste wirklich wichtige Gründe dafür geben, warum er unbedingt weiterhin diese Schule besuchen wollte. Und die hatten ganz bestimmt nichts mit unbändigem Wissensdurst zu tun ...

Während sie die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank verteilte, der heute gebraut werden sollte, überlegte Willow ihrerseits, dass das Leben in den Kerkern für Severus Snape in nächster Zeit bestimmt nicht gerade einfach werden würde.

Wenn er wieder bei Bewusstsein wäre.

Wenn er endlich wieder gesund wäre ...

- - - - -

Es dämmerte bereits, als Willow auf die Krankenstation kam.

Amanda war mittlerweile als gesund entlassen worden und hatte von Minerva McGonagall ein Zimmer im Lehrergeschoss zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, wo sie jetzt gerade mit Sirius und Kingsley zusammensaß, die versuchten, ihr behutsam jede noch so kleine Einzelheit des Überfalls auf Whites Place aus der Nase zu ziehen.

Sarah Black war bei dieser Befragung auch zugegen, sozusagen als Verstärkung für Mandy – eine Frau, die ebenfalls einen Muggelhintergrund hatte und demzufolge am ehesten nachvollziehen konnte, was ihre Schwester jetzt durchmachte.

Willow war Sarah für ihre Hilfe wirklich dankbar. Und sie sah auch ein, dass ihre eigene Anwesenheit Mandy vermutlich nur verunsichern und ablenken würde. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie es in ihrem Zimmer einfach nicht mehr aushielt, weil sie sich entsetzlich überflüssig fühlte. Und schrecklich unruhig.

Also war sie hierher gekommen.

Ein rascher Blick über die zwei schnurgeraden Bettenreihen zeigte ihr, dass Severus Snape im Moment der einzige Patient war, der hier lag. Madam Pomfrey war gerade dabei, ihren Zauberstab langsam über seinen reglosen Körper zu führen und so seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand zu überprüfen.

Willow trat näher. „Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?"

„Leider absolut unverändert." Seufzend trat die Krankenschwester vom Bett des Tränkemeisters zurück. „Der Fluch hat ihn unglaublich hart getroffen. Jade und ich haben ihm verschiedene Heiltränke verabreicht, um seine Konstitution zu stärken. Aber gegen den Fluch selbst konnten wir nichts tun. Alles Weitere muss von ihm selbst kommen."

Von ihm selbst kommen ...

Willow trat näher an das Bett heran und strich die ohnehin schon ordentliche Decke glatt. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem bleichen Gesicht des Mannes, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte. Wenn er sie nicht mit seinem Körper gegen Averys Fluch abgeschirmt hätte ... Der Gedanke, dass er es vielleicht um den Preis seines eigenen Lebens getan hatte, war ihr unerträglich.

Sie drehte sich zu der Krankenschwester um. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?"

„Noch nicht." Poppy steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und sortierte die Phiolen auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen neu. „Ich will ihn lieber nicht allein lassen. Wenn Jade nachher noch mal vorbeischaut, werde ich einen Abstecher in die Küche machen."

„Mach diesen Abstecher ruhig jetzt gleich", schlug Willow leise vor. „Ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben."

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte nur und blieb reglos neben dem Bett stehen, bis sie die schwere Eichentür hinter Madam Pomfrey ins Schloss fallen hörte. Erst dann setzte sie sich behutsam auf die Bettkante. Zögernd strich sie über Severus' Hand, die offen auf der weißen Bettdecke lag. Die Hand, mit der er den Zauberstab gehalten und versucht hatte, die zwei Todesser zu entwaffnen, um ihr und sein Leben zu retten. Jetzt lag sie schlaff und reglos da.

Seine Haut war warm, seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Er sah aus, als würde er einfach nur schlafen.

Aber das tat er nicht. Er war bewusstlos. Und weder Poppy, die auf viele Jahre Erfahrung als Krankenschwester zurückblicken konnte, noch Jade Lupin, die über eine abgeschlossene Heiler-Ausbildung verfügte, konnten sagen, ob er wieder erwachen würde, oder ob ...

‚Nein!', schrie Willow innerlich auf. Alles in ihr weigerte sich, die Möglichkeit, dass er sterben könnte, überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Er würde es schaffen. Er _musste_ es einfach schaffen!

Sie gab der nahezu übermächtigen Versuchung nach, ihn sanft zu berühren, nahm seine linke Hand zwischen ihre Hände, schob ihre schlanken Finger in seine breite Handfläche und strich mit dem Daumen zart über seinen Handrücken. „Du musst aufwachen, Severus, hörst du mich?", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und drückte seine Hand. „Du musst endlich wieder aufwachen!"

Von dem bewusstlosen Mann auf dem Bett kam keine Reaktion. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich im gleichen Rhythmus wie zuvor, seine schwarzen Augen blieben geschlossen. Und seine Hand lag absolut bewegungslos in ihrer.

Seufzend strich Willow ihm eine Strähne des langen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie schämte sich der einsamen Träne nicht, die ihre Wange hinabrann. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie war hier allein, niemand konnte sie sehen. Und selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, es wäre ihr gleichgültig gewesen.

Ihre Mum hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass Tränen eine Art Zauber des Herzens wären. Wenn man traurig war oder unglücklich, brachten sie Erleichterung. Und Frieden. Und etwas Frieden in ihrem Herzen konnte Willow wirklich gut gebrauchen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder in Severus Snapes Augen blicken würde, dass sie unter Umständen nie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, ihm für das zu danken, was er für sie getan hatte, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Es gab so vieles, was sie ihm sagen wollte ...

Sie wollte ihm wieder in die Augen sehen. Sie wollte unbedingt wieder diesen Ausdruck in ihnen sehen, den sie gehabt hatten, als Avery und Nott sie angegriffen hatten. In diesem kurzen Augenblick hatte er die Maske fallen lassen, hatte seine Emotionen mit ihr geteilt – hatte sie in sein Inneres blicken lassen. In diesem Augenblick war er nicht der kalte Miesepeter Snape gewesen, den alle kannten und viele verabscheuten, sondern einfach nur Severus, der Mann, dessen Emotionen vielleicht tief in ihm vergraben, aber dennoch vorhanden waren.

Einen Augenblick lang, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte er seine Gefühle mit ihr geteilt. Hatte er ihr erlaubt, in seine Seele zu blicken.

Und dann hatte er sich zwischen sie und die Todesser gestellt.

Sie ließ ihre linke Hand in seiner. Nicht nur, weil sie ihn durch den Körperkontakt stimulieren und ihm das Gefühl vermitteln wollte, dass sie bei ihm war, sondern auch weil sie selbst das unstillbare Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn zu berühren. Und mit der rechten strich sie ihm sanft über das Gesicht.

Seine Wangen waren rau und stoppelig, weil er eine Rasur benötigte, aber der Zwei-Tage-Bart störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie ließ ihre Finger gleich noch einmal über seine Wange bis zum Kinn hinab streichen und genoss das Gefühl der Stoppeln an ihrer Haut. Und dann berührte sie seine Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig. Warum war ihr nie zuvor aufgefallen, dass er einen schönen Mund hatte?

Okay, gewöhnlich waren diese weichen Lippen fest zusammengepresst und viel zu oft zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen, aber jetzt ... Noch einmal ließ sie die Fingerspitze darüber wandern. Jetzt weckten sie in ihr den Wunsch, sie mit ihren eigenen Lippen zu berühren.

Oh verdammt, warum eigentlich nicht? Kurz entschlossen beugte sie sich über ihn und strich mit den Lippen über seinen Mund. „Wach auf, Severus", murmelte sie. „Komm zurück. Bitte."

Täuschte sie sich, oder hatten seine Finger in ihrer Hand sich gerade bewegt? Rasch richtete Willow sich auf und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Aber er lag genauso reglos da wie zuvor. Sie spürte, wie eine weitere Träne ihre Wange hinabrann.

„Du musst kämpfen, Severus", flehte sie leise. „Gib nicht auf, hörst du? Du darfst nicht aufgeben!"

Ihre Tränen flossen jetzt zahlreicher, aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Stattdessen beugte sie sich wieder vor und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Sie schmeckte ihre eigenen Tränen auf seinen Lippen, als sie sanft ihre Zungenspitze darüber gleiten ließ. Salzige Tränen. Aber da war auch Süße – die Süße seiner Lippen, die sie kostete ...

Und dann gaben diese weichen Lippen unter ihren nach, öffneten sich, erwiderten den Druck ihres Mundes, seine linke Hand schloss sich fester um ihre Finger und seine rechte Hand grub sich in ihr Haar, zog sie näher heran, tiefer hinein in diesen Kuss, in den Strudel von Empfindungen ...

Und als Willow sich endlich langsam wieder aufrichtete, blickte sie in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie wach und aufmerksam ansahen.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Hab´ ich es nicht gleich gesagt? (GRINS!) Guten Morgen, Severus! Ich hoffe, Du hast gut geschlafen! Und bist noch besser geweckt worden …_

_Okay, er ist also wach. Und nun? Na gut, folgender Vorschlag: Ihr streichelt fleißig das Reviewknöpfchen und ich denke darüber nach ..._


	12. Der Orden des Phönix

**_heimess: _**_Bestimmt nicht!_

_**ReSeSi: **__Okay, Reaktionen gibt's hier!_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Kennt Dein Mann eigentlich Deine heimlichen Fantasien?_

**_Katzura: _**_Puh, das war wortgewaltig! Hoffentlich ist dasKapitel hier länger als Deine Review ..._

_**Lara: **__Es ging Willow darum, von vornherein wilden Gerüchten die Grundlage zu entziehen. Und außerdem ist sie ja auch ein bisschen verliebt in Severus, da kann man schon mal ins Schwärmen geraten ..._

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Draco ist ein fieses Frettchen durch und durch. Was kann man von so einem schon erwarten?_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Verliebte Frauen ... _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**11. Der Orden des Phönix**

Die Tatsache, dass Amanda Woods in Whites Place gewesen war, um dort Hinweise auf ein legendäres, vermutlich im Mittelalter von einem bedeutenden Magier geschmiedetes Schwert zu suchen, war für Sirius und Kingsley Grund genug, eine außerplanmäßige Zusammenkunft des Ordens einzuberufen.

Besonders angesichts Sarahs Vision von Voldemort, der mit einem Schwert, das die Insignien Godric Gryffindors trug, Harry niederstreckte.

Sirius war den ganzen Tag vor dem Treffen unruhig und nervös gewesen, hatte mehrmals unter irgendwelchen Vorwänden im Unterricht der Gryffindors vorbeigeschaut und seinen Patensohn so selten wie irgend möglich aus den Augen gelassen. Er wusste, dass er es mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt übertrieb – vermutlich eine Nachwirkung von zwölf Jahren Askaban, in denen er nicht für ihn da gewesen war – aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Und außerdem hatte er zusätzlich noch daran zu knabbern, dass Sarah darauf bestand, an der Ordenssitzung teilzunehmen. Sie war mittlerweile im siebten Monat schwanger und mit Flohpulverreisen stand sie noch immer auf Kriegsfuß. Und er ertrug die Vorstellung einfach nicht, dass sie sich direkt nach der Ankunft erst einmal leichenblass ins nächste Badezimmer zurückzog, um sich zu übergeben – auch wenn sie ihm vorhin ziemlich bissig versichert hatte, dass sie sein Kind schon nicht mit ausspucken würde.

Amanda Woods war ebenfalls nervös.

Die Aussicht mit einer größeren Gruppe Zauberer zusammenzutreffen und deren Fragen über den Überfall beantworten zu müssen, erfüllte sie mit Unbehagen. Sie kannte diese Menschen doch gar nicht! Glücklicherweise würde wenigstens Willow bei ihr sein ...

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie doch nur eines – ihre Mutter wiedersehen und ihr gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen. Aber das würde nicht so einfach sein. Jedenfalls nicht, solange dieser Voldemort, der nun doch kein Außerirdischer sondern ein dunkler Magier war, versuchte, die Macht an sich zu reißen. Er wollte das Schwert finden, weil er sich davon den endgültigen Sieg versprach, wie die Auroren und Sarah ihr erklärt hatten. Und sie – Amanda – war nun einmal diejenige, die am meisten darüber wusste ...

Diejenige, die bei dem Todesser-Überfall im Besitz des Pergamentes gewesen war.

Diejenige, an die er sich im Zweifelsfall halten würde.

Und das bedeutete, auch wenn es ihr natürlich überhaupt nicht gefiel, dass sie sich nach über zwanzig Jahren der Trennung auch jetzt noch von ihrer Mutter fernhalten musste, wenn sie sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Und dass in nächster Zeit an eine Rückkehr nach Whites Place überhaupt nicht zu denken war. Sie würde stattdessen für unbestimmte Zeit untertauchen müssen. Und Hogwarts, wie dieses Schloss hier hieß, war wahrscheinlich der sicherste Ort für sie.

Sie seufzte leise. Ihr Leben war innerhalb weniger Tage vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten.

Und – wie sie nach der Ankunft im Hauptquartier des Ordens in Knightsbridge äußerst missvergnügt hatte feststellen müssen – diese Sache mit den komischen Kaminreisen bekam ihr genauso wenig wie Sarah Black!

- - - - -

Wäre es nach Madam Pomfrey gegangen, hätte Severus Snape noch immer brav in seinem Bett auf der Krankenstation gelegen. Aber nach einem Kurzbesuch Professor Dumbledores am Morgen, bei dem dieser das geplante Ordenstreffen erwähnt hatte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er hatte seine Kleidung in den Krankenflügel _accio_-t und die Proteste der Krankenschwester konsequent ignoriert. Fast drei Tage in diesem Bett konnten einen Mann problemlos an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs bringen.

Besonders, wenn er die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden ausschließlich damit zugebracht hatte, von Willow Woods' weichen Lippen zu träumen und dem überwältigenden Gefühl, sie auf seinem Mund zu spüren.

Sein Badezimmer war von der Krankenstation eindeutig viel zu weit entfernt!

Ja, verdammt, er brauchte schon wieder eine kalte Dusche! Allein die Erinnerung an den Kuss genügte, um ihn in den Zustand höchster Erregung zu versetzen. Willows wundervoller, süßer Mund, ihre Zungenspitze, die zärtlich über seine Lippen strich, der leicht salzige Geschmack ihrer Tränen ...

Ja, sie hatte geweint. Um ihn! Und sie hatte ihn geküsst! Und als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er wach war, da war sie nicht etwa vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, sondern hatte den Kuss sogar noch vertieft.

Und dann – erinnerte er sich mit einem winzigen Lächeln, das jeden zufällig anwesenden Gryffindor wahrscheinlich an der eigenen visuellen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit hätte zweifeln lassen – hatte sie ihn herausfordernd aus diesen haselnussbraunen Augen angesehen, die ihn inzwischen bis in seine Träume verfolgten, und hatte ihn gleich noch einmal geküsst. Tiefer diesmal. Fordernder. Und wenn Jade Lupin nicht gleich darauf die Krankenstation betreten hätte, hätte er vermutlich jede Zurückhaltung vergessen und sie zu sich auf das Bett gezogen!

Okay, Snape! Das reicht! Du bist ohnehin schon spät dran. Nimm jetzt endlich diese verdammte kalte Dusche und schaff deinen Hintern ins Hauptquartier!

- - - - -

Er kam nur wenige Minuten zu spät und die Sitzung hatte auch noch nicht begonnen, weil Molly Weasley in der Eingangshalle gerade lautstark dagegen protestierte, dass „dieses Kind" an einer Besprechung des Ordens teilnahm.

Ihr Ehemann Arthur, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Remus Lupin versuchten mit vereinten Kräften, sie zu beruhigen, was sich als nicht gerade einfach zu erweisen schien. „Dieses Kind" stand derweilen mit hochrotem Kopf neben einem sichtlich belustigten Professor Dumbledore, presste die Lippen zusammen und strich sich ungeduldig das unzähmbare schwarze Haar aus der Stirn mit der blitzförmigen Narbe darauf.

Dankbar dass niemand auf ihn achtete und er so nicht in die Diskussion verwickelt wurde, er fühlte sich im Augenblick einfach nicht in der Lage eine seiner patentverdächtigen sarkastischen Bemerkungen anzubringen, öffnete Snape die Tür zu einem Nebenzimmer.

Hier war gerade eine Auseinandersetzung ganz anderer Art im Gange.

Sarah Black hatte sich mit funkelnden Augen vor ihrem Ehemann aufgebaut und die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt. „Wenn du es wagen solltest, mir noch ein einziges Mal zu erzählen, dass ich schwanger bin, Sirius Black, wirst du deinen verdammten Zauberstab essen, das schwöre ich dir! Ich will keine Fußbank! Und ein Kissen im Rücken will ich auch nicht! Und nein! Ich bin nicht zu schwanger, um mir Notizen zu machen!"

„Aber Liebling, du ..."

„Hör auf! Hör endlich auf, mich in Watte packen zu wollen! Ich werde mich nicht in ein hilfloses Weibchen verwandeln, bloß weil eines deiner Spermien vor sieben Monaten bei einer meiner Eizellen einen Volltreffer gelandet hat, ist das klar?"

Jade Lupin saß auf einem kleinen Sofa am Fenster, hielt sich die Faust an den Mund und biss sich selbst in die Fingerknöchel, um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Allerdings war es ihr offenbar nicht gut genug gelungen, die erstickten Geräusche zu unterdrücken, denn Sarah wirbelte jetzt zu ihr herum.

„Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, wenn du auch erst einmal die Taillenweite und die Beweglichkeit eines gestrandeten Wals erreicht hast, meine Liebe!", prophezeite sie ihrer Freundin düster. „Dann wirst du nämlich mit deinem Ehemann genau die selben Diskussionen führen dürfen!"

„Muss ich gar nicht!", gab Jade prustend zurück und Lachtränen liefen ihr dabei über die Wangen. „Weil ich ihn nämlich einfach mit einem Schweigezauber belegen werde, wenn er mich zu sehr nervt!"

„Das ist so gemein!", maulte die Seherin sauer. „Du bist mir gegenüber im Vorteil, weil ich nicht zaubern kann ..."

„Liebling, setz dich doch wenigstens hin, du solltest wirklich nicht so auf und ab rennen!" Sirius versuchte seine aufgebrachte Frau sanft zu einem Sessel zu schieben.

„ ... Andererseits ..." Sarah packte ihren besorgten Ehemann mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen bei den Ohren und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Snape hätte geschworen, dass unter ihrem Kuss kleine Rauchwölkchen aus den Hörorganen des Aurors aufstiegen und dass sein Umhang plötzlich etwas unförmiger wirkte. Als sie ihn endlich freigab, hatte er ganz offensichtlich seinen Text vergessen, denn er grinste nur noch blöde.

Spiel, Satz und Sieg für die Ehefrau.

Kopfschüttelnd zog Severus die Tür wieder zu. Das war dann also die gute alte Muggelversion eines Schweigezaubers gewesen. Sah interessant aus. Und er konnte guten Gewissens aus eigener Erfahrung behaupten, dass sie funktionierte, immerhin hatte er gestern Abend auch kein Wort herausgebracht ...

Ähm ... Genug davon. Das Thema war ein Minenfeld ... Und sein Badezimmer ein halbes Land entfernt.

Entschlossen ging er zum Besprechungszimmer hinüber, wo die meisten Ordensmitglieder sich bereits versammelt haben dürften. Die erste Person, die er beim Öffnen der Tür sah, war Willow. Sie stand am Fenster und wirkte merkwürdig nervös. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen hatten einen beinahe gehetzten Ausdruck. Und was hatte sie mit ihren Haaren gemacht? Nicht, dass diese kurzen Locken nicht wunderhübsch gewesen wären, aber ...

„Severus. Du solltest doch noch auf der Krankenstation sein."

Er drehte den Kopf und blickte in ein identisches haselnussbraunes Augenpaar. Und sein Herz, dieser verräterische Muskel, legte prompt eine Akkordschicht ein. „Willow. Ich dachte eben ..." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Frau am Fenster.

„Meine Schwester Amanda. Stimmt, du bist ihr ja noch nicht begegnet." Willow ergriff lächelnd seine Hand und zog ihn durch den Raum. „Mandy, ich möchte dir Severus Snape vorstellen, den Mann, der für die gebrochenen Finger unseres Erzeugers verantwortlich ist. Du wolltest ihn doch unbedingt kennen lernen."

„Miss Woods." Snape neigte höflich den Kopf. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Schwestern verblüffte ihn noch immer. Bis auf die unterschiedlichen Frisuren konnte er keine Abweichungen feststellen. Es war fast ein wenig unheimlich.

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Amanda", erwiderte die junge Frau leise und reichte ihm die Hand. „Will hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihr das Leben gerettet hätten. Danke. Ich habe meine Schwester nach über zwanzig Jahren wiedergefunden. Und das ist zum Teil Ihr Verdienst, weil ich sie bei diesem Angriff hätte verlieren können, bevor ich überhaupt wieder aufgewacht bin." Und bevor er etwas Höfliches entgegnen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon fest umarmt und auf die Wange geküsst.

Sämtliche Unterhaltungen im Raum erstarben, als er feuerrot vor Verlegenheit anlief, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Willow lächelte nur in sich hinein. ‚Du bist es nicht gewöhnt, umarmt zu werden, nicht wahr? Wenn dich das schon aus der Fassung bringt, Severus, dann steht dir noch einiges bevor. Das war nämlich noch gar nichts ...'

Während Severus etwas hilflos die Umarmung erwiderte, stellte er fest, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer war, Willow und Amanda Woods auseinander zu halten. Amanda war eine attraktive und sehr nette junge Frau, aber ihre Umarmung rief in ihm lediglich ein ungewohntes, warmes Gefühl hervor.

Aber als er anschließend den Blick hob und dem Lächeln Willows begegnete, reagierte sein Körper sofort und unmissverständlich. Und als sie ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihm den Atem nahm, vor all den versammelten Ordensmitgliedern flüchtig auf die Lippen küsste, hätte er sie am liebsten über seine Schulter geworfen und weggetragen. Irgendwohin, wo sie allein waren und sie ihn wieder so küssen würde, wie sie es gestern getan hatte ...

Stattdessen ließ er zu, dass sie ihre Finger mit seinen verflocht und ihn und ihre Schwester zu dem großen, runden Beratungstisch hinüber zog.

Und diesmal war er sich der verblüfften Blicke der anderen Ordensmitglieder nur zu bewusst. Was ihn jedoch überraschte war die Tatsache, dass das Geglotze ihn völlig kalt ließ.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Ich finde das gemein! Immer diese leeren Versprechungen! Verdammt, Snape soll nicht DENKEN! Snape soll HANDELN! Denn denkende Männer waren noch nie gut – siehe Murphy!_

_Huch, ist die ungeduldig! Und dabei müssen wir doch erst mal die Ordensmitglieder mit Amanda und der Schwertgeschichte vertraut machen ... Und Voldy ist schließlich auch schon am Geifern, weil es in Whites Place plötzlich von Auroren und Schutzzaubern nur so wimmelt ... Okay, okay. Ich beeile mich ja schon! Vorausgesetzt, dass Ihr fleißig reviewt natürlich!_


	13. Die Legende vom Schwert der Macht

_**MandyRosalie: **__Bin doch schon dabei!_

_**ReSeSi: **__Okay, auf vielfachen Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame ..._

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Genau! Also wird diesmal nicht geknutscht!_

_**Lara: **__Nee, die Gestalten, die mir gehören, sind im Disclaimer explizit aufgeführt, alles andere hat JKR zu verantworten!_

_**eli: **__Dann sollst Du beides auch bekommen!._

**_Culain: _**_Hihi, wenn man Voldy durch Dauerduschen besiegen könnte, würde ich den auch des Öfteren unter die Brause schicken. Aber er ist wahrscheinlich nicht wasserlöslich ..._

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Tue ich!_

**_Katzura: _**_Ich tue, was ich kann!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**12. Die Legende vom Schwert der Macht**

Wer jemals einer Gruppe völlig fremder Menschen Rede und Antwort stehen musste, kann Amanda sicher nachfühlen, wie unsicher und nervös sie war, als die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder sich endlich um den runden Tisch versammelt hatten und erwartungsvolles Schweigen sich im Raum ausbreitete.

Zuerst sprach ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Haupt- und Barthaar und freundlichen blauen Augen, über den Willow ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er Albus Dumbledore heiße und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wäre. Er stellte Amanda den Anwesenden vor und fasste kurz die Ereignisse in Whites Place zusammen, bevor er Sarahs Vision erwähnte, in der Voldemort Harry mit dem Schwert Gryffindors tötete.

Lähmendes Schweigen breitete sich am Tisch aus, während alle die niederschmetternden Informationen zu verdauen versuchten. Schließlich schimpfte – wie konnte es auch anders sein – Molly Weasley zornig los: „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass Harry hier nichts zu suchen hat! Musste er das eben wirklich mit anhören? War das unbedingt nötig?"

„Molly, er ist doch nun wirklich kein Baby mehr ...", warf Remus Lupin leise ein. Amanda kannte ihn, weil er und seine Frau Jade ihr gestern von Sirius und Sarah vorgestellt worden waren.

„Er ist noch immer ein Kind!", hielt Molly keifend dagegen.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich weiß seit meinem elften Lebensjahr, dass Voldemort mich liebend gern tot sehen möchte", warf der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren und der Narbe auf der Stirn, der Amanda genau gegenüber saß, leise ein. „Und ich weiß auch, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht ist, um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Also warum nicht auch das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor?"

„Harry ..."

„Harry hat vollkommen Recht, Molly." Alle wendeten sich verblüfft Snape zu, als er diese Worte sprach. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt hatte er James Potters Sohn bei seinem Vornamen genannt ...

„Voldemort versucht ihn zu töten, seit er ein Baby war", fuhr er fort und ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke der anderen. „Und wir sollten uns lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir ihn schützen und das Schwert für unsere Zwecke nutzen können, statt uns hier in unnötigen Streitereien zu ergehen. Wir alle wissen", wehrte er ab, als sie ihn aufgebracht unterbrechen wollte, „wie sehr du den Jungen magst und dass du in ihm fast so etwas wie einen eigenen Sohn siehst. Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, ihm das Wissen über Dinge vorzuenthalten, die über sein und unser aller Überleben entscheiden könnten."

„Ich will ihn doch nur schützen!", rief Mrs. Weasley aufgebracht aus. „Ihr alle wisst, was er schon alles durchmachen musste. Ist es denn immer noch nicht genug? Braucht er denn auch noch das Bild in seinem Kopf, wie ‚Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' mit diesem Schwert auf ihn losgeht? Wie könnt ihr von ihm verlangen, dass er sich mit solchen Dingen auseinandersetzt, bevor er überhaupt volljährig ist? Ich hätte etwas anderes von euch erwartet, besonders von seinem Paten, der ihn doch beschützen sollte!"

Sirius zuckte unter dieser Anschuldigung zusammen und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, kam aber gar nicht zu Wort.

„Was Harry braucht, ist unsere Unterstützung." Willow sprach zwar leise, aber dennoch hörte jeder im Raum ihr aufmerksam zu, wie Amanda stolz registrierte. „Voldemort ist nun einmal davon besessen, Harry zu töten, weil er sich davon den Sieg über alle seine Feinde verspricht. Und so sehr ich mir wünschte, dass wir ihm eine ganz normale, sorglose Jungend ermöglichen könnten, weiß ich dennoch, dass es nicht möglich ist. Weil unsere wichtigste Aufgabe nämlich darin besteht, ihn auf die Auseinandersetzung mit dem dunklen Lord vorzubereiten. Damit er danach endlich ein ganz normales Leben führen kann, ohne ständig Angst haben zu müssen. Du weißt das, Molly. Genau wie Sirius und Sarah es wissen. Und jeder andere hier in diesem Raum."

Mrs. Weasley presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann aber ruckartig. Und als ihr Mann ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter legte, schmiegte sie sich kurz an ihn und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll in das Taschentuch, das er ihr reichte.

„Kommen wir also zurück zum Thema", forderte Professor Dumbledore die versammelten Ordensmitglieder mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf, die den kleinen Schlagabtausch aufmerksam verfolgt hatten. „Wir sollten jetzt Miss Woods bitten, uns etwas mehr über dieses Schwert zu erzählen, das uns allen so große Sorgen bereitet."

Aller Augen richteten sich auf sie und Amanda schluckte nervös. Da war sie wieder, diese schreckliche Unsicherheit, die sie jedes Mal überfiel, wenn sie sich bewusst machte, dass diese Menschen, die um sie herum saßen, Zauberer und Hexen waren. Himmel, wie sollte sie damit umgehen?

Willow streckte unter dem Tisch die Hand aus und drückte liebevoll die ihrer Schwester. „Hau sie um, Mandy!"

Also begann sie zu sprechen.

Stockend zuerst, dann aber zunehmend sicherer berichtete sie, wie sie bei ihren Forschungen über das Druidentum des Mittelalters über Hinweise auf den Ort „Druids Retreat" gestolpert war, dem heutigen Whites Place. Und wie sie das Pergament gefunden hatte, in dem nicht nur der Ort, sondern auch des Schwert erwähnt wurde.

Und die Legende, nach der es in der Lage sei, schwarze und weiße Magie zu vereinigen und – in den richtigen Hand – das Böse zu besiegen.

„Könnte es sich dabei nicht um das Schwert handeln, das Fawkes mir damals in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht hat?", wollte Harry von Dumbledore wissen.

Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Schwert befindet sich in Hogwarts seit Godric Gryffindor gestorben ist. Es war nie in den Händen der Druiden. Nein, Harry. Es muss sich bei dem Schwert der Macht um eine andere Klinge handeln."

„Gibt es denn einen Hinweis darauf, wo das besagte Schwert sich jetzt befindet?" Die Frage kam von einem älteren Mann, dessen Körper und Gesicht unzählige Narben aufwiesen und dessen eines Auge wild in seiner Höhle herumrollte.

Amanda nickte, stolz darauf, dass sie beim Anblick dieses merkwürdigen Auges nicht einmal zusammenzuckte. Sie machte eindeutig Fortschritte. „Vage Hinweise. Es ist von einer Höhle am Fuße der grauen Mauer die Rede, vermutlich sind damit die Greystones gemeint, die hinter einem Portal aus schwarzem Stein verborgen liegt, das nur dann sichtbar werden soll, wenn der helle Tag sich in finstere Nacht verwandelt und zwei Teile eines Ganzen Einlass fordern. In dieser Höhle soll das Schwert in einer Art ewiger Flamme verborgen sein, die aus einem schwarzen Felsen lodert. Aber das Auffinden des Schwertes wäre der Legende nach nur ein Teil des Problems. Wenn die Überlieferung stimmt, kann das Schwert nur von einer Frau aus der Flamme geholt werden, deren Herz groß genug ist, um einen Mann zu lieben, der nicht an Liebe glaubt, und kalt genug, um der Hitze der Flammen zu widerstehen. Außerdem ist davon die Rede, dass ein Spiegel zerbrechen muss, um das Schicksal zu erfüllen und das richtige Schwert zu erhalten. Und dann gibt es da noch die Prophezeiung, die der Verfasser des Pergamentes am Ende des Textes notiert hat. Ich zitiere einfach mal.

_Schwarz und Weiß, vereint im Blut,  
__entfesseln Macht in ihrer Glut.  
__An einem Ort, umkränzt von Stein,  
__soll heller Tag verdunkelt sein.  
__Wenn Hass in Liebe sich verwandelt,  
__der gierige Neider heldenhaft handelt,  
__ist das Schwert in der Zeit nicht länger verloren,  
__hat seinen Träger es sich erkoren.  
__In seiner Hand in jenen Tagen  
__wird es Hass und Zwietracht zerschlagen."_

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Dann grinste Remus Lupin verschmitzt zu seinem Freund Sirius und dessen hochschwangerer Ehefrau hinüber. „Scheint, als hätte der erste Teil dieser Vorhersage sich ja bereits erfüllt!"

Diese Bemerkung löste die allgemeine Anspannung und lautes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. Willow kicherte ebenfalls vergnügt und sogar Snape grinste belustigt über Sirius' überaus stolzen Gesichtsausdruck und die Art, wie Sarah ihm daraufhin grimmig den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.

- - - - -

Als die Versammlung sich etwa eine Stunde später auflöste, stand endgültig fest, dass Amanda Woods in Hogwarts bleiben würde.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr angeboten, zukünftig gemeinsam mit Jade Lupin den Muggelkunde-Unterricht zu übernehmen, weil Sarah Black aufgrund ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft sicher ohnehin bald als Lehrerin ausfallen würde. Und sie hatte das Angebot akzeptiert, weil es ihr bei weitem lieber war, ihren Lebensunterhalt mit unterrichten zu verdienen, als so eine Art unnutzer Dauergast zu werden, bis die Bedrohung durch diesen fürchterlichen Voldemort irgendwann einmal vorbei sein würde.

Während die meisten Ordensmitglieder bereits den Raum verließen, sammelte sie ihre Notizen und Aufzeichnungen über das Schwert zusammen, mit deren Hilfe sie auf die expliziteren Fragen eingegangen war, und lächelte dabei so sehr in sich hinein über die Art, wie dieser Severus Snape, den Willow ihr vorhin vorgestellt hatte, ihre Schwester ansah, dass sie glatt einige Papiere übersah. ‚Will, den Mann hast du an der Angel. Alles was du noch zu tun hast, ist, die Schnur einzuholen.'

„Amanda?" Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Kingsley Shacklebolt vor ihr und hielt ihr einen Stapel Papiere hin, die er zusammengesammelt hatte. „Sie haben die hier vergessen."

„Oh! Danke schön." Sie verstaute die Unterlagen in ihrer Umhängetasche und lächelte fröhlich zu ihm auf, weil die Anspannung, unter der sie den ganzen Abend gelitten hatte, sich endlich verflüchtigte. „Normalerweise bin ich nicht so vergesslich."

„Kein Problem." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun? Sofort mit den anderen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin eine Muggel, schon vergessen? Allein käme ich überhaupt nicht zurück." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass allein der Gedanke, in diesen Kamin zu steigen und diese Höllenreise noch einmal zu machen, mir den Magen umdreht."

Er konnte nichts gegen das Lachen tun, das in ihm aufstieg, auch wenn er dafür einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick kassierte, bevor auch ihr Grinsen sich Bahn brach. Galant legte er ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und geleitete sie zu den anderen, die sich bereits draußen vor dem Kamin versammelten.

- - - - -

Weiße, spinnenartige Finger strichen über das Siegel Gryffindors an dem alten Pergament, während rotglühende Augen wohl zum hundertsten Mal das Dokument überflogen und sich jedes einzelne Wort in das Gedächtnis des dunklen Lords einprägte.

Eisiger Zorn pulsierte durch seine Adern. Das Schwert war für ihn persönlich nicht erreichbar. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass unzählige Auroren derzeit durch Whites Place patrouillierten und der Ort unter Schutzzaubern geradezu begraben worden war.

Nein, dieser verdammte Godric Gryffindor und seine Druidenfreunde hatten vor Hunderten von Jahren ebenfalls ihre Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen, Schutzmaßnahmen, die es ihm heute unmöglich machten, das Schwert in seinen Besitz zu bringen.

Die Bedeutung der Legende wurde ihm einfach nicht klar, so sehr er auch darüber nachgrübelte.

Was war mit den zwei Teilen eines Ganzen gemeint, die gemeinsam Einlass fordern mussten, wenn der helle Tag sich zu finsterer Nacht verdunkelte?

Und welcher Spiegel musste zerbrochen werden, um das Schicksal zu erfüllen?

Und warum konnte nur eine Frau das Schwert aus seinem Versteck befreien?

Und was zum Troll sollte dieses dämliche Gefasel über Liebe und den Glauben daran?

Mit einem wütenden Zischen wischte er das Pergament vom Tisch. Soviel also zu seinem Traum dieses magische Schwert ohne größere Widerstände an sich zu bringen und es gegen diesen verfluchten Potter-Bengel einzusetzen!

Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Ein perfides Grinsen verzerrte die kaum noch menschlichen Züge seines Gesichtes, während er seine letzte Option in Gedanken noch einmal durchging.

Es konnte klappen.

Es würde klappen.

Weil es im Grunde ganz einfach war.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Nein, es klappt NICHT! Warte nur, Du widerlicher Parselmund, wenn ich Dich in die Finger kriege! Wehe, Du krümmst unserem armen Harry auch nur ein Haar!_

_Okay, das war es dann für heute. Die nächsten Chaps könnten etwas länger auf sich warten lassen, da ich in den nächsten Wochen beruflich sehr eingespannt sein werde und vielleicht nicht zum Schreiben komme. Ich werde natürlich trotzdem mein Bestes tun, versprochen! Und die eine oder andere Review könnte mich natürlich ungeheuer motivieren ..._


	14. Schlammblutkunde für Tränkemeister

_**eli: **__Glaub mir, diesmal hat er garantiert eine Hauptrolle!_

**_Culain: _**_Der Spruch? Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung! Irgendwann stand er auf dem Monitor und ich habe ihn dann öfter verwendet ..._

**_Katzura: _**_In den nächsten Wochen werde ich garantiert nur an den Wochenenden etwas schreiben können, tut mir Leid. Aber nach einem 12-14 Stunden Tag ..._

_**Lara: **__Okay, Trost wird frei Haus geliefert ..._

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Danke! Ich hoffe, es entspricht Deinen Vorstellungen!_

_**ReSeSi: **__Und hier geht es weiter ..._

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Dein Daumendrücken hat zwar nicht geholfen, aber hier geht es trotzdem weiter ... Die Motivation war jedenfalls toll! __Übrigens – ich hoffe, Dein Mann ist diesmal zu Hause ..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Natürlich bekommt sie ihr Baby! Das würde ich Euch doch nie vorenthalten!_

_**Ewjena: **__Okay. Gleich hier._

**_Okay Leute, dieses Kapitel ist meiner heißgeliebten Beta-Leserin Bine gewidmet, die ganz, ganz dringend etwas aufgemuntert werden will, weil sie nach dieser Woche erzwungener Fanfic-Abstinenz schon akute Beta-Leserinnen-Entzugserscheinungen aufweist. Bitte sehr, meine liebe Bine, ich habe mein Möglichstes getan ..._**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Schlammblutkunde für Tränkemeister**

Da Kingsley Shacklebolt – ganz Kavalier, der er nun einmal war – Amanda nach Hogwarts zurückbegleitet hatte, was im Klartext bedeutet, dass er mit ihr per Kamin in die Große Halle gereist war und ihr mit einem winzigen Lächeln nachgesehen hatte, als sie in Richtung Toilette davon gestürzt war, waren Willow und Snape die Letzen, die die Rückreise zum Schloss antraten.

Und wie Severus sich erschauernd erinnerte, hatte Willow, als sie allein in der Halle des Hauptquartiers standen, die Gelegenheit verschmitzt lächelnd zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss genutzt, etwas, wovon er träumte, seit sie gestern Abend die Krankenstation verlassen und ihn in Jade Lupins bewährten Heilerinnenhänden zurückgelassen hatte.

Und nach der Rückkehr hatte er – wie könnte es anders sein – dringend eine weitere kalte Dusche gebraucht, bevor er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzen konnte, um die Hausaufgaben seiner Zaubertränkeklassen nachzusehen.

Langsam begann er, sich an das ständige Duschen zu gewöhnen.

Nicht, dass das Korrigieren der Schüler-Ergüsse nicht noch Zeit bis morgen gehabt hätte, überlegte er, während er ohne großes Interesse den nicht gerade niedrigen Pergamentstapel durchging, aber ein leidenschaftliches Rumgeknutsche mit Willow Woods hatte nun einmal eine ausgesprochen negative Auswirkung auf sein Schlafbedürfnis. Und sich die ganze Nacht schlaflos im Bett herumzuwälzen und darüber nachzudenken, wie gut ihr schlanker, geschmeidiger Körper sich an seinem angefühlt hatte, war schließlich auch nicht gerade die Erfüllung. Auch wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch ebenfalls viel mehr von Willows süßen Lippen und ihrer wundervollen Reaktion auf seine Zärtlichkeiten träumte, als sich auf die Pergamente zu konzentrieren, die da vor ihm lagen ...

Stirnrunzeln konstatierte er, wohin seine Gedanken da eben wieder gedriftet waren. Er würde diese Problem schnellstens in den Griff bekommen müssen. Schließlich war er doch kein pubertierender Teenager mehr!

Seufzend lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Wem wollte er hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Er begehrte Willow Woods mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Und wenn er sie nicht bald haben konnte, warm und willig in seinem Bett, würde er bestimmt durchdrehen. Wenn die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts dachte, dass sie ihn bereits von seiner gereiztesten Seite kannte, stand ihr vermutlich irgendwann in nächster Zeit eine große Überraschung bevor ... Und ihm selbst der Rausschmiss ...

Mit einem gereizten Knurren schob er das Pergament zur Seite, auf das er schon seit mehreren Minuten gestarrt hatte, ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahrzunehmen. Er würde jetzt einfach die Treppe zum Lehrergeschoss hinaufgehen, an ihre Tür klopfen und sie dann lieben, bis keiner von ihnen mehr ein Glied rühren konnte, jawohl!

Genau _das_ würde er tun, gleich nach der nächsten kalten Dusche ... Oh verdammt! Frustriert drückte er seine Handballen gegen die Augen und verwünschte seine überaktiven Hormone und die Vehemenz, mit der es ihn nach ihr verlangte.

So fand Willow ihn vor, als sie die nur angelehnte Tür zu seinem Büro leise aufschob. Langsam trat sie in den Raum, die Stirn angesichts des ungewohnten Anblicks besorgt gerunzelt. „Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Kopf schoss hoch, gerade als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, und der brennende Blick seiner schwarzen Augen ging ihr durch und durch. Unwillkürlich krampften sich ihre Finger fester um die lederne Dokumentenmappe, die sie bei sich trug.

„Willow. Ist etwas passiert?" Besorgt sprang er auf die Füße. Hatte Howard Woods etwa...?

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung", beruhigte sie ihn lächelnd. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur eine Auflistung des Stoffes vorbeibringen, den ich heute als deine Vertretung im Zaubertrankunterricht durchgenommen habe, damit du weißt, was die Schüler während deiner Abwesenheit gemacht haben und welche Zutaten wir dabei verbraucht haben." Sie öffnete die Mappe und entnahm ihr ein sauber gefaltetes Pergament, das sie ihm reichte.

Behutsam faltete er das schwere Papier auseinander und überflog seinen Inhalt. „Du hast die Katalysatorwirkung des Quarzwurz-Kristalles am Beispiel des Vielsafttrankes demonstriert?" Eine schwarze Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Beeindruckend. Hat es funktioniert?"

„Natürlich." Sie lächelte vergnügt über seine offenkundige Verblüffung. „Wir haben die Zubereitungszeit von einem Monat auf knappe neunzig Minuten verkürzt. Ich habe die namentlich gekennzeichneten Phiolen in deinem Vorratsschrank eingeschlossen, damit du die Ergebnisse selbst begutachten kannst, immerhin wirst du sie vielleicht benoten wollen."

Nun, zumindest würde er einen Blick darauf werfen.

Langsam setzte er sich wieder hin, was sie zum Anlass nahm, sich auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches niederzulassen und beiläufig ein langes, schlankes Bein über das andere zu schlagen. Natürlich landete sein Blick wie lasergelenkt umgehend auf ihrem wohlgeformten Oberschenkel, der unter dem hochrutschenden Rock sichtbar wurde. Ihr amüsiertes Lächeln hinter einer arglosen Miene verbergend beobachtete sie, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und abhüpfte, als er trocken schluckte. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das sich seit dem wilden Kuss im Hauptquartier hartnäckig gehalten hatte, verstärkte sich zu einem heißen, verlangenden Ziehen, als er zu ihr aufsah und sie das Glühen seiner Augen registrierte.

Offenbar hatte sie ihr Schmunzeln doch nicht so gut verborgen, wie sie geglaubt hatte, denn seine Stimme klang eindeutig grollend. „Das macht dir wirklich Spaß, nicht wahr?"

Sie lachte. Tatsächlich, sie lachte! „Und wie!"

Und dann – bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was sie da tat – war sie schon auf seinen Schoß gerutscht – oh Himmel, HIMMEL! – und hatte ihn am Revers seines Umhangs gepackt. „Vielleicht solltest du um Hilfe rufen!", flüsterte sie rau. Ein kurzer, harter Ruck ihrer Hände und seine Lippen lagen auf ihrem Mund. Und dieser Kuss übertraf alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Als sie irgendwann den Kopf hob, kam sein Atem in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen und seine Augen glühten wie Kohlen. Und der Rest seines Körpers ... Nun, sonderlich bequem konnte sie es im Moment auf seinem Schoß jedenfalls nicht haben, überlegte er flüchtig. Und es würde noch schlimmer werden, viel schlimmer sogar, wenn sie nicht endlich still saß!

Woran Willow natürlich im Traum nicht dachte! Genüsslich bewegte sie sich auf ihm und schürte so ihrer beider Erregung, während sie in seinen Augen zu ertrinken glaubte. All diese Hitze, all diese wilde, verzehrende Leidenschaft galt ihr! Mit einem seligen Seufzen ließ sie den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und wölbte sich ihm entgegen, eine Bewegung, die ihn endgültig im Strudel der Leidenschaft untergehen ließ.

Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um ihre Taille, als er sie hochhob und auf der Platte seines Schreibtisches absetzte. Pergamente flatterten zu Boden, sein Tintenfass zerbrach, als es herunterfiel, aber nichts davon hatte auch nur die geringste Bedeutung für ihn. Nur Willow zählte. Ihre Wärme, ihr Duft, ihre Nähe.

Sein Stuhl kippte um, als er ihn ungeduldig nach hinten wegschob, aber das Krachen drang nicht einmal in sein Bewusstsein vor. Stattdessen beugte er sich über sie und nahm ihren Mund in Besitz, verschlang ihre Lippen in einem heißen, gierigen Kuss.

Sie hatte auf den Umhang verzichtet und trug lediglich eine Kombination aus einem blauen Rock und einer einfachen, blassgelben Baumwollbluse, deren Knöpfe unter seinen Fingern beinahe von selbst durch die Knopflöcher zu gleiten schienen. Als er den Stoff über ihre Schultern streifte, stockte ihm der Atem. Ihr BH war ein Traum aus Seide und Spitze, wie dazu geschaffen, um Männerfantasien zu beflügeln. Und der Kontrast zwischen der schlichten, lehrerinnenhaften Kleidung, die sie darüber getragen hatte und diesem sündigen Teil in strahlendem Weiß, das sich aufreizend um ihre vollen Brüste schmiegte und ihre Sonnenbräune vorteilhaft betonte, konnte einen Mann in Sekundenschnelle um den Verstand bringen!

„Du bringst mich um!", murmelte er, während er sie mit brennendem Blick ansah.

Wieder lachte sie, diesmal war es jedoch kein glockenhelles Geräusch, es war eher ein raues, abgehacktes Keuchen. „Dann mache ich etwas falsch. Denn lebendig bist du mir eindeutig lieber!" Und wie zum Beweis ließ sie eine ihrer Hände über seine Brust hinab gleiten, bis dahin, wo seine Erregung seine Hose zu sprengen drohte. „Nein", beschloss sie, während sie mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm aufsah. „Bisher scheine ich alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Du bist erregend lebendig!"

Und dann erstickte sie sein unwillkürliches Ächzen in einem wilden, drängenden Kuss und sein Umhang segelte zu Boden – irgendwo hinter ihm. Ihre Finger beschäftigten sich emsig mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, bis sie ihm das lästige Kleidungsstück abstreifen konnte, das sie daran hinderte, seine bloße Haut zu berühren.

Unterdessen hatte Snape ihren Rock hochgeschoben und festgestellt, dass ihr Slip perfekt zu ihrem BH passte. Eindeutig die Marke ‚Mach Severus Snape vor Verlangen verrückt'. Die Art, wie dieses knappe, seidene Nichts sie verhüllte, weckte in ihm den Wunsch, es ihr mit einem Ruck vom Körper zu reißen und sich mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß tief in ihr zu versenken ...

Es wäre heiß, es wäre heftig – und dann wäre es vorbei.

Nein, dachte er, während er unter ihren neugierigen Händen auf seiner Brust erschauerte, er wollte mehr. Er wollte alles!

Sich mühsam zur Beherrschung zwingend strich er mit den Händen diese langen, wundervollen Beine entlang – von den Knöcheln aufwärts, über ihre Waden, ihre empfindsame Kniekehle, ihre seidigglatten Oberschenkel, bis sie sich ihm leise wimmernd entgegenhob. Seine Finger berührten das seidene Stück Stoff zwischen ihren Schenkeln nur kurz, neckend und herrlich erregend, bevor sie über ihren flachen Bauch weiter nach oben glitten, bis zu den wunderbar vollen Brüsten, die sich ihm verlangend entgegenwölbten. Und schlossen sich sanft um die lockende Fülle, während sein Mund sich auf ihre Lippen presste und ihren gebrochenen Seufzer auffing.

Dann senkte er den Kopf noch tiefer und strich mit Lippen und Zunge über ihren Brustansatz, direkt über der weißen Seide des BH's entlang. Ihr Erschauern erregte ihn noch mehr. Und als er schließlich dem Vorderverschluss öffnete und das verführerische Stück Stoff zur Seite schob, hob sie ihren Oberkörper seinem Mund entgegen und stöhnte genüsslich auf, als seine Lippen sich über ihrer Brust schlossen und er heftig an der Knospe zu saugen begann. Ihre Finger, die sich mit seiner Gürtelschnalle beschäftigten, zitterten plötzlich.

Sie schmeckte heiß und süß und scharf, nach Feuer und Leidenschaft. Ein Geschmack, der ihm direkt ins Blut ging und ihn, wie er insgeheim befürchtete, problemlos süchtig machen könnte. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Viel später. Jetzt ... jetzt würde er sie genießen. Bis zum letzten süßen Tropfen!

Seine Zunge strich über ihre erregt aufgerichtete Brustspitze und ihr hungriges Keuchen erhitzte sein Blut noch mehr. Und dann hatten ihre Hände den Kampf gegen seine Gürtelschnalle gewonnen, schoben seine Hose samt Unterhose nach unten und umschlossen seine Erregung – und sein Denken verlor sich in Gefühlen und Empfindungen.

Der zarte Slip aus Seide und Spitze zerriss unter seinen suchenden Fingern, bevor die heiße Glut ihrer Erregung seine Hand benetzte. Mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung, den er noch aufbringen konnte, tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, um einen Anti-Paternus-Zauber zu sprechen, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er das Instrument in seinem Umhang gehabt hatte. Dem Umhang, der jetzt irgendwo hinter ihm lag. Viel zu weit entfernt für einen Mann, der es kaum erwarten konnte, mit einer Frau zu verschmelzen.

„Was hast du?" Willow blickte aus glänzenden, haselnussbraunen Augen zu ihm auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Mein Zauberstab ..."

Jetzt lächelte sie. „Wenn du mich dafür loslassen musst, dann lass ihn da, wo er ist."

„Willow ..."

„Ich bin ein Schlammblut, in einem Muggelhaushalt aufgewachsen, schon vergessen?" Sie angelte nach der Dokumentenmappe und drehte sie herum. Ein halbes Dutzend kleiner Plastikpäckchen purzelte heraus.

Snape warf einen Blick auf das Häufchen Kondome und lächelte dann schief. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich jetzt geehrt oder eher bedroht fühlen soll."

Sie kicherte, während sie bereits eines der Päckchen aufriss und sich eilig daran machte, den Schutz über seine ehrfurchtgebietende Erektion zu streifen. „Ich schlage vor, du betrachtest es einfach als eine Herausforderung."

Ihre flinken, wissenden Hände brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand. „Das werde ich, verlass dich darauf!", ächzte er. Und dann versenkte er sich mit einem einzigen harten Stoß tief in ihrem heißen, willigen Körper. Und erstickte ihren leidenschaftlichen Aufschrei mit seinen Lippen.

Sie war heiß und feucht und unglaublich eng und er musste um seine Beherrschung kämpfen, um sich nicht augenblicklich in ihr zu verströmen. Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Körper hinab, hinein in das weiche Nest dunkler Locken, wo ihre Körper miteinander verbunden waren, und berührte den Punkt, wo ihre Gefühle sich konzentrierten. Und sie schrie erneut auf, wild und aufs höchste erregt.

Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Er bewegte sich in langen, tiefen, harten Stößen in ihr und sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, kam ihm leidenschaftlich entgegen. Er brannte vor Verlangen, aber sie war die Flamme. Und ihre gemeinsame Hitze entfachte ein Feuer, dessen Glut sie beide untergehen ließ.

Seine Hände strichen unablässig über ihren Körper, während er beobachtete, wie sie sich ihm hingebungsvoll entgegenbog und ihre Augen blind vor Leidenschaft wurden. Er zog sie noch näher zu sich heran, genoss das Gefühl ihrer Haut an seiner und stöhnte ihren Namen, als ihre Scheidenmuskeln ihn unwillkürlich noch fester um klammerten.

Und als er schließlich fühlte, wie sie sich unter ihm anspannte und seufzend immer wieder erschauerte, da verließ auch ihn der letzte Rest Beherrschung, den er bis dahin mühsam aufrechterhalten hatte und er spürte, wie er direkt nach ihr in den Abgrund geschleudert wurde.

Erst Minuten später waren sie in der Lage, sich wieder zu bewegen. Willow spürte, wie sie hochgehoben und in das Nebenzimmer getragen wurde, wo Snape sie sanft auf seinem Bett ablegte, bevor er seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihren Mund presste. Schließlich richtete er sich auf und strich ihr eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Wohin gehst du denn?"

Er lächelte vergnügt auf sie hinab. „Die restlichen Kondome holen natürlich. Du hast mich herausgefordert, Süße. Jetzt musst du auch die Konsequenzen tragen!"

Und während sie ihm grinsend hinterher sah und seine ausgesprochen leckere Rückansicht bewunderte, dachte sie, dass es ganz sicher weitaus schlimmere Dinge gab, als mit Severus Snape ein halbes Dutzend Präservative zu verbrauchen.

- - - - -

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Draco Malfoy die Langziehohren ab, die er sich im Geschäft der Weasley-Zwillinge in der Winkelgasse hatte besorgen lassen. Behutsam, um seine Zimmergenossen Crabbe und Goyle nicht zu wecken, schloss er das Fenster. Obwohl diese Gefahr nicht besonders groß war, immerhin schnarchten beide ohrenbetäubend. Wenn sie von dem Krach, den sie da selbst verursachten, nicht aufwachten, dann würde es vermutlich auch eine Explosion mitten im Zimmer nicht schaffen.

Außerdem waren sie Anhänger Voldemorts und würden ihn bestimmt nicht verraten. Jedenfalls nicht wissentlich, schränkte er in Gedanken ein. Die Möglichkeit, dass einer von ihnen unwissentlich etwas ausplaudern könnte, war es, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Also war es wohl besser, sie bemerkten erst gar nichts von seinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten.

Leise kramte er sein Schreibzeug hervor und setzte sich an den Tisch.

‚_Hallo Mum_', schrieb er auf ein Blatt Pergament. ‚_Glücklicherweise konnte Professor Snape heute die Krankenstation verlassen und wird wohl ab Morgen wieder den Unterricht im Fach „Zaubertränke" übernehmen. Außerdem hat auch sein Privatleben eine überraschende und erfreuliche Wendung genommen. Er scheint sich in Professor Woods, die Lehrerin für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" verliebt zu haben. Wir Slytherins wünschen ihm jedenfalls von Herzen Alles Gute. Mehr gibt es für heute nicht zu berichten. In Liebe. Dein Sohn Draco._'

So leise wie nur irgend möglich verschloss er den Brief und lockte seine schwarze Adlereule, die er seit neuestem nicht mehr in der Eulerei unterbrachte, von ihrem Platz auf dem Schrank herunter, band ihr das Pergament ans Bein und ließ sie zum Fenster hinaus.

Erst als der Vogel mit dem dunklen Nachthimmel verschmolzen war atmete er auf.

Diese Nachricht würde von seiner Mutter an den dunklen Lord weitergeleitet werden, genau wie die vielen anderen Informationen aus Hogwarts, die er im Laufe der Zeit aufgeschnappt hatte. Natürlich waren diese Informationen nicht weltbewegend, aber gelegentlich mochte etwas dabei sein, das Voldemort verwenden konnte.

Und vielleicht würde es ihm irgendwann gelingen, die zwei Dinge herauszufinden, die seinen Herrn am meisten interessierten; nämlich wer der Geheimniswahrer des neuen Hauptquartiers des Phönix-Ordens war und was diese Muggel Amanda Woods über das Schwert der Macht wusste.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Jetzt war ich so schön in Stimmung – und dann kommt da so ein schleimiger, inzuchtverseuchter Albino-Nager daher! Und jetzt muss er sogar schon spannen! Hoffentlich ist er jetzt richtig neidisch!_

_So, dann werde ich mal zusehen, dass ich eventuell noch ein weiteres Chap zustande bekomme, bevor die nächste Höllenwoche mich verschluckt. Die eine oder andere Review wäre natürlich wahnsinnig hilfreich ..._


	15. Die Bedrohung

**alge28:**Ich nehme Dich beim Wort – hier ist das nächste Chap!

**Culain: **Danke sehr!

**eli: **Freut mich, dass es Dir gefallen hat. Gibt bald mehr davon ...

**Katzura: **Ich glaube, die Aufsätze hat er komplett vergessen, hihi.

**ReSeSi: **Auf den Albino gibt es diesmal eine köstliche Anspielung!

**Elektra van Helsing: **So schnell geht es im Moment leider nicht. Aber wenigstens ein neues Kapitel kann ich Dir anbieten!

**Loki Slytherin: **Ich hoffe es hat wenigstens geschmeckt und Du hast Deinen Mann zum Nachtisch vernascht!

**Lara: **Eigentlich hat er die Langziehohren aus dem Fenster zum Fenster unseres Tränkemeisters gehalten und Severus und Willow so belauscht …

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Die Bedrohung**

Als Willow am frühen Sonntagmorgen erwachte, wohlig schnurrend, weil große, warme Hände sanft über ihren Rücken und ihren Po strichen, war das Erste, was sie erblickte, Severus, der sie aus seinen dunklen Augen mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick ansah, der ihr immer durch und durch ging. Was hatten diese dunklen, gefährlich wirkenden Typen nur an sich, was das Herz einer Frau regelmäßig höher schlagen ließ? Mit dem vom Schlaf zerzausten Haar und ohne diesen strengen, verkniffenen Zug um seinen Mund, den er viel zu oft zur Schau stellte, wirkte er nicht nur viel jünger und zugänglicher, sondern auch umwerfend attraktiv.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme, kurz bevor er ihr die Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschloss. Mit einem leisen hingerissenen Seufzer – welche Frau wäre das nicht bei solch einem Guten-Morgen-Gruß? – schob sie die Hand in sein Haar und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Ihre andere Hand wanderte seinen Rücken herunter und strich über seinen muskulösen Po.

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und der bis dahin süße, schmelzende Kuss veränderte sich augenblicklich. Himmel, selbst nach dieser ereignisreichen Nacht, in der keiner von ihnen viel geschlafen hatte, begehrte er sie noch immer mit der gleichen Inbrunst! Das konnte doch unmöglich normal sein! Aber diesen Gedanken schob er erst einmal beiseite, als Willows warmer, williger Körper sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Er würde sich später damit befassen ... Viel später ... Irgendwann einmal ... Jetzt hatte er wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun.

Und während Severus sich ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich in Willows Glut verlor, kehrte eine schwarze Adlereule nach Hogwarts zurück und pickte mit dem Schnabel so lange gegen eines der Fenster des Slytherin-Kerkers bis es schließlich geöffnet wurde. Die Nachricht, die sie an ihrem Bein trug bestand nur aus wenigen Worten. _„Danke für Deinen Brief, Draco. Professor Snapes Glück liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Schreib mir bald wieder. Deine Mutter."_

Malfoy verzog abfällig das Gesicht. Was den dunklen Lord an Snapes Beziehung zu diesem Schlammblut interessierte, war ihm völlig unklar. Aber es war ja auch nicht seine Aufgabe, die Intentionen Voldemorts in Frage zu stellen. Er war hier, um Informationen zu beschaffen. Und genau das würde er auch tun!

- - - - -

„Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze!" Harry zog mit einem Ruck die Bettdecke weg, unter der Ron sich vor dem Licht des heraufziehenden Morgens verkrochen hatte. „Heute steht ein außerordentliches DA-Treffen an!"

Brummig kam Ron zum Vorschein und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Was? Jetzt gleich? Spinnst du?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Harry lachte vergnügt. „Ich bin zwar Voldemort schon ein paar Mal entwischt, aber der geballte Zorn der unausgeschlafenen DA-Mitglieder wäre bestimmt mein Ende! Nein, das Treffen ist erst heute Abend. Aber ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gern erfahren, was gestern beim Treffen des Ordens des Phönix besprochen wurde."

„Der geballte Zorn der unausgeschlafenen DA-Mitglieder, soso. Was bin denn _ich_ in deinen Augen? Kleiner Tipp: Ausgeschlafen jedenfalls nicht!" Unter der Matte feuerroten Haares hervor funkelten zwei braune Augen den Jungen Der Lebte grimmig an, während ihr Besitzer widerwillig die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und gleich darauf missmutig in Richtung Badezimmer davon schlurfte.

Harry grinste ihm hinterher. Nichts konnte den guten Ron schneller aus dem Bett holen als die Aussicht auf ein paar interessante Informationen, die seine Mutter ihm hundertprozentig vorenthalten würde. „Ich warte unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich!" Wo Hermine inzwischen bestimmt über irgendwelchen Büchern saß ... Und, dachte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, Ginny war wahrscheinlich auch schon auf...

Die Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem unverständlichen Knurren, dann fiel die Tür des Badezimmers hinter Ron ins Schloss. Lachend stieg Harry die Treppe hinunter.

Ginny und Hermine saßen tatsächlich schon nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, welches ihr Stammplatz war, aber statt sich in einem Buch zu vergraben, hatte Hermine den Arm um die Schulter der Freundin gelegt und sprach leise auf sie ein. „Du musst es ihm erzählen, Ginny. Harry hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass Malfoy ... Oh, Harry! Guten Morgen!"

„Morgen." Plötzlich todernst trat Harry auf die Mädchen zu und ging vor Ginny in die Hocke. „Was ist mit Malfoy, Liebes?", fragte er, während er die Hände seiner Freundin ergriff und sie behutsam drückte. „Hat er dir etwas getan?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat mich nur gestern Abend auf dem Gang abgepasst und ein paar blöde Bemerkungen gemacht. Über uns und unsere Beziehung. Und über gewisse ... körperliche Attribute ..."

„Dieses miese Schwein!" Harry wechselte einen finsteren Blick mit Hermine. „Hat er dich beleidigt, Ginny? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt, das dich verletzt hat?"

„Eigentlich hat er eher über dich gesprochen." Ginny errötete.

Er zog – ganz in Black'scher Manier, wie Hermine amüsiert bemerkte – eine Augenbraue hoch. „Über mich?"

Ein Nicken. „Über die Größe deines ..." Sie wurde noch dunkler im Gesicht und senkte den Kopf. „Und dann hat er gesagt, wenn ich mal Lust auf etwas Richtiges hätte, soll ich ihm einfach Bescheid sagen. Er würde es mir schon besorgen ..."

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!" Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und sprang auf die Füße. Am liebsten wäre er unverzüglich in den Slytherin-Kerker hinuntergeeilt und hätte einem gewissen Frettchen das Albino-Fell über die Ohren gezogen. Kaum war er mal einen Abend nicht in Hogwarts, da machte sich dieser Mini-Todesser an seine Freundin heran und belästigte sie!

„Hat er dich angefasst?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Nein." Ginny errötete sogar noch mehr, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass seine Informationen aus einer höchst zweifelhaften Quelle stammen müssten und nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen würden. Und dass bei dir, wenn du denn auch eine inkontinente Veranlagung hättest, eher das Shirt nass werden würde, als die Hose." Noch eine etwas dunklere Rotnuance. „Und dann habe ich ihn stehen lassen."

„Du hast _was_ zu ihm gesagt?" Hermine prustete verblüfft los, sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Keuchend lehnte sie sich auf dem Sofa zurück und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht vor Lachen zu ersticken.

Harry errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln, konnte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen jedoch auch nicht verkneifen. „Ähem ... Danke schön!", murmelte er mit zuckendem Mundwinkel. Und dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte ebenfalls schallend. Ginny und ihr vorlautes Mundwerk ...

„Und was hat Malfoy dazu gesagt?", wollte er wissen, als er endlich wieder genug Luft zum Reden bekam.

Noch immer hochrot im Gesicht zuckte sie die Achseln. „Ich habe mich nicht lange genug aufgehalten, um seine Antwort abzuwarten."

„Vermutlich nicht viel", kicherte Hermine und wischte sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen. Gegen Ginnys flinke Zunge kam kaum jemand an.

Harry zog Ginny grinsend in seine Arme und küsste sie innig auf den Mund. „Süße, du bist einfach göttlich!" Ein zweiter, tieferer Kuss. Und schließlich ein dritter, der sie atemlos und schwindelig zurückließ. Und das, was da durch seinen Umhang unmissverständlich gegen ihren Bauch drückte, bemerkte sie zufrieden erschauernd, war tatsächlich nicht gerade klein. Gelogen hatte sie also nicht...

„Ähem!"

Rons Hüsteln veranlasste Harry, widerwillig den Kopf zu heben und Ginny zögernd loszulassen. Manchmal war dessen Timing wirklich überaus bescheiden! Vielleicht hätte er ihn ja doch besser schlafen lassen sollen...

„Frühstück!", verkündete der Störenfried nach einem kurzen Blick in das verzückte Gesicht seiner schon wieder heftig errötenden Schwester zufrieden. „Bevor ihr euch hier im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenseitig auffresst!" Sprach's und schob Ginny und seine beiden Freunde in Richtung Portraitloch. Wenn er schon sonntagmorgens nicht richtig ausschlafen durfte, würde er Harry eben ein wenig piesacken müssen...

- - - - -

„Jonas Lupin! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du auf dieser Treppe nicht rennen sollst?" Atemlos folgte Jade ihrem lebhaften Ziehsohn die Stufen zur großen Halle hinab. Der Fünfjährige war ein ausgesprochen lebhaftes Kind und sie war ständig in Sorge, dass er irgendwann auf einer der sich von selbst drehenden Treppen den Halt verlieren und in die Tiefe stürzen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von den Trickstufen, die es hier überall gab. „Wirst du wohl warten!"

Zögernd blieb der Knirps auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben. „Ich habe aber Hunger!", verkündete er, als wäre die ganze Tafel leergegessen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. „Darf ich heute Morgen Pfannkuchen haben, Mommy? Mit ganz viel Sirup darauf?"

Seufzend wuschelte sie ihm durch das hellbraune Haar. Haferbrei wäre zwar gesünder ... „Ja, das darfst du, mein Schatz. Weil heute Sonntag ist. Aber du wirst auch etwas Obst dazu essen, einverstanden?"

„Äpfel?" Hoffnungsvoll strahlte er sie an.

„Mal sehen. Vielleicht auch eine Banane oder ein paar Weintrauben."

„Okay." Damit konnte er leben, auch wenn ihm Äpfel eindeutig am liebsten waren. „Ist Daddy schon unten?"

„Nein, Daddy steht genau hinter dir!" Remus packte den erfreut jauchzenden Jungen und wirbelte ihn im Kreis herum, bevor er seine Frau zärtlich auf den Mund küsste. „Und, hat er dich wieder abgehängt, Prinzessin?"

„Mit zwei Treppen Vorsprung!" Jade packte ihn an der Krawatte und holte sich seinen Mund zu einem weiteren Kuss zurück. Wer brauchte schon Frühstück...

Jonas verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte jetzt erfahrungsgemäß länger dauern. Am liebsten wäre er schon vorgelaufen, aber seine Mommy hielt in weiser Voraussicht seine Hand fest. Die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben, begann er mit der Fußspitze zu wippen.

Sirius, der langsam neben seiner hochschwangeren Ehefrau die Treppen hinabkam – immerhin konnte ihr ohne seine Begleitung auf dem Weg zum Frühstück alles Mögliche zustoßen – kicherte vergnügt bei diesem Bild. „Hey, ihr Rabeneltern! Werdet ihr wohl endlich aufhören zu schmusen und euren hungrigen Racker füttern?"

„Onkel Sirius!" Jonas riss sich los und stürmte zu seinem großen Freund hinüber, der ihn lachend hochhob. „Das tun sie _andauernd_!", vertraute er ihm und der vergnügt kichernden Sarah an. „Doof, nicht war?"

„Ich denke, in ein paar Jahren wirst du anders darüber denken!", schmunzelte Padfoot und warf seinen errötenden Freunden einen belustigten Blick zu. „Dann lernst du ein hübsches Mädchen kennen und wirst sie auch immerzu küssen wollen."

„Igitt! Das werde ich bestimmt nicht!", erklärte Jonas im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Doch, ganz sicher", erklärte Sarah lachend. „Genau wie deine Eltern und dein Onkel Sirius. Der küsst nämlich auch furchtbar gern!"

„Worüber du dich bis jetzt noch nie beklagt hast, Liebling!" Umgehend trat er den Beweis an, was Jonas eine Naserümpfen und Jade ein Kichern entlockte. Remus lächelte nur still in sich hinein.

Jonas zappelte ungeduldig, so dass Padfoot den Kuss unterbrechen und ihn runterlassen musste. „Ich habe Hunger!"

„Dagegen unternehmen wir sofort etwas, mein Schatz!" Jade nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Da gibt es ein paar leckere Pfannkuchen, auf denen dein Name steht."

„Pfannkuchen?" Genießerisch leckte Remus sich die Lippen, während er seiner Frau umgehend die Last aus den Armen nahm, weil eine Schwangere ja nicht so schwer heben sollte. „Habe ich da eben Pfannkuchen gehört? Ich will auch welche! Also los!"

Jade verdrehte die Augen und wechselte einen genervten Blick mit Sarah. Wie sie die Freundin beneidete! Die hatte diese furchtbare Hätschelei in ein paar Wochen glücklich überstanden, während Moony bestimmt erst noch zu seiner Höchstform auflaufen würde. Noch fast ein halbes Jahr ...

Seufzend folgte sie ihren beiden Männern in die Große Halle.

- - - - -

Bedauernd stellte Willow beim Betreten der Großen Halle fest, dass Severus zusammen mit seinem Umhang auch sein gewohnt ausdrucksloses Gesicht wieder angelegt hatte. Andererseits – was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er plötzlich ein anderer Mensch wurde und sich ausgelassen an den Scherzen von Sirius und Remus beteiligte?

Wenn er darauf bestand, seine andere, seine private Seite nur zu offenbaren, wenn sie allein waren, dann würde sie damit leben müssen. Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, fand sie den Gedanken, dass der Severus, den sie in der letzten Nacht kennen gelernt hatte, nur ihr allein gehörte, nicht einmal besonders unangenehm. Auch wenn sie sein offenes Lächeln und diesen sinnlichen Blick vermisste, der ihr die Knie weich werden ließ...

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie erst verspätet bemerkte, dass Amanda am Frühstückstisch fehlte. Und dabei war ihre Schwester doch eine notorische Frühaufsteherin! Besorgt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Hat jemand Mandy gesehen?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort, während die Gespräche am Tisch erstarben. „Ich dachte, sie würde mir dir herunterkommen, immerhin hat sie ja das Zimmer neben dir", bemerkte Jade leise.

Willow errötete und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Severus, etwas, das jedoch nur Padfoot auffiel. Oho, da bahnte sich wohl etwas an ... „Ich habe auch noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen", murmelte sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich rasch nachsehen ..."

Der Rest des Satzes verklang ungehört, als die Tür zur Großen Halle geräuschvoll aufgestoßen wurde und Amanda, dicht gefolgt von Kingsley Shacklebolt hereinstürmte. In der Hand hielt die neue Professorin für Muggelkunde einige zusammengefaltete Muggelzeitungen. Und ihre Gesichtsfarbe machte dem schneeweißen Tischtuch ernsthafte Konkurrenz. „Wir haben Probleme!", verkündete sie leise, als sie den Lehrertisch erreicht hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" Auch Willow sprach gedämpft, damit die Schüler von ihrer Unterhaltung nichts mitbekamen.

Als Antwort breitete Amanda die Zeitungen auf dem Tisch aus. Auf allen drei Titelblättern war ein Bild der Zerstörung zu sehen – die verkohlte Ruine eines großen Wohnhauses, das – wie die Bildunterschriften einhellig, wenn auch mit unterschiedlichen Formulierungen verkündeten – in der letzten Nacht aus unerklärlichen Gründen völlig ausgebrannt war. Es gab vier Tote, unter ihnen ein namhafter Geschichtsprofessor der Universität, in dessen Wohnung das Feuer ausgebrochen war, und über zwanzig Verletzte.

„Im dritten Stock dieses Hauses lebte mein Tutor", murmelte Amanda.

Willow holte zischend Atem. Großer Gott! „Wie viel hat er über das Schwert gewusst?"

„Nicht besonders viel. Ich war sehr vorsichtig. Bei solch aufsehenerregenden Entdeckungen ist ein gesundes Misstrauen allen möglichen Konkurrenten gegenüber nur vernünftig. Auch Historiker und Archäologen können sich gegenseitig ihre Funde und Forschungsergebnisse streitig machen."

„Was immer Sie ihm erzählt haben, Voldemort weiß es jetzt auch." Severus sprach nüchtern, aber seine rechte Hand umkrampfte den Griff seines Messers mit so festem Griff, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Was wusste dieser Mann über Sie persönlich, Amanda? Ihre Freunde, Ihre Familie? Dinge, mit denen man Sie erpressen kann?"

„Nichts." Amanda atmete tief durch, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Ich habe hier in England keine engen Freunde. Und über Howard Woods und seine Frau kann dieser Voldemort mich nicht treffen. Allerdings kann er von ihnen alles über den Rest meiner Familie erfahren."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und rang mühsam die kalte Angst nieder, die ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte, seit Kingsley ihr am frühen Morgen die Zeitungen gebracht hatte, bevor sie leise präzisierte: „Über meine Mutter und natürlich auch über Willow!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Puh, grade noch rechtzeitig. Guter Stoff! Ach so, ja … mein Kommentar. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir zuerst die WHO über eine ganz fiese Frettchen-Grippe informieren, die in Hogwarts grade ausgebrochen ist. (Lets fetz, Malfoy!) Und danach geben wir Harry endlich sein Schwert!_

_Puh, ist die schnell! Wo soll ich dennjetztschon jetztdiesen Säbel hernehmen? Immer langsam, liebe Bine. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Daddy Woods und seine liebste Klientin. Und um ... ach, lasst Euch überraschen! Und vergesst mein geliebtes, kleines Reviewknöpfchen nicht, okay?_


	16. Zickenterror in Knightsbridge

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Das sollte eigentlich jede Frau von ihrem Mann behaupten können, findest Du nicht auch?_

_**cdt: **__Herzlich Willkommen! Und Danke, soviel Lob macht mich ganz verlegen ..._

_**Lara: **__Stimmt, ich wollte ihn schon klauen! Aber einen grimmigen Wolf und einen wütenden Puma am Hacken ..._

**_Culain: _**_Danke für den Tipp! Werde ich beherzigen._

_**eli: **__Tut mir Leid, Sev und Willow kommen heute gar nicht vor._

_**MandyRosalie: **__So schnell ich kann!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Wieso früh? Ist mir da in meiner eigenen Geschichte etwas entgangen?_

**_alge28: _**_Hier ist es!_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Naja, unter **pädagogisch wertvoll **liefes wohl nicht gerade, oder? Hihi!_

**_Katzura: _**_In Deine Storys schaue ich gerne rein wenn der Wahnsinn des Semesterbeginns etwas abgeflaut ist, versprochen!_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Nicht gerade in diesem Kapitel, aber es wird noch genug davon geben, großes Autorenehrenwort!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Wenn das so einfach wäre ... Hörst Du übrigens das Knöpfchen schnurren? Ein herrliches Geräusch!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Zickenterror in Knightsbridge**

Wenn Celeste Woods etwas auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es eine andere Frau, deren Attraktivität ihre eigene bei Weitem übertraf. Und zu erleben, wie ihr eigener Ehemann einem solchen Exemplar hinterher sabberte, wirkte sich nicht gerade positiv auf ihre Stimmung aus. Immerhin hatte sie – trotz ihres fordernden Jobs als Archäologin – ihr Image als blonde Sexbombe bewusst aufgebaut und sehr genossen. Eine Frau brauchte schließlich auch ihren Spaß!

Vielleicht war das ja der Grund dafür, dass sie Narcissa Malfoy mit ihren perfekten Maßen und dem naturblonden Haar so verabscheute. Und ganz sicher war es der Grund dafür, dass sie hier hinter der angelehnten Tür zum Büro ihres Ehemannes stand und durch den schmalen Spalt spähte. Immerhin war heute Sonntag, also kaum die normale Zeit, um einen Anwalt aufzusuchen …

Das Malfoy-Flittchen, wie sie Narcissa in Gedanken betitelte, hatte auf der tiefen Ledercouch Platz genommen und ihre zugegebenermaßen sensationellen Beine provokativ übereinander geschlagen. Und ganz sicher war die verdammte Schlampe sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass Howards Blick seit geraumer Zeit auf ihrem so schamlos zu Schau gestellten Oberschenkel ruhte – der Rock den sie trug, und das wurmte Celeste besonders, war nämlich kaum mehr als eine Popo-Manschette – und er seit mindestens fünf Minuten nicht mehr geblinzelt hatte …

Zähneknirschend starrte Celeste ihre Kontrahentin an und registrierte jede Einzelheit an deren Aufmachung; das beinahe taillenlange, silberblonde Haar, die großen blauen Augen, die ihrem glatten, hübschen Gesicht einen unschuldigen Ausdruck verliehen, die milchweiße Haut und die vollen, roten, zu einem höflichen Lächeln verzogenen Lippen. Dazu kam dieser schlanke Körper mit seinen Model-Maßen und die sündhaft teure Kleidung, die aus der neuesten Kollektion eines bekannten Designers stammte. Und diese Schuhe, Pradas, deren unglaublich hohe Absätze die Länge der Beine noch hervorhob … Alles in allem war diese Frau eine wahre Augenweide. Der feuchte Traum eines jeden Mannes ... Und über alle Maßen verabscheuungswürdig!

Und so wie Howard sie anglotzte, seit er sie vor ein paar Minuten in sein Büro gebeten hatte …

Nach dem Austausch der obligatorischen, einleitenden Höflichkeiten, kam Narcissa nun endlich auf den Grund ihres Besuches zu sprechen – keine Sekunde zu früh nach Celestes Geschmack. „Ich war sehr zufrieden mit dem, was Sie beim Zaubereiministerium für meinen Sohn und seine zwei Freunde erreicht haben, Mr. Woods", säuselte sie in ihrer leicht atemlosen Sopranstimme und klimperte mit ihren überlangen Wimpern. „Deshalb habe ich mir auch erlaubt, Ihre Dienste einem … Freund der Familie anzuempfehlen."

Woods schwoll sichtlich die Brust bei dieser Schmeichelei. „Aber, aber, meine liebste Mrs. Malfoy! Ich habe nur getan, was jeder an meiner Stelle getan hätte ..."

Narcissa unterbrach ihn, indem sie sich vorbeugte und ihm damit einen guten Einblick in den tiefen Ausschnitt ihrer Designerbluse gewährte. „Mein ... Bekannter würde Ihre Dienste sehr gern in Anspruch nehmen und ist auch bereit, überdurchschnittlich gut dafür zu zahlen." Eine Bemerkung, die einen begeisterten Glanz in die Augen des Magi-Advokaten zauberte. „Ich bin sicher, Sie haben bereits von ihm gehört. Sein Name ist Lord Voldemort."

Celeste hatte den Namen auf jeden Fall schon einmal gehört, diese unverschämte Willow, die zweite Tochter ihres Ehemannes, hatte ihn neulich erwähnt, als sie so einfach hier hereingeplatzt war und es gewagt hatte, Howard zur Rede zu stellen. Allerdings hatte sie – Celeste – nicht gewusst, dass er aus dem Mund dieser aufgedonnerten Malfoy-Schlampe so überaus bedrohlich klingen könnte, dass Howard wie unter einem Schlag zusammenzuckte und alle Farbe verlor.

„Der … der du-dunkle Lord wü-wünscht meine Dienste?", stammelte er und vergaß sogar, weiterhin auf den nackten Oberschenkel oder in den Ausschnitt seines Gegenübers zu starren. Stattdessen starrte er ihr aus schreckgeweiteten Augen ins Gesicht.

„So ist es." Narcissa nickte verbindlich lächelnd, scheinbar ohne das schockierte Gehabe des Magi-Advokaten überhaupt zu bemerken. „Er möchte, dass Sie ihm – natürlich gegen ein äußerst großzügiges Honorar – ein paar Auskünfte verschaffen."

„Auskünfte", echote Woods und betete innerlich darum, aus diesem Alptraum schnellstens aufzuwachen. Herr im Himmel – _Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte_, verlangte seine Dienste...

„Auskünfte", bestätigte Narcissa, noch immer das verbindliche Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie hielt hier alle Karten in der Hand und war sich dessen auch vollkommen bewusst. „Er interessiert sich für eine junge Muggelfrau namens Amanda Woods. Eine angehende Archäologin, wie er mir berichtete. Und Angesichts der Namensübereinstimmung und der Tatsache, dass Ihre verehrte Gattin ebenfalls diesen Beruf ausübt, habe ich ihm versichert, dass Sie für diese Aufgabe genau der richtige Mann wären. Wenn Sie sich allerdings weigern wollen …"

Woods war nicht blöde. Was eine Weigerung gegenüber dem mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer für ihn bedeuten würde, war ihm vollkommen klar. Und im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihm dann blühen würde, waren die drei gebrochenen Finger seiner rechten Hand, die er in einer Schiene trug, nur eine bedeutungslose Kleinigkeit – kaum wert, sich gedanklich damit zu beschäftigen. Aber dennoch … Amanda war seine Tochter! Er verspürte zwar keine besondere emotionale Bindung zu ihr, aber sie _Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf_, auszuliefern … Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt Ihnen die Vorstellung nicht besonders, dem dunklen Lord einen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen." Es war erstaunlich, wie Narcissa es schaffte, die Raumtemperatur nur durch eine geringfügige Änderung ihres Tonfalles um mindestens fünfzehn Grad zu senken. Woods fröstelte unwillkürlich, als er in diese blauen Augen blickte, die ihren unschuldigen Ausdruck von einer Sekunde zur anderen völlig verloren hatten und ihn nun eisig anstarrten. Die Drohung in ihnen blieb zwar unausgesprochen, schwebte aber dennoch über seinem Haupt wie das Schwert des Damokles.

Er schluckte schwer. Einem Mann wie Lord Voldemort hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Und einmal abgesehen davon, dass er ein toter Mann wäre, wenn er ihm seine Hilfe verweigerte, würde der Zauberer Amanda dennoch aufspüren. Er war so überaus mächtig … _‚Und er kann dir und deiner Karriere auch überaus nützlich sein!'_, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Woods traf eine Entscheidung. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt", versicherte er Narcissa Malfoy mit bebender Stimme und beobachtete erleichtert, wie diese babyblauen Augen umgehend wieder ihren unschuldigen Ausdruck annahmen. „Was erwartet der dunkle Lord von mir?"

„Informationen", verkündete die Frau ihm gegenüber mit lieblicher Zwitscherstimme. „Wir wollen alles wissen, was es über Amanda Woods zu berichten gibt. Wo hält sie sich zurzeit auf? Wohin könnte sie gehen? Was weiß sie über das Schwert Godric Gryffindors?"

Die Erwähnung des Schwertes ließ Celeste, die keine Ahnung hatte, was die Geschehnisse in Büro ihres Mannes zu bedeuten hatten, aufhorchen. Sie hatte vor einigen Jahren mal etwas drüber gelesen, es aber als Unsinn abgetan. Zu fantastisch waren die Umstände, die in dem Schriftstück beschrieben wurden. Wenn sich allerdings sowohl Amanda als auch dieser Voldemort, der ja ein hohes Tier zu sein schien, dafür interessierten …

Howard nickte derweil ergeben. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Amanda sich im Moment aufhält", erklärte er seiner Besucherin. „Genauso genommen habe ich sie schon seit fast vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe sie sogar neulich mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester Willow verwechselt, als diese hier vorbeikam. Da Willow Amanda bei ihrem Besuch aber erwähnte, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie zumindest Kontakt zueinander haben und sie darüber informiert ist, wo Amanda sich aufhält."

„Willow Woods? Die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts?" Narcissa zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen, während Woods nur die Achseln zuckte. Verdammt! Immer wieder dieses verdammte Hogwarts, in dem der verfluchte Dumbledore für Ordnung sorgte! Wenn diese Amanda sich wirklich dort aufhielt, etwas das der dunkle Meister beinahe als sicher annahm, dann wäre es verdammt schwierig, an sie heranzukommen. Nun, die Bestätigung dafür, ob die Woods in Hogwarts war, könnte Draco ihr geben. Sie würde ihm nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hause gleich eine Eule schicken …

„Gibt es jemanden, mal abgesehen von Professor Woods, der ihr nahe steht? Jemand, der ihr etwas bedeutet?", forschte sie weiter.

„Ihre Mutter vermutlich", Woods zuckte wieder die Achseln. Helen war ihm herzlich egal. „Soweit ich weiß, hatten die beiden fast zwanzig Jahre keinen Kontakt miteinander, aber vermutlich werden sie ihn jetzt wieder aufnehmen, nachdem Amanda herausgefunden hat, dass meine Exfrau und ihre Zwillingsschwester noch am Leben sind."

Narcissa nickte betont uninteressiert. Die abstrusen Familienangelegenheiten dieses feigen Squibs da vor ihr ließen sie völlig kalt. „Und wo finde ich Ihre Exgattin, Mr. Woods?"

„Sie lebt meines Wissens nach in Kent. Einen Augenblick, ich notiere Ihnen die Adresse."

Während Woods mit einem goldenen Füllfederhalter etwas auf einem pergamentähnlichen Bogen Papier schrieb, lehnte Narcissa sich auf dem Sofa zurück und schlug diesmal das andere Bein über. Der Magi-Advokat registrierte es nicht einmal. Er war in Gedanken viel zu sehr mit der Tatsache beschäftigt, dass er im Visier von Lord Voldemort gelandet war. Und damit, sich darüber zu sorgen, was das für ihn bedeutete. Wäre der dunkle Lord mit seinen Auskünften zufrieden und würde ihn zukünftig in Ruhe lassen?

„Was das Schwert betrifft", riss die Stimme von Narcissa Malfoy ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „vermute ich mal, dass Sie uns nicht weiterhelfen können, nicht wahr? Wenn Sie ihre Tochter seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben …"

„Ihre Annahme ist korrekt. Von einem Schwert weiß ich nichts. Aber das ist natürlich auch nicht mein Fachgebiet …"

„… sondern meines!", ließ sich eine kühle Frauenstimme von der Tür her vernehmen. Innerlich rollte Woods die Augen. Verdammt! Musste Celeste sich unbedingt immer in den Vordergrund drängen? Konnte sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal im Leben zurückhalten? Vermutlich wäre Mrs. Malfoy jetzt verschwunden und sie hätten ihr gewohntes Leben weiterführen können, ohne diesen ganzen Zauberei-Mist und Voldemorts unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit! Aber Celeste hatte ja noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sich zu profilieren!

„Und Sie können mir etwas über das bewusste Schwert erzählen?", sprang Narcissa natürlich gleich auf Celestes Kommentar an.

„Ich habe davon gehört. In Archäologenkreisen gilt dieses Schwert als Mythos. Eine überlieferte Geschichte ohne einen wahren Hintergrund." Celeste trat um den Tisch herum und ließ sich graziös in einen der eleganten Ledersessel sinken. Aus einer kleinen Holzschachtel auf dem Tisch nahm sie eine lange, schlanke Damenzigarette heraus und blickte ihren Mann auffordernd an, damit er ihr Feuer gab. Diese Malfoy-Schlampe sollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass Howard zu ihr gehörte!

„Sie gestatten?" An der Spitze von Narcissa Malfoys perfekt manikürtem Zeigefinger erschien plötzlich ein kleines blaues Flämmchen – und Celeste hätte vor Schreck beinahe die Zigarette fallen gelassen.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!" Narcissa ließ das Flämmchen wieder verschwinden und ergriff das goldene Feuerzeug, welches ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag. Aber ihrem Gegenüber schien die Lust auf das Rauchen vergangen zu sein, weil Celeste die Zigarette nämlich mit zitternder Hand auf den Tisch legte. Innerlich grinsend stellte die Hexe auch das Feuerzeug zurück. Sie hasste Zigarettenrauch! Eine wirklich eklige Muggelangewohnheit … „Sprechen Sie doch bitte weiter, Mrs. Woods!"

„Weiter … Ach so, ja, das Schwert …" Hilfesuchend blickte Celeste zu ihrem Ehemann hinüber, aber der betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn angelegentlich die Tischplatte seines Schreibtisches. Hinderte er sie am Reden, so würde Voldemort das als feindlichen Akt auslegen. Und wenn das, was sie zu sagen hatte, von Interesse für ihn war, würde er ein für alle Mal seine Klauen in ihn und seine Muggel-Ehefrau schlagen...

Celeste ahnte nichts von seinem inneren Konflikt. Und außerdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis diesem Flittchen auf der Couch zu zeigen, dass sie ihr eindeutig überlegen war. Also holte sie tief Luft und begann in betont gelangweiltem Ton. „Wie gesagt, das Schwert gilt als Mythos. Geschmiedet im elften Jahrhundert von einem mächtigen Magier und über die Jahrhunderte von den Druiden gehütet und bewacht, soll es irgendwann einmal schwarze und weiße Magie vereinigen und so das Böse vernichten. Die Überlieferung besagt, dass das Schwert sich selbst seinen Träger suchen wird, wenn man es aus seinem Gefängnis aus Feuer und Stein befreit hat. Die Bedingungen, unter denen es erlangt werden kann, sind mir im Moment nicht geläufig, aber sie klangen ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, so dass kein ernsthafter Wissenschaftler an die Existenz dieser Klinge glaubt."

Narcissa nickte verstehend. Muggel waren so schrecklich fantasielos. Alles wollten sie rational erklären! „Demnach glauben Sie also nicht, dass dieses Schwert wirklich existiert?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Celeste zuckte spöttisch lächelnd die Achseln. „Ohne wissenschaftlich nachprüfbare Beweise wäre alles andere inakzeptabel …"

„Und wenn es solche Beweise gäbe?"

Wieder ein Achselzucken, aber diesmal wirkte der Blick der Archäologin schon viel interessierter. „Dann müsste ich sie zuerst untersuchen, datieren und auf ihre Echtheit überprüfen, bevor ich eine verbindliche Aussage treffen könnte!"

Nachdenklich musterte die Hexe die Muggelfrau, während sie das Papier mit der Anschrift der ersten Mrs. Woods in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ. Vielleicht könnte sich diese aufgeblasene Kuh ja tatsächlich als nützlich erweisen … „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann und mich dann mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte sie und ließ Celeste und Howard Woods zurück, der seine gerade ohnmächtig gewordene Ehefrau erst einmal wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen musste, bevor er damit beginnen konnte, ihr bittere Vorwürfe zu machen.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner heißgeliebten Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Na, wenn Voldy seine Klauen um diesen Teil der Woods schlagen würde … ich hätte da nix gegen. Komm schon, sei wenigstens ein Mal nützlich, alter Stinker!_

_So, darf ich dann wieder um ein paar Reviews bitten? Habe das nächste Chap auch schon fast fertig ..._


	17. Eishockey und andere Spiele

**_ReSeSi: _**_Um Howard und seine Tussi kümmere ich mich, versprochen!_

_**Lara: **__Ich wollte Celeste so richtig neidisch machen. Glaube nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Designer aus der Zaubererwelt kennt. Außerdem wird Narcissa sich doch bestimmt tarnen, wenn sie einen Squib-Muggel-Haushalt besucht ..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Schneller als schnell. Muggelmarken – siehe Lara._

_**eli: **__Okay, dann freu Dich mal hierüber!_

**_Katzura: _**_Das mit Deiner Festplatte tut mir Leid, bestell ihr Gute Besserung von mir, okay?_

**_Culain: _**_Irgendwie mag ich dieses Pack ... Sie sind so schön verschlagen!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Ich bin nicht gemein, nur furchtbar berechnend, hihi! Aber dafür habe ich dieses Chap auch noch mal überarbeitet, damit Du noch was Neues zu lesen bekommst ... Küsschen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Eishockey und andere Spiele**

„Kommst du mit hinunter zum See? Schlittschuhlaufen?" Ron, dick verpackt in unzählige Lagen aus Stoff, blickte seinen besten Freund fragend an. „Seamus und Dean sind schon unten. Sie wollen die Slytherins zu einer Partie Eishockey herausfordern." Das Muggelspiel erfreute sich in letzter Zeit wachsender Beliebtheit in Hogwarts, allerdings hatten die jugendlichen Zauberer dort es dahingehend abgewandelt, dass der Puck sich auch selbständig über das Eis des zugefrorenen Sees bewegte, wobei er auch mal den einen oder anderen Spieler oder Zuschauer von den Kufen holte, und die Tore sich von Zeit zu Zeit vergrößerten und verkleinerten. Ganz abgesehen von den Quiddich-Klatschern, die sie für ihr neues Wintervergnügen zweckentfremdet hatten ...

„Keine Lust." Harry sah nicht einmal von „Quiddich im Wandel der Zeiten" auf. Er war kein besonders überzeugter Hockeyfan. Ja, wenn der Puck ein Schnatz gewesen wäre, statt einer kleinen Scheibe, die man mittels eines Schlägers in eines der Tore befördern musste. Allerdings hatte er nichts dagegen, dass seine Teamkameraden dieses Spiel spielten – es schulte ihre Fähigkeiten als Jäger und Treiber ungemein … Aber teilnehmen? Ausgerechnet heute? Nein danke! Er hatte vorhin Severus Snape in Begleitung Willow Woods zum See hinuntergehen sehen. Und egal ob Remus sagte, dass der Tränkemeister eigentlich gar kein schlechter Kerl wäre und immerhin auf ihrer Seite stünde– er ging ihm außerhalb des Zaubertranksunterricht lieber aus dem Weg. Diese kalten, schwarzen Augen, die ihn mit finsteren Blicken zu erdolchen schienen und diese sarkastisch schnarrende Stimme – darauf konnte er in seiner Freizeit gut verzichten! Er mochte Snape nicht, Punkt. Wahrscheinlich würde er nie mit ihm warm werden.

„Ich bin noch völlig durchgefroren vom Quiddich-Training. Freiwillig setzte ich heute keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür!", erklärte er seinem besten Freund.

„Und was ist mit dir, Hermine?", wendete Ron sich an die Freundin.

„Ich komme mit." Hermine schlug die dicke Ausgabe von „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" zu und stand auf. „Ich hole nur schnell meine Schlittschuhe!"

Gleich darauf waren die Freunde verschwunden und Harry vertiefte sich wieder in sein Lieblingsbuch. So fand ihn Ginny vor, als sie wenig später auch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie knöpfte ihren dicken Mantel auf und schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den dichten, roten Locken. „Hallo Harry."

Er lächelte zu ihr hoch und nahm ihre kalten Hände zwischen seine. „Hallo Ginny!" Und dann – nach einem prüfenden Blick, ob sie auch allein waren – zog er sie kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

Ginny öffnete ihm ihre Lippen und schob die Hände in sein Haar. Wie sie es liebte, wenn er wie jetzt an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte! Dabei liefen ihr immer herrliche Schauer über den Rücken und ihr wurde ganz warm. Und wenn er dann mit der Zunge in ihren Mund eintauchte und dort ganz unglaubliche Sachen mit ihrer Zunge tat, verwandelte sich diese Wärme in flüssiges Feuer, das durch ihren gesamten Körper strömte. So wie jetzt gerade …

„Lass uns hochgehen", flüsterte sie, als Harry ihre Lippen wieder freigab.

„Hochgehen? Wohin?" Verständnislos sah er sie an.

„In euren Schlafraum."

„Ginny …"

„Ich möchte dich berühren, Harry." Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn und spürte an ihrem Oberschenkel, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte. „Und ich möchte, dass Du mich berührst. Aber hier kann jeden Augenblick jemand hereinkommen. In unseren Schlafraum kommst du nicht hinein, aber ich in euren. Und ich habe Ron mit Hermine zum See hinuntergehen sehen. Dean, Seamus und Neville sind ebenfalls dort. Also wären wir ungestört."

„Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Ich möchte Dich auch gerne berühren. Aber …" Harry suchte verzweifelt nach Worten und platzte schließlich mit der ungeschminkten Wahrheit heraus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich rechtzeitig aufhören kann. Ich will dich so sehr …"

„Dann nimm mich mit nach oben." Ginny küsste ihn, wild und verlangend. „Nimm mich mit nach oben und berühr mich, Harry. Bitte."

Wie sollte er dem flehenden Blick aus ihren Rehaugen widerstehen? Er schob einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen, legte den anderen unter ihren Rücken und stand auf. „Bist du sicher, dass du mit mir hochkommen willst?"

„Hätte ich sonst darum gebeten?" Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. „Beeil dich, ich schwitze mich in diesem Mantel zu Tode."

Harry übersprang auf der Treppe jede zweite Stufe und drückte die Klinke zum Schlafraum mit dem Ellenbogen herunter. Glücklicherweise hatte Professor McGonagall heute morgen den Raum inspiziert und die Jungen prompt zum Aufräumen verdonnert, erinnerte er sich noch dankbar, bevor Ginnys nächster Kuss sein Denken erst einmal außer Kraft setzte. Langsam ließ er sie an seinem Körper hinab gleiten und presste sie an sich. Sie hatte verdammt Recht; der Mantel war wirklich im Weg …

Aber bevor er ihr das schwere, störende Kleidungsstück abstreifen konnte, hatte Ginny es schon ausgezogen und beiseite geworfen. Es landete auf dem Fußboden, direkt neben ihrem Schal und ihren Handschuhen, die aus der Manteltasche gepurzelt waren. Und dann presste sie sich wieder an ihn. „So ist es schon viel besser!" Neckisch lächelte sie zu ihm auf. „Aber noch lange nicht gut genug. Du solltest vielleicht die Tür verschließen."

Grinsend zückte er seinen Zauberstab. „Colloportus!" Mal sehen, wie weit sie dieses Spiel treiben würde, bevor ihr Mut sie verließ …

Und dann verging ihm das Lachen, weil ihre flinken Hände sich nämlich soeben den Weg unter seinen Pullover bahnten und über seinen Bauch nach oben strichen. Unwillkürlich zuckten seine Muskeln unter ihrer Berührung. Dann war sie an seiner Brust angelangt und ihre neugierigen Finger erforschten die Beschaffenheit seiner Muskulatur unter der Haut, die sich scheinbar immer mehr erhitzte. Und dann zog sie die Hände zurück, packte den Saum des Kleidungsstückes und zog es ihm mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung über den Kopf.

Unwillkürlich erschauerte er unter ihrem bewundernden Blick, während ihre Hände bereits wieder über seine heiße Haut strichen. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er musste sich die Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchten. Okay, dieses Spiel ließ sich bestimmt auch zu zweit spielen! Seine Hände schlossen sich um ihre schmale Taille und mit einem überraschenden Ruck zog er sie so dicht an sich, dass ihre Hände jetzt zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen waren. Und während er ihren Mund wieder in Besitz nahm und ihr überraschtes Aufkeuchen schluckte, stahlen sich seine Hände unter ihr Sweatshirt und strichen über ihren Rücken nach oben, bis sie durch den Stoff ihres BHs aufgehalten wurden. Sein Mund verließ ihre Lippen und wanderte über ihre Wange, ihr Kinn bis zu ihrem Hals, wo er sanft zu saugen begann.

Ginny schwankte und wäre sicher zu Boden gesunken, wenn Harry sie nicht so fest an seinen harten, sehnigen Körper gepresst hätte. Ihr kehliges Stöhnen spornte ihn nur noch mehr an und er biss sie sanft in die zarte Haut oberhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins. ‚Ha!', dachte er, als ihre Finger sich unwillkürlich in seine Haut krallten, offenbar war sie nicht die Einzige, die hier jemanden erregen konnte, bis er fast sabberte! „Zieh es aus", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, bevor er wieder ihren Hals zu küssen begann. „Das Sweatshirt – zieh es aus."

Ginny zögerte keine Sekunde. Dankbar für seine Hände an ihrer Taille, die verhinderten, dass sie dank ihrer puddingweichen Knie einfach zu Boden sank, streifte sie sich das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und ließ es fallen. Ihre Hände wanderten zum Vorderverschluss ihres BH's und Harry schluckte trocken, als sie verführerisch zu ihm auflächelte. „Soll ich oder möchtest du?"

Himmel! Sie hatte eindeutig vor, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen! Seine Erregung drohte bereits jetzt, seine Jeans zu sprengen. Und sie stand vor ihm, dieses provozierende Lächeln im Gesicht, und fragte ihn allen ernstes, ob er ihren BH selbst öffnen wolle, oder lieber zusah, wie sie es tat ... „Mach du es!", flüsterte er heiser.

Provozierend langsam löste sie die drei kleinen Häkchen und schob den Stoff ein winziges Stückchen zur Seite, so dass er einen Blick auf die zarte weiße Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten erhaschte. Dann hielt sie die beiden Hälften mit der linken Hand zusammen, während sie mit der rechten die Träger quälend langsam über die Schultern nach unten schob. Ein wissendes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie die Arme nacheinander aus den Trägern zog, ohne den Stoff über ihren Brüsten dabei loszulassen. „Jetzt bist du daran", erklärte sie Harry mit funkelndem Blick. „Nimm ihn mir ab!"

Eine weitere Aufforderung war nicht nötig. Behutsam legte er die Hände um ihre noch immer von dem zarten Stoff bedeckten Brüste. Sie passten einfach perfekt in seine Handflächen. Sie unverwandt ansehend zog er den Stoff von ihrer Haut und der BH fiel zu Boden. Harry achtete nicht darauf. Dafür war der Anblick ihrer nackten Brüste einfach zu atemberaubend.

Sie war so wunderschön! Cremigweiße Haut, gekrönt von dunklen, steil aufgerichteten Knospen, die förmlich um seine Berührung zu betteln schienen ... Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Finger über ihre linke Brustwarze und beobachtete ehrfürchtig staunend, wie sie sich noch mehr verhärtete. Wieder strich er über die kleine Knospe, diesmal etwas fester, und Ginny seufzte genüsslich auf. „Das fühlt sich wunderschön an. Mach weiter!"

Er legte seine Hände um ihre Brüste und umspielte die Brustwarzen, angespornt von den süßen Lauten, die seine Freundin von sich gab, mit den Daumen. Ginnys Kopf fiel in den Nacken, so dass er seine Lippen auf ihre Kehle pressen konnte. Und von dort aus küsste er sich langsam tiefer – er musste einfach wissen, ob ihre Brüste ebenso süß und erregend schmeckten, wie sie aussahen! Als er eine der Brustwarzen schließlich mit den Lippen umschloss und aufreizend mit der Zunge darüber strich, gaben Ginnys Beine endgültig nach. Harry fing sie auf und trug sie zu seinem Bett hinüber, wo er sie behutsam auf die Matratze gleiten ließ. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Besser als in Ordnung!" Sie schob die Hand in sein Haar und küsste ihn stürmisch, bevor sie seinen Kopf zu ihrer Brust zurückdirigierte. „Mach weiter, ja? Das fühlt sich so wunderbar an!"

Er tat ihr diesen Gefallen nur allzu gern. Er streichelte und küsste ihre Brüste und reizte die Brustwarzen mit Lippen und Zunge. Und dann sog er eine der Knospen tief in seinen Mund und an seinen Gaumen, und streichelte sie dabei mit der Zunge. Ginny seufzte ekstatisch auf und presste seinen Kopf fester an ihre Brust. Ihre Schenkel öffneten und schlossen sich im Rhythmus seiner Saugbewegungen. Unwillkürlich wimmerte sie auf. Sie wollte ... Sie brauchte...

„Schscht!" Beruhigend strich Harry ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Lass mich dir helfen, Liebes ..." Wieder wendete er sich ihren Brüsten zu und saugte abwechseln an den Knospen, bis Ginny vor Lust beinahe zu vergehen glaubte. Gleichzeitig öffnete er den Knopf ihrer Jeans und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Seine Hand schlüpfte hinein und strich über den bereits feuchten Stoff ihres Höschens – und Ginny bäumte sich leidenschaftlich unter ihm auf. Ja! Dort wollte sie von ihm berührt werden! Genau dort!

Ungeduldig schob sie sich selbst die Hose von den Hüften und strampelte sie fort. „Fass mich an! Ich will spüren, wie du mich anfasst!"

„Wie soll ich dich denn anfassen?" Harry sah ihr in die vor Lust verschleierten Augen. „Soll ich dich zart streicheln?" Er ließ einen Finger unter den Stoff gleiten und fuhr sanft über die zarten Falten, was ihr einen hingebungsvollen Seufzer entlockte. „Oder soll ich etwas mehr Druck ausüben?" Sein Finger fand ihre Klitoris und tanzte rau um den geschwollenen Nervenknoten, was sie dazu brachte, ekstatisch aufzustöhnen. „Wie willst du es, Ginny? Sanft", wieder ein hauchzartes Streicheln, „oder etwas härter?" Mehr Druck, bis ihre Hüften hilflos zu zucken begannen, als der Höhepunkt unvermittelt über sie hinwegfegte wie eine Flutwelle. Lächelnd presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und dämpfte so ihren befreiten Aufschrei.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ginny die Augen wieder öffnen konnte. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte noch immer in ihren Ohren, als sie an sich herabsah. Was musste sie für einen Anblick bieten! Ihre Brustwarzen waren steil aufgerichtet und noch immer feucht von Harrys Küssen. Ihr Höschen war ebenfalls alles andere als trocken ... Apropos Höschen! Hier stimmte etwas mit der Kleiderordnung ganz und gar nicht. Und da sie sich absolut nicht underdressed fühlte, war es wohl Harry, der _zuviel_ anhatte!

Sie blickte ihm direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen und erklärte: „Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!" Und dann drückte sie ihn schwungvoll auf die Matratze. „Hmm. Mal sehen. Wie war das doch gleich?" Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um eine seiner Brustwarzen und sie saugte daran, bis der kleine Nervenknoten sich aufgerichtet hatte und Harrys beschleunigter Atem ihr verriet, dass sie zumindest nichts falsch machte.

Okay. Soweit, so gut!

Zeit für Stufe zwei. Und danke für all die Girlie-Zeitschriften an den Muggelkiosken! Da gab es einiges auszuprobieren ... Sie ließ ihren Lippen über Harrys Brust nach unten wandern, über seinen flachen Bauch, tauchte mit der Zungenspitze in seinen Bauchnabel ein und setzte dann ihren Weg fort bis direkt an den Bund seiner Jeans. Beschleuniger Atem war inzwischen nicht mehr die richtige Bezeichnung. Keuchen traf es besser, bemerkte sie zufrieden. Okay, das war doch bestimmt noch zu toppen. Der Knopf seiner Jeans glitt durch das Knopfloch und sie stand plötzlich vor dem Problem, einen Reißverschluss öffnen zu müssen, der sich über einer steinharten Erektion spannte, keine leichte Übung. Da war wohl Vorsicht angesagt, damit er sich nicht verhakte...

Harry stöhnte laut auf, als sie prüfend über den Beweis seiner Erregung strich, bevor sie langsam den Reißverschluss zu öffnen begann. So langsam, dass er glaubte, jedes Zähnchen einzeln aufgehen zu hören ... Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte und die Hose von seinen Hüften schob, hätte er vor Erleichterung am liebsten geseufzt. Aber dazu hatte er nicht genug Luft, denn nun schloss sich ihre Hand durch den Stoff der Boxershorts um seine Erektion und ihm stockte der Atem. Unwillkürlich ächzte er leise.

Besorgt blickte Ginny zu ihm auf. „Was ist? Tue ich dir weh?"

Heftiges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Dann kann ich also weitermachen?"

Ebenso heftiges Nicken.

„Okay." Ginny beugte sich wieder über seinen Unterleib. „Ich glaube, die brauchst du im Moment nicht!", verkündete sie und streifte ihm die Boxershorts über die Beine. Mit einem vergnügten Lächeln warf sie das Kleidungsstück neben das Bett. Sie fühlte sich einfach herrlich! So entspannt und befriedigt und gleichzeitig schrecklich neugierig. Und sie fühlte sich stark. Stark und mächtig, weil Harry unter ihren Händen förmlich dahinschmolz. Obwohl, falsche Ausdrucksweise! Diese Erektion schmolz eigentlich nicht dahin – eher im Gegenteil!

Behutsam strich sie über die heiße Haut seines Gliedes bis empor zur Spitze, wo sie den Glückstropfen mit dem Finger aufnahm und verrieb. Harrys Körper zuckte unter ihren forschenden Fingern. Was hatte doch gleich in diesem Muggelheft gestanden – Jungs liebten es, wenn man ihren Penis massierte? Vorsichtig schloss sie die Hand um seine Erregung und fuhr langsam auf und ab. Ein gutturales Stöhnen belohnte sie dafür. Und allein der Anblick von Harry, wie er sich erregt unter ihren Händen wand, genügte, um ihr Höschen erneut feucht werden zu lassen. Nun dagegen konnte sie etwas tun. Ohne die aufreizenden Bewegungen ihrer rechten Hand zu unterbrechen, schob sie sich mit der Linken den Slip hinab und warf ihn Harrys Boxershorts hinterher.

Dann hockte sie sich auf die Fersen und widmete sich wieder vollständig ihrem Freund. Während sie ihn mit der rechten Hand weiter massierte, schlossen sich die Finger ihrer linken um seinen Hodensack und prüften dessen Beschaffenheit. Hier war die Haut viel kühler ... Oh. OH! Was ...

Sie sah auf und begegnete Harrys smaragdfarbenem Blick. Seine Augen waren vor Lust verschleiert, aber eine seiner Hände hatte sich gerade zwischen ihre Schenkel geschoben und tat dort unglaubliche Dinge. War er tatsächlich mit zwei Fingern in ihr, während sein Daumen ihren Kitzler stimulierte? Musste wohl so sein, weil dieses heiße, erregende Gefühl sich von Neuem in ihr ausbreitete ... Und seine andere Hand zupfte an ihrer linken Brustwarze und sendete heiße Signale durch ihren Körper, die alle in ihrem Unterleib zusammenzulaufen schienen ... Stöhnend ließ sie den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als sie bemerkte, wie Harry noch einen dritten Finger in sie schob. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde sie gleich noch einmal kommen...

Oh nein! So leicht würde er nicht davonkommen! Wenn er immer noch klar genug dachte, um sie derartig zu manipulieren, würde sie wohl noch etwas mehr tun müssen! Wie war das doch gleich gewesen in diesem Muggel-Heft, das ihre Mutter lautstark schimpfend konfisziert hatte, als sie es unter ihrer Matratze entdeckte? Entschlossen beugte sie sich vor und strich mit der Zungenspitze seine Erregung entlang – vom Schaft bis zur Spitze. Und dann umschloss sie ihn mit ihren Lippen und begann sanft daran zu saugen.

„Ginny!" Harry schrie es fast, bevor er sie mit plötzlich vor Erregung zitternden Händen unter den Achseln packte und nach oben zog. Eine rasche Drehung und sie lag unter ihm. Er verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er wieder zwei Finger in sie einführte. Sie war so heiß und so eng. Und er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Was, wenn sie noch gar nicht bereit war, richtig mit ihm zu schlafen?

Ginny zerstreute seine Bedenken, indem sie ihre Beine um seine Taille schlang, so dass seine Erektion nun genau an ihre Öffnung stieß. „Erinnerst du dich an den Anti-Paternus-Zauber, den Professor McGonagall uns im Aufklärungsunterricht erklärt hat?"

„Ja."

„Okay. Hier ist dein Zauberstab!"

Blind griff er nach dem Stab, den sie ihm reichte, und murmelte die Formel. Und zur Sicherheit erneuerte er auch gleich noch einmal den Colloportus-Zauber. Und dann drang er langsam und vorsichtig in Ginnys einladenden Körper ein, während er innige Küsse auf ihre Lippen hauchte und seine Hand sanft über ihre Brust strich. Er wollte ihr auf keinen Fall wehtun...

Letztendlich war es Ginny, die ihre Vereinigung vervollständigte, indem sie sich ihm leidenschaftlich entgegenbäumte. Ein kurzes Stechen und dann war da nur noch diese warme, erregende Reibung, die mit jedem neuen Stoß intensiver wurde...

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, aber es war vergeblich. Ginnys Hitze, ihre samtene Enge, ihre erregten kleinen Seufzer an seinem Ohr – all das raubte ihm in Windeseile die Beherrschung. Mit einer raschen Bewegung verkehrte er ihre Positionen und führt dann seine Hand zu der Stelle an der sie miteinander verbunden waren. Als er sanft über ihre Klitoris strich, richtete sie sich auf, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern, was außerdem bewirkte, dass er noch tiefer in sie vorstieß. Er streichelte sie mit raschen Bewegungen, während seine andere Hand sich um ihre rechte Brust schloss und seine Daumenkuppe über die hochaufgerichtete Knospe tanzen konnte.

Und dann erschauerte sie stöhnend und er spürte, wie ihre Scheidenmuskeln sich noch enger um ihn schlossen, während sie mit einem wilden Aufschrei den Kopf in den Nacken warf und bebend ihren Höhepunkt genoss. Einen einzigen Stoß später war er bei ihr und sie sackten beide erschöpft zusammen.

Harry schloss die Arme um Ginny, die kraftlos auf ihm zusammengebrochen war, und küsste sie sanft auf den Scheitel. Er würde sie einen Moment ausruhen lassen, bevor sie sich wieder anziehen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergehen mussten. Allein der Gedanke, die nächste Nacht ohne sie in diesem Bett schlafen zu müssen, stimmte ihn traurig.

Als ihre Atemzüge tiefer und regelmäßiger wurden, zog er behutsam die Decke über ihren warmen, weichen Körper, bevor er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und zum Fenster hinüberging. Alles in ihm jubelte bei der Erinnerung an das, was er soeben mit Ginny geteilt hatte. Aber er war auch ein wenig besorgt. Sie war schließlich kaum sechzehn ... Was, wenn sie es später bereuen würde?

Blicklos sah er aus dem Fenster hinüber zum Quiddichfeld, versunken in seine Gedanken. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er die zwei Gestalten an der Schlossmauer nicht gleich bemerkte. Erst als die Größere die Kleinere im Kreis herumschwenkte und sie sich deutlich von den hellen, schneebedeckten Wiesen im Hintergrund abhoben, erkannte er, wen er da vor sich hatte; Professor Snape küsste dort unten Professor Woods!

Verblüfft starrte er auf den vergnügt lachenden Tränkemeister hinab, der die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gerade erneut im Kreis herumwirbelte, bervor er sie hinter sich her in Richtung Kerkereingang zog. Snape und Woods? Himmel! Allein die Vorstellung …

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner heißgeliebten Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Ist er nicht süß? Und ziemlich unfair! Die arme Ginny so zu quälen! Tz, tz, tz! Obwohl ich wohl davon ausgehen darf, dass sie es sehr genossen hat! (SMILE!) Da wird man direkt neidisch!_

_So, das war es erst mal wieder für ein paar Tage. Melde mich spätestens am Wochenende mit einem neuen Chap, es sei denn, meine Reviewer lassen mich im Stich ..._


	18. Willows schwarzer Tag

_**eli: **__Hier ist Severus. Ob es Dich freut ..._

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Die beiden hier dafür nicht so ..._

_**Lara: **__Kannst Du haben!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Der Kerl ist bloß zu dumm, Glück zu erkennen, auch wenn es ihn in den Hintern beisst!_

_**cdt: **__Die Pause war so lang, da kommst Du doch sicher hinterher, oder? Hihi!_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Scheint, als bräuchte Snape nicht mal Draco, um so einiges in den Sand zu setzen ..._

_**Ewjena: **__Und ob sie kommt. Außerdem habe ich nie behauptet, dass es Harrys ERSTES MAL gewesen wäre. Und Ginny hatte ja diese tollen Girlie Zeitschriften und Harry, der sie nicht nur ausgenutzt hat ..._

**_Katzura: _**_Danke, dass Du für mich die Werbetrommel rührst!_

**_alge28: _**_Probieren geht über Studieren ... Und seine Partnerin war ja auch nicht ohne, oder?_

**_BineBlack:_**_Leg den Hund an die Kette, Süße, dann wird er ganz schnell wieder brav ... **Zwinker**_

_Knutsch Dich zurück_

_Heidi_

**_Culain: _**_Stimmt. Aber danach hat er echt den Vogel abgeschossen. Eben typisch Snape ..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Willows schwarzer Tag**

Lachend und prustend, weil sie beim Rennen über den Hof ausgerutscht und in eine Schneewehe gefallen waren, ließ Willow sich von Severus durch die Außentür zum Kerker ziehen. „Um Himmels Willen, Professor Snape, wohin bringen Sie mich?", kicherte sie angesichts der stürmischen Ungeduld, mit der er sie in den dunklen Gang zog.

Mit einem heiseren Knurren presste er sie gegen die Wand direkt neben dem Torbogen und verschloss ihr den Mund mit den Lippen. Seine Hände schoben sich augenblicklich unter ihren Umhang und strichen heiß und Besitz ergreifend über ihre verlockenden Kurven. Er bekam einfach nicht genug von ihr! „Wo immer Sie hinwollen, Professor Woods!", flüsterte er an ihrer Kehle, weil er gerade dabei war, sich an ihrem Hals nach unten zu küssen. „Hauptsache, ich darf Sie dorthin begleiten!"

Atemlos blickte sie in seine dunklen Augen, die ihr gegenüber seit Neuestem so viele Gefühle preisgaben, wie sie anderen Menschen gegenüber verbargen. „Dann wird es wohl die Große Halle sein, verehrter Kollege", setzte sie das Spiel ernster fort und in ihrer Stimme schwang eindeutig Bedauern mit. Wie gern würde sie ihn aus diesem Umhang schälen und … Seufzend löste sie sich aus seiner festen Umarmung und richtete ihre Kleidung. „In ein paar Minuten beginnt das Abendessen. Und anschließend habe ich ein Treffen mit der DA."

Die Verblüffung in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Verblüffung und – ja, deutliches Missfallen. Langsam ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du nimmst an den Treffen dieser … Organisation teil?"

Willow hob angesichts seines abschätzigen Tones eine schön geschwungene Augenbraue. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen blitzten warnend. „Allerdings tue ich das. Diese Schüler haben jede Unterstützung verdient! Sie haben im vergangenen Schuljahr Hervorragendes geleistet. Und dieser mutige Einsatz im Ministerium, als sie Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern gegenüber getreten sind …"

„Das war nicht mutig sondern dumm", beschied er sie knapp und abwehrend. „Und außerdem absolut unnötig. Voldemort hätte durch seine Anhänger diese Prophezeiung nie erlangen können, sie konnte nur durch ihn selbst oder durch Potter aus dem Ministerium entfernt werden. Und Black war überhaupt nicht in den Händen der Todesser. Wenn Potter seinen Okklumentik-Unterricht damals ernster genommen hätte …"

„… hätte er Voldemort nicht ermöglicht, ihm dermaßen zu täuschen, ja ich weiß." Willow, die die gesamte Geschichte aus Sirius' und Remus' Erzählungen kannte, zuckte die Achseln und verdrängte ihre Beunruhigung über seinen kühlen Tonfall. „Allerdings neige ich als seine Lehrerin zu der Ansicht, dass Harry eigentlich in jedem Fach hervorragende Ergebnisse erzielen kann. Er ist wirklich außergewöhnlich begabt. Wenn er ausgerechnet in Okklumentik dermaßen versagt hat, dann war das sicher nicht nur auf seine mangelnden Bemühungen zurückzuführen, sondern auch auf euer … nun ja … angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander. Du bist mit ihm nie richtig warm geworden, nicht wahr?"

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie beinahe weiß wirkten. Was wusste sie denn schon?

„Ist es wegen seines Vaters? Jade hat mal so etwas angedeutet", ergänzte sie, als sein Gesicht sich umgehend noch mehr verfinsterte. „Sie meinte, Du und James wäret so etwas wie Todfeinde gewesen. Schon seit eurer Kindheit."

Einen Augenblick lang erweckte er den Eindruck, als wolle er sich einfach umdrehen und gehen, aber dann beschränkte er sich doch darauf, lediglich einen weiteren Schritt zurückzutreten und ihr einen Avada-Kedavra-Blick zuzuwerfen.

Allerdings war es nicht der daraus resultierende körperliche Abstand zwischen ihnen, der Willow plötzlich frösteln ließ. Vielmehr war es sein Gesichtsausdruck. Diese höhnische, ausdruckslose Maske, die er gewöhnlich für Harry Potter reserviert zu haben schien, noch kälter und härter als seine verbissene Miene, die er im Unterricht meist zur Schau stellte. Aber jetzt galt dieser Ausdruck ihr. Bisher hatte er sie nie mit solch einer Abneigung im Blick angesehen! Und seine Stimme, die jetzt auch ihr gegenüber diesen kühlen, schnarrenden Ton angenommen hatte, den alle Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zutiefst fürchteten. „Was zwischen Potters Vater und mir vorgefallen ist, geht nur mich allein etwas an!"

Willow schluckte bei diesen harten Worten, aber dann hob sie entschlossen das Kinn und funkelte ihn an. „Das mag ja stimmen, aber hältst du es nicht selbst für ziemlich übertrieben und vor allem unfair, deine Abneigung gegen den Vater auf den Sohn zu übertragen? Harry hat doch damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!" Verwirrt von der unerwarteten Feindseligkeit, die sich in seinen Augen zeigte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Rede doch einfach mal mit ihm, Severus! Sieh ihn als das, was er ist – ein Schüler dieser Schule. Einer _deiner_ Schüler. Ein netter sechzehnjähriger Junge, der schon genug durchgemacht hat im Leben."

Die einzige Antwort, die sie darauf bekam, war ein abfälliges Schnauben.

Seine sture Reaktion auf ihren Vorschlag verärgerte sie. Sicher, er hatte noch immer ein recht angespanntes Verhältnis zu Sirius Black und Remus Lupin, den beiden überlebenden Maraudern, sogar nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate, aber diese Abneigung gegen einen völlig unschuldigen Jungen, der mit all den Vorgängen während der Schulzeit seines Vaters überhaupt nichts zu tun gehabt hatte … „Warum gibst du Harry nicht eine Chance, Severus? Vielleicht würde er dich überraschen …"

„Hör auf!", fuhr er sie ungeduldig an. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf, in meinen Angelegenheiten herum zu bohren! Ich will nicht darüber reden. Mit Niemandem! Und mit _dir_ schon gar nicht!"

Willow fuhr zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solch feindseligen Reaktion. „Mit mir schon gar nicht …", wiederholte sie wie benommen seine Worte. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich wund und rau an. Doch dann siegte ihre Wut über den Schock. Zornig funkelte sie ihn an. „Was habe ich dir getan, Severus? Was macht mich in deinen Augen zu einer Person, die nicht vertrauenswürdig ist?"

Statt einer Antwort drehte er ihr nur den Rücken zu und starrte schwer atmend den Gang entlang.

Ihre Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten, als sie mühsam einen wütenden Aufschrei unterdrückte. Es tat weh. Es tat so schrecklich weh! Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wie konnte es sein, dass er ihr nach so kurzer Zeit so viel bedeutete, dass sein abweisendes Verhalten sie beinahe körperlich schmerzte?

Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie auf den breiten, dunklen Rücken des Mannes, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, ohne es überhaupt zu ahnen, dann drehte auch sie sich um und eilte mit leisen, schnellen Schritten, schmerzender Kehle und brennenden Augen den Gang zum Treppenhaus entlang – sie würde auf ihr Zimmer gehen, bis es Zeit war, sich auf den Weg zum DA-Treffen zu machen.

Der Appetit auf Abendessen war ihr gründlich vergangen.

- - - - -

„Protego!"

Hermines Wabbelbeinfluch prallte wirkungslos an dem Schild ab, den Neville diesmal völlig korrekt heraufbeschworen hatte, und Willow nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Sein Problem war sein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein. Und dem konnte abgeholfen werden. „Gut gemacht, Mr. Longbottom! Sehen Sie, mit etwas Konzentration und etwas weniger Nervosität bekommen Sie das Problem in den Griff."

Neville strahlte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, bevor er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte, die ihn gleich darauf erneut zu attackieren versuchte. Je länger sie übten, umso mehr Selbstvertrauen entwickelte er und das zeigte sich deutlich in seinen sich ständig verbessernden Leistungen.

Willow beobachtete die beiden noch eine Weile, wobei sie ihm hin und bieder bestätigend zulächelte, bevor sie sich dem nächsten übenden Paar zuwendete.

Ginny Weasley belegte Harry Potter gerade mit dem Federwichtfluch und ‚Der Junge, Der Lebte' konnte ihre Attacke nur sehr mühsam kontern. Dieses Mädchen war eindeutig ein Naturtalent! ‚Zukünftige Aurorin', dachte die Professorin mit einem winzigen Lächeln. ‚Oder sie wird einmal meinen Job machen …'

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war es Luna Lovegood gerade gelungen, Ron Weasley eine Beule, groß wie ein Klatscher, an seinem Hals anzuhexen. Brüllendes Gelächter belohnte ihren Erfolg, weil Harrys bester Freund mit seinem doppelten Kopf ein wirklich spektakuläres Bild abgab. Auch Luna kicherte vergnügt und sogar Ron feixte, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes brachte Luna den angerichteten Schaden schließlich wieder in Ordnung und beide nahmen ihre Übungen wieder auf.

Willow ging langsam durch den Raum, korrigierte hier etwas, demonstrierte dort einen besser geeigneten Abwehrzauber und versuchte die ganze Zeit über, nicht an die Szene im Gang zu denken. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass sie pausenlos darüber nachdachte …

Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Verdammt, Severus Snape war nicht der erste Mann in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte schon mehrere Beziehungen gehabt. Aber immer hatte sie leichten Herzens weggehen können, wenn sich abzeichnete, dass die Differenzen zwischen ihr und dem jeweiligen Partner unüberwindbar wurden. Diesmal allerdings war es anders. Dieser Mann war ihr schneller und heftiger unter die Haut gegangen, als sie je erwartet hätte. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, die es ihr jetzt unmöglich machten, die Beziehung einfach achselzuckend zu beenden und unter Erfahrung zu verbuchen, bevor sie ihr Leben weiter lebte.

‚Warum gerade er?', wütete ihr Verstand. Warum ausgerechnet ein Mann, der Probleme mit sich herumzuschleppen schien, die sie vermutlich nie begreifen würde. Warum musste sie sich in jemanden verlieben, der ihr nicht einmal genug vertraute, um ihr ein paar elementare Dinge zu erklären, statt sie wie ein dummes Kind abzufertigen?

Mit wehem Herzen schob sie die bedrückende Erinnerung an seine starre, maskenhafte Miene und die Eiseskälte in seiner Stimme beiseite. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Sie musste nur noch eine halbe Stunde durchhalten, dann konnte sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer gehen und sich gründlich ausheulen. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde …

„Professor Woods?"

Willow riss sich aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja, Miss Chang?"

Das Gesicht der hübschen Asiatin lugte durch die Tür, da sie und ihre Freundin Marietta sich nach deren Pickelproblem entschieden hatten, dieses Jahr nicht mehr in der DA mitzumachen. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Sie in sein Büro zu bestellen. Mr. Shacklebolt ist dort. Und Ihre Schwester auch …"

Willow erbleichte unwillkürlich. Kingsley Shacklebolt war am Morgen mit einem Aurorenteam nach Kent appariert, um ihre Mutter in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wenn er jetzt hier war … „Ich komme!"

Sie rannte beinahe die Treppe zu Dumbledore Büro hoch, wich im letzten Augenblick einer Trickstufe aus, stolperte über einen auf dem Gang liegenden fangzähnigen Frisbee, der sich daraufhin am Saum ihres Umhangs zu verbeißen versuchte, und erreichte schließlich den Wasserspeier. „Säuredrops!", rief sie atemlos und die Tür öffnete sich und gab die Treppe frei.

Wenn Willow noch vor einer Minute geglaubt hatte, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, so belehrte ein einziger Blick in die Augen des schwarzen Aurors sie eines Besseren. Sie drehte den Kopf, um Dumbledore Hilfe suchend anzublicken, doch auch in seinen blauen Augen stand kein Hoffnungsschimmer. Nur Schmerz war dort zu lesen. Und Resignation. Und Mandy …

Amanda Woods lehnte an der Brust des Auroren-Chefs und ihre Schultern zuckten, während sie ihren Schmerz mit kurzen, harten Schluchzern heraus ließ. So viele Jahre hatte sie geglaubt, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr am Leben wäre, und gerade jetzt, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass das nicht stimmte, verlor sie sie endgültig. Sie hatte sie nicht einmal mehr sehen können. So viele verlorene Jahre …

Wie erstarrt stand Willow in der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen die Erkenntnis, dass die Auroren zu spät gekommen waren. Ihre Mutter konnte nicht tot sein! Nicht Helen Woods, die dem Leben immer die Stirn geboten hatte. Die gegen ihren eigenen Ehemann für ihre Kinder gekämpft hatte, die nach der Trennung drei Jobs gleichzeitig übernommen hatte, um ihrer Tochter eine gute Ausbildung zu ermöglichen …

„Voldemort?" War das wirklich ihre Stimme? Dieses raue, schmerzerfüllte Krächzen?

Kingsley nickte nur, während er Amanda tröstend über den bebenden Rücken strich.

Mit weichen Knien trat Willow näher und legte ihrer hemmungslos weinenden Schwester die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mandy?"

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, Willow! Mum ist meinetwegen gestorben!", schluchzte Amanda. Aus tränenverschleierten Augen sah sie ihre Schwester an. „Dieser … dieser Voldemort wollte nicht sie. Er wollte mich. Und er hat sie getötet, weil sie ihm nicht verraten hat – nicht verraten konnte – wo ich bin!"

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Amanda", widersprach Shacklebolt entschieden und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Er ist es, Voldemort. Er ist derjenige, der die Schuld an allem trägt. Seine Machtgier. Seine Verachtung für das menschliche Leben – besonders das der nichtmagischen Leute!"

Willow nickte. Sie musste sich räuspern, um die Worte aus dem dichten Knoten aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung in ihrer Kehle vorbeizupressen, als sie flüsterte: „Kingsley hat Recht, Mandy. Nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Mum wusste das. Sie würde dich niemals dafür verantwortlich machen. Genauso wenig wie ich es tue."

„Er hat sie gefoltert!" Mandys Augen waren starr und voller Grauen. „Er hat sie mit dem gleichen Fluch belegt wie mich in Whites Place … Wie konnte er das tun, Will? Wie konnte er das nur tun …"

„Er ist kein Mensch, Liebes. Er ist schon sehr lange kein Mensch mehr. Vielleicht war er sogar niemals einer … Wer kann das schon sagen." Willows Stimme brach, weil sie die Bilder nicht ertrug, die vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstanden – Bilder in denen dieses machtgierige Monster ihre Mutter mit dem Cruciatus belegte …

Himmel, sie musste hier raus, bevor sie auch noch zusammenbrach. Sie musste zu … Das Bild von Severus, das sich ihr unwillkürlich aufdrängte, ließ eine neue Schmerzwelle durch ihre Brust rollen. Mit einem rauen Schluchzen, das fast wie ein Aufschrei klang, wirbelte sie herum und rannte aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinab und an dem Wasserspeier vorbei. Und prallte gegen eine große, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt.

‚Nein!', schrie alles in ihr, als schmerzhaft vertraute Hände sich stützend um ihre Arme legten und verhinderten, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. ‚Nein! Nicht das auch noch! Nicht jetzt!' Aber natürlich war das innere Aufbegehren umsonst. Und vermutlich war der Zusammenstoß mit Snape der letzte, entscheidende Stoß gegen ihre innere Mauer der Selbstbeherrschung, weil diese nämlich genau in diesem Augenblick nachgab und in sich zusammenstürzte.

Es war umsonst, sie würde es nicht bis in ihr Zimmer schaffen, erkannte sie in einem letzten, kurzen Moment der Klarheit, bevor ihr Schmerz sie förmlich unter sich begrub. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei, der ihre ganze innere Qual offenbarte, fiel sie auf die Knie, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, während ihr Körper von krampfhaftem Schluchzen erschüttert wurde.

Severus blickte auf die weinende Frau zu seinen Füßen hinab und spürte, wie seine Brust sich zuzuschnüren schien. Er war so schnell gekommen wie er konnte, nachdem Dumbledores Nachricht ihn erreicht hatte, obwohl er insgeheim bezweifelte, dass ausgerechnet er Willow helfen könnte – nach dem, was vorhin zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Aber allein zuzusehen wie sie völlig zusammenbrach, war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte …

Er beugte sich hinab und hob sie wie ein Kind auf seine Arme. Zuerst erstarrte sie und er hatte den Eindruck, als wolle sie sich von ihm lösen, aber dann lehnte sie einfach den Kopf an seine Schulter und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Meine Mutter, Severus … Voldemort … er hat meine Mutter … umgebracht!"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er in ihr Haar während er sie bereits in Richtung ihres Zimmers davon trug. „Ich weiß. Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt."

„Es tut so weh. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen …"

Sie würde es ertragen, dachte er, während er ihre Tür mit einem gemurmelten „Alohomora" öffnete und sie in ihr Zimmer trug. Willow Woods war eine unglaublich starke Frau. Sie würde sich von diesem Schlag erholen. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, brauchte sie ihn. Und er würde für sie da sein. Behutsam setzte er sie auf ihrem Bett ab und wickelte eine warme Wolldecke um ihren zitternden Körper. Er würde für sie da sein, solange sie es zuließ.

Solange, bis ihr Zorn auf ihn, Severus, Oberhand über ihren Schmerz um ihre Mutter gewann.

Dann würde er sie verlieren. Denn dann würde sie ihn von sich aus wegschicken, weil er sie in seinem verzweifelten Bemühen, sich selbst zu schützen, tief verletzt hatte.

Aber bis er soweit war …

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Gott, ist dieser angeblich so hochintelligente Mann DUMM! Schlägt ihn bitte mal jemand? Muss nicht unbedingt der Hinterkopf sein – auch wenn das angeblich das Denkvermögen erhöht …_

_So, das Wochende naht. Und das Druidenschwert hat ein neues Kapitel. Wollt Ihr noch eines?_


	19. Snapes Geheimnis

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Bist Du sicher? Tot umfallen wird er nicht, das stimmt. Aber für Willow kann ich nicht garantieren ..._

_**eli: **__Okay, okay, ich mach ja schon! Aber denk bitte am Ende des Kapitels daran: Du hast es so gewollt!_

**_Anisha Carol: _**_Danke für Dein Lob!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Vielleicht erklärt dieses Kapitel ja einiges ..._

_**Lara: **__Na, dann bin ich ja gespannt, wie Du dieses hier findest ..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Für dieses Wochenende wahrscheinlich schon! Das Schlagen überlasse ich Jade und Willow – mal sehen, ob es dazu kommt ..._

**_Culain: _**_Bitte sehr! Du hast es so gewollt!_

**_Katzura: _**_Also Klärung gibt es hier tatsächlich. Aber ob sie Dir gefällt ..._

**_BineBlack: _**_Denk daran, Du hast es so gewollt! **°**Zwinker**° **Und außerdem, wie heißt das Mantra? „Happy-End-Garantie!" Jawohl!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Snapes Geheimnis**

Es ist vermutlich nicht verwunderlich, dass ausgerechnet Sarah Black diejenige war, die – abgesehen von Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, Amanda und Willow Woods und natürlich Severus Snape – vom Fehlschlagen der Rettungsmission erfuhr. Als die schrecklichen Bilder des Überfalls sie förmlich zu überfluten begannen, saß sie gerade mit Sirius, Remus und Jade im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer der Lupins, weil diese ihren lebhaften, kleinen Sohn Jonas ungern abends allein ließen.

Es war nur Sirius' Geistesgegenwart zu verdanken, dass ihr leeres Limonadenglas nicht auf den Boden fiel und zerbrach, als es ihr aus der Hand rutschte. Er fing es mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung auf und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück, während er schon besorgt vor seiner blassen, vor Entsetzen keuchenden Ehefrau hockte. „Sarah? Was ist los, Liebling? Ist es das Baby?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen noch immer von unbeschreiblichem Grauen erfüllt. Ihre Hand krallte sich Halt suchend in seinen Arm. „Voldemort. Er hat wieder jemanden getötet. Eine Frau diesmal. Mitte Vierzig, dunkles Haar, blaue Augen … Er hat sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Er wollte wissen … Oh Himmel, Sirius, das muss Willows und Mandys Mutter gewesen sein! Er wollte wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist …" Schluchzend schloss sie die Augen. Ihre Stimme wurde so leise, dass ihre Freunde sie kaum verstanden. „Sie wusste es nicht. Und wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dann wäre sie lieber gestorben, als es ihm zu verraten. Er hat … Oh mein Gott, er hat ... sie zu Tode gequält …"

Jetzt hockte auch Jade vor der hochschwangeren, am ganzen Körper zitternden Seherin. Während Sirius und Remus erschrockene Blicke tauschten, ergriff sie die bebenden Hände der Freundin. „Was war das für eine Vision, Sarah? Zeigte sie die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit? Können wir …"

„Nein." Ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln. „Nein, es ist zu spät. Es ist bereits passiert. Heute Morgen, kurz bevor die Auroren in Kent eintrafen." Zornig ballte Sarah die Hände zu Fäusten und presste diese so fest zusammen, dass sie fast weiß wirkten. „Verdammt! Was nützt mir diese Sehergabe, wenn sie mir solche Dinge erst zeigt, wenn es zu spät ist?", stieß sie aufgebracht hervor und Tränen schimmerten in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Warum sehe ich Dinge, die ich doch nicht beeinflussen kann?"

Hilflos biss Jade sich auf die Lippen. Sie konnte die Qual der Freundin nachvollziehen. Sarah hatte des Öfteren Visionen von Dingen, die noch bevorstanden, und ihre Kräfte hatten dem Orden des Phönix schon mehrfach dazu verholfen, schreckliche Ereignisse rechtzeitig abzuwenden. Aber manchmal sah sie die Dinge eben erst dann, wenn sie schon geschehen waren. Und das war eine äußerst schwere Bürde für eine Frau, die nichts lieber als helfen wollte. Aber wer hatte schon behauptet, dass es fair zuging im Leben …

Sarah bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen!" Mühsam stemmte sie ihren von der fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft schwer gewordenen Körper aus dem Sessel. Rasch kam Sirius ihr zu Hilfe. „Lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen", wiederholte sie leise, auf den Arm ihres Mannes gestützt und an seinen großen kraftvollen Körper gelehnt, der ihr immer dann Halt gab, wenn sie ihn brauchte. „Vielleicht können wir ja etwas tun. Willow und Amanda …"

„Du hast vollkommen Recht." Jade nahm bereits ihren Umhang vom Haken, denn in den Gängen des Schlosses wurde es in den Winternächten manchmal unangenehm kühl. Außerdem ergriff sie ein kleines Holzkästchen, in dem sie verschiedene Heil- und Beruhigungstränke aufbewahrte, schließlich war sie eine ausgebildete Heilerin. „Wir sollten wirklich sehen, ob wir etwas für sie tun können."

- - - - -

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Willow sich nach ihrem Zusammenbruch soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie ihre Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnahm. Sie fühlte sich innerlich schrecklich wund und hohl und brachte kaum die Kraft auf, ihre vom vielen Weinen geschwollenen Lider zu heben. Aber warum sollte sie das auch tun? Es gab im Moment ohnehin nichts, was sie sehen wollte.

Das Einzige, was sie sich von Herzen ersehnte, war, sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter zu schmiegen, so wie sie es als kleines Mädchen oft getan hatte, ihren Kopf an deren Schulter zu betten und zu spüren, wie diese ihr sanft und zärtlich über das Haar strich. Das Einzige, was sie hören wollte, war die warme Frauenstimme, die ihr liebevoll versicherte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Dass sie nur einen schlimmen Traum gehabt hätte und dass morgen die Sonne wieder scheinen würde und alles wieder in Ordnung wäre.

Nichts davon würde jemals wieder geschehen.

Warum sollte sie also die Augen öffnen, wenn die Bilder die sie hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern sehen konnte, sie doch so sehr erfüllten? Da war ihre Mutter, die einen riesigen Geburtstagskuchen auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte, auf dem in zwei separaten Kreisen jeweils sechs Kerzen brannten und der in bunten Streuseln die Aufschrift „Happy Birthday, Amanda & Willow" trug. Ihre Mutter, die lachend die frisch gewaschene Wäsche auf der Leine im Garten aufhängte und dabei dem wie besessen an ihr hochspringenden Dackel der Nachbarn auswich. Ihre Mutter, die vor Stolz und Freude weinte, als sie ihr – Willows – Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts in den Händen hielt und die vielen UTZ's bestaunte. Ihre Mutter vor dem Weihnachtsbaum am letzten Heiligabend, als Willow sie das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Sie hielt den wunderschönen Wintermantel im Arm, den ihre Tochter ihr gekauft hatte und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

So wollte sie sie in Erinnerung behalten, beschloss Willow, während neue Tränen ihre Wangen hinabströmten. Lächelnd. Glücklich. Stolz auf das, was ihre Tochter aus sich gemacht hatte. Wenn sie doch nur diese schrecklichen anderen Bilder aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben könnte … Diese furchtbaren Bilder in denen ihre Mutter sich in unbeschreiblichen Qualen wand und um Gnade flehte, während Voldemort sie grausam folterte …

Irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein glaubte sie irgendwann, die Flammen in ihrem Kamin aufprasseln zu hören – aber sie ignorierte dieses Geräusch, genau wie sie die leise Männerstimme ignorierte, die etwas sagte, eine leise Frage stellte, eine kurze Antwort gab und dann wieder verstummte … Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Und reden wollte sie schon überhaupt nicht. Und fühlen … Man war so schrecklich verletzlich, wenn man fühlte. So hilflos. Wenn man liebte und den geliebten Menschen dann verlor … Nein, fühlen wollte sie auch nichts.

Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als sie schließlich doch irgendwann die schweren, wunden Lider hob – und direkt in Severus Snapes schwarze Augen blickte. Augen, die sie noch vor wenigen Stunden kalt und abweisend gemustert hatten. Jetzt entdeckte sie in ihnen nur Trauer und Mitgefühl. Und Wärme. Dieser Blick schien sie tatsächlich genauso zu wärmen, wie die Wolldecke, in die er sie irgendwann eingehüllt haben musste …

Wie lange war er schon hier? Wie lange saß er schon auf ihrem Bett, hielt sie in seinen Armen, an seiner Brust, und ließ ihr wort- und bewegungslos seinen Trost und seine Wärme zukommen? Sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Aber etwas musste sie wissen, auch wenn das Sprechen ihrer rauen, wunden Kehle wehtat. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Weil du mich brauchst."

Über diese Antwort musste sie nachdenken. Es war nur so, dass gerade das Denken ihr im Moment wahnsinnig schwer fiel. Ihr Kopf dröhnte vom vielen Weinen, ihre Kehle schmerzte von dem Kloß darin, der sie zu ersticken drohte … Und seine Augen – dieser warme, verständnisvolle Blick darin – machten es ihr auch nicht viel leichter. Was hatte er doch gleich gesagt? Ach ja, dass sie ihn bräuchte. Stimmte das? Brauchte sie ihn tatsächlich?

Es musste wohl so sein, entschied Willow, als sie sich vorstellte, statt in seinen Armen allein auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt dazuliegen, unter ihrer Wange nur die Matratze statt seiner Schulter und in ihrem Rücken nur die Decke statt seiner warmen, zärtlichen Hände, die sie behutsam durch die Wolle und den Stoff ihrer Kleidung hindurch streichelten. Wie lange eigentlich schon? „Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Seit ich dich vor ein paar Stunden hergebracht habe."

Natürlich, sie war ja direkt in ihn hinein gelaufen, als sie wie von Furien gehetzt aus Dumbledores Büro gestürmt war, erinnerte sie sich. Ein paar Stunden. Mühsam versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, die neugewonnenen Informationen unterzubringen. Ein paar Stunden ... Kein Mann hielt eine Frau, die ihm nichts bedeutete, die er für ihre Herkunft verachtete, stundenlang im Arm. Aber was war dann am frühen Abend im Gang passiert? Warum hatte er sie so angesehen? So voller Kälte und Abneigung? Warum hatte er sie so sehr verletzt?

Erst seine Antwort machte ihr bewusst, dass sie die Frage laut ausgesprochen haben musste. „Weil ich ein Idiot bin!" Er seufzte in ihr Haar und umarmte sie unwillkürlich noch ein wenig fester. Seine Lippen glitten über ihre Wange und er schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen auf ihnen, als er den Kopf wieder hob. „Ich bin ein Volltrottel. Dümmer als ein Hörnerwolf in der Brunft. Reicht das zu meiner Verteidigung?"

Sie musterte ihn, sein angespanntes Gesicht, den besorgten Zug um seinen Mund, die dunklen Augen, die sie offen anblickten und jetzt wieder seine Empfindungen mit ihr teilten … und entschied, dass es für den Anfang reichen müsste. Aber irgendwann … „Irgendwann werden wir wieder auf dieses Thema zurückkommen, Severus. Wirst du mich dann wieder so abfertigen? Oder wirst du mir vertrauen? Mit mir reden?"

„Glaubst du mir, dass ich dich nie verletzen wollte?", stellte er leise die Gegenfrage. Als sie zögernd nickte, fuhr er fort: „Ich will nicht über meine Gefühle Potter gegenüber reden, weil sie ein anderes Thema berühren. Etwas, das ich tief in mir vergraben habe, weil ich den Gedanken daran einfach nicht ertrage." Er zögerte kurz, als hätte er schon zu viel preisgegeben, fuhr dann aber fort. „Etwas, was mich irgendwann zerstören wird, wenn ich keinen Weg finde, es zu bewältigen. Und einen solchen Weg gibt es nicht!" Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, als sie ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Glaub mir, ich wollte dir nie wehtun, Willow. Aber ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Noch nicht. Vielleicht werde ich es nie können."

Willow verstand, was er damit sagen wollte. Er ließ ihr die Wahl. Sie allein entschied über den Fortbestand ihrer Beziehung. Konnte sie damit leben, dass es Dinge gab, die er vielleicht nie mit ihr teilen würde? Oder zog sie es vor, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, um nicht noch einmal von ihm verletzt zu werden?

‚Und war ist mit ihm?', flüsterte eine winzige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Wird es ihn nicht verletzen, wenn ich mich jetzt einfach zurückziehe, weil ich Angst davor habe, dass er mir vielleicht nie vollständig vertrauen wird?'

Sie würde darüber nachdenken müssen. Später. Irgendwann. Aber jetzt ... Jetzt wollte sie nur – fühlen. Sie wollte spüren, dass sie am Leben war. Dass sie nicht allein war. Also schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinab. Und als sie endlich seine Lippen spürte, warm und weich auf ihren, da wusste sie, dass sie dieses Gefühl nicht wieder verlieren wollte. Dass sie _ihn_ nicht verlieren wollte.

Ungeduldig vertiefte sie den Kuss, während sie sich aus der Wolldecke herauswand und ihre Finger sich bereits eifrig mit den Verschlüssen seines Umhangs beschäftigten.

Severus fing ihre gierigen Hände ein. „Bist du sicher, dass du weißt, was du da tust?", fragte er sie mit rauer Stimme, während seine Augen sie zwangen, sich seinem ernsten Blick zu stellen. „Ich will dich nicht ausnutzen. Du bist im Moment aufgewühlt und voller Schmerz und Trauer – und ich will nicht, dass du morgen früh zu dem Schluss kommst, dass es ein Fehler war."

„Ich bin vollkommen sicher!" Willow hatte die Schnallen inzwischen bezwungen und sein Umhang fiel ihm von den Schultern. „Ich brauche dich, Severus. Ich muss dich spüren, fühlen, dass wir am Leben sind. Ich brauche deine Wärme. Deine Hände auf mir. Deinen Mund." Und mit diesen Worten ergriff sie von letzterem Besitz, während ihre Hände sich den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zuwandten.

Severus kürzte das Verfahren ab, indem er sich das Kleidungsstück kurzerhand über den Kopf steifte, bevor er ihr die Bluse aus dem Bund ihrer Jeans zog und die Knöpfe öffnete, langsam und bedächtig, damit sie Zeit zum Überlegen hatte. Wenn sie sich anders entschied würde er sofort aufhören. Dann würde er sie einfach nur im Arm halten – und wenn es ihn umbrachte!

Aber Willow dachte nicht daran, es sich anders zu überlegen – im Gegenteil. Ungeduldig zerrte sie ihre Arme aus den Blusenärmeln und schüttelte das störende Kleidungsstück ab. Ihr herausfordernder Blick brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Sie war so wunderschön, trotz der Tränenspuren auf den Wangen und der roten, geschwollenen Augenlider ... Seine bezaubernde, wunderbare Willow.

Die Auswahl ihrer Unterwäsche entzückte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Heute war es glatter, roter Satin, ein Anblick der ihm das Blut mit Macht in den Unterleib schießen ließ. Die leuchtende Farbe bedeckte die Fülle ihrer Brüste so aufreizend, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Das war kein BH, das war Sünde pur! Der Anblick wurde nur noch übertroffen von dem Wissen, dass sie vermutlich an ihn gedacht hatte, als sie das Kleidungsstück heute Morgen ausgewählt hatte. Der Stoff wurde zwischen ihren Brüsten lediglich von einem kleinen Bändchen zusammengehalten, er brauchte also nur nach dem einen Ende zu greifen und sanft daran zu ziehen …

Willow seufzte genüsslich auf, als seine Hände sich um ihre Brüste schlossen, und lehnte sich auf seinem Schoß zurück, um ihm den Zugriff zu erleichtern. Wie sie es liebte, seine langen, kräftigen Finger auf ihrem Körper zu fühlen ... Und seinen Mund ...

Ihre Hände verselbständigten sich, zerrten an seinem Gürtel, öffneten die Knöpfe seiner Hose ... und als sie ihn schließlich fanden und heiß und gierig umschlossen, stöhnte er und presste den Mund auf ihre Lippen, so dass sie sein heiseres Knurren schmecken konnte.

„Schnell ..." Beinahe hektisch half sie ihm, ihr die Jeans und das Höschen von den Hüften zu streifen, bevor sie auf seinen Schoß zurückkehrte. Ein langer, tiefer Kuss. Ein Griff nach unten. Eine kurze Bewegung ihrer Hüften – und sie senkte sich auf ihn und nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Und dann begann sie sich zu bewegen, wild und ungestüm, ihren Blick fest mit seinem verbunden. Und etwas in ihm – eine Mauer, von deren Existenz er nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte, zerbrach. Und als sie ihre Erleichterung schließlich wild herausschrie und er sich stöhnend in ihr verströmte, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde nicht nur sein Körper sondern auch seine Seele erschauern.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Severus wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Willows Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging jetzt wieder normal. Vermutlich war sie eingeschlafen. Gut so, sie musste schlafen. Sie hatte heute so viel durchgemacht...

Ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil ihres Schmerzes ging auf seine Kappe, ein Gedanke, der ihn gequält seufzen ließ. Behutsam löste er sich von ihr und breitete die wärmende Decke über ihren nackten Körper, bevor er seine am Boden verstreute Kleidung aufsammelte und sich leise anzog.

Was sollte er nur tun? Alles was sie von ihm wollte war Ehrlichkeit. Aber gerade die ... Wie sollte er denn ehrlich zu ihr sein? Wie könnte er es ertragen, wenn die Wärme und Zuneigung in ihrem Blick sich in Abscheu und Verachtung verwandelte, wenn sie erfuhr ... Er konnte doch nicht...

„Willst du schon gehen?" Willows Stimme klang rau vom Schlaf. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und die Decke bis zum Ansatz ihre Brüste hochgezogen. Ihre langen, braunen Locken fielen ihr wild und ungebändigt um die nackten Schultern.

Severus drehte sich um und ihr Anblick, warm und weich und wunderschön verschlug ihm den Atem. Eigentlich ging es ihm jedes Mal so, wenn er sie ansah. Aber jetzt, kurz nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten ... Himmel, wenn er doch nur wüsste, was er tun sollte! „Es wäre besser, wenn ich es täte", flüsterte er gequält.

„Warum?"

Eine einfache Frage. Und so unglaublich kompliziert zu beantworten. Jedenfalls wenn er sie nicht noch mehr verletzen wollte, als er es am letzen Abend schon getan hatte. Andererseits, was sollte er ihr sagen, wenn nicht die reine, ungeschminkte Wahrheit?

‚Tu es nicht, du Idiot!', schrie eine innere Stimme in ihm verzweifelt. ‚Tu es nicht! Du wirst sie verlieren! Sie wird dich hassen, sie wird dich verabscheuen ...'

Severus blickte in Willows fragende, haselnussbraune Augen und traf eine Entscheidung. Und mit dieser Entscheidung legte er sein Leben, seine Zukunft und sein Glück in ihre Hände. „Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir vorhin erzählte, dass meine Abneigung für Potter mit etwas Anderem zusammenhängen würde, über das ich nicht einmal nachdenken möchte?"

Beunruhigt über seinen steinernen, undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck und seine ton- und hoffnungslose Sprechweise nickte sie zögernd. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich."

Die Würfel waren gefallen. Starr aufgerichtet und die Hände unter seinem Umhang zu Fäusten geballt, blickte er ihr in das Gesicht. Und als er sprach, war es, als müsste er sich die Worte mit einem stumpfen, rostigen Messer aus der Seele schneiden. Aber sie verdiente die reine, ungeschminkte Wahrheit. Auch wenn sie ihn alles kosten würde, was ihm etwas bedeutete ...

„Ich kann Potter gegenüber kein freundliches Gefühl entwickeln, Willow. Ich könnte es in hundert Jahren nicht. Weil ich vor vielen Jahren den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet habe, dass ich, sollte James Potter jemals Vater werden, sein Kind mit eigener Hand töten werde."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **WAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS? Tja, war schön Dich gekannt zu haben, Snape! Jetzt werde ich DICH töten müssen! Sorry, Willow!_

_Noch mal zur Erinnerung:  
Erstens: Ihr habt es so gewollt!  
Und zweitens: Bevor die Briefbomben bei mir aufschlagen, denkt bitte daran, dass ich für meine Geschichten eine Happy-End-Garantie gebe, okay?  
Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass Ihr mir in Euren Reviews nicht die Hölle heiß machen dürft ... Der Knopf ist unten links!_


	20. Der Unbrechbare Schwur

_**eli: **__Naja, eine Lösung des Problems kann ich heute noch nicht anbieten, aber zumindest eine Erklärung ..._

_**Lara: **__Hast Du ein Glück, dass heute Feiertag ist. Hier kommt das nächste Chap!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Mit dem Ins-Gewissen-reden ist es nicht abgetan, immerhin heißt der Unbrechbare Schwur so, weil derjenige, der ihn abgelegt hat, ihn entweder erfüllen, oder aber sterben muss ..._

**_Culain: _**_Ganz Deiner Meinung! Und wer darf ihm da wieder raushelfen? Ich natürlich! MÄNNER!_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Wochenende! Okay, Reformationstag – aber das ist ja egal ... Hier geht es weiter, immerhin schuldet Severus Willow – und uns – eine Erklärung ..._

_**Hallo? HALLO? Loki, Katzura, Imperatus ... und all die anderen, heißgeliebten Reviewer! Wo seid Ihr denn alle? Zu Schwarzlesern mutiert? Oder sauer über den Knalleffekt des letzten Chaps? Lasst mich jetzt bitte nicht im Stich, okay? Muss doch einen Ausweg für Severus finden, damit der Knallkopf nicht irgendwas Dummes tut oder gar den Löffel abgeben muss ...**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Der unbrechbare Schwur**

„Ich kann Potter gegenüber kein freundliches Gefühl entwickeln, Willow. Ich könnte es in hundert Jahren nicht. Weil ich vor vielen Jahren den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet habe, dass ich, sollte James Potter jemals Vater werden, sein Kind mit eigener Hand töten werde."

Die Worte hingen im Raum wie eine dunkle, drohende Wolke.

Willow saß reglos auf dem Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor fassungslosem Entsetzen. Und das Einzige, was lange Zeit zu hören war, waren ihre schweren, keuchenden Atemzüge. Dann riss sie sich zusammen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie schließlich sprach. „Das ist nicht besonders witzig, Severus!"

„Ich lache auch nicht." Müde strich er sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine resigniert herabhängenden Schultern ließen ihn kraftlos und erschöpft wirken, als er mit schleppenden Schritten zum Fenster hinüberging und blicklos in die Nacht hinaus starrte.

Das war's? Das war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte? Sie musste sich räuspern um die nächsten Worte durch ihre von Panik zugeschürte Kehle zu pressen. „Ich glaube das nicht. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Seit wann unterrichtest du Harry? Seit sechs Jahren? Ich weiß von mindestens einer Situation, in der du ihm definitiv das Leben gerettet hast. Warum hättest du das tun sollen, wenn du ihn töten willst?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das tun _will_?" Er drückte die Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und schloss resigniert die Augen. „Wie du schon gesagt hast; er ist mein Schüler. Ein Schutzbefohlener. Natürlich _will_ ich ihn nicht töten."

„Aber der Schwur ..."

„ ... wird mich irgendwann dazu zwingen, ja. Es sei denn, ich bin bereit, meine geistige Gesundheit und mein Leben zu opfern, um ihn zu brechen."

Diese Vorstellung jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie würde ihn verlieren. Wenn er den Schwur brach, würde sie ihn verlieren! Und wenn nicht ... Diese Vorstellung machte ihr genauso viel Angst. „Aber warum ..."

„Warum ich den Schwur überhaupt abgelegt habe?" Severus drehte den Kopf gerade weit genug, um Willow mit bleichem Gesicht nicken zu sehen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Na und? Ich habe heute Nacht nichts anderes vor." Steifbeinig stand sie auf und begann, mit starren, eckigen Bewegungen ihre am Boden verstreute Kleidung aufzusammeln.

Als die Decke, in die er sie gewickelt hatte, ins Rutschen geriet, wandte er den Blick wieder ab, und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Allein der Gedanke, dass er vor wenigen Minuten diese wunderschöne Frau noch in seinen Armen gehalten hatte ... Jetzt würde sie es ihm nie wieder erlauben. Nicht nachdem sie die Wahrheit wusste.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihn der Verlust innerlich zerreißen. Aus. Vorbei. Verloren für immer... Was aber nichts daran änderte, dass sie eine Erklärung verdiente.

Er räusperte sich, weil seine Kehle sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn jetzt bestimmt verachten würde, bedenklich verengte. „Wie gesagt, es ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie liegt mittlerweile mehr als zwanzig Jahre zurück. Eine Ewigkeit ... Es war mein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Das sechste Jahr, in dem die Marauder alles Erdenkliche taten, um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen ... Da war ein Mädchen, Melissa Prince, ebenfalls mein Jahrgang. Sie war auch in Slytherin. Außerdem war sie meine Cousine, die Tochter des Bruders meiner Mutter. Und sie war unsterblich in James Potter verliebt."

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sie wieder vor sich. Melissa. Das hübscheste Mädchen unter der Sonne. Langes, glänzendbraunes Haar, dunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen und ein Lächeln, das einen Heiligen in Versuchung hätte führen konnte. „Melissa war eine Schönheit", sprach er leise weiter, fast wie zu sich selbst. „Kaum ein Junge in Hogwarts bemühte sich nicht um sie. Aber sie hatte nur Augen für Potter. Und Potter hatte seit dem fünften Schuljahr nur Augen für Evans."

Nachdenklich sah er vor sich hin, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während hinter seinem Rücken leise Stoff raschelte, weil Willow sich ankleidete. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er sie trotzdem zum Schulball eingeladen hat", murmelte er. „Vermutlich als Ersatz, weil Evans ihn damals nämlich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit abblitzen ließ. Seine Arroganz trieb sie zur Weißglut. Jedenfalls ging er tatsächlich mit Melissa auf das Fest. Ich habe sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen, Willow! Sie glaubte fest daran, dass er sich wirklich für sie interessierte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie auch miteinander geschlafen haben – eigentlich glaube ich es eher nicht – aber als es Potter nicht lange danach gelang, doch noch bei Lily zu landen, war Melissa nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie war am Boden zerstört. Völlig verzweifelt. Sie verlor einfach das Interesse an allem. Und dann, ein paar Wochen später ..." zum ersten Mal, seit er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, stellte Severus wieder Blickkontakt zu Willow her, die gerade die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse schloss, „ein paar Wochen später hat sie sich das Leben genommen."

„Um Himmels Willen!" Mit weichen Knien sank sie auf das Bett zurück und starrte ihn aus entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an. „Oh Gott, Severus!"

„Melissas Vater – Maximilian Prince, falls dir der Name etwas sagt, er hat damals für das Ministerium gearbeitet – hat den Verlust seines einzigen Kindes nur schwer verkraftet", sprach Severus weiter. Er musste jetzt alles loswerden, alles, was er so lange in sich verschlossen hatte. „Und er machte auch mich dafür verantwortlich, weil das Gift, das sie verwendet hatte, eine meiner Kreationen war. Es war eigentlich für den alten, kranken Hund meiner Mutter bestimmt, das arme Tier litt mit jedem Tag mehr, konnte nicht mehr richtig fressen und wäre qualvoll verendet, wenn ich es nicht erlöst hätte. Also hatte ich eine Essenz gebraut, die es ihm ermöglichen sollte, schmerzfrei einzuschlafen. Melissa wusste von diesem Mittel und stahl eine der Phiolen aus meinem Zimmer. Und sie benutzte sie, um sich zu töten."

Willows Hände krampften sich um die Wolldecke zusammen, die sie gerade vom Boden aufgehoben hatte, als sie sich den Rest ausmalte. „Und dein Onkel warf dir daraufhin vor ..."

„... dass ich es nicht besser verwahrt hatte, ja. Er sagte, es gäbe für mich nur eine Möglichkeit, für meine Mitschuld an Melissas Tod zu sühnen. Ich müsse dem, der ihr so weh getan hätte, dass sie nicht mehr leben wollte, den gleichen Schmerz zufügen, den mein Onkel jetzt zu erleiden habe – den Tod eines über alles geliebten Kindes."

„Aber James und du, ihr wart doch selbst noch beinahe Kinder!", protestierte sie schwach. „Wie konnte er da ..."

Snape lachte bitter auf. „Das interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er forderte diesen Schwur von mir, als Wiedergutmachung, wie er damals sagte. Und schließlich habe ich ihn geleistet. Genaugenommen nach dieser furchtbaren Nacht, in der Black mich in den unterirdischen Gang zur heulenden Hütte gelockt hatte." Er seufzte leise bei der Erinnerung daran. „Ausgerechnet Potter hat mich damals gerettet! Kam einfach in den Gang spaziert auf seine unnachahmlich elegante Marauderart und hat mich am Umhang hinausgeschleift. Und in seiner gewohnten, überheblich arroganten Weise hat er sich danach noch über meine panische Angst vor dem Werwolf lustig gemacht, der plötzlich auftauchte und uns um ein Haar erwischt hätte. Slytherin-Feigheit, nannte er es abfällig und meinte, dass jeder aus unserem Haus wahrscheinlich beim geringsten Problem die Flucht ergreifen würde. Wir wären – im Gegensatz zu den Gryffindors – einfach zu feige, um uns wirklichen Schwierigkeiten zu stellen. In diesem Augenblick hat er vermutlich nicht mal an sie gedacht, aber ich habe bei seinen Worten nur Melissa vor mir gesehen. Ihre Verzweiflung. Ihre Hilflosigkeit. Und ich habe mich entschieden. Am nächsten Morgen schickte ich meinem Onkel eine Eule und teilte ihm mit, dass ich bereit wäre, den Schwur abzulegen."

Willow erschauerte beim Gedanken daran, was ein paar gedankenlos dahingesagte, grausame Worte ausgelöst hatten. Vermutlich hätte Severus diesen Schwur nie abgelegt, wenn James Potter in jener Nacht der Versuchung widerstanden hätte, ihn zu demütigen. Aber Snape zu erniedrigen war den Maraudern so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen...

Und dennoch. „Aber wie kommt es, dass du den Schwur bisher nicht erfüllt hast und trotzdem ...?"

„ ... noch am Leben bin?", beendete er den Satz für sie mit einem freudlosen Auflachen. „Mein Onkel war ein äußerst merkwürdiger Mensch mit äußerst merkwürdigen Ansichten, Willow. Und er sagte immer, dass Rache am besten schmeckt, wenn sie kalt genossen wird. Der Schwur, den ich leisten musste, besagt, dass ich Potter bis zum Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit töten muss. Und die erreicht er erst im nächsten Sommer. Die Ironie der Geschichte besteht darin, dass weder James Potter noch mein Onkel diesen Zeitpunkt erleben werden. Das alles ist so sinnlos ..."

„Und bis Harry seine Volljährigkeit erreicht, bist du also in Sicherheit?" Nur noch sechs kurze Monate ... Verdammt wenig Zeit, um einen Ausweg zu finden!

Seine Stimme klang bitter, als er antwortete: „Wenn du die Stimmen in meinem Kopf mal außer Acht lässt, ja. Bis dahin kann mir nichts geschehen."

„Stimmen?"

„Das ist das Perfide an unbrechbaren Schwüren, die erst nach einem längeren Zeitraum erfüllt werden sollen", erklärte Severus leise. „Eine Art Erinnerungszauber, nehme ich mal an, damit man seinen Eid auf keinen Fall vergisst. Je näher der Zeitpunkt der Einlösung rückt, desto lauter und drängender werden diese Stimmen. Bei mir trat das Phänomen zum ersten Mal auf, als Potter hier Schüler wurde. Ich dachte, ich würde den Verstand verlieren, bis ich darüber gelesen habe. Und seitdem wird es immer häufiger. Es ist die Stimme meines Onkels, der in meinem Kopf auf die Erfüllung meines Schwures pocht. ‚Töte Potters Kind! Töte den Jungen!' Manchmal über Stunden hinweg mit ständig wachsender Lautstärke, bis mir der Schädel zu platzen droht und ich am liebsten nachgeben würde, nur um endlich Ruhe zu finden."

Posthypnotische Suggestion. Willow erschauerte unwillkürlich über so viel Bosheit und Rachsucht. „Aber du tust es nicht. Du gibst ihm nicht nach", stellte sie flüsternd fest. Kein Wunder, dass er Harry gegenüber so abweisend war! Wenn ihm der Anblick des Jungen solche Qualen bereitete...

„Wie könnte ich?", gab er gequält zurück. „Potter ist die einzige Person, die Voldemort besiegen kann. Wenn ich ihn vernichte, hat der Dunkle Lord gewonnen. Außerdem ist er unschuldig an der Situation. Er hat mit Melissas Tod nichts zu tun. Meinem Onkel war das gleichgültig. Mir ist es das nicht. Nicht mehr."

Sie berührte seinen Arm und spürte, wie er überrascht zusammenzuckte, weil er sie nicht gehört hatte, als sie neben ihn trat. „Was wirst du also tun?"

Einen Augenblick lang blickte er schweigend auf ihre Hand hinab, die knapp oberhalb seines Handgelenks lag. Dann hob er den Blick und sah ihr in das bleiche, angespannte Gesicht. „Nichts."

„Himmel, Severus ..." Tränen liefen Willow über die Wangen, als sie sich an seine Brust warf und ihn mit ihren Armen umschlang. „Gibt es denn keinen Weg ...?"

Er schloss die Augen, als er ihren weichen Körper an seinem fühlte. Nie hätte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass er sie noch einmal so halten könnte, jetzt, da sie die ganze furchtbare Wahrheit kannte. Aber sie war nicht vor ihm zurückgeschreckt. Sie hielt ihn fest und weinte. Weinte um seinetwillen ...

„Nur eine Person könnte mich von dem Schwur entbinden, derjenige, dem gegenüber ich ihn seinerzeit abgelegt habe", erklärte er leise, während er ihren heftig zitternden Körper mit den Armen umfing und die Wange auf ihr Haar legte. „Mein Onkel lebt aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Und wenn er noch lebte, würde er wild darauf beharren, dass ich ihn erfülle!"

Willow ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ziemlich genau nachfühlen konnte, was in Melissa vorgegangen sein musste. Wenn man jede Hoffnung verlor und einem nur noch die Verzweiflung blieb ... „Was können wir tun?", flüsterte sie gebrochen an seiner Brust. „Was können wir nur tun?"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Da gab es nichts. Nichts. Außer einer Sache, die er endlich hinter sich bringen musste, bevor es dafür zu spät sein würde. Er musste sicherstellen, dass er trotz der Stimme in seinem Kopf und trotz der Gewissheit seines eigenen Todes den Schwur brach. Und dafür brauchte er Hilfe. „Ich muss mit Black und Lupin sprechen. Sobald wie möglich."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner angebeteten Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Okay, schlagt ihn nicht. Wo ist mein Tempo-Vorrat nur hin. (Schnief!) Ist das furchtbar!_

_Stimmt genau! Und das können wie doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen, oder? Mal sehen, was Sirius und Remus dazu sagen werden im nächsten Kapitel! Und dann wäre da ja noch Amanda, die ihre Trauer in Energie umgewandelt hat und nun alles daran setzt, das Schwert zu finden, damit sie zusehen kann, wie Harry Voldy zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet ... Verwöhnt doch ein bisschen meinen Freund das Knöpfchen, okay? _


	21. Geflüster und Gebrüll

_**Ewjena: **__Danke schön! Bin ganz stolz_

_**eli: **__Eine Lösung kann ich versprechen, allerdings ziehe ich es vor, mir noch nicht in die Karten sehen zu lassen … SORRY!_

_**cdt: **__Also ich für meinen Teil mag Snape eigentlich recht gern, jedenfalls seit ich über ihn schreibe … Grinst breit_

_**Lara: **__Nein, heute ist kein Feiertag bei uns, aber das macht nichts! Hier bekommst Du trotzdem eine Fortsetzung. Und selbstverständlich werden wir Snape retten! Was denkst Du denn von mir!_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Einen Ausweg gibt es schon, wenn er bisher auch nur in meinem Kopf existiert … Einfach weiter lesen, okay? Und natürlich die Kommis nicht vergessen!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Ich fürchte, diesmal kann selbst Hermine nicht helfen. Aber sie kann ja nicht alles wissen, oder? Aber manchmal kommt einem ja auch der Zufall zu Hilfe …_

**_Anisha Carol: _**_Stimmt, er kann einen richtig Leid tun._

**_Culain: _**_Natürlich gibt es den! Auch wenn ihn noch keiner kennt. Außer Dir ist das mit dem Titel niemandem aufgefallen – nicht einmal ich schäm_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Okay, ich update also nicht langsamer Grins Hier geht es weiter! Und: Hallo zurück, hoffe, die Klausur ist gut gelaufen!_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Jaja, der Fluch der Berühmtheit Kichert sich ins Fäustchen Wie heißt es doch so schön: Der Tag hat 24 Stunden, und wenn die nicht reichen, muss man halt die Nacht dranhängen … Zwinker Schön, dass Du mich trotzdem nicht vergessen hast! Und außerdem: so streng zu Deinem Herzebengelchen?_

**_BineBlack: _**_Wenn Du jetzt süchtig wirst, lehne ich jede Verantwortung ab, Süße!_

_Knutsch Dich!_

_Heidi_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Geflüster und Gebrüll**

„Amanda? Sind Sie hier?" Kingsley Shacklebolt handelte sich einen finsteren Blick und ein wütendes Zischen von Madam Pince ein, als er mit diesen Worten die Bibliothek betrat, was er aber geflissentlich ignorierte. Die Zeiten, in denen die alte Schreckschraube ihn einschüchtern konnte, waren schon lange vorbei.

Mandy allerdings besaß diese Selbstsicherheit gegenüber der magischen Belegschaft von Hogwarts noch nicht, weshalb sie ihn lediglich durch ein vorsichtiges Heben der Hand auf sich aufmerksam machte. Das war auch nötig, weil sie hinter den hohen Bücherstapeln, die sie vor sich aufgebaut hatte, kaum zu erkennen war.

Als er näher kam, konnte er erkennen, dass sie einen dicken Muggelschreibblock vor sich liegen hatte, auf dem sie sich mit einem dieser merkwürdigen Stifte Notizen machte, welche die Muggel „Kugelschreiber" nannten. Echt praktisch, so ein Stift. Kein Tintenfass, keine Kleckse ... „Um Himmels Willen, wollen Sie diese Bücher etwa alle lesen?"

„Pssst!" Amanda warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Madam Pince hinüber, die von ihrem Schreibtisch aus wütend zu ihnen herüber starrte. „Ich brauche Hintergrundinformationen zu Godric Gryffindor", flüsterte sie. „Und diese Bibliothek ist eine wahre Fundgrube!"

Kingsley lächelte, senkte seine Stimme aber ebenfalls zu einem Flüstern herab. „Kein Wunder. Sie ist die am besten sortierte magische Bibliothek, die es gibt. Dumbledore hat in den letzten sechzig Jahren die meisten dieser Bücher zusammengetragen. Viele stammen aus seinem privaten Besitz und sind wertvolle Unikate. Cornelius Fudge, der ehemalige Zaubereiminister, hat ihn vor ein paar Jahren mal gefragt, wie er solche wertvollen Bücher denn in eine Schulbibliothek stellen könne. Wissen Sie, was er ihm geantwortet hat?"

Mandy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er sagte, dass nicht das Buch an sich der Wertgegenstand sei, sondern vielmehr das darin enthaltene Wissen. Und dass dieses Wissen nur dann von wirklichem Wert wäre, wenn es möglichst Vielen zur Verfügung stünde."

„Dieser Professor Dumbledore ist ein sehr intelligenter und gleichzeitig ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Mann", stellte sie fest. „Und er schreckt offenbar nicht davor zurück, seine Meinung auch denen zu sagen, die sie wahrscheinlich lieber nicht hören wollen."

„Stimmt genau!" Kingsley grinste. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Amanda? Kommen Sie mit Ihren Recherchen voran?"

„Ich habe in den letzten paar Stunden mehr herausgefunden, als in den vergangenen achtzehn Monaten!", erklärte sie begeistert und wies auf einen Stapel beschriebener Blätter, der die ungefähre Stärke eines halben Schreibblockes hatte.

„Du meine Güte, haben Sie all diese Notizen etwa heute gemacht?"

„Sicher. Wie gesagt, diese Bibliothek ist eine wahre Fundgrube. Wenn ich noch ein paar Wochen Zeit habe, werde ich das Rätsel des Druidenschwertes lösen können, glauben Sie mir!"

„Niemand drängt Sie, Amanda! Sie müssen nicht ..."

„Doch ich muss!" Sie atmete tief ein. Ein lautes Knacken und der Plastikkugelschreiber, den sie unbewusst zwischen ihren sich verkrampfenden Händen gehalten hatte, zerbrach. „Oh verdammt!" Mit plötzlich tränenfeuchten Augen starrte sie auf die Bruchstücke, bevor sie sie auf den Tisch legte.

„Amanda ..."

„Voldemort hat meine Mutter getötet!", flüsterte sie mit bleichen Lippen. „Weil er dieses Schwert wollte. Also werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht bekommt! Verdammt Kingsley, ich schwöre, er wird das Schwert nicht in seine verfluchten Spinnenfinger bekommen! Nur über meine Leiche!"

Diese Möglichkeit war es, die ihn zutiefst beunruhigte. Wenn sie sich Voldemort in den Weg stellte und dabei umkam...

„Ich werde das Schwert für den Orden des Phönix finden!", fuhr sie leidenschaftlich fort, während sie noch immer auf die Bruchstücke des Kugelschreibers starrte. „Und danach werde ich mir meinen Vater vornehmen!"

Ihren Vater? „Howard Woods?"

„Ja, Howard Woods! Er ist der Einzige, der für diesen Voldemort die Verbindung zwischen mir und meiner Mutter herstellen konnte. Der Einzige, der überhaupt wusste, dass sie nicht schon seit zwanzig Jahren tot war, wie überall in den Akten über mich vermerkt ist. Er hat sie an ihn verraten. Und er hat es freiwillig getan, weil er sich offenbar noch immer bester Gesundheit erfreut! Damit hat er mir meine Mutter ein zweites Mal fortgenommen, Kingsley. Deshalb muss ich den Schmerz über ihren Verlust ein zweites Mal ertragen. Und dafür wird er bezahlen!"

Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie weinte, als er sie ohne große Unstände tröstend in die Arme nahm. Die Wange an seine breite Brust geschmiegt, lauschte sie auf den steten, regelmäßigen Schlag seines Herzens ... Hoppla, stetig und regelmäßig? Wohl kaum! Als sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte, um genauer hinzuhören, beschleunigte er sich noch mehr. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah in seine dunklen Augen. Der Ausdruck darin brachte auch ihren Puls zum Jagen.

„Warum muss alles nur so kompliziert sein?", flüsterte sie.

„Was meinen Sie?"

Sie lächelte, ein so trauriges Lächeln, dass es ihm die Kehle eng werden ließ. „Warum konnte ich dich nicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt treffen? Zu einer Zeit, in der mein Herz nicht so übervoll von Schmerz, Trauer und Wut war? Zu einer Zeit, in der wir eine Chance gehabt hätten?"

Er zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich und legte eine Wange auf ihr Haar. „Ich kann warten, Amanda. Irgendwann wird in deinem Leben Platz für mich sein. Ich bitte dich nur, mir ein Zeichen zu geben, wenn es soweit ist. Wirst du das tun?"

Sie nickte an seiner Brust. Sprechen konnte sie jetzt nicht. Seine Lippen streiften kurz ihren Scheitel, als er sie schließlich freigab und seinen Zauberstab zückte. Ein gemurmeltes „Reparo!" und die Bruchstücke ihres Kugelschreibers fügten sich wieder zusammen.

Amanda sah ihm nach, als er mit langen, raschen Schritten die Bibliothek verließ; ein großer, breitschultriger Mann in einem Umhang, dessen ganze Körperhaltung Kraft und Ruhe ausströmte. Ein Mann, der ihr das Gefühl gab, innerlich noch nicht ganz tot zu sein.

Dann ergriff sie mit einem leisen Seufzer den magisch reparierten Kugelschreiber und drehte ihn zwischen ihren Fingern. Wenn menschliche Herzen doch auch so einfach wieder zusammenzufügen wären ...

Schließlich nahm sie das letzte Buch zur Hand, in den sie gelesen hatte. Sie hatte noch viel zu tun. Sie würde ihren Beitrag zu Voldemorts Vernichtung leisten. Und dann würde sie sich ihrem Vater stellen und ihn für das zur Verantwortung ziehen, was er ihr, Willow und vor allem ihrer Mutter angetan hatte. Und danach ...

Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür der Bibliothek, durch die Kingsley Shacklebolt verschwunden war und ein winziges Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen. Danach würde sie ihr eigenes Leben auf Vordermann bringen. Und das eines gewissen Aurors kräftig durcheinander wirbeln!

- - - - -

„Du hast _WAS_ getan?" Sirius war aufgesprungen, hielt seinen Zauberstab drohend auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet und starrte ihn mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Bist du denn total irre, du verdammtes Arschloch? Der Junge hat dir nie etwas getan!", brüllte er den bleichen, schwarzhaarigen Mann mit sich überschlagender Stimme an.

„Sirius ..." Sarah, ebenfalls schockiert von der Eröffnung ihres Überraschungsgastes, legte ihrem Ehemann beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Aber zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte, schüttelte er sie einfach ab wie eine lästige Fliege. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Remus hinüber, aber der machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wolle er vermittelnd eingreifen, im Gegenteil. Sein Gesicht trug denselben starren, kalten Ausdruck, den es gehabt hatte, als er vor ein paar Monaten erfuhr, dass Greyback seinen Sohn töten wollte. Und er hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Auch das noch!

Sie sah besorgt zu dem Gegenstand der Erregung der beiden Männer hinüber. Snape rührte sich nicht, dem Himmel sei Dank. Er stand einfach da, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und erduldete schweigend die hassfunkelnden Blicke, mit denen Sirius ihn quer durch den Raum erdolchte. Und bei den Blicken blieb es nicht, weil sein Gegenüber ohne Rücksicht auf die Anwesenheit von Sarah, Jade und Willow gerade sämtliche Register seines überraschend umfangreichen Repertoires an Fäkal- und Gossensprache zog. Sarah hob eine Augenbraue; da waren einige Ausdrücke darunter, die sie noch nie gehört hatte. Und sollte er jemals eines dieser Worte in Anwesenheit ihres Kindes verwenden …

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Willow, die bleich wie der Tod neben der Tür stand und deren Hände sich so fest ineinander krampften, dass ihre Fingerknöchel schneeweiß waren. Vermutlich würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen, während diese Hornochsen von Männern damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig in die nächste Woche zu hexen!

Verdammt, konnte nicht mal irgendjemand...?

„Expilliamus!" Zwei Zauberstäbe segelten durch die Luft und wurden geschickt von Jade Lupin aufgefangen. Na endlich! Sarah warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Dann konnten sie wohl jetzt etwas vernünftiger ...

„Was soll das, Jade?" Sirius ließ Snape bei dieser Frage nicht aus den Augen. „Glaubst du etwa, ich werde mit diesem verdammten Scheißkerl nicht auch ohne Zauberstab fertig?"

Oder doch nicht ... Verdammt, Sirius!

Severus öffnete seinen Umhang und drehte sich so, dass Sarah ihm bequem seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel ziehen konnte. „Was du nicht sagst, Black!", schnarrte er zornig. „Möchtest du es vielleicht gern mal versuchen?"

Sarah reichte den Stab an Jade weiter und fauchte: „Verdammt noch mal, hört endlich auf mit diesem Quatsch ..."

Sie hätte ebenso gut mit der Tischplatte reden können, weil keiner der Männer ihr die geringste Beachtung schenkte. Stattdessen sprang Sirius mit einem einzigen Satz geschmeidig über den Schreibtisch, hinter dem er bisher gestanden hatte, und warf seinen Umhang beiseite, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben.

Remus fing das schwere Kleidungsstück hilfreich auf.

Verfluchter Mist! Sarah beobachtete, wie ihr Mann sich dem Tränkemeister bedrohlich näherte, ergriff wütend die schwere Kristallvase, die auf dem Beistelltisch stand, und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand.

Ob es das laute Krachen war, mit der sie zerbarst, oder das Wasser, dass sich über die drei Männer ergoss, jedenfalls erstarrten alle zur Reglosigkeit.

Einige Sekunden lang wirkte die Szenerie wie eingefroren.

Sirius war der Erste, der sich wieder bewegte. Er wandte den Kopf und starrte seine Frau fassungslos an. Sarah erwiderte seinen Blick so eisig, dass er unwillkürlich schluckte. „Schatz, ich ..."

Sie hob abwehrend eine Hand und er verstummte mitten im Satz. „Du", sie wies auf ihren Ehemann, „kannst diese Schweinerei beseitigen!" Ein flüchtiger Wink zu dem Haufen aus zerbrochenen Blumen und Kristallscherben, die in einer großen Wasserlache schwammen. „Du", diesmal zeigte ihr ausgestreckter Zeigefinger auf Remus, der gerade unbehaglich an seinem Krawattenknoten zerrte, „setzt dich auf deinen Platz und schaltest dein Gehirn wieder ein, verstanden? Und ihr zwei", ein letzter eisiger Blick in Richtung Snape und Willow, „setzt euch auf die Couch und haltet netterweise den Mund, bis wir uns alle etwas beruhigt haben!" Und damit wandte sie sich ab und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Wo willst du hin, Sarah?" Sirius hatte offenbar seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

Sie drehte den Kopf und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Zu Professor Dumbledore. Wenn das hier", eine vage Bewegung mit der rechten Hand, „Zu irgendetwas führen soll, brauchen wir hier wenigsten _einen_ _Mann_, der seine Sinne beieinander hat und nicht an einer akuten Testosteronvergiftung leidet!" Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Sirius und Remus wechselten betretene Blicke, bevor beide wie auf Kommando zu Severus hinübersahen, der noch immer auf die Tür starrte, durch die die Seherin eben verschwunden war. „Wow!" Seine Augen richteten sich auf Sirius, um dessen Lippen es unwillkürlich zuckte.

„Ein wahres Wort!", stimmte dieser ihm grimmig lächelnd zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Jade um. „Gibst du mir bitte meinen Zauberstab zurück? Ich will das hier", er wies auf die Überreste der Vase, „lieber beseitigen, bevor Sarah mit Dumbledore zurückkommt. Sonst wird sie noch richtig sauer!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Wie ich starke Frauen liebe! Gut gemacht, Sarah! Ich bin begeistert! Auch wenn einige wieder meckern wird, dass das ‚nicht die richtige Lösung' war … Ich fand´s grandios! Bei Padfoots Holzkopf braucht man solche Knalleffekte!_

_Obwohl wir jetzt immer noch nicht wissen, wie wir Severus retten können ... Das Knöpfchen bitte nicht vergessen, okay?_


	22. Diskussionen

_**cdt: **__Danke sehr!_

**_BineBlack: D_**_as beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, meine Süße! Ich liebe Dich auch abgöttisch!_

_**eli: **__Tief Luft holen! Nicht blau anlaufen, um Himmels Willen!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Okay, hier gibt es also noch ein paar Reaktionen …_

**_alge28: _**_Geht mir manchmal auch so! Dann muss ich meine eigenes Geschreibsel erst noch mal lesen, damit ich wieder weiß, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte …_

_**Ewjena: **__Ich auch!_

**_Culain: _**_Aber … aber dann hätte er doch eine Beule! Und damit kann man doch auch nicht besser denken, oder? Obwohl – Männer sind Außerirdische. Warum also nicht …_

_**Lara: **__Eine Menge Fragen. Die Anzahl der Chaps steht noch nicht fest. Danach gibt es noch eine erotische Kurzgeschichte mit dem Titel „DIE SIEGESFEIER". Und ja, Kingsley ist ein Schwarzer. Aber da wir alle keine Rassisten sind, ist das doch wohl Schnitte, oder?_

**_Anisha Carol: _**_Sie werden sich schon wieder beruhigen._

**_Katzura: _**_Ja, ich finde Snape auch von Chap zu Chap sympathischer. Und was Sirius und seine Besorgnis angeht – ich glaube die wurde durch den Schock kurzzeitig außer Kraft gesetzt. Aber da er sich ja irgendwann wieder beruhigen muss, steht uns da bestimmt noch Einiges bevor!_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Ich finde auch, dass Überbesorgter Troll besser gepasst hätte, hihi. Habe weiter die Daumen gedrückt, hoffentlich hat es geholfen!_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Muggel-Magie, hihi! Da bleibt den Kerlen kollektiv die Spucke weg …_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Wahrscheinlich wollte sie keine Zeit mit Diskussionen verschwenden. Immerhin hätte ein Zauberer sterben können, welcher möchte ich nicht mal raten … °Zwinker°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Diskussionen**

„Kommst du nachher mit runter zum Quidditchfeld, um den Ravenclaws beim Training zuzusehen?", fragte Harry Ron, während er Ginny und Hermine die Tür zur Großen Halle aufhielt und den Schnee von seinem Haar schüttelte. „Ich möchte mir gern noch einmal das Zusammenspiel ihrer Jäger ansehen, bevor wir am nächsten Samstag gegen sie antreten müssen. Dieser Neue – Johnson – soll ein richtiger Könner sein, hat Dean mir erzählt."

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht, leider. Muss noch die Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe fertig machen. Jaja, ich weiß", fügte er an Hermine gewandt hinzu, bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, „ich soll so etwas nicht immer aufschieben bis zum letzten Tag, blabla. Warum konnten Nott und Avery nicht bessere Arbeit leisten? Ein paar Wochen oder Monate im St. Mungos hätten Snape wenigstens davon abgehalten, uns mit diesem verdammten Aufsatz zu piesacken!"

Hermine verzog natürlich ärgerlich das Gesicht, vermutlich behagte ihr die Vorstellung nicht besonders, einem Lehrer – und mochte er auch noch so unbeliebt sein – einen Todesser-Angriff auf den Hals zu wünschen, aber Ginny kicherte leise und auch Harry grinste belustigt über Rons frustrierten Ausbruch.

Das Lachen verging ihm allerdings, als er gleich darauf Sarah erblickte, die auf dem Treppenabsatz stand und sich sichtlich nervös umblickte. Irgendetwas an ihr versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was genau es war. Sie sah so … angespannt aus. Angespannt und erregt. Und – was in letzter Zeit absolut selten vorkam – sie war ohne Sirius unterwegs.

„Sarah?" Er trat zu ihr und blickte sie aufmerksam an. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Was … ? Oh, Harry! Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Allerdings wich sie geflissentlich seinem forschenden Blick aus und sah sich stattdessen betont suchend um. „Hast du vielleicht Professor Dumbledore gesehen? Minerva sagte, er wolle in die Große Halle."

„Er war eben noch mit Professor Sprout im Gewächshaus", erwiderte er, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Das war nicht die Sarah, die er kannte. Noch nie hatte er sie so aufgelöst erlebt ... „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit der Teufelsschlinge, sie hat vergangene Nacht offenbar mehrere Fangwurzeln abgestoßen. Was ist denn eigentlich …" Verblüfft sah er ihr nach, als sie wortlos in die angegebene Richtung eilte.

„Harry? Kommst du?"

Nachdenklich sah er der Ehefrau seines Paten hinterher, bevor er sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny zuwandte, die an der Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm auf ihn warteten, und traf dann eine spontane Entscheidung. „Nein, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Könnt ihr bitte meine Tasche mit nach oben nehmen?"

- - - - -

Albus Dumbledore leerte seine zweite Tasse Tee und beobachtete aus blitzenden blauen Augen die offenkundigen Feindseligkeiten zwischen Sirius und Severus, die sich über den Tisch hinweg mit Blicken zu erdolchen versuchten und sich nur zurücknahmen, weil sie wahrscheinlich befürchteten, dass Sarah, die sie warnend fixierte, anderenfalls den Inhalt der Teekanne über ihren Köpfen ausleeren könnte.

Allerdings musste man kein Legilimentiker sein, um eine genaue Vorstellung davon zu bekommen, wie sie zueinander standen …

Remus Lupin starrte ebenfalls finster über den Tisch in Richtung Tränkemeister, hielt sich aber zurück, was wohl zu einem nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil auf Jade zurückzuführen war, die sich neben ihm leise mit Willow Woods unterhielt. Und darauf, dachte Dumbledore, dass er bereits über ein paar Zusammenhänge nachdachte, die sein bester Freund Sirius wohl noch eine ganze Weile ignorieren würde. Genau genommen hatte Remus seit Severus' erschreckender Eröffnung noch keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben. Abgesehen von den wenigen Worten natürlich, mit denen er den Schulleiter bei dessen Ankunft begrüßt hatte.

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung hatte Willow Woods es schließlich übernommen, den neu Hinzugekommenen ins Bild zu setzen – eine wirklich kluge Entscheidung. Wenn Dumbledore die Situation nämlich richtig einschätzte, so war das Wohnzimmer der Blacks, in dem sie sich alle versammelt hatten, im Moment so etwas wie ein hölzerner Hornschwanzzwinger, der jeden Augenblick in Flammen aufgehen konnte, weil sowohl Sirius als auch Severus den ohnehin schon wütenden Drachen ständig am Schwanz zogen, sobald sich ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Allein die Art, in der der Hausherr den Tränkemeister über die Breite des Tisches mit Blicken reizte, war der Stimmung nicht besonders zuträglich. Und Snape hielt den schwarzen Flüchen, die diese wuterfüllten Augen auf ihn abfeuerten nicht nur stand – er gab sie auch in gleicher Form zurück. (B/N: Vielleicht sollte man sie 5 Minuten prügeln lassen. Männer können mit einem blauen Auge anscheinend besser zuhören! Seufz!)

Ob die Zwei eigentlich wussten, wie ähnlich sie sich in bestimmten Beziehungen waren? Beim Gedanken daran, wie die Kontrahenten auf diese Bemerkung reagieren würden – nämlich wieder vollkommen gleich – hätte er sich beinahe an seinem Earl Grey verschluckt. Wenn der Anlass nicht so furchtbar ernst wäre...

Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Snape, der weder seinen Tee noch das Gebäck angerührt hatte. Die Hände des Zaubertranklehrers lagen ruhig auf der Tischplatte, kein Zittern, keine Gefühlsregung war ihm anzumerken. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass Severus nicht immer so furchtbar beherrscht wäre. Aber jahrelanges Tarnen und Täuschen, um für den Orden des Phönix zu spionieren, hinterließen nun einmal ihre Spuren ... Sein halbes Leben lang hatte dieser auf all das verzichtet, was für die meisten Menschen eine Selbstverständlichkeit war – Ehe, Familie, ein wenig Glück – und nur für seine Aufgabe gelebt. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es endlich jemandem gelungen war, diese dicke Mauer zu durchbrechen, hinter der er sich seit seiner Schulzeit verschanzt hatte - ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die Liebe einer Frau wie Willow Woods seine Wunden hätte heilen können - holte die Vergangenheit ihn unerbittlich ein und drohte, dieses Glück binnen kürzester Zeit zu zerstören.

Ihn – Dumbledore – konnte er nicht täuschen; Severus mochte vielleicht dem Tod an sich gelassen ins Auge sehen, aber der Gedanke, dass ihm nur noch so wenig Zeit mit Willow vergönnt sein würde ... Diese Qual wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen!

Der alte Schulleiter seufzte unhörbar. Der Schock saß tief. In all den Jahren, in denen Harry Potter Hogwarts bereits besuchte, hatte Snape den Schwur mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Natürlich nicht. Aber _er_ kannte seinen Tränkemeister besser als jeder andere Mensch. Er kannte die offene, menschliche Seite an ihm, die nur wenige Menschen je zu sehen bekommen hatten. Und es gab nicht viel, was er über dessen Vergangenheit nicht wusste. Ob es Black und Lupin bewusst war, dass sie – genau wie James Potter und Peter Pettigrew – einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil der Schuld trugen, dass es überhaupt dazu gekommen war? Lupin ganz sicher, Dumbledore konnte es daran erkennen, wie der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seine Teetasse umklammerte. Er würde gar nicht anders können, als sich der Verantwortung zu stellen. Aber Black ... Bei Black war er nicht sicher. Zwölf Jahre Askaban hatten – wenn auch nicht allzu offensichtlich – ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sirius würde, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, ohne zu zögern für Harry Potter sterben. Und er würde für ihn töten ... Und erst später Fragen stellen.

Alles in allem war es eine völlig verfahrene Situation …

Schließlich schob er sich noch einen der leckeren Scones in den Mund, die Jade, die in letzter Zeit einen wahren Heißhunger auf Süßigkeiten zu entwickeln schien, bei den Hauselfen geschnorrt hatte, und kaute bedächtig, bevor er zum ersten Mal überhaupt das Wort zu dem Thema ergriff, das die Gemüter im Raum so sehr erhitzte. „Die Frage, die sich mir in diesem Zusammenhang aufdrängt, ist eigentlich ganz einfach, Severus", erklärte er an den Tränkemeister gewandt in so gelassenem Ton, dass Sirius auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ungläubig nach Luft schnappte. „Dieser unglückselige Schwur, den du vor einundzwanzig Jahren geleistet hast, besagt also, dass du Harry vor dem Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit im nächsten Sommer töten musst. Was wirst du diesbezüglich unternehmen?"

Willow stellte mit bleichem Gesicht und heftig zitternden Händen ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch zurück, weil sie befürchtete, dass sie sie fallen lassen würde, als der Angesprochene die Frage ohne das geringste Zögern mit völlig undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck und absolut ruhiger Stimme beantwortete: „Nichts."

Von der Seite des Tisches, wo Sirius saß, kam ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Klar, Snape! Du wirst ruhig und gelassen abwarten, bis du wahnsinnig wirst und qualvoll stirbst, weil du den Schwur brichst. Und das ausgerechnet für James Potters Sohn! Für wie blöd hältst du uns eigentlich?"

Severus ignorierte ihn. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt ausschließlich Dumbledore, der ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen sah. Ein Blick, den er mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte. „Ich werde diesen Schwur brechen, Professor."

Dumbledore kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an und nickte leicht, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Und dafür sterben, wenn nötig?"

„Und … dafür sterben!" Severus ließ den Rest des Satzes weg, er wusste genau, was ihm bevorstand. Wusste genau, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab. Und doch; wenn er doch vor dem Tod wenigstens dem Wahnsinn entgehen könnte ... Seine linke Hand legte sich über Willows zitternde, ineinander verkrampfte Hände, als sie neben ihm leise aber hörbar aufschluchzte. Den rechten Arm schlang er um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich, so dass sie ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbergen konnte. Haltsuchend klammerte sie sich an ihn. Ihre schmalen Schultern bebten.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen am Tisch, während Willow mühsam um ihre Fassung rang. Sogar Sirius, von Sarahs warnendem Blick förmlich aufgespießt, hielt den Mund, angesichts ihrer Qual.

Sarah war schließlich auch die Erste, die sprach. „Gibt es denn keinen Ausweg?", wollte sie von Professor Dumbledore wissen. „Als er den Schwur ablegte, war Severus doch noch ein halbes Kind! Wie kann er da bindend sein?"

Die Antwort kam jedoch von anderer Seite.

„Er ist bindend, weil er freiwillig abgelegt wurde." Snape strich Willow sanft eine Träne von der Wange, bevor er der Seherin offen in die Augen blickte. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, jemanden zu diesem Schwur zu zwingen. Der magische Bann funktioniert nur dann, wenn der Schwörende sich über die Konsequenzen seines Handelns voll im Klaren ist."

„Und _Sie_ waren sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren?"

„Ja."

Eine ungläubig hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Als sechzehnjähriger Junge?"

„Ja."

Remus sah endlich von seinem Teller auf. Seine grauen Augen fixierten Snape über den Tisch hinweg mit düsterem Blick. „Wann genau hast du diesen Schwur geleistet, Severus?"

Der zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln. „Ist das denn noch wichtig?"

„Wohl kaum!", schnaubte Sirius angriffslustig.

„Ich halte es für sehr wichtig", widersprach Remus ihm leise aber bestimmt. „Es war nach der Nacht, als du mir in den Gang zu heulenden Hütte gefolgt bist, nicht wahr? Kurz nachdem deine Kusine sich das Leben genommen hatte, weil James und Lily doch noch ein Paar geworden sind. Prongs muss in dieser Nacht etwas getan oder gesagt haben …"

Sirius, der gerade wieder etwas Giftiges einwerfen wollte, schloss den Mund und starrte Remus aus nachdenklich zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Wenn das stimmte...

„Black hat Recht, das ist nicht mehr wichtig." Snape schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nichts davon ist mehr von Bedeutung, Lupin. Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Harry Potter vor dem Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit zu töten. Das ist eine Tatsache. Damit muss ich leben. Ich bin heute hergekommen, weil ich dich und ihn", er wies mit dem Kinn auf Sirius, „um Hilfe bitten wollte."

„Hilfe?" Sirius starrte ihn finster an. „Hilfe wobei, Snape? Harry in eine Falle zu locken, damit du so deinen Hals retten kannst?"

„Wohl kaum. Ich werde diesen Schwur brechen, das habe ich bereits gesagt. Aber wenn diese Stimme in meinem Kopf mich langsam in den Wahnsinn treibt ... Wenn ich vielleicht nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne und meiner Handlungen bin ... Dann müsst ihr mich davon abhalten, diesen Schwur zu erfüllen. Mit allen Mitteln."

„Mit allen Mitteln?" Sarah sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Severus? Dass Sirius oder Remus Sie notfalls ... töten sollen?"

Unwillkürlich umarmte er die zitternde Willow noch etwas fester, bevor er mit fester Stimme antwortete. „Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, ja."

„Nein."

„Sarah, es könnte wirklich der einzige Weg sein", setzte Jade leise an. Ihre silbrig schimmernden Augen wirkten dunkel vor Mitgefühl. „Wenn er Harry tatsächlich angreift ..."

„Nein!" Sarah schüttelte wild den Kopf. Ihr Blick verharrte kurz auf Willow, deren bleiches, tränennasses Gesicht an Snapes Schulter lag, während er sie tröstend an sich drückte. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren! Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Dumbledore.

Der schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Keinen, der mir bekannt ist. Leider."

„Das ist doch sowieso alles nur leeres Gerede!", grollte Sirius leise. „Ich persönlich glaube Snape kein Wort!"

„Warum hätte er heute hierher kommen sollen, um euch von dem Schwur zu erzählen, wenn er es nicht ehrlich meinte?", fragte Willow ihn mit erstickter Stimme. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Warum sollte Severus sich mit seinem Geständnis deinen Beschimpfungen aussetzen, wenn er Harry doch nur auf geschickte Weise töten müsste, um endlich Ruhe zu haben und sein Leben zu retten? Es wäre doch ausgesprochen dumm von ihm, euch zu warnen, wenn er den Schwur tatsächlich erfüllen wollte!"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er diese Scharade hier veranstaltet", blaffte Sirius zurück. „Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher: Ich traue ihm nicht! Und ich werde ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, bis Harry volljährig und damit in Sicherheit ist!"

„Gut!", schoss sie zurück, weil ihr Zorn langsam die Oberhand über ihre Verzweiflung gewann. „Dann war dies hier ja wenigstens nicht umsonst! Schließlich ist es genau das, worum er dich und Remus sowieso bitten wollte, nicht wahr?"

„Am besten wäre es, wenn er einfach aus Hogwarts verschwinden würde!" Sirius Faust traf die Tischplatte mit lautem Knall. „Er stellt eine furchtbare Gefahr für Harry dar, solange er hier ist!"

„Diese Gefahr stellt er dann ja wohl bereits seit sechs Jahren dar!", fauchte Willow prompt zurück. „Und er hat ihm nichts getan, im Gegenteil! Wer hat Harry denn gerettet, als Quirrell während dieses Quiddichspiels in Harrys erstem Schuljahr seinen Besen verhext hat? Severus! Und wer hat versucht, ihn, Ron und Hermine mit seinem eigenen Körper zu schützen, als Remus", sie warf ihrem Kollegen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „sich in seinem dritten Schuljahr in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat?"

„Dennoch wäre es besser, er würde gehen!"

„Und ohne den Schutz, den Hogwarts ihm bietet, in den Händen Voldemorts landen?", stieß Willow hervor, der noch immer die Bilder des Angriffs im Kopf herumspukten, bei dem er sie mit seinem eigenen Körper geschützt und dafür fast mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. „Du weißt genau, dass er gnadenlos gejagt werden würde!"

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst", beschied Sirius sie mit finsterer Miene, obwohl ihm sein Unbehagen jetzt deutlich anzumerken war. Jemanden wissentlich Voldemorts Rache auszuliefern ... Und dennoch. „Ich werde, was Harrys Sicherheit betrifft, nicht das geringste Risiko eingehen!"

„Ich denke, dass das wohl meine Entscheidung ist!"

Sieben Köpfe wandten sich mit erschrockenem Ausdruck in den Gesichtern zu Harry um, der neben der Tür stand und gerade seinen Tarnumhang ablegte. Der Zorn darüber, dass er aus dieser Diskussion ausgeschlossen worden war, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Harry, was zum Troll …" Sirius verstummte, als er den Blick in Harrys Augen bemerkte. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck. Lilys Erbe. Sein Patensohn stand kurz vor einer Explosion.

Betretenes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, während Harry jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden mit finsteren Blicken bedachte. Was fiel ihnen überhaupt ein, ein Thema, dass ausschließlich ihn betraf, in seiner Abwesenheit zu diskutieren?

Er holte tief Atem und erklärte laut und deutlich: „Nach allem, was ich in der letzten Stunde gehört habe, glaube ich nicht, dass Professor Snape wirklich die Absicht hat, mir etwas anzutun."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Mir persönlich wäre es peinlich, wenn mein 16-jähriger Patensohn vernünftiger ist als ich … Nicht wahr, Padfood? Sitz! Platz! Böser Hund!_

_Okay, genug der Diskussionen! Severus bleibt also in Hogwarts. Und wie geht es nun weiter? Vorschlag: Ihr reviewt ganz fleißig und ich schreibe weiter. Voldemort hat nämlich einen finsteren Plan, für dessen Ausführung er Draco braucht. Und Amanda kann endlich das Geheimnis der Höhle lüften._


	23. Mandys Durchbruch

**_Katzura: _**_Harrys Explosion erfolgt mehr privat, aber er setzt sich Sirius gegenüber durch, versprochen! Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore nicht wusste, dass Harry da unter seinem Tarnumhang steckte. Allerdings hatten alle andere Sorgen, als den Raum auf ungebetene Zuhörer zu untersuchen ..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Ist doch logisch; mit dem nächsten Kapitel! °Zwinker**°**_

_**Ewjena: **_Hundert pro!

_**cdt: **__Natürlich weiß ich einen! Würde doch sonst nie so einen Mist verzapfen! Und selbstverständlich gibt es ein Happy-End!_

_**eli: **__Bei mir stirbt keiner außer den bösen Bösewichten!_

**_Culain: _**_Darauf hoffe ich! Oder besser gesagt: Ich setze fest darauf, dass Malfoy alles zum Guten wenden wird, hihi!_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Jaja, wie Dumbledore schon festgestellt hat, sind unsere zwei Kontrahenten einander unglaublich ähnlich ..._

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_In der Hitze des Gefechts bleibt das logische Denkvermögen nun einmal auf der Strecke ..._

**_BineBlack: _**_Und ich liebe _Dich_! Fanfiction-Net scheint seine Problemchen ja inzwischen überwunden zu haben, hoffe ich jedenfalls ..._

_**Lara: **__Scones? Das ist Gebäck, wird meist zu Tee oder Kaffee gegessen._

**_ReSeSi: _**_Danke sehr! Und ich glaube, Padfoot hat seine Lektion gelernt ..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mandys Durchbruch**

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen in Hogwarts recht ereignislos, auch wenn das Verhältnis zwischen Sirius und Severus äußerst angespannt blieb. Seinem Gelöbnis folgend verbrachte Sirius fast seine gesamte Zeit unten in den Slytherin-Kerkern, wo er hinten im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hockte und dem Unterricht mit Argusaugen folgte.

Eine andere Möglichkeit der Überwachung wäre gewesen, Harry auf Schritt und Tritt durch die Schule zu folgen und ihn in seinen jeweiligen Unterricht zu begleiten – etwas, das sein Patensohn sich aber bereits im Vorfeld energisch verbeten hatte. Harry hatte aus seinem Zorn keinen Hehl gemacht. Er verstand zwar Sirius' Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen vollkommen – immerhin hatten sie mittlerweile eine richtige Vater-Sohn-Beziehung – aber dass er von der Diskussion mit Snape und Dumbledore einfach ausgeschlossen worden war wie ein kleines, dummes Kind, nagte noch immer an ihm. Und Sirius musste, wenn er ehrlich war, zugeben, dass er selbst nicht anders reagiert hätte. Harry stand kurz vor seiner Volljährigkeit. Und sein Bedürfnis, ihn zu beschützen, durfte nicht darin gipfeln, ihn aus wichtigen Entscheidungen auszugrenzen. Eine Lektion, die er, gerade im Hinblick auf seinen künftigen Nachwuchs, dessen Geburt unmittelbar bevorstand, nur sehr widerwillig lernte. War es nicht andererseits die Pflicht eines Vaters, seine Kinder vor allen Bedrohungen zu bewahren?

Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten anfangs schockiert und wütend auf die Nachricht von Snapes Unbrechbarem Schwur reagiert. Und Rons absolutes Unverständnis angesichts der Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Harry sich dafür ausgesprochen hatte, den verhassten Tränkemeister in Hogwarts zu belassen, nur weil dieser behauptete, den Schwur nicht erfüllen zu wollen, hatte ihre Freundschaft ein paar Tage lang ziemlich belastet. Bei Merlin, da bot sich ihnen die einmalige, unwiederbringliche Gelegenheit, diesen verdammten Kerl loszuwerden, und Harry ließ sie ungenutzt verstreichen! Schließlich tröstete er sich jedoch mit dem Gedanken, dass Snape ja in spätestens sechs Monaten mausetot sein würde und ihnen der Unterricht bei ihm somit im siebten Schuljahr erspart bliebe.

Hermine hingegen reagierte, nachdem sie den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, auf die typische Granger-Art: sie vergrub sich in der Bibliothek und versuchte, soviel wie möglich über den Unbrechbaren Schwur in Erfahrung zu bringen. Professor Snape mochte ja vielleicht bereit sein zu sterben, um Harrys Leben zu verschonen – ein Zug, der ihm, nach jahrelanger, von Herzen kommender Abneigung, nun ihre gesamte Sympathie eintrug, was Ron nur noch mehr zu verärgern schien – aber _sie_ wollte wenigstens versuchen, einen Ausweg für ihn zu finden. Bei Jade und Jonas hatte sie ja schließlich auch eine Möglichkeit aufzeigen können ... Allerdings musste sie sich nach ein paar Tagen intensivster Recherche entmutigt eingestehen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Der Unbrechbare Schwur trug seinen Namen völlig zu Recht. Es gab nicht einen einzigen dokumentierten Fall, in dem sein Brechen nicht umgehend den qualvollen Tod des Schwörenden nach sich gezogen hätte.

Allerdings freundete sie sich während ihrer Recherchen sehr mit Amanda Woods an, die, wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, vermutlich sogar ihr Bett in der Bibliothek aufgestellt hätte. Oft sah man die Beiden mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen über irgendwelchen Büchern hocken und sich gegenseitig ihre Notizen Godric Gryffindor und die verschiedenen Druiden-Überlieferungen betreffend vorlesen.

Ginny andererseits reagierte einfach nur emotional. Sie schien es kaum über sich zu bringen, Harry aus ihren Armen zu lassen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sein Leben schon vor seiner Geburt nicht nur von Voldemort sondern auch noch von einem rachsüchtigen Verrückten bedroht gewesen war, der sich mit dem Mord an ihm an seinem Vater rächen wollte. Und ihre Vorbehalte gegen Snape – über die Jahre hinweg genauso sorgfältig kultiviert wie die der anderen Gryffindors – verflüchtigten sich beinahe vollkommen, weil dieser bereit zu sein schien, sein Leben für ihn zu opfern.

Falls es Snape jedoch auffiel, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny sich ihm gegenüber seit Neuestem anders verhielten als bisher, so war es ihm nicht anzumerken. Er hielt seinen Unterricht in gewohnt bissiger Form ab, zog ihnen Hauspunkte ab, wann immer sich ihm die Gelegenheit dazu bot, und verteilte Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten an die Schüler wie das Christkind Geschenke.

Kurz: er benahm sich, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Seine Verzweiflung über seine aussichtslose Lage zeigte sich nur des Nachts, wenn er schlaflos in die Finsternis starrte und auf Willows leisen, regelmäßigen Atem lauschte, den Arm fest um ihren warmen, an seinen Leib geschmiegten Körper geschlungen, weil er es einfach nicht über sich brachte, den Kontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Sie zu berühren war für ihn mittlerweile so notwendig geworden wie das Atmen. In ihr hatte er endlich das gefunden, was andere Männer so selbstverständlich ihr Eigen nannten: Wärme, Geborgenheit, Leidenschaft. Und er würde all das in absehbarer Zeit wieder verlieren. Es mochte egoistisch sein, aber er war tief in seinem Innersten sogar froh darüber, dass nicht er derjenige sein würde, der letztendlich den Verlust des Anderen ertragen musste. Allein der Gedanke, dass es Willow sein könnte, die sterben müsste, und er derjenige, der allein zurückblieb, ohne sie – nein! Das wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen!

Manchmal genügte der beruhigende Körperkontakt tatsächlich, um ihn irgendwann doch erschöpft und übermüdet einschlafen zu lassen – unruhig zwar und von furchtbaren Alpträumen gequält – aber es war dennoch Schlaf. Und manchmal, wenn er überhaupt keine Ruhe fand angesichts der quälenden Stimme in seinem Kopf, die mit jedem Tag lauter und drängender zu werden schien und in ihm das Bedürfnis weckte, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, bis sie endlich verstummte, stand er wieder auf, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und wanderte ziellos durch das Schloss, durch die leeren, dunklen Gänge des Gebäudes, das er als sein Zuhause betrachtete.

Aber nie zuvor hatte er zu so später Stunde noch Licht in der Bibliothek gesehen...

- - - - -

Mandy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als unvermittelt der Schatten eines Menschen über ihre Aufzeichnungen fiel. Ihr Blick zuckte hoch und sie lächelte etwas angespannt, als sie ihr Gegenüber erkannte. „Severus. Ich dachte, es wäre niemand mehr wach."

Er blickte auf sie hinunter und wunderte sich einmal mehr über die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Schwestern; dieselben haselnussbraunen Augen, die gleichen vollen, verlockenden Lippen, das gleiche Lächeln, bei dem zuerst der linke Mundwinkel in die Höhe wanderte … Und dennoch waren sie völlig verschieden. Dort wo Amanda sanft und manchmal auch etwas unsicher wirkte, ging seine Willow das Leben frontal an. Er hatte sie schon in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen kennen gelernt. Zornig, herausfordernd, übermütig, gelassen und – in letzter Zeit leider allzu oft – traurig und in sich gekehrt …

„Nachts patrouilliert Filch in der Schule." Er zwang sich angesichts ihrer Nervosität zu einem kleinen Lächeln, welches seine Augen aber nicht erreichte. „Und Mrs. Norris, seine Katze, ist auch allgegenwärtig. Es wundert mich, dass er dir noch nicht die Hölle heiß gemacht hat, weil du die Schließzeit der Bibliothek nicht einhältst. Was tust du eigentlich noch hier um diese Zeit?"

„Wie spät ist es denn?" Sie blickte auf die zwölfzeigrige Uhr an der Wand und die schien ihr – nach nur wenigen Wochen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts – tatsächlich etwas zu sagen, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Schon zwei Uhr morgens?"

Diesmal erreichte das Lächeln auch seine Augen. Sie wirkte so überrascht und ja, auch etwas schuldbewusst … Richtig niedlich! Und diese leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an Willow, wenn sie … ‚Halt, Severus! Das gehört hier nicht her!'

„Stimmt genau."

„Himmel, ich habe vollkommen die Zeit vergessen!" Amanda begann hastig die Bücher auf ihrem Tisch ordentlich aufzustapeln und ihre Notizen zusammen zu packen, wobei sie unwillkürlich einen beunruhigten Blick in den hinteren Teil des Raumes warf, wo die Bücherregale aneinander gereiht waren.

Severus bemerkte ihre plötzliche Nervosität und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Amanda und Kingsley es tatsächlich für nötig hielten, irgendwelche Spielchen zu spielen! _Er_ würde sich an Stelle des Aurors bestimmt nicht hinter irgendwelchen Regalen verstecken und … Moment, war das nicht …?

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger!", schnarrte er leise und mit einem deutlich drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Oder sollte ich lieber ‚Guten Morgen' sagen?"

„Severus …", setzte Amanda an, aber er ignorierte sie vollkommen. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten die Gestalt im Schatten der Regale.

Hermine trat endgültig ins Licht der Kerzen, die Amandas Arbeitsplatz erhellten, einen weiteren Bücherstapel unter dem Arm und denselben schuldbewussten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der auch auf Mandys Antlitz lag. „Professor Snape."

Severus' finsterer Blick fiel auf das oberste Buch des Stapels – und die bissige Strafpredigt, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, blieb unausgesprochen. Fast gegen seinen Willen steckte er die Hand aus und nahm ihr den schweren, staubigen Band ab. „Unbrechbare Flüche und ihre Folgen", stand in dicken, verschnörkelten Lettern auf dem Einband. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine, die unwillkürlich blass geworden war, und nahm dann, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen, ein Pergament vom Tisch auf, das eindeutig ihre Handschrift trug.

Es war eine saubere Aufstellung all der Bücher, die sie bisher durchgearbeitet hatte und der Erkenntnisse, die sie aus ihnen gewonnen hatte. Und hinter jeder Zusammenfassung hatte sie eine persönliche Anmerkung gemacht. _„Wieder nichts gefunden._", stand da in den meisten Fällen zu lesen. Oder: _„Verdammt, es muss doch einen Weg geben!" _Und ganz unten, fast am Rand der Seite, gab es einen kurzen Absatz, in dem sie geschrieben hatte: _„Was nützen uns all unsere magischen Fähigkeiten, wenn wir sie nicht einsetzen können, um jemanden vor Wahnsinn und Tod zu bewahren, der sich entschlossen hat, ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben das Richtige zu tun? Was nützt Magie überhaupt, wenn sie gerade dort an Grenzen stößt, wo sie am Nötigsten gebraucht wird?"_

Weder Hermine noch Amanda wagten, das minutenlange Schweigen zu brechen, welches sich über die Bibliothek gelegt hatte, während Severus schwer atmend und mit versteinerter Miene auf das Pergament starrte und auf den Bücherstapel, der etwas abseits von den Büchern aufgetürmt worden war, mit denen Amanda arbeitete. Schließlich hob er den Blick. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so undurchdringlich wie immer, als er die Gryffindor-Schülerin musterte, aber in seinen Augen glomm ein düsterer, verzweifelter Funke ... „Seit wann recherchieren Sie schon über dieses Thema, Miss Granger?"

Amanda übernahm es, diese Frage zu beantworten, weil Hermine ihre Stimme einfach nicht wieder zu finden schien. „Seit einigen Wochen. Sie hat beinahe jedes Buch in dieser Bibliothek durchgearbeitet, das sich mit dem Thema ‚Unverzeihliche Flüche' beschäftigt."

„Warum?"

„_Warum?_" Offenbar hatte sie doch mehr von Willows Feuer, als er bisher geahnt hatte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, denn sie sprang mit hochrotem Gesicht und zornigem Blick auf die Füße und fauchte ihn an: „_WARUM?_ Weil sie dir das Leben retten will, du sturer, engstirniger Idiot! Weil es nämlich tatsächlich Menschen gibt, denen es nicht gleichgültig ist, dass du sterben wirst, wenn du diesen total bescheuerten Fluch nicht erfüllst!"

Was genau an ihrer wütenden Reaktion ihm förmlich den Atem verschlug, hätte er nicht zu sagen vermocht. Aber die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet Granger, die beste Freundin Potters, nach einem Weg suchen sollte, sein Leben zu retten … Seine schwarzen Augen richteten sich wieder auf die Schülerin, die ihre Fassung jetzt soweit zurück gewonnen hatte, dass sie seinen Blick kühl und entschlossen erwidern konnte. Das Mädchen hatte eindeutig Mumm …

„Sie sollten zusehen, dass Sie noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf abbekommen, Miss Granger", sagte er leise. „Und passen Sie auf, ich habe Argus Filch noch vor ein paar Minuten im vierten Stock gesehen."

Hermine nickte folgsam und legte ihre Bücher auf dem Tisch ab, weil sie wusste, dass Madam Pince die von Professor Dumbledore bestätigte Anweisung hatte, Mandys Arbeitsplatz nicht aufzuräumen und keinerlei Bücher zu entfernen. „Gute Nacht, Miss Woods. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape!"

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!", antwortete Severus nach kurzem Zögern.

„Schlaf gut, Hermine!", setzte Amanda freundlich hinzu.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, bevor Snape sich mit einem leisen Seufzer einen Stuhl heranzog und sich setzte. „Und wie kommst du mit deinen Forschungen voran?"

Ein begeistertes Lächeln huschte über Mandys Gesicht und sie ließ sich prompt auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. „Diese Bibliothek ist ein Traum!" schwärmte sie. „Eine wahre Fundgrube für jeden Historiker! Ich habe Aufzeichnungen über die alten Druidenlinien gefunden, die mir sehr geholfen haben, das Suchgebiet für das Schwert einzugrenzen."

„Soll das heißen, dass du tatsächlich weißt, wo das Schwert zu suchen ist?" Severus war plötzlich hellwach.

„Whites Place. Oder jedenfalls die nähere Umgebung des Ortes. Dort läuft alles zusammen, Severus. Die alten Stammbäume. Die überlieferten Legenden. Gryffindors Pergament. Es muss Whites Place sein. Es ist von einem magischen Kreis die Rede, in dem die weiße Magie die schwarze verdrängt, wenn der helle Tag sich zu finsterer Nacht verdunkelt. Ich nehme an, dass hier von einer Sonnenfinsternis die Rede ist. Das bedeutet", sie blätterte ihre Notizen durch, „dass uns nur noch wenig Zeit bleibt, um das Rätsel vollständig zu lösen. Die nächste Sonnenfinsternis ist bereits in zwölf Tagen. Und dann dauert es annähernd fünfhundert Jahre, bis über Whites Place wieder eine totale Sonnenfinsternis auftritt."

„Zwölf Tage?"

„Genau." Amanda runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Das ist furchtbar wenig Zeit, ich weiß. Ich muss noch so viele Teile des Rätsels lösen. Aber es ist die einzige Chance, die sich uns bietet."

„Es ist aber auch die einzige Chance für Voldemort, dieses Schwert in seine Gewalt zu bringen, oder?"

„Das ist wahr. Aber ich will ihm nicht nur das Schwert vorenthalten, Severus. Ich will ihn tot sehen. Ich will, dass er für den Mord an meiner Mutter bezahlt … Und dafür werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht!"

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Er deutete auf den Bücherstapel am Rande des großen Holztisches.

Aber zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Hermine hat mir schon mehr geholfen, als ich überhaupt sagen kann. Sie hat nämlich _das hier_ für mich ausgegraben!" Sie hielt ein Buch hoch, das aussah, als würde es sich gleich in seine Bestandteile auflösen. „Dieses Buch hier ist genau das, wonach ich seit Wochen gesucht habe. Hier! Sieh dir das an! Die Aufzeichnungen gehen zurück bis in das elfte Jahrhundert! Und die Beschreibungen sind so detailliert ... Severus, wenn diese Schriften hier authentisch sind, werden wir das Schwert der Druiden ganz sicher finden!"

Severus beugte sich ebenfalls über den alten zerfledderten Band, dessen Seiten Amanda nur mit größter Vorsicht umwendete, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beschädigen. Voller Interesse lasen beide die handschriftliche Eintragung auf der ersten Seite, die mit dem Siegel Gryffindors versehen worden war.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt im Schatten des Türbogens, die sie aus hasserfüllt zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete.

- - - - -

„Ihr habt mich herbefohlen, Meister?" Narcissa erhob sich aus ihrer tiefen Verbeugung und blickte in die roten, glühenden Augen ihres Gegenübers. „Wie kann ich Euch dienen?"

„Schicke eine Nachricht an deinen Sohn!", wies der dunkle Lord sie mit hoher, kalter Stimme an und glättete ein Pergament mit seinen Spinnenfingern. „Ich will, dass er mir ab sofort zweimal täglich Bericht über diese Muggel Woods und ihre Fortschritte erstattet. Und in zehn Tagen muss er eine Möglichkeit finden, die Schule unbeobachtet zu verlassen und hierher zu gelangen. Ich habe einen Plan, der uns das Schwert verschaffen wird. Und ihm wird die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil, eine wichtige Rolle darin zu übernehmen!"

Narcissa verneigte sich erneut. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem finsteren Lächeln. „Wird Euer Plan auch die Rache für meinen Ehemann beinhalten, mein Gebieter?", fragte sie leise. „Wird Potter endlich für das bezahlen, was meinem Lucius angetan wurde?"

„Dieser Plan beinhaltet alles, was mich endlich zum unumstrittenen Herrscher machen wird", entgegnete der dunkle Lord mit grausamem Lachen. „Und was Potter betrifft, der wird in wenigen Tagen tot sein!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Auch Monster sollen Träume haben. Mal sehen, wer in wenigen Tagen wirklich tot sein wird, fieser Irrer!_

_Ein einsamer, kleiner Review-Knopf bittet um Eure Aufmerksamkeit! _


	24. Malfoys Abschiedsgeschenk

_**Elektra van Helsing:**_ _Das mit dem Zum-Schweigen-bringen ist Harrys Job! Und Snape hält sich an den Spruch: EIN ECHTER MANN IST HART WIE BUTTER UND FÜRCHTET NUR SEINE SCHWIEGERMUTTER ... °Zwinker°_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Über Voldy sind wir uns einig. Aber ob Hermine tatsächlich ein Gegenmittel findet...? Manchmal zählt ja auch die gute Absicht._

**_Culain: _**_Ganz Deiner Meinung!_

_**eli: **__Bis zum Schwert sind es noch elf Tage. Erst einmal ist etwas anderes dran! Immerhin mussen wir ja eine Prophezeiung erfüllen ..._

_**Ewjena: **__Sehr brav! Malfoy haben wir wohl bisher alle unterschätzt, denke ich. Lies selbst ..._

_**Lara: **__Hermine ist Klasse! _

_**Sassy: **__Keine Bange, ich kille nur Bösewichte!_

_**Pemaroth: **__Schön, dass Du wieder dabei bist! Die Stimme im Kopf ist meine eigene Erfindung. Brauche ich für das Finale ..._

**_Katzura: _**_Hallo! Gestalten in Türrahmen sind immer finstere Slytherins °Zwinker° Und damit meine ich wirklich FINSTER!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Weder noch, aber schön, dass ioch Dich zum Grübeln bringe. Das zeigt, dass ich alles richtig mache und die Geschichte nicht langweilig wird._

_**cdt: **__Ich hoffe, dieses gefällt Dir auch!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Okay, das Kompliment kann ich mit bestem Gewissen zurückgeben. Du bist nämlich die BESTE überhaupt. Und nicht nur als Autorin! Bleib mit bloß erhalten Schatz, you light my days!_

_Knutsch Dich_

_Heidi_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Ich glaube, der gute Sev war so durch den Wind, dass er daran überhaupt nicht gedacht hat – obwohl ich kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte °Zwinker°_

**_eiskugel: _**_Herzlich willkommen! Und danke für so viel Lob! °wird ganz rot° Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Dich nicht. Hier ist erst einmal das nächste Kapitel ..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Malfoys Abschiedsgeschenk**

Nur noch elf Tage … In ständiger Wiederholung hämmerten die Worte durch Snapes Kopf, wie ein Countdown, fast die Stimme seines wütenden Onkels übertönend, der ihn permanent und enervierend dazu aufforderte, endlich seinen Schwur zu erfüllen und Potter zu töten. Sie waren sein erster Gedanke beim Aufwachen gewesen, hatten ihn den ganzen Tag über im Unterricht begleitet und jetzt, kurz vor dem Abendessen, waren sie noch immer da. Nur noch elf Tage …

Elf kurze Tage, bis das Schicksal der Zaubererschaft, nein berichtigte er sich selbst, das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit, sich entscheiden würde. Elf Tage, bis feststand, ob Potter das Schwert der Druiden in die Hand bekam, um damit das Böse zu besiegen, oder ob Voldemort es erlangen und für seine finstern Zwecke einsetzten würde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diesen Endkampf selbst noch zu erleben. Doch jetzt schien es, als würde er doch eine Rolle dabei spielen können, seinen Teil beitragen können, nachdem er sein halbes Leben damit verbracht hatte, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Nur noch elf Tage …

Heute Nachmittag hatte eine inoffizielle Sitzung des Ordens stattgefunden – eigentlich mehr ein formloses Beisammensein zwischen Dumbledore, Amanda und Willow, den Lupins, Sarah Black – Sirius hatte Dienst im Ministerium und war unabkömmlich – Harry Potter und ihm. Und tatsächlich hatte dieses Gespräch ihnen ein paar weitere Erkenntnisse ermittelt. Der Kreis, von dem in Gryffindors Aufzeichnungen die Rede war, war vermutlich der Steinkreis, in dem Sarah damals Padfoot gefunden hatte. Und die zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, die Einlass fordern mussten, das waren wahrscheinlich die Woods-Zwillinge, da Sarah und Sirius ihren Teil der Prophezeiung bereits durch die Vereinigung ihrer Blutslinien erfüllt hatten. Aber was den Rest betraf ... Nun, Amanda würde intensiv weiterforschen, soviel war klar. Und wenn es ihr bis zum Stichtag nicht gelang, die weiteren Einzelheiten herauszufinden, würden sie sich der Situation eben so stellen müssen ... Und hoffen, dass alles glatt ging. Eines stand für ihn – Severus – jedenfalls unumstößlich fest – er würde dabei sein. Wenn Willow sich in Gefahr begab, dann würde er in der Nähe sein, um sie zu beschützen. In elf kurzen Tagen ...

Allerdings vermochte der Gedanke an die kurze Frist bis zum entscheidenden Tag Snape nicht vollkommen von seinen täglichen Pflichten abzulenken. Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er die Phiolen, die auf dem zweiten Brett im Vorratsschrank standen. Das war der Vielsafttrank, den die Sechstklässler unter Willows Anleitung gebraut hatten, während er auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte. Er hatte sich die Ergebnisse angesehen und nur die sechs am besten zubereiteten Portionen aufbewahrt. Aber hier standen nur noch vier sauber verkorkte Glaszylinder. Was war mit den anderen beiden passiert? Sein suchender Blick schweifte über die anderen Fächer, erfolglos. Die Phiolen blieben verschwunden. Wie war das möglich?

Andererseits – vielleicht waren sie heraus gefallen und zerbrochen, als ein unachtsamer Schüler nach irgendwelchen Zutaten gesucht hatte. Dann hatte dieser sie heimlich entfernt und wahrscheinlich gehofft, dass es niemandem auffallen würde – vermutlich einer dieser schrecklich ungeschickten Hufflepuffs. Oder dieser Longbottom, der aus wer weiß was für Gründen in Gryffindor gelandet war, obwohl er in Professor Sprouts Haus viel besser aufgehoben wäre …

Severus schob den Gedanken an die fehlenden Phiolen einstweilen beiseite und verschloss den Schrank sorgfältig. Er bewahrte hier zwar nicht die wirklich wertvollen Zutaten auf, aber darauf kam es nicht an. Er würde sich keiner Verschwendung oder unachtsamen Lagerung schuldig machen, die sein Nachfolger ihm im nächsten Schuljahr nachträglich vorwerfen könnte …

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust kam plötzlich und zwang ihn unwillkürlich, einen Moment innezuhalten. Er würde sterben. Noch in diesem Sommer, sobald Potter seine Volljährigkeit erreichte, würde er sterben. Er würde alles verlieren, das ihm das Leben in den letzten Wochen so lebenswert gemacht hatte. Er würde Willow verlieren … Gegen die Enge in seiner Kehle ankämpfend zog er den Umhang fester um sich und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Gleich begann das Abendessen und wenn er nicht in der Großen Halle auftauchte, würde Willow sich um ihn sorgen …

Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich in nächster Zukunft ihren Wolfsbanntrank würde ansehen müssen. Denn wenn er nicht mehr lebte, würde es vermutlich ihre Aufgabe sein, zukünftig dieses Gebräu für Lupin herzustellen …

Ein leises Schluchzen unter dem im Dunklen liegenden Torbogen zum Korridor ließ ihn unwillkürlich innehalten und lauschen. Einen Moment lang war es still, dann hörte er Stoff rascheln und wieder dieses leise, gequälte Geräusch. Was zum Troll …?

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab trat er in die Schatten. „Lumos!"

Als die Spitze des Stabes zu glühen begann und ein helles Licht verbreitete, weiteten seine Augen sich unwillkürlich. Am Boden saß, ihren geschwollenen Leib mit beiden Armen umklammernd, Sarah Black. Sie war leichenblass, ihr eines Auge schwoll gerade zu, ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete und sie hatte eine besorgniserregend große Schwellung am Hinterkopf, wo ihr seidiges, honigblondes Haar ebenfalls blutverkrustet war.

Erschrocken kniete er sich vor sie auf den kalten Steinboden und stützte sie. „Sarah! Um Merlins Willen, was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, während ihr stumme Tränen über das bleiche, zerschlagene Gesicht liefen. „Fragen Sie nicht, bitte. Ich kann nicht ... Severus – mein Baby! Ich glaube, es kommt schon jetzt!"

Ohne zu zögern drückte er ihr seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Sie leuchten uns." Dann hob er sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und eilte mit seiner Last durch die Gänge, mehrere Treppen empor, einen weiteren dunklen Gang entlang...

... und prallte beinahe mit Harry zusammen, der gerade die Tür zu Sirius' und Sarahs Wohnung hinter sich zuzog.

„Potter. Wo ist Black?"

Harry warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf die Frau in den Armen des Tränkemeisters. „Sarah, um Himmels Willen, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verbarg ihr zerschlagenes Gesicht an der Schulter Snapes.

„Wo ist Black?", herrschte dieser den Schüler noch einmal ungeduldig an.

„Im Ministerium. Er hat Dienst. Er ist heute Morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück aufgebrochen und bisher nicht zurückgekehrt. Das wissen Sie doch!"

Verdammt, das hatte er vollkommen vergessen! Sarahs Weinen an seiner Schulter wurde heftiger.

„Kommen Sie mit zur Krankenstation!", wies Severus den Jungen überflüssigerweise an, bevor er mit raschen Schritten weitereilte. Harry war sogar noch flinker. Im Laufschritt nahm er die letzte Treppe und stieß schließlich die Tür zur Krankenstation auf. „Madam Pomfrey? Madam Pomfrey!"

„Mr. Potter, das ist eine Krankenstation! Schreien Sie hier gefälligst nicht so herum, haben Sie mich ver … Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich habe Mrs. Black unten in einem Seitengang gefunden. Sie ist verletzt. Und vermutlich haben auch die Wehen eingesetzt!" Severus ließ die weinende Frau behutsam auf eines der Krankenbetten gleiten. „Holen Sie Jade Lupin, Potter!", flüsterte er Harry im Vorbeigehen zu. „Vielleicht kann sie ihr helfen. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer ihr das angetan hat."

Harry nickte kurz. „Werden Sie dann Sirius informieren, Sir?"

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann aber zustimmend. „Sobald ich weiß, was ich ihm mitzuteilen habe."

- - - - -

„Nein, Severus. Holen Sie Sirius nicht, bitte!" Sarah hatte mit ihrer Bitte gewartet, bis die Tür der Krankenstation sich hinter Harry geschlossen hatte und Madam Pomfrey im Nebenzimmer eine Heilsalbe heraussuchte. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Und dann schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht und begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.

Er hockte sich vor ihrem Bett auf den Boden, unsicher, wie er auf ihre Worte reagieren sollte „Sarah, ich ..."

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und Jade eilte in den Raum. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Situation. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog die Freundin tröstend in die Arme. Ihr silberner Blick streifte Snape, der bei ihrem Erscheinen erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte. „Ist Sirius schon informiert?"

„Nicht Sirius. Bitte. Ich kann ihn nicht ... Nicht nachdem ... Oh mein Gott!"

Entsetzt starrten Severus und Jade die hemmungslos weinende Frau an. Er fand seine Stimme zuerst wieder. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Black ... Dass Ihr eigener Mann Ihnen das angetan hat, Sarah?"

„Unsinn!" Jade schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas würde Sirius nie tun!" Es musste eine andere Erklärung geben!

„Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist." Sarah zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Ich habe mich so gefreut, ihn zu sehen, obwohl er doch eigentlich Dienst haben müsste. Er hat mich überrascht. Und er sagte, er wolle mir etwas zeigen ... Und dann ... Er war so anders, Jade. Er war überhaupt nicht mehr der Mann, den ich kenne. So kalt. So grausam. Er ... er sagte, ich wäre nur eine dreckige, wertlose Muggel, nicht mehr. Ich hätte hier in Hogwarts nichts zu suchen. Und dass er persönlich dafür sorgen würde, dass ich endgültig von hier verschwinde. Er nannte es sein Abschiedsgeschenk an Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix. Und er hat gelacht, als er mich geschlagen hat ... Er hat so furchtbar gelacht ..." Weinend brach sie zusammen.

„Malfoy!" Snape stieß den Namen wie einen Fluch hervor. „Dafür breche ich ihm den Hals! Oder besser, ich halte ihn fest, während Black ihm den Hals bricht!"

„Malfoy? Aber wie ...?" Fragend starrte Jade den Tränkemeister an, der mit wütendem Gesicht und zornblitzenden Augen im Raum auf und ab lief.

Sarah hatte ebenfalls den Kopf gehoben. Ihre tränennassen Augen waren geweitet. Ihr Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen, während Furcht und verzweifelte Hoffnung in ihr rangen. Konnte es sein...? Der blonde Slytherin hasste sie wie die Pest seit der Abreibung zum Schuljahresbeginn ...

„Vielsafttrank", erklärte Severus gerade an Jade gewandt. „Es fehlen zwei Phiolen aus meinem Vorratsschrank. Ich hatte es gerade bemerkt, kurz bevor ich Mrs. Black gefunden habe ..."

Er drehte sich zu Sarah um und hockte sich neben ihr Bett. „Das war nicht Ihr Mann, Sarah! Glauben Sie mir! Black würde sich eher selbst die Hand abfluchen, als Sie zu verletzen. Das wissen Sie doch, oder?"

Sarah nickte zögernd. Ein winziges, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem übel angeschwollenen Gesicht, das aber sofort einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse wich, als ein heftiger Krampf ihren Körper erfasste. „Oh Gott, das Baby! Es sollte doch erst in zwei Wochen so weit sein ..."

Jade, deren Hand auf dem sich unter der Wehe verhärtenden Bauch lag, erklärte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sieht aus, als hätte euer Kind sich entschieden, dass es schon etwas eher zur Welt kommen möchte. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Du bist in der achtunddreißigsten Woche, da ist das Baby weit genug entwickelt, um ohne Komplikationen geboren zu werden."

„Es ist also alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich. Keine Angst, Sarah. In ein paar Stunden hast du dein Kind im Arm. Severus wird jetzt Sirius holen. Und", ihre Stimme kühlte um einige Grade ab, als sie sich dem Tränkemeister zuwandte, „veranlassen, dass Mr. Malfoy in Gewahrsam genommen wird."

„Bin schon unterwegs!" Snape erhob sich.

„Und Madam Pomfrey und ich werden alles für die Entbindung vorbereiten", erklärte Jade und wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, als sich plötzlich Sarahs Hand schmerzhaft in ihren Arm krallte.

„Oh Gott, Malfoy!" Sarah starrte Severus und Jade erschrocken an. Ihre Hand krampfte sich unwillkürlich so fest um Jades Arm, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich habe ihm alles erzählt! Alles, was Mandy herausgefunden hat! Wenn er einen Weg findet, Voldemort zu informieren ..."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Oh Super! So tief ist Malfoys also schon gesunken. Eine SCHWANGERE Frau verprügeln! Gebt mir mein Schrotgewehr! Oder, besser noch, ein rostiges Messer, mit dem ich dem Dreckskerl LANGSAM die Zunge herausschneiden kann! Grrrrrrrr!_

_Tja, gegen eine Sarah ohne Babybauch hätte er ja auch kaum eine Chance gehabt, nicht wahr? Da wäre höchstens wieder eine Unterhose flöten gegangen ... Okay, hier sind die Spielregeln. Ihr streichelt das Knöpfchen und ich werde mich mit dem werdenden Vater auseinandersetzen und etwas Geburtshilfe leisten ..._


	25. Der erste Teil der Prophezeiung

**_cdt: _**_Klar mache ich weiter! Und zwar schon jetzt!_

**_Gerd: _**_Okay, okay … Immer dieses Gedrängel! °Grins°_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Vielleicht beruhigt Dich ja dieses Kapitel wieder?_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Draco ist so oder so geliefert, wart es nur ab. Und hier ist was für's Herz …_

_**eli: **__Einsperren reicht nicht! Der Typ gehört gemeuchelt, jawohl! Hier kommt Sirius …_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Bitte sehr, eine ruhige Krankenstation … bis auf dieses komische, dreistimmige Gehechel …_

**_Culain: _**_Muss wohl an den blonden Genen liegen …_

_**Lara: **__Dieses hier wird etwas länger!_

**_Katzura: _**_Wenn Dir HIER jemand Leid tun muss, dann werdende Väter und Paten …_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Huch, da ist aber jemand blutrünstig! Obwohl ich natürlich in einer solchen Situation auch nicht unbedingt in Snapes Haut stecken würde … Und was den Rest angeht … ähem … No comment!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Bei mir hat sich noch keiner beschwert … Okay, dann knuddel ich Dich eben nur zurück und verkneife mir den Rest! °Zwinker°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Der erste Teil der Prophezeiung**

Die letzte Person, die Sirius Black in seinem Büro erwartet hätte, als er von einer Teambesprechung zurückkehrte, war Severus Snape, der mit zu festen Fäusten geballten Händen am Fenster stand und auf all die Muggel herunterblickte, die in blinder Eile draußen vorbeihasteten.

„Wenn der Zustand deiner Hände Rückschlüsse auf den Grund deines Hier seins zulässt, Snape", begrüßte er seinen ungebetenen Gast in knurrendem Tonfall, „dann schlage ich vor, wir verlegen unsere Unterhaltung in einen der Trainingsräume im Keller. Die Hauselfen hier im Ministerium reagieren immer etwas hysterisch auf zerschlagenes Mobiliar und Blutflecken auf den Teppichen."

„Sehr witzig, Black!", schnarrte der Angesprochene gallig zurück und drehte sich um. Seine schwarzen Augen sprühten zornige Funken. „Allerdings befürchte ich, dass unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung noch etwas warten muss. Im Moment hast du nämlich keine Zeit, um dir von mir das Fell gerben zu lassen. Du wirst in Hogwarts gebraucht."

„Als ob _du_ mir jemals ... In Hogwarts?" Sirius erbleichte, als die Bedeutung der Worte seines Kontrahenten durch den Schleier aus Misstrauen und Ablehnung drang. „Ist etwas passiert? Mit Harry? Oder ... Sarah? Ist es das Baby?"

Snape ergriff den Umhang des Aurors und warf ihm das Kleidungsstück zu. „Potter geht es gut. Und der Rest ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich werde sie dir erzählen, sobald wir hier raus sind." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich dem Kamin zu.

Sirius Hand auf seinem Arm stoppte ihn. Unwillig sah er auf und begegnete dem Blick des Mannes, den er schon seit seiner Kindheit mehr als jeden Anderen gehasst hatte, ausgenommen vielleicht James Potter. In den dunklen Augen seines Gegenüberst stand etwas, das er dort nie zu sehen für möglich gehalten hätte – Angst. Nackte Furcht an der Grenze zur Panik. Himmel, was hätte er noch vor wenigen Wochen dafür gegeben, diesen Ausdruck zu sehen! Aber jetzt, unter diesen Umständen ...

„Sarah ist angegriffen worden. Geschlagen. Sie ist verletzt und liegt auf der Krankenstation. Und die Wehen haben eingesetzt."

Sirius taumelte einen Schritt zurück. „Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken zu klären, während sein Herz sich schmerzvoll zusammenzog. Sarah? Seine Sarah? Angegriffen? _Geschlagen?_ „Nein! Wer zum Troll würde so etwas ...?"

„Malfoy."

„Unmöglich! Sie traut ihm nicht! Sie würde nie allein mit ihm in einem Raum bleiben, niemals!" Wild schüttelte er den Kopf, als könne er dadurch verhindern, dass Snapes Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Dass Sarah wirklich ... „Sie würde nie freiwillig in Malfoys Nähe gehen! Nicht nachdem, was er, Crabbe und Goyle mit dem kleinen Jonas gemacht haben ..."

„Sie dachte, dass du es wärst." Snape hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er nicht sicher war, ob sein Gegenüber ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. Aber Sirius hatte die Worte gehört, wie sein leichenblasses Gesicht deutlich zeigte. Er packte den Tränkemeister an seiner Robe und zerrte ihn grob so nahe zu sich heran, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. „WAS? _Was_ hast du da gesagt?"

„Malfoy hat sich mittels Vielsafttrankes in dich verwandelt, Black. Er sah aus wie du. Er sprach wie du. Er roch wie du. Deshalb ist Sarah mit ihm gegangen."

Sirius' Finger, plötzlich kraftlos, lösten sich von Severus' Robe und er taumelte einen Schritt zurück, als hätte dieser einen besonders schmerzhaften Treffer gelandet. Oh Himmel! Malfoy, der in _seiner_ Gestalt, der mit _seinen_ Augen auf sie herabsah, während er Sarah schlug! Der sie mit _seiner_ Stimme beschimpfte und bedrohte ... Übelkeit wallte in ihm auf, als diese grässliche Vorstellung von ihm Besitz ergriff. Wie mochte sie sich gefühlt haben, in diesem Augenblick? Was mochte sie gedacht haben? Und was bedeutete es für ihre Ehe? Würde sie es je wieder über sich bringen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, ohne an dieses furchtbare Erlebnis zu denken? Würde sie...

„Ich bringe ihn um!" Die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. „Ich werde ihn töten für das, was er meiner Frau angetan hat. Für das, was er _uns_ angetan hat ..."

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kalten, freudlosen Grinsen. „Kein Problem. Sobald ihr tollen Auroren den kleinen Mistkerl geschnappt habt, werde ich ihn liebend gern für dich festhalten und du kannst ihm das Fell abziehen. Oder was immer dir sonst noch so einfällt. Aber jetzt solltest du deinen Hintern endlich nach Hogwarts bewegen, weil deine Frau dich nämlich braucht, Black. Sie bekommt – falls du das nicht mitbekommen haben solltest – gerade euer erstes Kind!"

„Wie sollte sie mich sehen wollen, nachdem ..."

„Glaub mir, Black. Sie _will_ dich sehen!" Severus' Grinsen wurde um einige Grade wärmer. „Deine Frau ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Sie hat verdammt viel Mumm! Weißt du, was das Einzige ist, was ihr wirklich zu schaffen macht – mal abgesehen von deiner Abwesenheit natürlich? Dass sie Malfoy alles über die Unterredung heute Morgen erzählt hat, bevor er die freundliche Maske fallen ließ und sie brutal zusammengeschlagen hat. Beweg jetzt also endlich deinen Hintern zu diesem Kamin dort drüben, bevor _ich_ _dich_ niederschlage und bewusstlos auf das Bett neben ihr werfe!"

„Das schaffst du nur in deinen Träumen, Snape!", knurrte Sirius und warf sich seinen Umhang um. Allerdings klang er dabei nicht besonders zornig – eher abwesend, so als setze er den Disput nur aus Gewohnheit fort. „Und auch nur in den besonders Guten!"

„Lass uns das später austesten, okay?" Severus warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin, dessen Flammen sich umgehend grün färbten und trat beiseite, um dem Anderen den Vortritt zu lassen. „Vorzugsweise in etwa zwei Wochen."

Sirius drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Das ist eine verdammt gute Idee", stimmte er dem Tränkemeister zu, bevor er in den Kamin stieg. „Ich werde zu gegebener Zeit darauf zurückkommen. Hogwarts!" Die grünen Flammen flackerten hoch auf, als er aus dem Kamin gerissen und in rasender Geschwindigkeit um seine eigene Achse gewirbelt wurde.

Severus blickte ihm einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich nach, bevor er selbst in den Kamin stieg, um die Rückreise in die Schule anzutreten. Es schien, als hätte er gerade etwas getroffen, um das er während seiner gesamten Schulzeit glücklich drum herum gekommen war; eine Verabredung zu einer wilden Prügelei.

In zwei Wochen.

Wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemort entschieden wäre. Wenn feststand, ob Potter oder der dunkle Lord den Sieg davongetragen hätte. Falls sie dann noch am Leben sein würden...

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich eingestand, dass er sich irgendwie darauf freute.

- - - - -

Sarah, deren Gesicht nach der Behandlung mit Madam Pomfreys Heilsalbe und einigen Heilzaubern, die Jade durchgeführt hatte, inzwischen fast wieder normal aussah, barg eben dieses an der Schulter ihres Mannes und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Verzeih mir!"

„Was soll ich dir denn verzeihen, Liebling?", fragte Sirius sie verblüfft, während er ihr eine Strähne des honigblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich, das nach einem Reinigungszauber nun nicht mehr blutverkrustet war. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm gerade seinen Text stahl.

„Ich hätte es bemerken müssen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht du war! Stattdessen bin ich ihm in diesen dunklen Gang gefolgt. Und ich habe ihm unterwegs alles über das Treffen erzählt. Voldemort weiß jetzt, wann und wo er das Schwert bekommen kann ... Durch meine Schuld!"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, als du, Willow und Snape Remus und mich aus Bellatrix' Händen befreit habt?", fragte er leise.

Sarah nickte an seiner Brust.

Sirius strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Dann erinnerst du dich bestimmt auch daran, dass ich Snape beinahe erwürgt hätte, weil ich ihn für Pettigrew hielt. So wirkt Vielsafttrank nun einmal, Liebling. Man nimmt die Gestalt dessen an, den man kopieren will. In allen Einzelheiten. Keine Chance, den Betrug zu erkennen, bevor die Wirkung nachlässt."

„Aber du bist doch mein Mann! Der Mensch, der mir von allen am meisten bedeutet ..."

Sanft küsste er sie auf die zitternden Lippen und stoppte so ihren Protest. „Du konntest es nicht wissen, Sarah."

„Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich nie verletzen würdest! Ich hätte an diesem Punkt merken müssen, dass du es gar nicht sein kannst!", begehrte sie leise auf. „Verdammt, ich hätte diesen Mitkerl wahrscheinlich trotz der Schwangerschaft in den Boden stampfen können, wenn ich durch den Schock nicht wie gelähmt gewesen wäre ... Wenn ich zwei und zwei zusammengezählt hätte ..."

‚Wenn ich es über mich gebracht hätte, _dich_ zu verletzen', fügte sie nicht hinzu.

Er kannte sie gut genug, um ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken zu verstehen und heftiges Schuldgefühl wallte wieder in ihm auf. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, hatte ihren Angreifer nicht in Stücke gerissen, weil sie dachte, das _er_ es wäre ... Himmel!

„Schhhhhhh, nicht!" Sirius küsste ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. „Es ist vorbei, Liebling. Dieser Mistkerl wird dich oder unser Kind nicht noch einmal anfassen, das schwöre ich dir!" Er legte die Wange auf ihr Haar und spürte, wie ihr Körper sich in seinen Armen unter einer neuen, heftigen Wehe anspannte – der sechsten, seit er vor einer knappen Viertelstunde die Krankenstation betreten hatte und sein Herz ihm in den Hals gesprungen war angesichts der vertrauensvollen Art, in der sie die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

Snape hatte Recht. Seine Sarah war wirklich eine ganz besondere Frau. Und in Zukunft, das schwor er sich in diesem Moment, würde er noch besser auf sie Acht geben. Auch wenn sie ihn dafür gelegentlich in den Hintern trat, ein Gedanke, der ihm ein winziges Lächeln auf das angespannte Gesicht zauberte.

Die nächste Wehe, noch stärker und schmerzhafter als die vorangegangenen, ließ Sarah unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen. Langsam und konzentriert stieß sie den Atem aus, so wie Jade es ihr geraten hatte. Kurzes, tiefes Einatmen – langes, langsames Ausatmen. Kurzes, tiefes Einatmen – langes, langsames Ausatmen. Alle nicht benötigten Muskeln bewusst entspannen ... Die schmerzhafte Kontraktion ebbte ab und sie schenkte ihrem Mann ein zittriges Lächeln. „Wie sagte Madam Pomfrey doch so schön? So einfach wie es reinkam, wird es nicht wieder herauskommen."

Jade, die sich gerade an das Fußende des Bettes setzte, kicherte vergnügt. „Die gute, alte Poppy. Kurz und prägnant auf den Punkt gebracht!"

Sirius konnte darüber allerdings überhaupt nicht lachen. „Wie lange wird es noch dauern?"

„Huch, jetzt weiß ich, woher dieses Baby seine Ungeduld hat!" Jade zwinkerte Sarah zu, die belustigt zu ihrem Mann auflächelte, bevor die nächste Kontraktion ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. „Die Wehen kommen in Abständen von eineinhalb bis zwei Minuten. Und sie sind sehr kräftig. Der Muttermund war bei der letzten Untersuchung, kurz bevor du gekommen bist, schon etwa sieben Zentimeter weit. Ich denke, in spätestens zwei Stunden bist du stolzer Papa!"

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich einen Spalt und Remus streckte seinen Kopf hinein. Er hatte bis eben ein Treffen im Hauptquartier in Knightsbridge gehabt, in dessen Verlauf er verschiedene Ordensmitglieder über die Fortschritte unterrichtete hatte, die Amanda Woods bei der Suche nach dem Schwert der Druiden gemacht hatte. Und erst eben bei seiner Rückkehr war er in der Bibliothek auf Mandy getroffen, die ihn von den Vorgängen während seiner Abwesenheit unterrichtet hatte. Entsprechend angespannt blickte er zu der werdenden Mutter hinüber. „Sarah. Kann ich reinkommen, oder ..."

„Natürlich kannst du reinkommen, Moony!" Einladend klopfte sie auf ihre Bettdecke, bevor sie sich konzentriert der Aufgabe widmete, die nächste, heftige Eröffnungswehe zu veratmen.

Zögernd trat er neben das Bett, begrüßte seine Frau mit einen kurzen, liebevollen Kuss, wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius, in dem mehr Gefühle lagen, als jeder von ihnen je laut artikulieren würde, und wollte sich einen Stuhl heranziehen, aber Sarah ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Bettkante. „Du darfst doch nicht fehlen wenn dein Patenkind geboren wird!"

„Mein ... mein Patenkind?" Mit verblüfft geweiteten Augen sah Remus erst Sarah und dann Sirius an, der ihm mit einem kleinen Grinsen bestätigend zunickte.

„Natürlich! Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass wir Snape bitten würden?" _(A/N: Vielleicht beim nächsten Kind, hihi!)_

Das Lächeln, das daraufhin das Gesicht des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erhellte, hätte ausgereicht, um dem gesamten Slytherin-Kerker bis in den hintersten Winkel zu erleuchten. Sein Blick fiel auf Jade, in deren Augen Tränen der Rührung glänzten. „Das trifft sich doch gut", sagte sie jedoch nur, „da wir ja schließlich auch Sirius fragen wollten. Dann bleibt alles in der Familie."

„Apropos Familie", ächzte Sarah leise, bevor Padfoot seiner Rührung Ausdruck verleihen konnte. „Ich glaube, unsere vergrößert sich gerade!"

Sirius sprang auf die Füße, einen panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Jetzt? Aber ..."

Jade schob die Bettdecke am Fußende hoch und half Sarah dabei, die Beine anzuwinkeln, damit sie die Weite des Muttermundes prüfen konnte. Ein schnelles Lächeln in Richtung des werdenden Vater, ein Zwinkern in Sarahs Richtung. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass dieses Baby es ziemlich eilig hat."

Nachdem die Wehe abgeebbt war, ergriff Sarah die Hand ihres Mannes und zog ihn zurück auf die Bettkante. „Hier geblieben, Daddy! Wenn du dort drüben herumstehst, nützt du mir nicht ... Oooooh ... Himmel!"

„Sarah! Liebling, was ..." Panisch blickte Sirius von seiner Frau, der die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen, zu Jade.

„Sie ist vollständig. Ich schlage vor, du setzt dich hinter sie, Sirius, damit du sie während des Pressens stützen kannst. Ja, gut so. Nimm ihre Hand!" Zufrieden nickend wandte sich die Heilerin Remus zu, der sich eben vom Bett erhoben hatte und aussah, als wolle er sich liebend gern heimlich davonstehlen. „Nichts da, Remus Lupin! Du bleibst gefälligst hier! In ein paar Monaten wirst du nämlich an seiner Stelle sitzen, also renn' jetzt nicht weg, sondern mach' dich nützlich! Nimm ihre andere Hand!"

Zögernd ließ Moony sich wieder auf die Bettkante sinken und blickte auf die kleine, schmale Frauenhand herunter, die sich zwischen seine Finger schob. Sarah lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und Jade musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht herauszuplatzen. Da saßen zwei große, kräftige Männer mit bleichen, panikverzogenen Gesichtern. Und dazwischen Sarah. Etwas mitgenommen von den heftigen Eröffnungswehen, aber ein entschlossenes Funkeln in den Augen. Fast schien es, als wäre sie diejenige, die hier die Unterstützung gab...

Die nächste Wehe ließ sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnen und sowohl Sirius als auch Remus zuckten zusammen.

Jade schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Männer! „Noch nicht pressen, Sarah! Wenn du hechelst, unterdrückst du den Pressdrang! Kurze Atemstöße. Einatmen und danach pusten, so als wolltest du eine Geburtstagskerze ausblasen! Versuch dich zu entspannen! Wenn du jetzt schon presst, bringt das überhaupt nichts, du überdehnst nur die Muskulatur. Hecheln!"

Am Ende der Wehe war Sarah schweißgebadet. Remus wirkte, als wäre gerade Vollmond gewesen und Sirius sah aus, als erwäge er ernsthaft die Möglichkeit, dieses Baby als Einzelkind aufwachsen zu lassen. Allerdings hatte Jade nicht viel Zeit über große, starke Männer nachzudenken, die angesichts einer ganz normal verlaufenden Geburt zu Nervenbündeln wurden, weil die nächste Wehe bereits einsetzte.

„Helft ihr beim Atmen!", wies sie die Männer an und beugte sich dann herunter, einerseits um den Fortgang der Entbindung zu verfolgen – andererseits aber auch um ihr breites Grinsen zu verbergen, als Padfoot und Moony gehorsam zu hecheln und zu pusten begannen. Der werdende Vater machte das ganz gut, stellte sie amüsiert fest, musste wohl an jahrelanger Erfahrung in Hundegestalt liegen...

„Okay, Sarah! Wenn die nächste Wehe beginnt, dann lässt du sie kommen, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hat. Und dann presst du. Mit aller Wut und Energie, die du aufbringen kannst. Press den Schmerz aus dir heraus! Sirius, du hältst ihren Oberkörper während der Pressphase hoch, das gestaltet den Geburtsweg flacher und erleichtert die Austreibung des Kindes. Fertig?"

An die nächsten Minuten erinnerte Sarah sich später nur verschwommen ... Sie veratmete den Anfang der Wehen, presste auf deren Höhepunkt, bekam von Jade irgendwann die Anweisung, jetzt nicht mehr zu pressen, damit diese das Köpfchen des Kindes langsam über ihren Damm gleiten lassen konnte, der so straff gespannt und taub war, dass er hätte reißen können, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätte, dann durfte sie wieder pressen und mit einer geschickten Bewegung brachte Jade erst die eine Schulter des Babys zum Vorschein und dann die andere. Und dann rutschte der kleine Kinderkörper einfach nach.

Unendliche Erleichterung ... Und dann hörte sie es. Der erste Schrei ihres Kindes! Mit einem glücklichen Aufschluchzen lehnte sie sich in Sirius Arm zurück und sah hoch in seine dunklen Augen, in denen sich unzählige Emotionen spiegelten. Staunen, Freude, Stolz, unbändiges Glück. Und Liebe. Innige Liebe. Seine Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuss. „Danke."

Mehr brachte er offenbar nicht heraus, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie verstand ihn auch so. Ihr Lächeln blühte auf. „Gern geschehen!" Und dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herab, um sich noch einen weiteren dieser warmen, liebevollen Küsse zu holen. Schließlich hatte sie sich diese Belohnung redlich verdient...

Jade hüstelte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der frischgebackenen Eltern zu erlangen. „Darf ich euch beiden Turteltauben dann vielleicht euren Sohn vorstellen? Einundfünfzig Zentimeter groß und dreitausendvierhundertvierzig Gramm schwer. Und – was das Wichtigste ist –kerngesund!" Sie legte das abgenabelte, gesäuberte und in eine weiche Decke gehüllte Baby in Sarahs Arme.

Mit ehrfürchtigem Staunen betrachtete Sirius das kleine Wesen im Arm seiner Frau. Dichtes schwarzes Haar bedeckte den Kopf des Babys, winzige Händchen mit noch viel winzigeren Fingern fuchtelten ziellos durch die Luft und dunkle Augen blickten in eine Welt, die für dieses Kind etwas völlig Neues war. Seine Kehle wurde eng vor Rührung. Das was sein Kind! Sein Sohn! Er würde dieses lebende, kleine Wunder aufwachsen sehen...

Als Sarah zu ihm aufsah, schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Er ist so wunderschön!"

„Ja, das ist er." Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um seine Frau und sein Kind, als könne er so alles Böse von ihnen fernhalten. Er würde sie mit seinem Leben schützen!

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen für ihn?" Jade hatte sich neben ihrem Mann auf der Bettkante niedergelassen, der sein Patenkind bewundernd betrachtete, und ihren Kopf an dessen Brust gelehnt.

„Benjamin." Sarah lächelte zu Sirius auf, der kurz das Gesicht verzog, weil er wusste, was nun kommen würde. Er hasste seine Familie und das, wofür sie stand von Herzen, aber Sarah hatte sich in diesem Punkt durchgesetzt, weil sie gemeint hatte, dass ein Festhalten an gewissen Traditionen ihm nur noch höher anzurechnen sei, nachdem er sich für die richtige Seite entschieden habe.

Er atmete tief durch und gab dann ihr Lächeln zurück. Wie immer hatte sie nämlich absolut Recht ... „Benjamin Atair Black."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Er ist da! Juhuuu! Glückwunsch an die frischgebackenen Eltern! Ob ich mir das süße Kerlchen wohl mal ausleihen darf? (Seufz!)_

_So, damit wäre der erste Teil von Gryffindors Prophezeiung wohl erfüllt. War ja ein schweres Stück Arbeit, aber ich denke, dass es das wert war. Krieg ich denn auch ein paar Reviews zur Belohnung? Sirius küsst ja immer noch Sarah ... _


	26. Mandys Entschluss

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Warum? Hast Du noch nie eine Entbindungsstation besucht? Ich schwöre: Die Männer machen das besser als ge gebärenden Frauen …_

_**eli: **__Danke für die Leckereien! Und: Ja. Dreimal. Habe mein Soll übererfüllt!_

**_Carika: _**_Ich wollte ihm ersparen, ebenfalls hecheln und pusten zu müssen. °Zwinker°_

_**Ewjena: **__Huh, da ist aber jemand rachsüchtig! Und dabei erfüllt der gute Draco doch noch eine ganz wichtige Rolle …_

**_Culain: _**_Frettchengulasch gibt's erst zum Schluss. Sorry!_

_**cdt: **__Männer sind so simple Geschöpfe. Ein blaues Auge verbessert das Denkvermögen ungemein …_

_**Lara: **__Das wird noch besser!_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Niemals! Und danke für das Lob!_

**_Gerd: _**_Bei so vielen Komplimenten werde ich ja ganz rot!_

**_Katzura: _**_Bin schon dabei!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Harry ist selbstverständlich begeistert. Und Draco ist noch wichtig für diese Geschichte …_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Und danke für Deine wundervoll lange Review!_

_**Pemaroth: **__Malfoys Abgang wird lesenswert, großes Autorinnen-Ehrenwort!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Okay, aber nur ein gaaaanz kleines Küsschen, Padfoot! Sonst verarbeitet Bine mich zu Hackfleisch und Du musst den nächsten Monat in der Hundehütte schlafen …_

_Lieb Dich, Süße!_

_Heidi_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mandys Entschluss**

Am nächsten Tag erhitzten gleich zwei Themen die Gemüter in Hogwarts aufs Heftigste.

Wenn man dem kleinen Benjamin Black etwas nachsagen konnte, dann, dass er allein durch die Tatsache, dass er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellte. Die Hauselfen hatten – ohne extra dazu angewiesen worden zu sein – ein Festmahl für den Abend vorbereitet, das sich mit dem des weihnachtlichen Hochzeitsempfanges der Lupins mühelos messen konnte. Die Große Halle erstrahlte im Glanz unzähliger Kerzen – ausgerechnet in babygerechtem Himmelblau, was besonders den Slytherins kollektiv auf den grün-silbern orientierten Magen zu schlagen schien – und sogar Sibyll Trelawney hatte, ermutigt von einigen Gläschen Kochsherry, ihren geliebten Nordturm verlassen und nahm an der Feier teil, während sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ, jedem der ihr zuhörte zu verkünden, dass diesem Kind eine großartige, aber leider sehr, sehr kurze Zukunft bevorstünde, wie die Karten ihr verraten hätten.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny wurden glühend beneidet, da es ihnen als einzigen Schülern gestattet worden war, einen Blick auf das Baby zu werfen. Und da Sarah ihren Sohn gerade in dem Moment gestillt hatte, als sie vor Unterrichtsbeginn zu ihrem Besuch auf die Krankenstation gekommen waren, wies Rons Gesichtfarbe eine zeitlang eine verblüffende Übereinstimmung mit seinen Haaren auf …

Madam Pomfrey hatte irgendwann am Vormittag ein Machtwort sprechen müssen, weil etliche Mädchen aus den unterschiedlichsten Häusern sich mit irgendwelchen Zipperlein auf der Krankenstation eingefunden hatten, nur um wenigstens einen Blick auf den Nachwuchs der Muggelkunde-Professorin zu erhaschen. Schließlich, als alles Reden nichts half, hatte sie Phiolen mit besonders eklig schmeckenden, aber selbstverständlich harmlosen Tränken an die lästigen „Patientinnen" ausgegeben und darauf bestanden, dass diese sofort vor ihren Augen bis zur Neige geleert werden müssten, da sonst ernsthafte gesundheitliche Schäden zu befürchten seien. Nachdem die ersten drei Mädchen mit grünem Gesicht das nächstgelegene Badezimmer aufgesucht hatten, hatte sich die Schlange vor der Krankenstation relativ rasch aufgelöst.

Bei den Jungen hingegen erhitzten sich die Gemüter eher wegen Draco Malfoys rätselhaftem Verschwinden am vergangenen Abend. Verschiedene Slytherins vertraten ganz offen die Ansicht, dass er nach Hause beordert worden war, um als Nachfolger seines Vaters endgültig in den Dienst des dunklen Lords zu treten, während einige Gryffindors und Ravenclaws ihrer Hoffnung laut Ausdruck verliehen, dass er sich im Verbotenen Wald verirrt hätte und Hagrids Bruder Gwarp – ob nun versehentlich, oder auch nicht – auf ihn drauf getreten wäre …

Als Amanda bei ihrem Kurzbesuch auf der Krankenstation Sarah davon berichtete, lachte diese Tränen. „Das kam doch sicher von Ron, oder?"

„Ich nehme es jedenfalls an." Sanft strich Mandy dem kleinen Benny, den die Freundin ihr kurzerhand in den Arm gelegt hatte, über die rosige Wange. Auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. Aber genauso schnell wurde sie wieder ernst. „Weißt du, ich bewundere dich für deinen Mut."

Verblüfft sah die Seherin sie an. „Für meinen … Was meinst du denn damit?"

Seufzend legte Mandy das Baby zurück in die Arme seiner Mutter. „Dieses entzückende Kind zum Beispiel. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es über mich bringen würde, ein Baby in diese Welt zu setzen. Bis vor kurzem habe ich noch geglaubt, dass die Menschheit am Abgrund steht, weil sie ein Riesenproblem mit Killerviren und internationalem Terrorismus hat, ganz zu Schweigen von Kriminalität, Inflation, Umweltverschmutzung, dem Ozonloch und korrupten Politikern. Und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass das noch längst nicht alles war. Dass da draußen ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer mit Zauberkräften herumläuft, der jeden Nichtmagier und sogar die Magier, die nicht auf einen kilometerlangen Stammbaum zurückblicken können, für Schlachtvieh hält. Dieses Kind ist zwar ein Teil der Prophezeiung zu seiner Vernichtung, aber trotzdem …"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuallererst einmal ist dieses Kind mein und Sirius' Sohn, der Ausdruck unserer Liebe füreinander. Die Prophezeiung hat damit nichts zu tun, sondern unsere freien Entscheidungen. Letztendlich läuft alles darauf hinaus. Freie Entscheidungen. Die Macht des Willens. Und – was am wichtigsten ist – Liebe. Wenn Sirius und ich uns nicht entschieden hätten, unserer Liebe eine Chance zu geben, dann gäbe es Benny überhaupt nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass explizit er gemeint ist, wenn in der Prophezeiung von der Vereinigung des Blutes die Rede ist. Eigentlich geht es nicht um ihn, er ist nur das Symbol. Die wahre Kraft, von der diese Prophezeiung spricht, ist Liebe, Mandy. Das Einzige, was Voldemort nicht kennt und nicht verstehen kann. Dagegen gibt es keinen Fluch. Er kann uns quälen, er kann uns töten, aber unsere Liebe zueinander und zu unserem Kind kann er nicht besiegen. Hier liegt unsere Macht. Und der Schlüssel zu seiner Vernichtung."

Nachdenklich biss Mandy sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du meinst also, dass unsere Entscheidungen und Handlungen die eigentliche Kräfte sind, die diesen Voldemort zu Fall bringen können. Und nicht etwas, das seit Tausenden von Jahren vorherbestimmt ist."

„Ich meine, dass Beides eine Rolle spielt. Aber niemand kann uns zwingen, uns Gryffindors Vorhersage zu beugen. Wenn wir uns dazu entschließen, diese Sonnenfinsternis ungenutzt vorübergehen zu lassen … Wer könnte uns daran hindern?"

„Aber damit würden wir die letzte Chance für die nächsten fünfhundert Jahre verschenken, das Schwert zu erlangen …"

„ …weshalb wir das ganz sicher nicht tun werden", vervollständigte Sarah nickend den Satz für sie. „Aber das ist allein _unsere_ Entscheidung, Mandy. _Unsere_ Wahl. Nicht die Godric Gryffindors. Und unsere Motivation ist auch wieder dieselbe; nämlich Liebe. Aufgrund einer anderen Prophezeiung glaubt Voldemort, dass Harry Potter der einzige Mensch ist, der ihn besiegen kann. Also wird er alles tun, um ihn zu töten. Und wir werden alles tun, um Harry das Mittel zu seiner Verteidigung und der Vernichtung dieses Monsters in die Hand zu geben. Weil Sirius und ich ihn lieben, als wäre er unser eigener Sohn. Remus und Jade werden mit von der Partie sein, weil sie ihn ebenfalls lieben. Willow wird sich uns anschließen, weil sie ihn mag und sich um nichts in der Welt aus ihrer Verantwortung stehlen wird. Und Severus wird dabei sein – trotz des Unbrechbaren Schwurs – weil er sie zum einen beschützen will und zum anderen Voldemort vernichtet sehen will. Und Kingsley wird uns mit Sicherheit begleiten, weil er auf dich aufpassen will." Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Der Mann ist dir nämlich hoffnungslos verfallen, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest."

„Ich habe es bemerkt." Mandy lächelte zurück. „Aber ich wollte erst …"

„ …Voldemort vernichten, die medizinische Forschung zu neuen Höchstleistungen führen, das Ozonloch stopfen, die Kriminalität und den internationalen Terrorismus besiegen, die Inflation zum Stillstand bringen, sämtliche Umweltschäden beseitigen und eine neue Regierung einsetzen, die sich aus Heiligen zusammensetzt?"

So gesehen klang das wirklich etwas lächerlich, musste Amanda im Stillen zugeben. Unwillkürlich stieß sie den Atem aus. War sie wirklich so blöd?

Sarah musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben. Sie ergriff ihre Hand. „Die Chance zu lieben wird sich dir nicht oft im Leben bieten, Mandy. Weil Liebe etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Die stärkste Magie überhaupt. Aber du musst dich auch willentlich dafür entscheiden sie anzunehmen. Denn letztendlich sind nur deine Entscheidungen dafür verantwortlich, wie dein Leben verlaufen wird."

„Ich habe Angst davor, einen Fehler zu machen", gab sie leise zu. „Angst etwas zu überstürzen und es dadurch kaputt zu machen."

„Das sollst du auch. Weil deine Angst dich wachsam machen wird. Weil sie dich für die Bedürfnisse deines Partners sensibilisieren wird und Kräfte in dir wecken kann, derer du dir überhaupt nicht bewusst bist. Du musst nur entscheiden, ob du deine Angst beherrschst, oder ob du von ihr beherrscht wirst."

„So wie du das sagst, klingt es ganz einfach."

„Ach Mandy, in der Liebe ist nichts einfach. Aber sie ist ein Geschenk, das jede Mühe wert ist, die man dafür auf sich nimmt. Sie erfordert Arbeit und Pflege. Sie wird dich vielleicht manchmal verzweifeln lassen. Und sie wird manchmal wehtun. Aber sie wird dich auch stärken und dir mehr Glück und Zufriedenheit schenken, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Falls du dich entscheidest, das Risiko einzugehen und es zu versuchen."

Nachdenklich sah Amanda sie einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf die Füße sprang. „Ich werde mal schauen, ob Willow gerade in ihrem Zimmer ist."

Sarah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte sie irgendwo den Anschluss verpasst? „Willow?"

„Willow. Sie ist zwar meine Schwester, aber deswegen werde ich sie trotzdem fragen, bevor ich mich an ihrer neuesten Victorias-Secret-Lieferung vergreife!"

Gleichzeitig lachend und kopfschüttelnd sah Sarah ihr hinterher, als sie die Krankenstation verließ.

- - - - -

Die Unruhe setzte sich den ganzen Tag lang fort und beim abendlichen Festessen schwirrte die Große Halle geradezu von Gerüchten und wilden Vermutungen.

Severus Snape verfolgte die Diskussionen der Schüler mit seinem üblichen steinernen Gesichtsausdruck, während er seine kühlen schwarzen Augen über die einzelnen Haustische wandern ließ. Sogar im Zaubertränke-Unterricht hatte es heute Störungen und Verzögerungen gegeben, weswegen das Stundenglas der Hufflepuffs einen deutlich niedrigeren Stand aufwies als noch am gestrigen Tag. Allerdings hatten auch alle anderen Häuser – einschließlich seines eigenen – relativ hohe Punktverluste hinnehmen müssen und die Herren Crabbe und Goyle würden sich die nächsten vier Wochen allabendlich zum Nachsitzen bei ihm einfinden müssen. Falls er noch solange am Leben sein würde.

Nur noch zehn Tage waren es bis zu der Sonnenfinsternis, die den Tag markierte, an dem das Schwert der Druiden gefunden werden musste. Zehn Tage, bis sich endgültig entschied, ob Potter dem dunklen Lord gewachsen sein würde. Zehn kurze Tage bis zur alles entscheidenden Schlacht …

Wenn es doch für ihn eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Willow aus der ganzen Geschichte herauszuhalten! Aber nein, ausgerechnet sie musste – genau wie ihre Schwester – ein Teil dieser verdammten Gryffindor'schen Prophezeiung sein! Warum musste gerade die Frau, die ihm am meisten bedeutete, ihr Leben riskieren bei dem Versuch, Potter die Waffe zu verschaffen, die den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte? Warum gerade Willow?

Er wandte den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die zu seiner Rechten saß und ihm gerade eine Scheibe Lachsbraten auf den Teller legte, Soße darüber goss und einen Haufen frisches Gemüse dazu schaufelte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr zärtliches Lächeln ließ seinen Ärger augenblicklich verrauchen. Wie ihre haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten! Das Herz wurde ihm weit bei diesem Anblick.

Eigentlich hatte er heute Abend überhaupt keinen Appetit, aber eine Diskussion mit ihr über dieses Thema würde er sowieso verlieren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er den versammelten Schülern ganz gewiss nicht das Schauspiel bieten würde, mit Willow über seine Ernährung zu zanken! Also wäre es wahrscheinlich besser, er würde brav seinen Teller leeren und zusehen, wie er ihr diesen kleinen Übergriff heimzahlen könnte …

Okay, zugegeben, dieser Gedanke war zwar nicht unbedingt gut für den perfekten Sitz seiner Beinkleider, aber _das_ nahm er gern in Kauf für die angenehme Vorstellung, wie er sie nachher aus dieser braven Lehrerinnen-Kluft schälen würde, um zu sehen, welche Überraschung in punkto Dessous heute auf ihn wartete. Immerhin waren sein langer Umhang und eine dicke, schwere Tischplatte ein hervorragender Sichtschutz …

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ihr Lächeln und das übermütige Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigten ihm deutlich, dass sie ganz genau wusste, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken da gewandert waren …

„Entschuldigt, ich bin mal wieder zu spät!" Etwas atemlos ließ Mandy sich auf seiner anderen Seite nieder und lächelte einmal rasch in die Runde.

„Wir sind schon dankbar, dass du uns nicht komplett vergessen hast", neckte Willow ihre Schwester, „und dass ich dir nicht wieder einen Teller in die Bibliothek schmuggeln muss. Madam Pince würde mich vierteilen, wenn sie mich dabei erwischt!"

„Madam Pince würde ein saures Gesicht ziehen und vielleicht einen drohenden Blick in deine Richtung abfeuern, Willow, aber sagen würde sie nichts." Severus reichte Amanda die Platte mit dem Gemüse. „Professor Dumbledore hat sie nämlich wissen lassen, dass deine Schwester in den heiligen Hallen der Hogwarts-Bibliothek Narrenfreiheit genießt und tun und lassen kann, was sie möchte." Ein winziges Lächeln in Mandys Richtung. „Ein Privileg, für das eine bestimmte Gryffindor-Schülerin vermutlich sterben würde."

„Hermine ist ein Naturtalent in Sachen Recherche", schwärmte diese prompt. „Sie findet jedes Buch schneller als die Bibliothekarin selbst. Und wenn sie einmal etwas gelesen hat, vergisst sie es nie wieder. Sie könnte wahrscheinlich mühelos die gesamte Bibliothek katalogisieren."

Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Gute Idee. Ich werde diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf behalten. Würde eine prima Strafarbeit abgeben …"

„Severus!" Empört blinzelte Amanda ihn an.

Willow lachte. „Lass dich nicht veralbern, Mandy. Er nimmt dich doch nur auf den Arm."

Woher wusste sie das? Mal abgesehen davon, dass diese Art von Geplänkel absolut neu und untypisch für ihn war, hätte er einen Eid darauf abgelegt, dass sein Gesicht nichts von seinen Emotionen verriet. Also warum war Willow so sicher, dass er gescherzt hatte? Kannte sie ihn tatsächlich _so_ gut?

Etwas an dieser Vorstellung verunsicherte ihn. Er hatte fast sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor den Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu verbergen. Und jetzt kam Willow Woods daher, nahm ihm mit ihrem wundervollen Lächeln den Atem und las seine Gedanken, als wären sie im Tagespropheten abgedruckt … Wie sollte er damit umgehen?

Glücklicherweise enthob Kingsley Shacklebolt ihn einer Antwort, der gerade neben Sirius die Große Halle betrat und Amandas Aufmerksamkeit wie ein Magnet auf sich zog. Was ganz offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, weil der Auror seinen Blick sofort suchend über die Lehrertafel gleiten ließ, bis er auf Mandy verharrte.

Severus grinste innerlich. Mann, den Kerl hatte es aber schwer erwischt! Andererseits, ihm konnte es nur Recht sein. Wenn er daran dachte, wie ihm die Galle hochgestiegen war, als Willow auf der Hochzeitsfeier der Lupins ständig mit Shacklebolt getanzt hatte … Hilfreich ließ er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes einen weiteren Stuhl an der Tafel erscheinen, was ihm ein Lächeln und ein Zwinkern von Willow einbrachte.

Während Sirius sich nach einem kurzen Gruß sofort auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machte – er würde mit seiner Frau essen – ließ Kingsley sich auf den für ihn herbei gehexten Stuhl fallen. „Guten Abend allerseits!" Seine dunklen Augen ruhten noch immer auf Mandys Gesicht.

„Essen Sie mit uns, Kingsley?" Willow ließ einen Teller vor ihm erscheinen und hielt ihm einladend die Platte mit dem Fleisch hin.

„Danke, ich bin nicht hungrig. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz mit Ihrer Schwester sprechen." Er wandte sich wieder Mandy zu. „Ich habe die alten Unterlagen im Ministerium durchgesehen und die dich betreffende Magie-Unterdrückungs-Akte unserem Advocatus gezeigt. Er meint, es wäre kein Problem, den Bann aufheben zu lassen, falls du das möchtest. Du müsstest nur …"

„Nein!" Amanda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?" Verblüfft sah er sie an.

„Nein. Ich möchte denn Bann nicht aufheben lassen, Kingsley. Dafür ist es inzwischen zu spät. Ich könnte mit diesen Kräften nicht umgehen. Und ich ziehe es vor, nicht mit Fähigkeiten ausgestattet zu sein, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann."

„Du könntest es lernen, Mandy", warf Willow leise ein und Severus nickte bekräftigend.

„Das könnte ich vielleicht. Aber das würde einige Zeit dauern. Die Schüler hier werden sieben Jahre lang intensiv darin geschult und unterwiesen. Und was ist, bis ich sie im Griff hätte? Du weißt, wie es in mir aussieht, Will, weil du vermutlich genau die gleiche Wut und den gleichen Hass auf diesen Voldemort verspürst wie ich. Aber du konntest schon als Kind besser mit negativen Gefühlen umgehen als ich, erinnerst du dich? Du hast ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und dich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Bei mir ist immer etwas zu Bruch gegangen. Ich habe den Spiegel im Badezimmer explodieren lassen, weil ich sauer war, dass Dad nicht an unseren fünften Geburtstag gedacht hat. Und als er über Weihnachten einfach weggeblieben ist, habe ich im hinteren Hof einen richtigen Steinschlag ausgelöst, der beinahe den Nachbarshund unter sich begraben hätte. Mir in meiner gegenwärtigen, emotionalen Verfassung magische Kräfte zu verleihen wäre nicht nur dumm, es wäre grob fahrlässig!"

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Dann fragte Snape: „Hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt? Du verzichtest auf etwas, einen Teil von dir, der dir rechtmäßig zusteht. Willow hätte euren Vater am liebsten seinen Kopf zwischen die Arschbacken gehext, weil er ihn dir weggenommen hat …"

„Macht erfordert Verantwortung, Severus. Verantwortungslose Magier gibt es schon genug, man nennt diese Typen Todesser. Und ihr bekämpft sie völlig zu Recht. Wenn ich diese Fähigkeiten jetzt annehmen würde, dann nur, um mich zu rächen. Und dadurch würde ich mich mit Voldemort auf eine Stufe stellen. Ich will sie nicht. Ich will nicht das Geringste mit diesem Monster gemein haben!" Ihr Blick wanderte Verständnis heischend zu Kingsley. „Es war lieb von dir, dass du nachgeforscht hast. Das bedeutet mir viel. Aber ich werde bei meiner Entscheidung bleiben."

Er nickte langsam. „Falls du es dir irgendwann anders überlegst …"

„ …wirst du es als Erster erfahren. Ich schlage übrigens vor, dass du diesen hervorragenden Braten versuchst, es sei denn, du hast noch Dienst oder musst aus irgendeinem anderen Grund gleich wieder weg." Sie reichte ihm die Fleischplatte.

Etwas in ihrem Blick ließ ihn stutzen. „Amanda?", fragte er mit plötzlich atemloser Stimme.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich über jede Meinungsänderung in Kenntnis setzen werde, richtig?" Ein winziges Lächeln huschte um ihre Lippen, als sie ihm zuzwinkerte. „Iss deinen Braten, Kingsley!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Sind die Zwei süß! Da könnte man doch gleich die schwelende Gefahr vergessen! Seufz! _

_Und? Krieg ich ein paar Kommis, oder muss ich am Hoigwartsbufett Frustessen betreiben? Finger weg, Kingsley! Der Braten gehört mir! °Zwinker°_


	27. Schokolade zum Nachtisch

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Und hier gibt's noch eine große Dosis von ihnen – sozusagen als Ruhe vor dem Sturm …_

_**Ewjena: **__Na, dann hol mal tief Luft, dieses wird nämlich eindeutig das letzte ruhige Kapitel – ab der nächsten Woche geht es schwer zur Sache!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Madam Pomfrey wird das schon richten, hihi! Und um den Rest kümmert sich Mandy …_

**_Pemaroth: _**_Malfoys Ende wird Dich bestimmt zufrieden stellen. Hier gibt's jetzt noch mal was fürs Herz und dann blasen wir zur Frettchenjagd!_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Benny wird es in großer Dosis erst geben, wenn das Finale gelaufen ist. Für so etwas ist ein Epilog doch schließlich da, oder? Nicht böse sein, aber ich glaube, der süße, kleine Kerl würde sich mitten im Kriegsgebiet nicht allzu wohl fühlen …_

**_ReSeS_****_i: _**_Finden werden sie es sicher vor ihm – das Problem besteht eigentlich eher darin, es auch zu behalten …_

_**cdt: **__Der Name Benjamin? Gefällt er Dir nicht? Mit gefällt besonders die Bedeutung: Benjamin Atair Black – Kleiner, schwarzer Adler. Vielleicht hilft es ja, was meinst Du?_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Stimmt, mir fällt im Moment auch keiner mehr ein – hurra! Das heißt, ich habe sie alle paarweise aufgereiht und Voldy kann endlich vernichtet werden – jetzt habe ich ja keine Singles mehr, die vorher unbedingt noch unter die Haube müssen … °Zwinker° Damit fange ich dann nochmal von vorne an - in einer gemeinsamen Geschichte mit meiner Zucker-Beta-Leserin, die dann nach dem Halbblutprinzen spielt. _

_**eli: **__Hier kommt die Überraschung. Genieß sie, denn ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es hart zur Sache! Voldy sollte schon mal sein Testament machen._

**_Culain: _**_Vorher gibt es noch eine klitzekleine Atempause – dieses Kapitel hier. Aber dann … Bring das Messer ruhig mit, okay?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Schokolade zum Nachtisch **(Theobromin macht schließlich glücklich)

Der dunkle Lord starrte auf den weißblonden Jungen hinab, der zu seinen Füßen kniete und ihm eine Phiole und ein kleines Holzkästchen entgegenhielt. „Die Dinge, die zu besorgen Ihr mir aufgetragen habt, mein Lord!"

„Und die Einzelheiten des Rituals, um das Schwert der Macht aus seiner Höhle entfernen zu können?"

„Habe ich ebenfalls, mein Lord!" Draco Malfoy stellte das Kästchen und die Phiole vor sich auf den Boden und zog ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Pergament aus seinem Umhang. „Ich habe die Informationen, die ich dieser Black entlockt habe, für Euch aufgeschrieben."

Lange, weiße Spinnenfinger griffen nach dem Dokument und entfalteten es, während rot glühende Augen den Text überflogen. „Ist das alles?"

„Alles, was diese Muggelfrau herausgefunden hat, die Dumbledore in Hogwarts vor Euch versteckt hält, mein Lord."

Erneut las Voldemort das Pergament, langsamer diesmal, sorgfältiger. Bemüht, sich jedes Wort einzuprägen. Dann blickte er auf. „Ich hatte mehr erwartet." Das Erschrecken in den blassblauen Augen des jungen Malfoy amüsierte ihn. „Aber wenn Dumbledore und seine verfluchten Ordensmitglieder selbst nicht mehr wissen als das … Stell' die Phiole und das Kästchen dort drüben auf den Tisch, bevor du gehst." Er schenkte seinem Besucher keinerlei Beachtung mehr, als dieser schweigend die Anweisung ausführte und mit einer letzten Verbeugung das Gewölbe verließ.

Draco Malfoy würde sich noch als nützlich für ihn erweisen. Er spielte in seinen Plänen zur Erlangung des Schwertes eine entscheidende Rolle. Und danach … Achselzuckend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pergament zu. Danach hätte er seine Schuldigkeit getan. Und genau wie seine Mutter wäre er dann eigentlich bedeutungslos. Andererseits war es natürlich immer klug, ein paar nützliche Idioten bei der Hand zu haben.

Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er Narcissa noch gewisse Anweisungen geben musste, die den Magi-Advokaten-Squib Howard Woods und seine Ehefrau, diese Muggel-Wissenschaftlerin, betrafen …

- - - - -

Amanda hatte Recht gehabt, der Braten war wirklich köstlich. Aber Kingsley hätte auch auf altem, staubigem Pergament kauen können und hätte wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied bemerkt, weil er völlig auf die Frau zu seiner Linken konzentriert war. Bedeutete dieses freche Glitzern in ihren Augen das, was er sich erhoffte, oder spielte sein Wunschdenken ihm hier einen Streich? War sie tatsächlich bereit, ihm eine Chance zu geben?

Sich der amüsierten Blicke dieses zwielichtigen Snape nur zu bewusst, leerte er seinen Teller und versuchte sich auf die Unterhaltung am Tisch zu konzentrieren, wobei er allerdings völlig versagte, denn Willows süffisant hochgezogener Augenbraue zufolge musste sie ihn schon mehrfach angesprochen haben, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Mist!

„Entschuldigung. Ich war … ähm … in Gedanken …"

Eigentlich war der Tränkemeister doch ein richtig netter Kerl. Er verzog nämlich keine Miene, während Willows Lippen belustigt zuckten und auf Amandas Wange ein Grübchen sichtbar wurde. Ein ganz entzückendes Grübchen sogar. Das hatte er bei ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen … Stopp, Shacklebolt! Augen zurück zu Willow!

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie noch etwas Wein möchten, Kingsley."

„Vier Mal, um genau zu sein", bemerkte Severus trocken, immer noch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Vielleicht war der Kerl ja doch ein blödes Arschloch.

„Nein danke. Ich habe wirklich genug", ein gezwungenes Lächeln in Willows Richtung, gefolgt von einem Avada-Kedavra-Blick an die Adresse des Mannes an ihrer Seite.

Amanda bemerkte, wie seine Kinnlinie sich verhärtete und entschied innerlich grinsend, dass es an der Zeit war, dieses Abendessen zu beenden. Ihre Schwester und deren Freund hatten den armen Kingsley nun wirklich lange genug gequält. „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?", fragte sie ihn.

Im Nachhinein wunderte er sich, dass der Stuhl nicht hinter ihm umgekippt war, so schnell, wie er auf ihre Vorschlag hin aufsprang. Höflich hielt er ihr den Ano-Frack auf – so nannten die Muggel dieses dicke, gesteppte Kleidungsstück doch, das sie bei kaltem Wetter im Freien trugen, oder? – und wartete geduldig, bis sie den Reißverschluss geschlossen hatte. „Wollen wir zum See hinunter gehen?"

„Gute Idee!" Sie ließ sich von ihm die Tür aufhalten und trat vor ihm in die kalte Abendluft hinaus. Hinter sich hörte sie das vergnügte Lachen ihrer Schwester, dann fiel die schwere Tür ins Schloss. Ihr warmer Atem bildete in der eisigen Luft sofort Wölkchen. Fröstelnd zog sie die Schultern hoch und drehte sich zu ihm um, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie er seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Was hast du damit vor?"

„Nur ein Wärmezauber, keine Angst. Es sei denn, du möchtest das nicht …" Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Wärmezauber?" Das klang interessant. „Na, dann mal los!"

Ihr skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihn zum Lächeln, während er den Spruch murmelte. Sie was so süß, wenn sich ihre Stirn wie gerade jetzt runzelte, als horche sie tief in sich hinein. Er konnte direkt sehen, wie der Zauber zu wirken begann. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich. Und dann lächelte sie, langsam und genießerisch. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt, während ihre Lider sich unwillkürlich schlossen, als sie förmlich in dem warmen Gefühl schwelgte, das sich in ihr ausbreitete. Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und strahlte ihn an. „Herrlich! Und was ist mit dir? Ist dir nicht auch kalt?"

_Kalt? Ihm?_ Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Himmel, wenn ihm _noch_ wärmer würde … „Mir geht es gut."

Da war es wieder dieses langsame, genießerische Lächeln, begleitet von diesem sexy Grübchen in ihrer rechten Wange. „Lügner!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Lügner!", wiederholte sie und trat so dicht an ihn heran, dass er ihren warmen Atem spüren konnte. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn belustigt im Licht der magischen Fackeln an, die beiderseits des Eingangstores in ihren Fassungen staken.

„Amanda, ich …" Himmel, was sollte er jetzt sagen?

„Ja?"

Merlin! Hoffentlich irrte er sich nicht! Hoffentlich wollte sie ihm wirklich zu verstehen geben, dass sie … Und dann enthob sie ihn der Notwendigkeit einer Antwort. Seine Gedanken verloren sich, ausgelöscht von dem Gefühl ihrer warmen Hände in seinem Nacken, als sie seinen Kopf zu sich herabzog und seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss. Seine Hände verselbständigten sich, schlossen sich um ihre Taille, um sie noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen, so nah, wie es in ihrer dicken Kleidung überhaupt möglich war. Seine Zunge schlüpfte zwischen ihre einladend geöffneten Lippen und lieferte sich ein zärtliches Duell mit ihrer und er schluckte ihren genüsslichen Seufzer.

Als er schließlich den Kopf hob, lächelte sie verschmitzt. „Ich glaube, dieser Wärmezauber war doch etwas zuviel des Guten. Lass uns hier verschwinden, ja?" Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Seiteneingang des Schlosses.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt klug", bemerkte er atemlos, als sie ihn durch die geöffnete Tür ihrer Unterkunft schob. „Ich fühle mich im Moment wie …", er suchte ein passendes Muggelsynonym, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken, „ … wie eine scharf gemachte Bombe!"

„Im Ernst?" Sie kicherte an seinen Lippen, während ihre Hände sich bereits mit den Schnallen seines Umhangs beschäftigten. „Dann lass uns doch mal sehen, ob ich dich zur Explosion bringen kann!"

Zischend sog er den Atem ein, packte sie und drückte sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Seine Augen loderten. „Du spielst mit dem Feuer!"

„Na, das hoffe ich doch!" Sein Umhang fiel zu Boden und ihre flinken Finger beschäftigten sich mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. „Die Frage ist nur, ob du dich beteiligen willst, oder ob ich hier einen Solo-Akt aufführe."

Er fing ihre Hände ein. „Warum, Amanda? Warum ich? Und warum gerade jetzt?"

Okay, er würde sie also nicht so einfach damit durchkommen lassen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer gestand sie sich ein, dass sie das auch nicht erwartet hatte. Nicht, wenn seine Gefühle für sie wirklich so tief gingen wie ihre für ihn.

„Weil ich heute etwas Wichtiges begriffen habe", sagte sie und sah ihn offen an. „Es gibt keinen perfekten Zeitpunkt, auf den es sich zu warten lohnt, weil es nie eine Zeit geben wird, zu der alle Probleme restlos gelöst sind. Und Dinge, die so bedeutend sind wie das hier", sie reckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihn sanft zu küssen, „sollte man sowieso nicht auf einen fernen Zeitpunkt irgendwann in der Zukunft verbannen. Sie gehören in die Gegenwart, genau wie die Empfindungen, die du in mir auslöst. Und was deine andere Frage betrifft, so ist die Antwort ganz einfach. Weil du du bist. Weil es keinen Mann außer dir gibt, der in mir diese Gefühle wachrufen könnte. Weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will und …"

Sein heißer, wilder Kuss schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Fest an die Wand gepresst spürte sie seinen harten, sehnigen Körper, der sich ihr entgegendrängte, seine Hände, die sich in ihr Haar wühlten und ihren Kopf noch weiter nach hinten bogen, damit er ihren Mund noch besser erreichen konnte – und seufzte zufrieden gegen seine Lippen.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zog er den Reißverschluss ihre Anoraks auf uns schob ihr das dicke Kleidungsstück von den Schultern. Seine Hände schlüpften unter ihren Pullover und streichelten die weiche Haut ihres Rückens, ein Reiz, der sie tief in der Kehle schnurren ließ. Unwillkürlich drängte sie sich diesen herrlichen, streichelnden Händen entgegen.

„Kätzchen!", raunte er an ihrem Mund, bevor er seine Lippen über ihr Kinn hinunter zu ihrem Hals gleiten ließ.

Sie kicherte und genoss es, wie er mit seiner Zungenspitze über den empfindsamen Punkt hinter ihrem Ohr strich. Dann wanderten seine Hände unter ihrem Pullover nach vorn und sie vergaß das Denken. Ihre Brüste schienen unter seiner Berührung anzuschwellen und empfindsamer zu werden, die Knospen richteten sich auf und drängten sich durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BHs seinen Handflächen entgegen und sie hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, ob dieser hungrige, atemlose Ton gerade eben aus seiner oder ihrer Kehle gekommen war.

Der letzte Knopf seines Hemdes wäre um ein Haar abgerissen, so eilig hatte sie es plötzlich, ihm das störende Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. Ihre Hände glitten über glatte, dunkle Haut und erzeugten eine Feuerspur. Und als sie ihnen dann mit den Lippen folgte und seine Muskeln mit der Zungenspitze nachzeichnete, ächzte er unwillkürlich. „Merlin, Amanda!"

Er ergriff das Bündchen ihres Pullovers und blickte sie fragend an. Als Antwort hob sie die Arme, so dass er ihn ihr problemlos abstreifen konnte. Sanft gebräunte Haut kam zum Vorschein, noch betont durch das strahlende Weiß ihres BHs. „Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte er ergriffen.

Dieses Kompliment war eindeutig einen weiteren dieser heißen, verzehrenden Küsse wert, befand sie. Als sie schließlich zuließ, dass er den Kopf wieder hob, waren sie beide atemlos und der BH war neben ihrem Pullover gelandet.

Kingsley sog scharf den Atem ein, als sie ihre Hand über seinen Bauch nach unten gleiten ließ, tiefer und immer tiefer, bis sie seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose streicheln konnte. Wenn sie so weiter machte … Seine Finger fanden den Knopf ihrer Jeans und schoben ihn durch das Knopfloch. Der Reißverschluss glitt fast von selbst hinab. Und dann waren auch ihre Hände da und halfen ihm, ihr die Hose über die Hüften zu schieben.

Und dann sahen sie sich an und brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

„Okay, vielleicht doch lieber zuerst die Schuhe", grinste er, als er vor ihr in die Hocke ging. Rasch streifte er ihr die Stiefeletten von den Füßen, zog ihr die Socken aus und half ihr, aus der Jeans und ihrem Höschen herauszutreten. Und stellte fest, dass er sich in der idealen Position für etwas befand, wovon er schon seit Wochen heimlich träumte …

Amanda – noch immer mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter ihr gepresst – keuchte unwillkürlich auf, als sie seine Lippen und seine Zuge spürte. Heiße Erregung baute sich in ihr auf und brach sich in wimmernden Lauten Bahn. Himmel, er würde sie umbringen! Mit einem Geräusch, das verdächtig an ein Schluchzen erinnerte, packte sie ihn an den Ohren und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Auf seinen Lippen schmeckte sie sich selbst, als sie in rasender Eile seine Hose öffnete und samt Slip nach unten schob. Und dann – anders konnte man es beim besten Willen nicht beschreiben – sprang sie ihn an. Sie vertauschte ihre Positionen, indem sie ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand schob. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um seinen Hals, als sie sie an seinem Körper empor zog, um die Beine fest um seine Taille zu schlingen. Und bevor er mehr tun konnte, als die Arme um sie zu schließen, senkte sie sich auf sein steil aufgerichtetes Glied und nahm es in sich auf. Ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken und ihre Augen schlossen sich genüsslich. Endlich!

Kingsley legte die Hände um ihre Pobacken und hob sie langsam an, höher und höher, bis er fast ganz aus ihr heraus geglitten war, und ließ sie dann wieder auf sich herabsinken. Aus brennenden Augen beobachtete er, wie ihr Blick sich verschleierte. Wimmernd streckte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ja, so wollte er sie! Heiß und willig und ganz auf die Gefühle konzentriert, die er in ihr hervorrief … Wieder hob er sie an, während sich seine Lippen über ihrer Brustwarze schlossen. Diesmal wimmerte sie nicht nur – sie schrie. Ein fast gequälter Laut, während sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihre Fingernägel sich in seine Schultern gruben.

Sein Griff wurde fester, als er seine Bewegungen beschleunigte. Immer wieder hob er sie an, um sich anschließend noch heftiger und tiefer in ihrer einladenden Hitze zu versenken. Seine Atemzüge wurden kurz und abgehackt, aber er beherrschte sich mit aller Gewalt. Und dann war es soweit. Amandas erlöster Schrei und die Art, wie ihre Scheidenmuskeln sich um ihn zusammenzogen, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, katapultierten ihn unweigerlich ebenfalls über die Klippe.

Er schob seine Hand in Amandas Haar und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Wunderbar", sie schnurrte es fast, was ihn wieder an eine zufriedene Katze denken ließ. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du endlich aus dieser Hose heraus steigst und uns ins Bett schaffst? Das Schlafzimmer ist dort drüben."

„Heißt das, du erwartest, dass ich dich trage?", schmunzelte er an ihren Lippen, während er sich bereits die Schuhe von den Füßen trat und aus der zu Boden gerutschten Hose stieg..

„Unbedingt. Ich muss meine Kräfte sparen." Ihre Zunge malte kleine Muster auf die dunkle Haut seines Halses und seiner Schulter.

„Ach ja? Wozu?", wollte er wissen, während er sie höher hob, so dass er ihre Brust besser mit dem Mund erreichen konnte.

Augenblicklich bekam ihre Stimme wieder diesen schnurrenden Unterton. „Bring mich ins Bett und ich werde es dir zeigen!"

„Wie Madame befehlen!" Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er sie über die Schulter geworfen, ihr einen Klaps auf das nackte Hinterteil versetzt, und stürmte mit seiner lachenden und kreischenden Last hinüber in das Schlafzimmer.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Neid, Dein Name ist BineBlack! Ich bestehe sofort auf meinen eigenen Auror! (Schnurr!) Ich steh´ auf gut ausgebildete Männer. Ob Sarah mir Padfoot leiht?_

_So, habt ihr das letzte Kapitel genossen, in dem es nicht um Streit, Mord und Gewalt ging? Ich hoffe es zumindest. Die eine oder andere Review zu diesem Thema wäre mir natürlich absolut willkommen!_

_Und noch etwas! (Wer den 4. Film noch nicht gesehen hat, möge jetzt bitte nicht weiter lesen!) Was sagt ihr eigentlich zu der Verfilmung von „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch"? Ich war gestern im Kino und habe es mit gemischten Gefühlen wieder verlassen. Am meisten – das gebe ich ganz ehrlich zu – habe ich Sirius vermisst. Wie konnten sie den denn einfach nur mal aus den glühenden Kohlen gucken lassen? Wo war die Szene in der Höhle bei Hogsmeade? Und die auf der Krankenstation? SPARSCHWEINE! PFENNIGFUCHSER! °Bin jetzt sauer° _


	28. Schmerz und Wahn

**_Kala Aurora: _**_Hallo und willkommen!_

_Freut mich, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt! Hast Du die zwei Vorgänger auch schon gelesen? Wenn Du nämlich Sirius und Sarah besonders magst, lege ich Dir „Back to Life" ans Herz.  
Ja, es ist eigentlich schade, dass Filme nie die Qualität der Bücher erreichen. Was mal wieder beweist, dass die eigene Fantasie und Vorstellungskraft die wichtigste Zutat ist …_

**_Pemaroth: _**_Ich hoffe, Du bist trotz des unruhigen Herumrutschens auf dem Sitz gut angekommen … °Zwinker° _

**_Katzura: _**_Okay, die Buchung habe ich angenommen. Ein einfaches Ticket Richtung Hölle auf den Namen Draco Malfoy. Bitte sehr, kommt in den nächsten Tagen …_

_Und selbstverständlich MUSSTEN sie ihn nicht quälen, aber wenn es doch solchen Spaß macht … Schließlich wurde er ja reichlich entschädigt …_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Freut mich, dass Dir dieses komische Muggel-Kleidungsstück gefallen hat, hihi. Habe beim Schreiben selber gegrinst. Und Du hast also eine Vorahnung, wie der Endkampf aussehen könnte, aha. Dazu kann ich nur eines sagen: Pssssssst! °Zwinker°_

_**eli: **__Mir hat auch das Herz geblutet, glaub mir, aber ich denke, Mandy hat ihn reichlich entschädigt …_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Sorry, aber diese Kurve hätte er nach meinem Geschmack spätestens in Askaban kriegen müssen. Jetzt muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben, oder eher nicht …_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Auch im Bett (oder an der Wand, hihi) gehört ein gewisses Maß an Humor dazu, stimmt's? Mandy wird ihm seine Frechheiten schon heimzahlen. Wie, das überlasse ich Deiner Fantasie!_

_PS: Habe mir übrigens die C2-Seite angesehen. Find ich toll! Prima Stoff für Snape-Süchtige. Und damit hast Du mich eindeutig infiziert, wie die nächste Geschichte von Bine und mir beweisen wird …_

**_Culain: _**_Ist vermutlich nicht so einfach, aus einem guten Buch auch einen guten Film zu machen … Deine Einstellung ist vermutlich die beste Art, damit umzugehen._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Bin schon furchtbar gespannt auf Deine Meinung zu dieser Verfilmung. Ron und Hermine? Sorry, aber ich bin nicht so überzeugt von diesem Pairing. Hermine bringen meine Beta und ich in einer anderen Geschichte unter die Haube, die nach dem Halbblutprinzen spielen wird … Hoffentlich bleibst Du uns dann treu!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Bisher keine Klagen über den Titel, Schatz! Hattest (wie immer ) Recht! Knuddler zurück!_

_Heidi_

**_Gerd: _**_Aber bitte! Und Voldy soll sich schon mal warm anziehen!_

_**Lara: **__Und, wie hat der Film Dir gefallen? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas enttäuscht war …_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Schmerz und Wahn**

Neun Tage später fragte Severus sich insgeheim, wie er die vergangene Woche überstanden hatte. Irgendwie musste er es nämlich geschafft haben, seinen Unterricht ganz normal abzuhalten, trotz des Dröhnens in seinem Schädel, ausgelöst von der Stimme Maximilian Princes, der in seinem Kopf seinem Hass und seiner Verachtung lautstark Ausdruck verlieh. Jedenfalls schien keinem Schüler ein Unterschied zu seiner gewohnt bissigen Art des Unterrichtens aufgefallen zu sein.

Begonnen hatte diese schmerzhafte Höllentortour, als er – Severus – bei der letzten Versammlung des Ordens des Phönix vor einer Woche den spontanen Entschluss gefasst hatte, die anderen Ordensmitglieder über seinen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu informieren und sie darum zu bitten, ihn mit allen Mitteln von der Erfüllung des Eides abzuhalten – eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, die ihm einerseits eine Unmenge wütender Kommentare, besonders von Molly Weasley, andererseits jedoch auch ein gewisses Maß an Achtung und Anerkennung eingetragen hatte. Plus der neuerlichen, bitteren Tränen Willows, die während dieses Gesprächs mit verkrampften Schultern und ineinander verschlungenen Händen am Fenster gestanden und blicklos auf die Straße hinausgestarrt hatte, bevor sie an seiner Brust förmlich zusammengebrochen war und er sie aus dem Raum tragen musste ... Erstaunlicherweise hatte Sirius sich diesmal nicht geäußert, auch wenn er ihn aus misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen aufmerksam angesehen hatte.

Jedenfalls war das der Zeitpunkt gewesen, von dem an die wütenden Forderungen der Stimme in seinem Kopf sich binnen weniger Stunden zu einem permanenten Kreischen gesteigert hatten, welches ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohte. Die ganze letzte Woche war wie in einem Nebel aus Schmerz und Qual an ihm vorbeigezogen – eine verschwommene, graue Erinnerungsspur, der er kaum zu folgen vermochte...

Da waren die langen Gespräche und Diskussionen der in Hogwarts lebenden Ordensmitglieder mit Harry Potter gewesen, der es trotz vieler Überredungsversuche vehement ablehnte, in der Schule zu bleiben und den Versuch, das Schwert der Druiden für ihn zu finden, seinen erwachsenen Freunden zu überlassen. Der Junge hatte Mumm, soviel stand fest. Und seine Freunde auch, denn weder Hermine Granger noch die Weasley-Geschwister würden dazu zu bewegen sein, Harry nicht nach Whites Place zu begleiten...

Mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn gegen den Schmerz in seinem Schädel ankämpfend starrte Severus vor sich hin und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was in dieser Woche noch Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen war. Nun, zum einen hielt Kingsley Shacklebolt sich verdächtig oft im Schloss auf – in jeder freien Minute, die er aufbringen konnte, um genau zu sein. Auch wenn man ihn während dieser Besuche nicht viel zu sehen bekam. Vermutlich verbrachten Amanda Woods und der Auroren-Chef eine Menge ihrer Zeit im Liegen...

Sarah Black hatte – gemeinsam mit ihrem kleinen Sohn – die Krankenstation verlassen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wieder unterrichtete und das auch in den nächsten Monaten nicht tun würde. Das Baby war übrigens wirklich ein süßer, kleiner Fratz, ganz der Daddy mit dem dichten schwarzen Haar und den dunklen Augen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Sarah ihm das Baby kurzerhand in den Arm gelegt hatte, ließ ihn noch immer erschrocken zusammenzucken. Himmel, er hatte noch nie etwas so Winziges, Zerbrechliches in den Händen gehalten, etwas so Kostbares ... Glücklicherweise hatte sie nicht darauf bestanden, dass er das Baby lange im Arm behielt. Und Willow, ganz begierig darauf, den kleinen Benny auf typische Frauenart durchzuknuddeln, hatte ihn ziemlich schnell erlöst.

Was war noch vorgefallen? Ach ja, Hermine Granger war nachts in der Bibliothek erwischt und von Argus Filch triumphierend in Dumbledores Büro gezerrt worden. Die Tatsache, dass sie ohne jegliche Bestrafung davongekommen war und darüber hinaus nach ihrer Unterredung mit dem Schulleiter jetzt ganz offiziell die Bibliothek auch außerhalb der Sperrstunden nutzen durfte, war dem Hausmeister dann so sehr auf den Magen geschlagen, dass er sich zwei Tage lang krank gemeldet hatte.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte bei der Erinnerung daran um die bleichen Lippen des Tränkemeisters. Merlin, wenn sie doch nur Erfolg hätte! Lange könnte er mit diesen schrillen, entnervenden Geräuschen in seinem Kopf nicht mehr umgehen. Würde die Stimme seines Onkels ihre Drohung tatsächlich wahr machen? Würde er wirklich um seinen Tod betteln, wenn dieser schließlich mit ihm fertig war? Wenn die Erfahrungen der letzten Tage Rückschlüsse auf das zuließen, was ihm noch bevorstand, dann zweifelte er keine Sekunde daran. _Oh Himmel, Hermine, bitte finde etwas, irgendetwas, das mir – wenn schon nicht den Tod – so doch wenigstens den Wahnsinn erspart..._

Schrilles, hasserfülltes Gelächter in seinem gemarterten Hirn folgte auf diesen unvorsichtigen Gedanken und Severus musste sich mit aller Kraft beherrschen, um nicht den Kopf gegen die Mauer des dunklen Ganges zu schlagen, in den er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Bisher hatten Ruhe und Dunkelheit ihm immer etwas Linderung verschafft, so dass er sich in den Nächten erholen und neue Kräfte schöpfen konnte, aber inzwischen ... Nichts wirkte mehr! Gar nichts!

Stöhnend vor Schmerz und Qual presste er die Handballen auf sie Augen, während die Stimme in seinem Kopf tobte und schrie: „TÖTE ENDLICH DEN JUNGEN! BRING POTTERS VERFLUCHTEN BALG UM! DU HAST ES GESCHWOREN! TÖTE DEN BENGEL UND ICH WERDE RUHE GEBEN!"

„NEIIIIN!" Es war kein Flüstern, wie beabsichtigt, sondern eher ein gequälter Aufschrei, als seine rechte Faust schmerzhaft mit dem Stein der Mauer kollidierte. Blut tropfte von seinen Fingerknöcheln auf den Boden des Ganges, aber wenigstens lenkte der Schmerz in seiner Hand ihn ein wenig von dem wütenden Kreischen in seinem Kopf ab. „Nein!", stieß er noch einmal gepresst hervor. „Du wirst nicht gewinnen! Niemals! Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Das wilde, hasserfüllte Gelächter in seinem Kopf schwoll noch einmal zu einem gewaltigen Dröhnen an, welches ihm den Schädel zu sprengen drohte. „DU WEISST NICHT; WAS FÜR QUALEN DIR NOCH BEVORSTEHEN! TREIBE MICH NICHT ZUM ÄUSSERSTEN! TÖTE POTTERS KIND!", fauchte die ohrenbetäubende Stimme, bevor sie endlich leiser wurde und schließlich verstummte. Vorerst.

Selige Stille. Tief atmend lehnte er die Stirn gegen die kühle Wand und genoss den kurzen Frieden, der ihm gerade zuteil wurde. Er war so verdammt kostbar – gerade dadurch, dass diese Ruhephasen in letzter Zeit immer kürzer und seltener wurden.

„Severus?"

Er drehte sich um und blickte in Willows besorgte, haselnussbraune Augen, die auf seinen aufgeschlagenen Fingerknöcheln ruhten. „Was ist passiert?"

Ein kleines, freudloses Lächeln huschte um seine Mundwinkel, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und die Wunden mit einem einzigen Schwenk zum Verschwinden brachte. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Sehr witzig, Snape ..." Willow hob den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Die dunklen, gequälten Schatten darin ließen sie verstummen. Himmel, er sah so furchtbar angegriffen aus! Behutsam umschloss sie seine bis eben noch verletzte Hand mit ihren Fingern und hob sie an die Lippen. Wenn sie ihm doch nur helfen könnte...

„Hast du mich gesucht?" Seine Finger strichen sanft und zärtlich über ihre Wange, bevor er ihr die Hand entzog und sie in den Falten seines Umhanges verbarg.

Sie nickte. „Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen. Du hast bereits das Frühstück und den Lunch ausgelassen. Jetzt musst du endlich etwas essen!"

„Ich habe keinen Appetit."

„Offensichtlich."

Sie standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Duellanten und fochten einen kurzen Kampf aus, Willen gegen Willen. Dickschädel gegen Dickschädel. Und schließlich war er es, der mit einem leisen Seufzen nachgab, weil er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er würde jedes Quäntchen Kraft benötigen. „Okay, lass uns essen gehen."

Entgegen seinen Erwartungen führte sie ihn nicht in die Große Halle, sondern hinunter in sein eigenes Quartier, wo die Hauselfen ihnen ein leichtes Abendessen vorbereitet hatten. Das Licht war gedämpft, so dass die köstlich duftenden Speisen auf ihren Tellern eher erahnt als gesehen werden konnten.

Als Severus allerdings die Kerzen entzünden wollte, hielt Willow seine Zauberstab-Hand fest. „Lass sie aus. Meinst du, ich merke nicht, dass das Licht Deinen Augen wehtut? Wir können auch im Dunkeln essen."

Die Kehle wurde ihm eng bei ihren Worten. Himmel, womit hatte er eine Frau wie sie verdient?

Höhnisches Lachen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „SEVERUS, DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT! DU BIST TATSÄCHLICH ZU BLÖD, UM ZU BEMERKEN; DASS SIE NUR MIT DIR SPIELT! SIEH SIE DIR DOCH AN! SIEH DOCH EINMAL GENAU HIN!" Die Stimme in seinem Kopf brüllte jetzt nicht, sie wisperte nur. Aber da war etwas in ihrem Tonfall, ein wissender, bezwingender Unterton …

Er drehte sich beinahe widerwillig zu Willow um. Sie stand seitlich neben dem Kamin, so dass die fast heruntergebrannten Flammen ihr Gesicht nur halb beleuchteten. Und plötzlich sah er es. _Wusste_ er es. Es war so verdammt offensichtlich … Die Erinnerungen stürmten mit einem Schlag auf ihn ein. Haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn in einem dunklen Gang im Schein eines einzelnen, Licht verbreitenden Zauberstabes spöttisch anfunkelten. Das Grübchen in der Wange seines Gegenübers, direkt über dem Mundwinkel der höhnisch verzogenen Lippen. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen.

„Potter!", stieß er hasserfüllt hervor, während die Stimme in seinem Kopf in lautes, befriedigtes Lachen ausbrach.

„Wie bitte?" Verblüfft, aber auch ein wenig nervös blickte Willow ihn an. Aus haselnussbraunen Augen. Potters Augen. Verhassten Augen.

Severus sah nur die Nervosität und das Schuldbewusstsein. Himmel, wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? „Du bist mit ihm verwandt, nicht wahr? Mit James Potter? Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, woher ich diese Augen kenne, dieses Lächeln." Seine Lippen bildeten eine harte, schmale Linie, während er sie kühl aus ausdruckslosen Augen musterte. Er hatte sich so lange vor ihr zum Narren gemacht …

Willow schluckte unwillkürlich unter seinem eisigen Blick. Trotzdem hob sie entschlossen das Kinn, bevor sie ihm leise antwortete. „Er war mein Cousin. Seine Mutter, Samantha Potter, war die ältere Schwester meines Vaters. Wir hatten nie Kontakt, du hast meinen Vater ja kennen gelernt und weißt, wie sehr er seine Familie gehasst hat. Ich habe James nur ein einziges Mal getroffen, bei der Beerdigung meiner Großmutter väterlicherseits. Er war damals etwa achtzehn. Ich war neun."

Severus schien an der Familiengeschichte nicht sonderlich interessiert zu sein. Seine Stimme kühlte tatsächlich noch um einige Grade ab. „Verrat mir nur Eines, Miss Woods. Wie hast du es erfahren? Außer mir gab es bis vor kurzem doch niemanden mehr, der etwas darüber wusste ..."

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an, während die Angst in ihr hoch zu kriechen begann. Er wirkte plötzlich so fremd, so distanziert … „Wovon um Himmels Willen redest du? Severus, ich ..."

„Von dem Schwur, natürlich!", fauchte er zornig und wirbelte plötzlich herum. Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab ließ sämtliche Kerzen im Raum aufflackern und die gleißende Helligkeit fuhr ihm wie eine Messerklinge in den Schädel. Beinahe wäre er unter der Schmerzattacke ins Taumeln geraten, aber seine ungeheure Wut hielt ihn aufrecht. „Woher hast du davon gewusst?", wiederholte er eisig seine Frage.

Willow schluckte. Großer Gott, was passierte hier? „Du hast es mir erzählt, erinnerst du dich? In der Nacht als Voldemort meine Mutter ..."

„Blödsinn!", donnerte er und beobachtete befriedigt, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und vor ihm zurückwich. „Du hast es doch schon vorher gewusst! Woher?" Wütend packte er sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Antworte mir, verdammt!"

„Severus, was um Merlins Willen ..." Aus angstgeweiteten Augen blickte sie auf in sein hartes, abweisendes Gesicht, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach dem Mann, den sie kannte. Das hier war ein Fremder. Ein Mensch, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte ...

„HOL DIE WAHRHEIT AUS IHR HERAUS!", flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf bezwingend. „ZWING SIE, WENN ES SEIN MUSS! LASS DICH NICHT LÄNGER BETRÜGEN!"

„Erzähl mir doch nicht, dass du dich mit mir abgegeben hast, weil du mich für einen netten Kerl hältst!", schleuderte er der Frau entgegen, die ihn aus entsetzt geweiteten Augen angstvoll ansah. „Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie eine schöne Frau wie du sich auf jemanden wie mich einlassen kann! Aber jetzt habe ich ja meine Antwort, nicht wahr? Du hast es getan, um Potters Sohn zu schützen! Das war doch von Anfang an dein Ziel, gib es zu!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Es war fast ein Aufschrei.

Er schien sie jedoch überhaupt nicht zu hören. Seine Augen fixierten sie so voller Verachtung, dass sie am liebsten weinend zusammen gebrochen wäre. „Du hättest das nicht tun müssen, weißt du? Weil Potters verdammtes Balg vor mit immer sicher war. Ich werde diesen Schwur brechen, das habe ich dir gesagt! Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, dass du mir weiterhin etwas vormachst! Du hättest nicht mit mir ins Bett gehen müssen, wie eine billige Muggelhure!"

Ihr Kopf flog zurück, als hätte er sie ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Ich habe nie, niemals mit dir geschlafen, weil ich dich von der Erfüllung deines Schwures abhalten wollte! Ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich dich liebe!"

Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, ob das höhnische Gelächter aus seinem Kopf oder aus seiner Kehle kam. Himmel, was wollte sie ihm denn noch weismachen?

„Liebe!" Severus spie das Wort aus, als hätte es einen besonders üblen Nachgeschmack. „Verschone mich damit, ja? Du bist zu intelligent, um an solchen Mist zu glauben! Auf jeden Fall solltest du zu intelligent sein, um von mir zu erwarten, dass ich an solchen Mist glaube!"

Sie erbleichte unter seinem kalten, hasserfüllten Blick. Konnte man weiterleben, wenn das Herz in der Brust zu Eis gefror? Wenn es so schwer wurde wie ein Stein und ein furchtbarer Schmerz es in winzige Splitter zerspringen lassen wollte?

Es musste wohl so sein, denn sie atmete noch immer, auch wenn der Knoten in ihrem Hals es ihr ziemlich schwer machte. Sie atmete, sah, hörte und – fühlte. Oh Gott. Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören zu fühlen? Es tat so furchtbar weh, diesen Blick in seinen Augen zu sehen, so voller Hass und Verachtung, und zu wissen, dass er ihr galt ...

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen, das fast ein Aufschrei war, wirbelte sie herum und taumelte aus dem Raum. Taub für das, was er ihr nachrief. Ihre Beine trugen sie, dem Himmel sei Dank. Und so rannte sie. Weg von ihm. Rannte den langen, dunklen Gang entlang, die Treppen hinauf, eine nach der anderen, bis sie das Lehrergeschoss erreicht hatte. Sie fiel beinahe durch die Tür ihres Zimmers. Aber erst nachdem sie sie fest hinter sich verschlossen und einen Schallschutzzauber über ihr Quartier gelegt hatte, erlaubte sie sich zusammenzubrechen. Niemand sollte ihre verzweifelten, schmerzerfüllten Schreie hören, als sie ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf ließ.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** … … … Ich bin sprachlos! Wenn dieser bekloppte unbrechbare Schwur nicht wäre … dann würde ich Snape hier und jetzt in mundgerechte Stückchen hacken!_

_Yep, es geht langsam los mit dem Wahnsinn. Mal sehen, was daraus wird ... Ob Snape sich trotzdem in der Gewalt behält? Oder geht er unserem Harry doch noch an den Kragen, um diese Qualen endlich zu beenden? Einen wichtigen Rückhalt hat er ja schon verloren ..._


	29. Erkenntnis

**_cdt: _**_Puh, und ich dachte schon, dass der Name auf Ablehnung stößt. Und dabei finde ich ihn doch so schön!_

_**Ewjena: **__Ich werde jetzt sogar noch fieser! Aber ich glaube, dieses Kapitel haben sich meine Reviewer verdient! Das Ganze aus Severus' Sicht..._

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Na, dann wirst Du diesen kleinen Bonus hier lieben ..._

_**Eli: **__Hier gibt's ein kleines Zwischenchap. Severus bei klarem Verstand ... Oder jedenfalls fast._

**_ReSeSi: _**_Okay, aber erst muss ihm ja mal klar werden, was er da angerichtet hat ..._

**_Kala Aurora: _**_Okay, diese Dosis ist zwar nicht besonders groß, aber ich hoffe, sie rettet Dich bis zum Wochenende!_

**_Gerd: _**_Glaub mir, wenn Du dieses klitzekleine Chap gelesen hast, wird er Dir noch viel mehr Leid tun ... Voldy ist am Wochenende dran!_

**_Imperiatus: _**_Natürlich lese ich die Reviews! Ich bin regelrecht süchtig danach! Und was das Pairing angeht – ich bezweifle nicht, dass die beiden bei JKR zusammenkommen. Aber ich würde sie nun einmal nicht verbandeln ..._

_**Lara: **__Das hoffe ich auch! Besonders nachdem ich dieses Chappi hier ausgebrütet habe ..._

**_Katzura: _**_Was er ihr nachgerufen hat? Lies selbst! Hier ist der ganze Auftritt aus seiner Sicht!_

**_BineBlack: _**_Schatz, nach diesem Kapitel ist Prozac out! Jetzt brauchst Du Valium! Thorazine! Vollständige Sedierung! Wo ist die nächste Apotheke? Oder der nächste Anästhesist?_

_Drück Dich auch!_

_**Pemaroth: **__Gleich liebst Du ihn wieder!_

**_Culain: _**_Klar, ich schreibe Fan-Fiction! Drama ist mein zweiter Vorname! Was das Pairing betrifft: JKR wird schon ihre Gründe haben, warum sie denkt, dass die beiden zusammen passen. In meinen Augen ist Ron für Hermine allerdings zu unreif. Sie ist doch viel zu ernsthaft für ihn! Und deshalb wird es dieses Pairing in meinen Geschichten wohl – zumindest vorläufig – nicht geben. (Ich finde übrigens auch das Pairing Moony-Tonks nicht so gut, aber da spricht wohl die reine Eifersucht aus mir ...) °Zwinker°_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_Psssssst! Wirst Du wohl meinen Plot nicht in die Welt hinausbrüllen! Grrrrrrrrrr!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Erkenntnis **

Schrilles, höhnisches Lachen füllte Severus' Kopf und brachte ihn dazu, die Hände gegen die schmerzenden Schläfen zu pressen. „SIEHST DU, WIE EINFACH ES IST, DIR JEMANDEN ZU NEHMEN, DER DIR ETWAS BEDEUTET, DU VERDAMMTER NARR? ODER BRAUCHST DU NOCH EINE WEITERE DEMONSTRATION? **TÖTE DEN JUNGEN! ERFÜLLE DEINEN SCHWUR UND BRING POTTERS BALG UM! TÖTE IHN JETZT, BEVOR _ALLE_ DICH HASSEN, WIE _SIE_ DICH JETZT HASST!**"

Wie sie ihn jetzt hasste … Oh Merlin, nein! Was hatte er getan? Willow ...

Sekundenschnell und mit erschreckender Klarheit nach all dem qualvollen, Schmerz erzeugten Nebel der vergangenen Woche rekapitulierte sein Gehirn das Geschehen der letzten paar Minuten.

Seine grausamen, unverzeihlichen Worte, die er ihr entgegengeschleudert hatte.

Willows bleiches, entsetztes Gesicht.

Ihre Angst vor ihm und der verletzte, flehende Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen, als sie aus dem Zimmer stürzte – fort von ihm ... nur fort …

Das hatte _er_ ihr angetan! Das hatte er _Ihnen beiden_ angetan! In genau dem Moment, der eigentlich der Glücklichste in seinem ganzen Leben sein sollte, weil sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte ...

Nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand wirklich geliebt, weshalb er an dieses Gefühl kaum zu glauben vermochte. Nicht seine Eltern, deren ganzes Leben darin bestanden hatte, einander und ihrem Kind eine emotionale Wunde nach der anderen zuzufügen, nicht sein Onkel, bei dem er nach ihrem Tod gelebt hatte und der in ihm nur ein Werkzeug für seine Rache gesehen hatte … Nie hatte jemand ihm so tiefe, aufrichtige Gefühle entgegengebracht …

Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf – Willow, wie sie sich ihm in süßer, verzehrender Leidenschaft hingab, die Lippen einen Spalt weit geöffnet und den Kopf ekstatisch zurückgeworfen, ihr helles, strahlendes Lächeln, die warmen Blicke, die sie ihm schenkte, ihre Tränen und ihre Verzweiflung, als sie von der Ausweglosigkeit seiner Lage erfuhr, der Zorn in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn mit all ihrem wundervollen Gryffindor-Mut gegen Sirius verteidigte …

Oh Himmel! Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte! Genau genommen hatte sie es sogar heraus geschrieen. Und er – er hatte sie beschimpft ... sie mit Hass und Verachtung gestraft ... Wegen einiger Vorkommnisse, die schon so lange zurücklagen, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte! Wegen Dingen, an denen sie nicht die geringste Schuld trug, die geschehen waren, als sie kaum sieben Jahre alt gewesen war ...

Verdammt, was scherten ihn denn James Potter und seine blöden Streiche und Sticheleien während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit noch? Was scherte ihn die Vergangenheit überhaupt? Das alles war jetzt über zwanzig Jahre her! Aber die Frau, die eben verletzt und völlig verstört aus seiner Wohnung gehetzt war, war seine Gegenwart. Seine Zukunft. Sie war sein Leben ... gewesen. Und er hatte sie vertrieben!

Endlich riss Snape sich aus seiner sekundenlangen Erstarrung. Er stürzte zur Tür, riss sie auf. „Willow! Oh Merlin, Willow ... ich ..."

Sie hörte ihn nicht. Nicht eine Sekunde lang verhielt sie im Schritt. Wie von Furien gehetzt flüchtete sie, stürzte sie den langen, dämmrigen Gang entlang, ihr langer, dunkler Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr, als sie schließlich schluchzend um eine Ecke rannte und seinem Blick entschwand.

Er hatte sie verloren.

Der Schmerz dieser Erkenntnis wollte ihn schier zerreißen. Er hatte sie verloren. Durch seine eigene Schuld.

Plötzlich völlig leer und ausgelaugt, so als hätte dieser letzte Blick auf sie ihn all seiner Kräfte beraubt, sank er auf die Knie und barg das bleiche, verzerrte Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte sie vertrieben. In einer einzigen Minute des Wahnsinns hatte er genau das zerstört, was das Kostbarste und Wichtigste in seinem Leben gewesen war, das, worauf all seine Hoffnungen geruht hatten, ohne dass er es überhaupt wusste ... Die Stimme hatte vollkommen Recht.

Der Tod war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste, was ihm widerfahren konnte.

„TÖTE DEN JUNGEN!", wisperte es jetzt wieder in seinem Kopf. „TÖTE IHN ENDLICH! TU ES UND RETTE DEN REST DEINES LEBENS!"

Den Rest seines Lebens ... Ein grimmiges Lächeln, kaum als solches erkennbar, verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er langsam wieder auf die Füße kam. Den Rest seines Lebens! Ha! _Den Rest seines Lebens!_ Da hatte der gute Onkel Max wohl etwas über das Ziel hinaus geflucht...

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Tortour ließ er sich auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf ein. Zum ersten Mal antwortete er ihr ganz bewusst. „Pech gehabt, alter Mann. Willow war _alles_ für mich. _Sie _war mein Leben! Es gibt nichts, was Du mir jetzt noch nehmen könntest. Wahnsinn, Tod, nichts kann schlimmer sein, als das, was du mir bereits angetan hast. Potters Sohn wird leben!"

Und während die Stimme in seinem Kopf in hasserfülltes Gebrüll und Gezeter von noch ungekannter Lautstärke und Intensität ausbrach, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Lachte aus voller Kehle, ein schauriges, verzweifeltes, hoffnungsloses Lachen, das ihm selbst die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Er lachte, bis er zu ersticken glaubte. Bis er kraftlos an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschte.

Und irgendwann feststellte, dass er weinte.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Okay … ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ICH das mal sage. Aber ich will ihn jetzt unbedingt in den Arm nehmen und drücken. Ganz feste!_

_Dieses Chap war eigentlich gar nicht gelant, Leute! Es ist mir einfach aus den Tippfingerchen geflutscht. Aber ich poste es trotzdem. Als kleinen Bonus sozusagen, weil Ihr die 300 geknackt habt! Hoffentlich findet Ihr es nicht zu kitschig ..._


	30. Aufbruch

_**Lara: **__Ich arbeite daran! Aber etwas wirst Du Dich schon noch gedulden müssen!_

**_Pemaroth: _**_Hmmm. Ähem. Okay, du hast mich durchschaut. Fast._

**_BineBlack: _**_Ich würde inzwischen am liebsten mitknuddeln, hihi. Dass ich Dich überrundet habe, hat nur damit zu tun, dass ich länger Zeit zum Üben hatte. Immerhin stand „Anfänge" so ziemlich am Anfang Deiner Karriere, Schatz!_

_Dicker Knuddler!_

**_ReSeSi: _**_Danke schön, auch in Severus' Namen. Er ist immer noch ziemlich down ..._

_**Cdt: **__Das ist das größte Kompliment, das eine Autorin sich wünschen kann, danke!_

**_Kala Aurora: _**_Okay, dann schiebe ich wohl lieber schnell noch eine Dosis nach ... Gute Besserung!_

**_Elektra van Helsing: _**_He! Ich bin nicht JKR! Meinen Lieblingen ist das Happy End garantiert! Und Sev gehört inzwischen dazu ... Wie die Dinge sich doch ändern ..._

**_Imperiatus: _**_Der Kommi war überhaupt nicht dumm! Ich habe sogar mit Sirius und Harry darüber gesprochen. Sirius wäre auch sofort dabei gewesen. Aber Harry hat erklärt, dass er Sirius zwar wie einen Vater liebt, aber trotzdem wenigstens offiziell der Sohn von James und Lily Potter bleiben will. Immerhin sind sie gestorben, um ihn zu schützen. Also wird er leben, um an sie zu erinnern und den Namen weiterzugeben ... Ist manchmal erschreckend erwachsen, der Junge._

**_Gerd: _**_Lieber Himmel, ich bin doch schon dabei! °Japs, keuch° Immer dieses Gehetze! Werde mir noch die Tippfingerchen verstauchen ... °Zwinker°_

_**Eli: **__Und wieder fünf Kilo mehr auf den Rippen ... Egal! Hier bekommst Du Deine Belohnung!_

**_Loki Slytherin: _**_Wie soll es schon weiter gehen? Wir haben einen dunklen Magier zu erledigen! Und Severus hat da so einen Plan ... Und eine fixe Idee ..._

**_Culain: _**_Ich weiß wie das ist. Geht mir nämlich gelegentlich auch so. °Zwinker° Aber heute nicht!_

**_Katzura: _**_Bin schon dabei!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Der Aufbruch**

Sirius hatte Sarah erklärt, warum er es auf keinen Fall zulassen würde, dass sie ihn und die anderen Ordensmitglieder nach Whites Place begleiten würde. Mehrfach. Immer wieder. Von dem Moment an, an dem sie ihm das erste Mal ihren Sohn in den Arm gelegt hatte. Das hatte er getan, wirklich.

Er hatte auch noch auf sie eingeredet, als sie den kleinen Benny vorhin zu Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, die ihn und Jonas Lupin während der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern betreuen würde.

Er hatte auf sie eingeredet, während sie aus dem bequemen Hausanzug schlüpfte, den sie gewöhnlich in ihrer Freizeit trug, und sich eine robuste, schwarze Jeans, ein dunkles Sweatshirt und ein paar bequeme Sportschuhe anzog und ein paar Sachen und Toilettenartikel in ihre alte Reisetasche warf.

Er hatte noch immer geredet, während sie ihre honigblonden Haare zu einem praktischen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband und nach ihrem dunkelblauen Anorak griff, bevor sie ihn lächelnd auf den Mund küsste und die gemeinsame Wohnung verließ, um zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen.

Jetzt redete er nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatte er die Hände in den Falten seines Umhangs zu eisenharten Fäusten geballt und die Zähne so fest zusammen gebissen, dass sein Unterkiefer sich beinahe verkrampfte. Allerdings schien er nicht der Einzige zu sein, der heute solche Probleme mit seinen Kauwerkzeugen hatte. Remus flankierte nämlich mit genau demselben verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck seine inzwischen unübersehbar schwangere Ehefrau Jade, die ihrerseits – wie hatte er nur etwas anderes annehmen können – das gleiche gelassene Schmunzeln wie Sarah zeigte.

Was hatte dieses betont unschuldige Lächeln bloß an sich, dass es besorgte Ehemänner zu Raserei und Weißglut treiben konnte?

Sirius beschloss tief durchatmend, die Beantwortung dieser Frage auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, auf der Suche nach seinem derzeitigen Lieblingsfeind.

Beinahe sofort wurde er fündig. Severus Snape lehnte mit steinernem, verschlossenem Gesicht an der Wand neben der Tür. Allein. Oh oh, da gab es wohl Ärger im Paradies! Dunkle Schatten lagen unter Snapes Augen und er wirkte hager und eingefallen. Auch seine Hände waren in den Falten seines Umhanges zu festen Fäusten geballt, während er unbeweglich dastand und einfach … zu warten schien. Aber nicht hoffnungsvoll oder wenigstens gelassen, sondern eher wie ein Mann, der seinem sicheren Todesurteil entgegensah …

Vielleicht waren er und Moony ja doch nicht die bedauernswertesten Männer im Raum, überlegte Padfoot bei diesem Anblick. Der Tränkemeister sah jedenfalls aus, als würde er einiges darum geben, mit ebenso verbiesterter Miene wie sie beide neben ihren Frauen standen, neben Willow stehen zu dürfen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die Anwesenden ihn dann ebenfalls mehr oder weniger belustigt anstarren würden.

Aber Willow war noch nicht einmal erschienen, wie Sirius erst jetzt auffiel. Und wenn Snapes starre Miene Rückschlüsse auf das gegenwärtige Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zuließ, würde sie ihn, wenn sie kam, vielleicht nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe dulden …

Dann hob der Tränkemeister den Kopf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich über die Breite des Raumes hinweg. Und zum ersten Mal seit der spontanen – und danach rasch wieder verdrängten - Umarmung in jener Nacht, in der Jade und Remus Voldemorts blutgierigen Werwolf Greyback zur Strecke gebracht hatten, verspürte Sirius wieder eine Art von … Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Eine Art von … Einverständnis. Dann unterbrach Severus den Blickkontakt und starrte wieder abwesend vor sich hin und Padfoot beschloss, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und stattdessen einen letzten, flüsternden Versuch zu starten, um Sarah zum Bleiben zu überreden. Nicht dass er ernsthaft an den Erfolg glaubte …

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein leises Gespräch mit Mad-Eye-Moody und Nymphadora Tonks führte, blickte immer wieder besorgt zu Amanda hinüber, die – wie könnte es auch anders sein – gemeinsam mit Hermine Granger über einem dicken Muggelnotizbuch brütete. Offenbar war sie noch nicht ganz so ruhig und abgeklärt wie die anderen Frauen im Raum - von denen die eine die Lippen ihres Ehemannes gerade mit einem Kuss verschloss, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihn einfach noch einmal küsste, als er ihr widersprechen wollte, armer Sirius, hihi - denn seine Mandy wirkte nervös und war ungewöhnlich blass. Und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie in der letzten Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen hatte. Wenn sie sich überhaupt ins Bett gelegt hatte, statt über ihren Aufzeichnungen zu brüten … Insgeheim verfluchte er den letzten Nachtdienst. Wenn er bei ihr hätte sein können, hätte er schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie ausreichend Schlaf bekam!

Harry, Ron und Ginny standen vor dem Kamin, aus dessen Flammen heraus Molly Weasley nun schon seit fast zwanzig Minuten abwechselnd schimpfte und sie inständig darum bat, doch in Hogwarts in Sicherheit zu bleiben. Ginny wollte sie es sogar befehlen, aber die junge, rothaarige Hexe hatte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte aufmüpfig in die grünen Flammen, die das zornige Gesicht ihrer Mutter umrahmten, als diese zum wiederholten Male hervorstieß: „Ginevra Weasley, ich verbiete dir ausdrücklich, die Schule zu verlassen, hast du mich verstanden? _Ich verbiete es dir! _Schlimm genug, dass Ron an dieser … dieser Sache teilnimmt, weil er vor ein paar Tagen siebzehn geworden ist und jetzt plötzlich glaubt, nicht mehr auf seine Mutter hören zu müssen! Du bleibst jedenfalls in Hogwarts … Und du, Harry, solltest ebenfalls in der Schule bleiben!", wetterte sie weiter, ohne auf den rebellischen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter und den sichtlich genervten ihres jüngsten Sohnes zu achten. „Dich mitzunehmen ist völlig verantwortungslos! Immerhin bist du auch noch nicht volljährig! Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wie Sirius und Sarah es zulassen können, dass …"

„Sirius und Sarah lassen überhaupt nichts zu, Mrs. Weasley", unterbrach Harry sie leise aber deutlich. „Ihnen wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich hier bliebe. Es ist allein meine Entscheidung, mit nach Whites Place zu gehen. Voldemort", er bemerkte ihr Zusammenzucken, als er den Namen des Dunklen Magiers aussprach und verzichtete nur aus Zuneigung und Respekt darauf, genervt die Augen zu rollen.

„Voldemort will mich töten", fuhr er stattdessen leidenschaftlich fort. „Nur dafür will er dieses Schwert in die Hände bekommen. Solange er auf der Suche nach mir ist, werden weiter unschuldige Menschen sterben, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise im Weg sind. Letzten Endes wird es sowieso _mein_ Kampf sein. Den kann niemand anderer für mich kämpfen. Und ich werde mich vor dieser Auseinandersetzung nicht drücken, während an meiner Stelle Andere – Unbeteiligte und unschuldige Muggel - ihr Leben lassen. Oder meine Freunde und meine Familie. Damit könnte ich nicht leben. Und das können Sie auch nicht von mir verlangen!"

„Aber …"

„Er hat Recht, Liebes!" Arthur Weasleys Kopf tauchte jetzt ebenfalls im Kamin auf. „Wir können niemanden gegen seinen Willen verstecken und beschützen. Und wir können erst recht von niemandem verlangen, andere Menschen bei diesem Versuch sterben zu lassen, wenn er es verhindern kann … Ich wünsche euch viel Glück bei eurer Suche", wandte er sich an die Jugendlichen vor dem Kamin und ignorierte das sofort wieder losbrechende Geschrei seiner Frau, die ihn aus dem Kamin zu ziehen versuchte, indem sie an seinem ohnehin schon schütteren Haar zerrte. „Euch allen. Passt auf einander auf, hört ihr? Und auch auf Hermine! Ginny, du hältst dich an die Anweisungen der Erwachsenen, verstanden?"

Ginny nickte gehorsam, während sie nach Harrys Hand griff und diese fest drückte. Sie würde ihn begleiten! Er würde nicht ohne sie nach Whites Place gehen! Sie würde bei ihm sein, egal was passierte!

„Und du, Ron, hast bitte ein Auge auf deine Schwester", fuhr Arthur fort und versuchte gleichzeitig mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Finger seiner Frau zu lösen, die noch immer wild an seinen Haaren zerrten. „Ich will euch beide gesund und munter zurückhaben, klar?"

Ein ebenso gehorsames Nicken von Ron, während Mollys zeternde Stimme im Hintergrund leiser wurde, weil es Arthur irgendwie gelungen sein musste, sie vom Kamin weg zuschieben. Ein letztes Nicken, ein leicht verzerrtes Lächeln, das eine letzte Umarmung ersetzen musste, dann färbten sich die Flammen wieder orange-rot und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

„Puh! Ich wette, wenn uns jetzt etwas zustößt, schläft Dad den Rest seines Lebens im Hühnerstall!" Ron stieß die Luft aus, die er bei den Worten seines Vaters unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. „Und selbst wenn wir in einem Stück zurückkommen, wird Mum ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen!"

Harry wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als die Tür sich öffnete und Willow das Büro betrat. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, wirkte sie sogar noch bleicher und übernächtigter als ihre Zwillingsschwester. Und die Art wie sie erst heftig zusammenzuckte und dann instinktiv einen kleinen Schritt zurückwich, als sie Severus auf seinem Platz neben der Tür entdeckte, sprach Bände. Unvermittelt erstarben alle Gespräche im Raum.

Snape hätte sich vermutlich unter all den fragenden, spekulierenden Blicken gewunden, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht so sehr von Willow in Anspruch genommen worden wäre. Er erfasste ihre Erscheinung mit einem einzigen Blick und die Kehle wurde ihm eng. Ihre Augen waren umwölkt und geschwollen, so als hätte sie geweint. Und ihre Hände … Die schmalen Finger zitterten, als sie sie in einer nervösen Geste ineinander verschränkte, bevor sie das Kinn hob und sich seinem Blick stellte. Sie wirkte, als erwarte sie einen weiteren Schlag. Einen, der sie diesmal vernichten würde.

Er spürte, wie sein Schuldgefühl ihm die Brust verengte. Was hatte er ihr angetan! Ganz langsam trat er Schritt für Schritt auf sie zu. So langsam, dass sie ohne weiteres die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, nach hinten auszuweichen. Sie tat es nicht, sondern blieb mit gestrafften Schultern und trotzig angehobenem Kinn auf ihrem Platz. Aber ihre Augen … Er wäre lieber gestorben, als diesen tödlich verletzten Ausdruck in ihnen zu sehen.

Einen Schritt vor ihr blieb er stehen, die Hände in die Falten seines Umhanges verkrallt, um nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben sie zu berühren. Seine schwarzen Augen forschten in ihrem Gesicht. Und ihm war verdammt noch mal egal, dass alle im Raum ihn fasziniert anstarrten. Alles was für ihn im Augenblick zählte war die Frau deren blasse Lippen bei seinem Anblick zu zittern begonnen hatten.

„Ich weiß, dass das, was ich getan habe, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, unverzeihlich ist", sagte er leise aber deutlich, auch wenn seine Worte rau und gepresst klangen. „Ich will mich nicht mit dieser Stimme in meinem Kopf herausreden, weil nur ich selbst für das verantwortlich bin, was ich tue oder sage. Du sollst aber wenigstens wissen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut."

Seine Stimme versagte und er musste sich räuspern. „Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals widerfahren ist, Willow. Ich will, dass du das weißt. Ich habe es verdient, dass du mich jetzt hasst. Aber vielleicht wirst du mir dennoch irgendwann verzeihen können … Wenn all das vorüber ist. Wenn du eines Tages in einer glücklicheren Zukunft auf die Geschehnisse zurückblickst. Wenn du mir irgendwann glauben kannst, dass ich dich nie, niemals bewusst verletzen wollte …"

Hilflos brach er ab. Öffnete den Mund, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Seine Hand hob sich, als wollte er sie berühren, aber auf halbem Wege zu ihrer Wange stoppte sie in der Luft, ballte sich kurz zu einer Faust und fiel dann in die Falten seines Umhanges zurück. Seine Augen, die sie bisher offen angesehen hatten, schlossen sich unter dem Ansturm von Schmerz und Selbsthass, der ihm beinahe den Atem nahm.

Er hatte zerstört, was er hätte hegen und pflegen müssen. Er hatte weggeworfen, was er hätte schützen und bewahren müssen. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch Eines zu tun. Ein letzter Dienst, der ihr hoffentlich zeigen würde, dass seine Worte vom gestrigen Abend nie seine wahren Gedanken und Empfindungen ihr gegenüber ausgedrückt hatten.

Seine Lider öffneten sich wieder und er sah sie noch einmal an, mit einem Blick, als wolle er sich ihre Züge für die Ewigkeit einprägen. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und verließ mit raschen Schritten den Raum.

Willow stand unbeweglich da und folgte ihm mit den Augen. Sie wollte ihm nachrufen, wollte zu ihm gehen, aber weder ihre Stimme noch ihre Glieder schienen ihr gehorchen zu wollen. Also stand sie einfach da und ließ ihn gehen. Aus dem Raum. Aus ihrem Leben.

Ihr schwindelte, die sich hinter ihm schließende Tür verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie streckte unwillkürlich eine Hand in ihre Richtung aus, als ihr mit eisigem Erschrecken klar wurde, dass sie ihn vermutlich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war ihr so kalt gewesen.

Wenn er es wirklich ernst meinte …

Noch während sie gegen das Frösteln ankämpfte, erklangen Schritte im Gang. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Albus Dumbledore betrat das Büro. Seine blauen Augen erfassten den Raum mit einem einzigen Blick und er nickte zufrieden. Falls ihm Snapes Abwesenheit merkwürdig vorkam, ließ er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. „Alle fertig? Die Sonnenfinsternis beginnt in etwa zwei Stunden. Es ist also Zeit aufzubrechen."

Wortlos sammelten sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes, während er ein Buch aus seinem Umhang zog, es mit dem Zauberstab berührte und „Portus!" murmelte. Gemeinsam streckten sie die Hände aus, um den Schlüssel zu berühren und kurz bevor sie in den Sog geriet, konnte Willow noch den Titel des Buches entziffern. Es war ein zerfledderter Muggelroman, auf dessen Einband „Ein Opfer für die Liebe" stand. Das Letzte was sie sah, bevor es sie mit den anderen davon wirbelte, war das Zwinkern in Dumbledores blauen Augen.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Dumbledore, Sie sind ein Schlitzohr! Aber genau das mögen wir ja so an ihm, oder? Auf geht´s! Lasst uns Voldy platt machen!_

_Okay, was hat Severus vor? Der Mann wird doch hoffentlich keine Dummheiten machen, oder? Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel „Druids Retreat". Wer will es lesen?_


	31. Druids Retreat

_**An alle meine heißgeliebten Leser:** Wir armen Autoren dürfen nicht mehr in den einzelnen Kapiteln unserer Geschichten die Reviews beantworten. Für signierte Reviews gibt es seit Neuestem die Replyfunktion, alle anderen müssen per Emai beantwortet werden. Das heißt im Klartext, wenn Ihr anonym reviewt und dabei keine Mailadresse hinterlasst, kann ich Euch leider nicht mehr antworten. (Das gilt in meinem speziellen Fall und diesem speziellen Kapitel für Lara und Eli) Was allerdings nicht heißen soll, dass Ihr zukünftig keine Reviews mehr schreiben sollt. Da besteht bei Süchtigen wir mir nämlich absolute Kollaps-Gefahr!_

_Da ich festgestellt habe, dass viele meiner Reviewer auch meine Antworten an die anderen aufmerksam lesen, werde ich zukünftig auch weiterhin alle Kommis gemeinsam beantworten und jedem, von dem ich eine Mailadresse habe, oder der registriert ist, eine Kopie zukommen lassen! Lara, Eli – ich brauche Eure Mailadressen!_

_Und jetzt wünsche ich allen – auch den Schwarzlesern (pfui, schämt Euch!) – viel Spaß:_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Druids Retreat**

Der Ort Whites Place war schon seit seiner Entstehung vor über tausend Jahren – damals noch unter dem Namen Druids Retreat – immer nur eine Ansammlung einiger winziger Cottages gewesen. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Es war auch vor kurzem noch ein winziges Dorf mit weniger als vierzig Häusern, einem kleinen Krämerladen mit einem Postamt darin gewesen, das kaum größer als ein gewöhnlicher Briefkasten war, und dem Rathaus, das schlicht aus dem Wohnzimmer des jeweiligen Mayors bestanden hatte. Und natürlich hatte es da noch die winzige, vermutlich recht häufig leerstehende Pension gegeben, in der Amanda Woods gewohnt hatte, als sie von Voldemort angegriffen worden war.

Von den Häusern des Dorfes waren die meisten nach dem Todesserangriff vor ein paar Wochen nur noch Ruinen. Verkohlte Trümmer ragten aus verbrannter Erde, die Scherben geborstener Fenster lagen herum und glitzerten in der Sonne. Die wenigen überlebenden Einwohner hatten, nachdem das Zaubereiministerium ihr Gedächtnis verändert hatte, den Ort für immer verlassen. Am Ortseingang stand seit einigen Wochen ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „SPERRGEBIET NACH NOCH UNGEKLÄRTER BODENERUPTION. BETRETEN UND BEFAHREN STRENGSTENS VERBOTEN", was wohl die meisten Muggel schon von sich aus davon abgehalten hätte, diesen Ort zu besuchen. Der Rest von ihnen wurde von starken Schutzzaubern ferngehalten. Und dennoch – das winzige, jetzt vollkommen menschenleere Nest strahlte trotz der furchtbaren Zerstörung einen gewissen Charme, um nicht zu sagen, eine gewisse anziehende Magie aus, wie es sich so an den Wald und die Greystones, eine absolut sehenswerte, mauerartige Felsformation kuschelte.

Das also war der Ort, in dem Sarah Black gelebt hatte, bis ihr ein gewisser Animagus in Gestalt eines großen schwarzen Hundes über den Weg gelaufen war und ihr ganzes Leben völlig durcheinandergewirbelt hatte. Und hierher wollten sie und Sirius auch irgendwann zurückkehren, wenn Voldemort irgendwann besiegt sein würde, das hatte sie irgendwann einmal erwähnt.

Severus Snape konnte diesen Wunsch jetzt gut nachvollziehen. Es war wirklich ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde – wie geschaffen dazu, sich niederzulassen und ein paar Kinder großzuziehen. Er konnte sich ebenfalls gut vorstellen, nach ein paar nicht unbeträchtlichen Aufräumungszaubern in einem der erhalten gebliebenen Cottages zu leben, vorzugsweise mit Willow an seiner Seite … Nur dass ihm das nie vergönnt sein würde.

Er kämpfte gegen das schrille, nervaufreibende Wüten in seinem Schädel an, etwas, das ihm mittlerweile schon ein fast perverses Vergnügen bereitete. Maximilian Prince hatte ihm in einem einzigen Augenblick Alles genommen, was er sich je vom Leben erhofft und erträumt hatte. Jetzt würde _er_ ihm endgültig das nehmen, wovon seine Gedanken beherrscht worden waren seit dem Tag, an dem Melissa sich getötet hatte, bis zu seinem Tod – seine verdammte Rache! Er, Severus, würde James Potters Sohn nicht nur nicht töten – er würde ihn mit seinem Leben beschützen! Mochte der alte Mann in seinem Grab rotieren!

Severus biss die Zähne gegen den heftig bohrenden Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen zusammen, versuchte die zeternde, kreischende Stimme seines Onkels auszublenden und blickte sich aufmerksam um. Wenn die Beschreibungen stimmten, die Amanda Woods und Sarah Black den Auroren gegeben hatten, befand sich der bewusste Steinkreis ein paar hundert Meter weiter auf einer Waldlichtung, die genau in der Mitte zwischen dem Dorf und der Felsformation der Greystones lag. Nur noch etwa zwei Stunden Zeit waren es bis zum Einsetzen der Sonnenfinsternis. Und als ob der Himmel wüsste, welche Bedeutung diesem Ereignis heute zukam, war es ein klarer, sonniger Frühlingstag, der Erste, nachdem es bis vor kurzem noch graue, tiefhängende Wolken, Schnee und nächtliche Frosteinbrüche gegeben hatte. Das Geschehen am Himmel würde also gut zu verfolgen sein.

Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er sich auf den Weg machte. Er musste diesen Steinkreis finden. Wenn die Anderen in wenigen Minuten hier eintrafen, würden sie das Gelände sichern und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg dorthin machen. Natürlich würden sie vorsichtig sein, aber dennoch – er hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Draco Malfoy war spurlos verschwunden, nachdem er Sarah Black vor Wochen ein Abschiedsgeschenk der miesesten Sorte hinterlassen hatte. Und sie hatte ihm zuvor von dem Steinkreis und der bevorstehenden Sonnenfinsternis erzählt. Und von der Prophezeiung. Also würde Voldemort heute hier auftauchen, das war so sicher wie das Amen in einer dieser Muggelkirchen. Er würde herkommen. Und er würde jeden ermorden, der sich zwischen ihn und das Schwert stellte.

Oder zwischen ihn und Potter.

Auch Willow.

Besonders Willow, die als Muggelstämmige in den Augen des Dunklen Lords ohnehin nur Dreck war …

Oh Himmel, wie lange hatte er selbst so gedacht! Er verspürte einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund bei der Erinnerung daran. Wie lange hatte er sich etwas darauf eingebildet, von seiner mütterlichen Seite her mit den Princes verwandt zu sein, einer bedeutenden Zaubererfamilie, deren Stammbaum bis ins frühe Mittelalter zurückreichte! Jetzt allerdings erschien ihm der Gedanke beinahe unerträglich. Warum hatte er nie erkannt, dass sein Onkel eindeutig wahnsinnig gewesen war? Jahrhunderte langer Inzest pflegte nun einmal meist nicht ohne Folgen zu bleiben...

Andererseits – warum sich darüber Gedanken machen, ob ihm wohl irgendwann das gleiche Schicksal bevorstehen mochte? Er war ein Halbblut von Seiten seines Vaters her. Und sein Leben war ohnehin fast vorüber. Spätestens nach Potters nächstem Geburtstag – waren das wirklich nur noch vier Monate? – brauchte er sich um diese Dinge keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Und im Übrigen ... war es ohnehin mehr als fraglich, ob er überhaupt den heutigen Tag überleben würde.

Doch darauf kam es jetzt nicht mehr an. Nicht nachdem er selbst sein Leben so gründlich zerstört hatte. Alles, worauf es jetzt noch ankam, war seine Mission … Und die Art, in der Willow später von ihm denken würde.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die zerstörten Häuser, einer letzten Vision von dem, was hätte sein können, tauchte er in den Wald ein.

- - - - -

Willow hatte es schon immer gehasst, mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen. Wenn sie im Floh-Netz unterwegs war oder apparierte, unterlag das Geschehen ihrer eigenen Kontrolle. Aber die Reise per Portschlüssel war etwas ganz anderes. Hier hatte derjenige, der den Schlüssel geschaffen hatte, die alleinige Entscheidungsgewalt. Er allein bestimmte, wo die Reise hinging. Selbstverständlich vertraute sie Dumbledore, aber ein winziges Fitzelchen Unbehagen blieb dennoch zurück, das sich erst verflüchtigte, als sie im Kreis ihrer Gefährten wieder auf sicherem Boden stand.

Dafür tauchten gleich mehrere Fragen in ihrem Kopf auf. Was bedeutete die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet diesen Muggelroman als Portschlüssel ausgewählt hatte? Warum hatte er sie so beschwörend angesehen, nachdem sie den Buchtitel gelesen hatte? Und wo war Severus? Wollte er nicht mit ihnen kommen?

Liebend gern hätte sie dem alten Schulleiter diese Fragen gestellt, aber das war unmöglich, weil er in Hogwarts zurückgeblieben war. Immerhin war es ja gut möglich, dass Voldemort die Abwesenheit eines Teiles der Lehrerschaft nutzen würde, um seinen verbliebenen Anhängern einen Angriff auf die Schule zu befehlen.

Außerdem hatte sie jetzt auch gar keine Zeit, um lange Fragen zu stellen. Ihr Privatleben würde warten müssen, bis sie zurückgekehrt waren. Und so lange würde sie auch diese quälende Ungewissheit ertragen müssen, diese Angst, Severus vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, die ihr Inneres zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammenzuballen schien.

Sie rappelte sich auf und drehte sich zu den Gefährten herum. Ihr erster, besorgter Blick galt Amanda, die mit leicht grünlichem Gesicht an Kingsleys Schulter lehnte und gegen ihre Übelkeit anzukämpfen schien. Wieder einmal. Arme Mandy, magische Fortbewegungsarten lagen ihr anscheinend überhaupt nicht ... Der zweite Blick galt Sarah Black, der aber überraschenderweise nicht das geringste Unbehagen anzumerken war. Offenbar vertrug sie das Reisen per Portschlüssel bei weitem besser als die anderen Reisezauber. Oder es war einfach die Aufregung, endlich einmal wieder zu Hause zu sein, verbunden mit dem Schock über die furchtbaren Zerstörungen. .

Willow übernahm Kingsleys Position, der sie dankbar anlächelte, bevor er die Auroren und männlichen Mitglieder des Teams um sich versammelte, um sie einzuteilen und ihnen ihre Aufgabenbereiche zuzuweisen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihre Schwester leise.

„Es geht schon wieder. Muss wohl irgend so ein Virus sein, ich fühle mich schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht besonders wohl." Amanda zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht habe ich auch nur etwas Falsches gegessen ..."

Jade trat zu ihnen, ihr Zauberstab fuhr in einer langsamen Bewegung den Körper der jungen Frau nach. Und ihre Augen weiteten sich einen winzigen Moment lang ungläubig, bevor sie das magische Instrument in ihren Gürtel zurück steckte. „Kein Virus. Und auch keine Lebensmittelvergiftung", erklärte sie dann mit ausdrucksloser Stimme, obwohl sie sich anstrengen musste, das belustigte Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zu verbergen. „Aber eine Überdosis männlicher Spermien."

„Wie bitte?" Verblüfft sah Mandy sie an.

Willow übernahm leicht atemlos die Antwort. „Verhüten du und Kingsley nicht?"

Röte kroch in die Wangen ihrer Schwester, als diese den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist nicht nötig, weißt du. Ich kann keine Kinder bekommen. Ein Unfall als ich noch ein Teenager war. Zuviel Narbengewebe ..."

Jade grinste Willow an. "Sie ist deine Schwester, Süße. Also klär' du sie mal auf!"

Auch Willows Mundwinkel zuckten jetzt. „Du weißt doch noch, dass du nach Voldemorts Angriff eine Weile auf der Krankenstation gelegen hast, oder?", wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Schwester.

Mandy nickte.

„Nun, der Punkt ist, dass die Behandlung eines Cruciatus umfangreiche Heilzauber erfordert. Und da kann es schon mal passieren, dass ein paar andere ... äh ... Verletzungen gleich mitgeheilt werden ..."

„Du meinst, ich könnte ..."

„ ... schwanger sein?" Jade lachte. „Das „könnte" kannst du getrost weglassen, Mandy! Du bist definitiv schwanger. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Mein Gott!" Amandas Blick wanderte automatisch zu Kingsley hinüber, der gerade Remus und Tonks ein paar Anweisungen gab.

„Wirst du es ihm gleich sagen?" Willow legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ..."

„Ich kann es ihm jetzt noch nicht sagen, Will. Er würde versuchen, mich zu überreden, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre. Und das geht nicht, weil ich Teil dieser Prophezeiung bin und ihr mich hier braucht. Und er würde, wenn er es wüsste, noch mehr auf mich achten und mich zu beschützen versuchen, als er es ohnehin schon tut, und dabei seine eigene Sicherheit vernachlässigen ... Ich sage es ihm, wenn wir zurück sind."

Willow nickte nachdenklich. Die Prophezeiung ... Da war etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf, ein Detail, was sie für ungeheuer wichtig hielt, aber je mehr sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken zu fassen zu bekommen, umso mehr entzog er sich ihr.

„Es geht los!" Jade riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und flankierte Sarah, die als Muggel den Angriffen der Todesser sonst hilflos ausgeliefert wäre. Harry und seine Freunde hatten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit.

Willow zog ihren Eigenen hervor und begab sich an die Seite ihrer Schwester, während die Auroren, die nicht der Vorhut angehörten, einen lockeren Kreis um sie bildeten. „Okay. Gehen wir!"

- - - - -

Der majestätische Anblick des Steinkreises nahm Severus schlicht den Atem. Er war nicht besonders groß. Und er hatte auch in keinem magiewissenschaftlichen Werk jemals etwas über diesen geheimnisvollen Ort gelesen. Aber dieser Platz strahlte etwas aus – etwas Urtümliches, Kraftvolles, das ihn ehrfürchtig erstarren ließ. Sogar die Stimme Maximilian Prices verstummte für eine Sekunde in seinem Kopf, so sehr zog ihn die magische Ausstrahlung der uralten Steinsäulen in ihren Bann. Beeindruckt bestaunte er die reine, klare Schönheit der völlig regelmäßig angeordneten Säulen, die im Schein der noch immer tiefstehenden Sonne lange, regelmäßige Schatten warfen.

Genau das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät reagierte er, als hinter ihm plötzlich ein unheilvolles Zischen erklang. Seine Hand, reflexartig hochgerissen, erreichte seinen Zauberstab nicht einmal mehr, als der mächtige Schockzauber ihn förmlich von den Füßen riss und gegen eine der steinernen Säulen schleuderte. Sein linker Arm brach beim Aufprall mit einem lauten, knackenden Geräusch, welches ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, noch bevor der heiße, stechende Schmerz überhaupt spürbar wurde.

Und als er schließlich – benommen vom Aufprall und vom Schmerz – den Kopf hob, blickte er in eine höhnisch verzogene, rotäugige Fratze.

Voldemort.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen, als Zorn, Enttäuschung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbsthass ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Er hatte versagt.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Nein, hat er nicht! Ich weiß es! (Knabbert halb hysterisch an ihren Fingernägeln!) Sag´ mir sofort, dass Alles wieder gut wird! Und vor Allem: SCHREIB WEITER!_

_Okay Leute, das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit. Interesse?_


	32. Der Steinkreis

Sorry Leute, ich entschuldige mich, dass ich noch nicht dazu gekommen bin, Eure Reviews für das letzte Kapitel zu beantworten und verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, das morgen nachzuholen. Im Moment hat die verdammte Telekom uns auf Sparflamme gesetzt – die haben es heute sogar geschafft, den gesamten Landkreis für über sieben Stunden vom Internet zu trennen – Pappnasen! Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir bleibt, bevor sie uns vielleicht wieder abklemmen – also hier ist das neue Chap!

Jetzt aber noch etwas in eigener Sache: die _neue Geschichte,_ für die ich in letzter Zeit schon fleißig die Werbetrommel gerührt habe, ist jetzt online - okay, zumindest die ersten zwei Kapitel. Es wird diesmal eine _Co-Produktion zwischen meiner heiß geliebten Beta-Leserin BineBlack und mir_. Und es wäre natürlich ganz wunderbar, wenn ihr auch wieder reinschauen würdet und uns sagt, ob wir gut miteinander harmonieren und die Story euch (hoffentlich) vom Hocker reißt! Ihr findet uns unter dem **NickName „Marauderfriends"**, die Geschichte heisst **„Harry Potter und die Macht der Druiden" **undknüpft an Band 6 an! Also, vielleicht wollt ihr uns ja in den Author-Alert stellen … jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mitmeinem neuen Kapitel!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Der Steinkreis**

„Severus Snape!" Die hohe, kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords troff vor Hohn, als er auf die Gestalt des verletzten Tränkemeisters hinab sah, die sich gerade vergeblich bemühte, wieder auf die Füße zurück zu kommen. „So sieht man sich also wieder, mein _getreuer Anhänger_!" Unvermittelt verzog sich das kaum noch menschliche Gesicht zu einer wilden, hassverzerrten Fratze. „CRUCIO!", brüllte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

Der Schmerz, der auf den Unverzeihlichen Fluch Tom Riddles hin durch Severus' Körper tobte, war so schrecklich, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, wie eine so kleine und zierliche Person wie Amanda Woods diese Tortur überlebt hatte. Und Willow war genau so zart gebaut wie ihre Schwester … Doch auch dieser Gedanke wurde ausgelöscht durch immer neue Wellen der Pein. Er war sicher, dass er geschrieen hätte, hätte er nur genug Luft dafür in seinen Lungen gehabt. Aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, als er sich in unbeschreiblichen Qualen auf dem Boden wand.

Endlich – scheinbar nach einer Ewigkeit – verschwand der Schmerz wieder und zurück blieb nur eine grenzenlose Erschöpfung und das heiße, stechende Pochen seines gebrochenen Armes. Und Zorn. Wilder, tobender Zorn. War es _das_, was Voldemort Willow antun würde, wenn sie ihm im Weg war? Oh Himmel, wenn er doch nur etwas tun könnte, irgendetwas …

„Ich würde mich gern noch ein wenig mit dir befassen, mein verräterischer Freund!", zischte Voldemort wie zur Antwort auf seine Gedanken jetzt dicht an seinem Ohr. „Aber dafür fehlt mir im Moment leider die Zeit, weil deine verdammten Schlammblut- und Muggelfreunde und das andere Blutsverräter-Pack gleich hier auftauchen werden. Sie wollen das Schwert der Macht für diesen dummen Jungen finden, der nicht einmal wüsste, was er damit anfangen soll!"

Der abwertende Tonfall, in dem der Zauberer über Potter sprach, war unüberhörbar und Severus schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Voldemorts Angst vor Potter ziemlich tief sitzen musste, wenn er sich so sehr bemühte, seinen Gegner als hilflosen, dummen Jungen darzustellen …

„Aber in Wahrheit werden sie es für mich aus seinem steinernen Gefängnis befreien", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Dieser verdammte Blutsverräter Gryffindor und seine verfluchten Druidenfreunde haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht selbst zu dieser Waffe gelangen kann. Also werde ich deine Freunde diesen Teil erledigen lassen. Und dann werde ich sie töten und mir das nehmen, was mir gehört – die absolute Macht, die dieses Schwert in sich vereint! Und danach wird niemand es mehr wagen, sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu stellen!"

Er grinste wieder, ein irres, wahnsinniges Grinsen, das Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Doch keine Sorge, mein verräterischer Freund, wir werden unsere kleine Unterhaltung, die wir an dieser Stelle unterbrechen müssen, später fortsetzen. Wenn ich erst das Schwert in meinen Händen habe. Wenn Potter endlich tot zu meinen Füßen liegt und du deiner Schlammblut-Geliebten beim Sterben zugesehen hast!" Er senkte den Kopf noch etwas näher an Severus' Ohr. „Was meinst Du, wie lange sie den Cruciatus wohl aushält?"

Lautes, beifälliges Gelächter brachte Snape dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Am Rande des Steinkreises standen Marcus Avery, Erasmus Nott und Narcissa und Draco Malfoy, gekleidet in dunkle Todesser-Roben, ihre Masken in den Händen, und grinsten höhnisch zu ihm hinüber. Besonders der Junge schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren …

„Die Frage ist nur", spann Voldemort den Faden grausam lächelnd weiter, „was ich so lange mit Dir anfangen soll. Ich könnte Dich natürlich von Nott und Avery in mein Versteck schaffen und dort bewachen lassen, bis ich Zeit habe, mich mit Dir zu befassen. Aber das wäre doch ausgesprochen unpraktisch, findest du nicht auch? Erstens könnte es gut sein, dass ich meine beiden Getreuen hier noch brauche." Die beiden Getreuen grinsten vor Stolz über das ganze Gesicht. „Und zweitens würdest Du dann ja gar nicht miterleben, wie ich mich deiner kleinen Schlammblut-Schlampe und ihrer Muggelschwester annehme."

Jahrelanges Training im Tarnen und Täuschen trug jetzt wieder Früchte, weil Severus durch kein Wimpernzucken sein Entsetzten über die Ankündigungen sichtbar werden ließ. In ihm tobten Angst, Zorn, Panik und Schuldgefühle und kämpften um die Vorherrschaft über sein Gefühlsleben, aber nichts davon drang nach außen. Mit kaltem, gleichmütigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er in die rot glühenden Augen seines Gegenübers, so als würde ihn diese furchtbare Vorstellung überhaupt nicht berühren.

Offenbar hatte Voldemort eine ganz andere Reaktion von seinem Opfer erwartet, denn die roten Augen verengten sich angesichts dieser Reglosigkeit zu vor Zorn funkelnden Schlitzen, zuckten kurz zu Draco Malfoy hinüber, der erschrocken über den finsteren Ausdruck darin einen Schritt zurückwich, und kehrten dann zu Snape zurück. Stimmten seine Informationen über die Beziehung zwischen dem Zaubertranklehrer und dem Schlammblut Woods etwa gar nicht? Nun, es gab eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden! Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf den Tränkemeister und er zischte: „Leglimens!"

Snape war ein ganz hervorragender Okklumentiker, aber dem Dunklen Lord war er in dieser Beziehung natürlich nicht gewachsen. Es hatte schon während seiner Zeit als Spion des Ordens etlicher Schutzzauber Dumbledores bedurft, um Voldemort daran zu hindern, in seine wahren Gedanken einzudringen und ihn zu enttarnen. Er hatte es schon damals nur mit Mühe geschafft, Voldemort nur das sehen zu lassen, was auch für ihn bestimmt war, sorgfältig aufgebaute Gedankenkonstruktionen und manipulierte Erinnerungen, die seine Tarnung stützten und seine Glaubwürdigkeit erhöhten. Aber diesmal verfügte er nicht über solchen Schutz – oder doch? Ein wahnwitziger Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Es könnte funktionieren – oder doch nicht?

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich innerhalb weniger Tage zum zweiten Mal bewusst auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf ein. Und als Voldemort die Anti-Okklumentik-Mauer in seinem Gehirn schließlich überwunden hatte, schallte ihm – jeden anderen Gedanken übertönend – Maximilian Princes Stimme entgegen. „TÖTE DEN JUNGEN! BRING POTTERS VERFLUCHTE BRUT UM! ERFÜLLE DEINEN SCHWUR UND RÄCHE MEIN KIND!"

Einen Moment wirkte der dunkle Magier verwirrt – ein Anblick, den Severus geradezu genoss, hatte er ihn doch noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen – bevor er schließlich in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach. Das hier war einfach _zu_ gut, um nicht ausgenutzt zu werden! „Du hast tatsächlich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Harry Potter zu töten? Nun, mein Freund, dazu wirst du heute Gelegenheit bekommen!" Das war so gar _so_ gut, dass er dafür seinen ursprünglichen Plan geringfügig umstellte.

Noch immer prustend vor Vergnügen wandte er sich zu Avery und Nott um. „Passt gut auf unseren Freund hier auf! Er wird uns nämlich noch heute einen wirklich großen Gefallen erweisen!" Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und Severus fühlte sich in die Luft gehoben und auf die Füße gestellt. „Unser Freund Severus wird vor den Augen seiner Freunde diesen Potter-Bengel für uns töten! Könnt ihr euch die Gesichter vorstellen?" Er schien sich vor Lachen förmlich ausschütten zu wollen.

Avery trat zu ihm – ebenfalls breit grinsend – und zog ihm den Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel. „Ich glaube, den brauchst du im Moment nicht, Verräter."

„Bewahr ihn gut auf!", wies Voldemort seinen Todesser an. „Nachher wird er ihn bestimmt benötigen! Schließlich wartet ein Unbrechbarer Schwur darauf, endlich erfüllt zu werden …" Und unter erneutem, schallendem Gelächter drehte er sich um und ging mit raschen Schritten und mit wehendem Umhang auf eine dichte Baumgruppe zu, dicht gefolgt von Narcissa und Draco. Aber noch bevor er sie erreichte, sah Severus, dass er einen Teil der Lichtung mit einem Illuminations-Zauber belegt haben musste, denn er verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere aus dem Blickfeld der anderen. Und auch die Malfoys schienen sich vor seinen Augen förmlich aufzulösen und das raschelnde Geräusch ihrer Schritte verstummte ebenfalls abrupt …

„Gehen wir!" Nott versetzte ihm einen harten Stoß in den Rücken und Severus setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung.

- - - - -

Albus Dumbledore warf einen weiteren, nervösen Blick auf die zwölfzeigrige Uhr an der Wand seines Büros. Noch etwa zwanzig Minuten waren es bis zum Beginn der schicksalsträchtigen Sonnenfinsternis. Die letzte Chance innerhalb der nächsten fünfhundert Jahre, das Schwert der Druiden zu erlangen, die Waffe, der nachgesagt wurde, dass sie weiße und schwarze Magie in der Hand ihres gewählten Trägers vereinen könne, um das Böse zu besiegen …

Mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er die drei längsten Zeiger auf ihrer Wanderung über das Sternenblatt. Hätte er vielleicht lieber mit nach Whites Place reisen sollen? Oder war die Entscheidung, in der Schule zu bleiben, falls Voldemort die günstige Gelegenheit zu einem Überraschungsangriff nutzen wollte, doch die Richtige gewesen?

Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er es für eine sehr gute Idee gehalten, dass Severus Snape von den anderen getrennt nach Whites Place reiste, aber inzwischen … Er hatte mittlerweile ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl. Nicht dass er Severus des Verrates für fähig hielt, er vertraute seinem Tränkemeister vollkommen. Und der Wunsch, Willow Woods zu schützen, würde seinen Vertrauten zu geradezu übermenschlichen Anstrengungen anspornen. Snape selbst schien mit dem Glauben an wahre, tiefe Liebe zwar so seine Probleme zu haben, aber gerade aus diesem Gefühl heraus würde er handeln, wenn er versuchte, den Anderen im entscheidenden Moment gegen Voldemort beizustehen. Ob ihm das überhaupt bewusst war?

Woher nur, fragte sich Dumbledore, kam dann plötzlich dieses nagende Gefühl in seinem Innern? Diese fast körperlich spürbare Ahnung drohenden Unheils? Diese furchtbare Unruhe und die Gewissheit, dass irgendetwas gerade gewaltig schief lief?

Und was um Merlins Willen konnte er tun?

- - - - -

Sarah hatte das gleiche ungute Gefühl, als sie die klaren Linien der Säulen des Steinkreises zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schimmern sah. Unwillkürlich verhielt sie im Schritt – eine Bewegung, die alle anderen ebenfalls dazu brachte stehen zu bleiben. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!"

Umgehend war Sirius an der Seite seiner Frau. Seine dunklen Augen konzentriert zusammengekniffen, suchte er die Lichtung mit Blicken ab. Leider war seine Erinnerung an das einzige Mal, als er hier gewesen war, dadurch getrübt, dass er die Gegend damals nur durch die Augen eines Hundes gesehen hatte. Und selbst wenn er sich die Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen könnte, war mittlerweile fast ein ganzes Jahr vergangen. Und durch den damaligen Sturm, den sein Auftauchen hervorgerufen hatte, sah die Gegend ohnehin ganz anders aus. „Was genau meinst du, Liebling?"

Sarah zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln und schenkte Harry, der ebenfalls neben sie getreten war und sie besorgt ansah, ein etwas misslungenes Lächeln. „Dieser Ort war über Jahre hinweg mein Lieblingsplatz. Ich kenne hier jeden Baum und jeden Strauch. Etwas ist anders hier. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist – vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass ich so lange nicht mehr hier war."

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf die Veränderung zu konzentrieren – und fuhr zurück, als hätte sie einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen. „Da ist eine Wand. So etwas wie eine Mauer. Besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Eine Art Kraftfeld, das den Steinkreis umschließt … Und ich fühle noch etwas. Eine Art von Präsenz, dunkel, kalt … Eine Bedrohung …"

„Könnte das etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun haben?" Willow sah fragend in die Runde. „Wenn der Eingang zur Höhle sich im Steinkreis befindet, dann wird so kurz vor dem entscheidenden Zeitpunkt vielleicht so eine Art Kraftfeld aufgebaut – immerhin wird ja der Eingang erst freigegeben, wenn zwei Teile eines Ganzen während dieser Sonnenfinsternis Einlass verlangen. Vielleicht schützt sich der Steinkreis auf diese Weise selbst!"

„Das wäre möglich." Sarah kaute nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. Wenn da doch nicht dieses nagendes Gefühl bevorstehenden Unheils wäre … Von einer Gefahr, die nichts mit diesem merkwürdigen Feld zu tun hatte, das sich über dem Steinkreis aufgebaut hatte. Und warum versagte ihre Sehergabe genau in diesem Moment und sie konnte nur undurchdringliche Schwärze erkennen, so sehr sie sich auch konzentrierte und sich bemühte, diese Gefahr zu identifizieren?

Sie konnte die Auroren sehen, die sich am Rande der Lichtung aufgebaut hatten, um ihre kleine Gruppe gegen Angriffe von Außen zu verteidigen. Sie wusste, dass diese Zauberer und Hexen gut ausgebildet und hoch motiviert waren. Und dennoch …

„Es wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als es einfach auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen", bemerkte Amanda neben ihr leise. Auch sie wirkte nervös und angespannt. Ihre Finger krallten sich so fest um ihr Notizbuch, dass die Fingerknöchel fast weiß wirkten, und sie wirkte ausgesprochen dankbar für Kingsleys stützende Hand an ihrem Rücken.

Alle anderen schienen ebenfalls dieser Meinung zu sein, deshalb nickte auch Sarah zögernd zum Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses. Und warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung Himmel, wo die Mondscheibe gerade begann, sich langsam aber stetig vor die Sonne zu schieben.

Padfoot knurrte einen Fluch und beeilte sich, einen Lichtschutzzauber über ihre Augen zu legen. „Bist du irre?", knurrte er sie an. „Willst du dein Augenlicht verlieren?"

Leises Lachen ertönte von Sarahs anderer Seite und brach die Spannung. Harry grinste seinen Paten an und der errötete prompt. Wie oft zog der Junge ihn mit seinem übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt auf …

Irgendwie froh über diesen normalen, alltäglichen Gedanken, ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe schweifen. Die mitgereisten Auroren hatten sich mittlerweile zu ihren Kollegen am Rande der Lichtung gesellt, so dass jetzt nur noch die Woods-Schwestern, die Lupins, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Sarah und er hier auf dieser Lichtung standen, während die dunkle Mondscheibe sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam vor die gleißend helle Sonnenscheibe schob. Ob es wohl ein Zufall war, dass sie genau elf Personen waren? Die gleiche Anzahl Menschen wie steinerne Säulen, die in den sich langsam verdunkelnden Himmel aufragten?

Bevor er diese Beobachtung allerdings mit den anderen teilen konnte, fragte Hermine: „Miss Woods, steht in den Aufzeichnungen etwas über den genauen Zeitpunkt, an dem die zwei Teile eines Ganzen Einlass fordern müssen?"

„Nenn mich Amanda oder Mandy", bat die Angesprochene, während sie bereits in Windeseile ihre Aufzeichnungen durchblätterte. „Hier ist eine Kopie des alten Pergamentes drin … Ah, ich habe sie gefunden!" Sie schlug die betreffende Seite auf und wieder sah man zwei weibliche Köpfe sich über das Notizbuch beugen. Hermine war es schließlich, die die betreffende Passage laut vorlas.

_Wenn der Sonne Glanz schon halb verschlungen,_

_wenn die Nacht den Tag hat halb durchdrungen,_

_öffnet sich jenen die Höhle der Macht_

_die lange getrennt, neu zusammengebracht._

_Vereint nicht nur durch ihr gemeinsames Blut,_

_sondern auch durch Schicksal, Liebe und Mut,_

_zwei Teile, die gemeinsam ein Ganzes ergeben,_

_die nicht nach Macht, sondern Befreiung streben,_

_fordert nun ein, was euch schon immer gehört –_

_Das Recht zu behüten und bewahren das Schwert._

„Wenn der Sonne Glanz schon halb verschlungen…" Harry hob den Blick erneut zum Himmel, wo der Mond die Sonnenscheibe schon fast zur Hälfte bedeckt hatte. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um Ginnys Finger. Er hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal losgelassen, seit sie in Whites Place angekommen waren. „Scheint, als wäre der Zeitpunkt fast da."

Ron nickte nachdenklich. Er war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, aber irgendwie wollte ihm keiner seiner üblichen trockenen Sprüche einfallen. Dazu war das Ganze hier viel zu Ernst …

Remus und Jade Lupin fixierten beide den Himmel aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und auch sie hielten sich an den Händen, als würde ihnen die körperliche Nähe zueinander Kraft und Stärke geben.

„Stimmt." Willow, die sich angesichts der ganzen Pärchen um sie herum plötzlich ziemlich … einsam fühlte, trat neben ihre Schwester. Der Kloß in ihrer Kehle, den sie seit Severus' Entschuldigung in Dumbledores Büro noch immer nicht losgeworden war, schien sogar noch anzuschwellen. Himmel, sie brauchte ihn hier! Sie brauchte seine Unterstützung! Mühsam kämpfte sie um ihre Beherrschung, und gegen das Kältegefühl in ihrem Innern an, weswegen ihre Worte auch etwas gepresst klangen, als sie ihre Schwester fragte: „Bist Du bereit, es zu versuchen?"

Mandy nickte. Sie drückte ihr Notizbuch Hermine in die Hand. „Du passt gut darauf auf, nicht wahr? Wir werde es bestimmt noch brauchen ..."

„Natürlich, Miss Wo … Amanda."

Ein letzter Blick und ein etwas zittriges Lächeln in Kingsleys Richtung, dann ergriff sie die Hand ihrer Schwester und trat gemeinsam mit ihr einige Schritte vor, bis sie die unsichtbare Mauer, die den Steinkreis zu umgeben schien, fühlen konnten.

Erstaunt streckte Mandy die Hand aus und berührte die Barriere. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie kühl an. Und elastisch. Fast, als hätte hier jemand ein gigantisches, unsichtbares Gummiband entlang gespannt … Sie wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Willow. „Bereit?"

Willow nickte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt, als sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester einen Schritt vortrat. Und noch einen. Die Barriere gab ein wenig nach, aber der Gegendruck blieb bestehen. Ein weiterer Schritt …

Und plötzlich war der Gegendruck verschwunden.

Allerdings nur, weil sie und Mandy durch die Luft geschleudert wurden und einige Meter weiter hinten wenig elegant auf dem Hintern landeten.

Der Steinkreis hatte sie nicht akzeptiert.

Sie waren gescheitert.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Ups! Das war dann wohl nix … Haben wir denn noch eine andere Möglichkeit? (Grins in Richtung des Autorin!)_

_Natürlich haben wir die! °Zwinker° Wollt ihr wissen, wie sie reinkommen? Das nächste Kapitel trägt nämlich den Titel „Die ewige Flamme" ... _


	33. Die ewige Flamme

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Die ewige Flamme**

Es geschah nicht allzu oft, dass Howard Woods seine zweite Ehefrau sprachlos erlebte und normalerweise hätte er diesen Zustand von Herzen genossen, wenn er nicht – von Narcissa Malfoy mit einem Erstarrungszauber belegt – hilflos in dieser Illuminationsblase gestanden hätte, die Lord Voldemort über einen Teil der Waldlichtung gezaubert hatte.

Celeste, die man wohl nicht als gefährlich genug eingestuft hatte, um einen solchen Zauber auch bei ihr für erforderlich zu halten, hockte im feuchten Gras, zitterte unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper und starrte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die sechs Zauberer, die ihrerseits gebannt zum Steinkreis hinüber sahen und von denen einer – der mit dem offensichtlich verletzten Arm – ebenfalls ein Gefangener zu sein schien.

Dieser Anblick verschaffte Howard trotz allem eine gewisse Genugtuung, hatte er in ihm doch diesen verdammten Mistkerl wieder erkannt, der ihm die Finger gebrochen hatte. Hoffentlich tat ihm der Arm so richtig weh!

Plötzlich wendete einer der beiden männlichen Handlanger des Dunklen Lords den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an und Howard zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu seiner Frau, weniger, um ihr Mut zu machen, sondern eher, weil er den Anblick des höhnischen Grinsens des vierschrötigen Kerls nicht ertrug.

Celeste hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und wiegte sich mit kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegungen hin und her. Ihr gewöhnlich so sorgfältig gepflegtes Äußeres befand sich im Zustand völliger Auflösung. Das normalerweise aufwendig frisierte, platinblonde Haar hing ihr wirr ins angstverzerrte Gesicht, ihr üppiges Make up war zu einer grotesken Clowns-Maske verschmiert und ihre blutrot lackierten Fingernägel waren bis zum Nagelbett abgekaut. Und aus ihrem zitternden Mund kam keinerlei Geräusch, weil ihr Gejammer und Gebettel Narcissa Malfoy so auf die Nerven gefallen war, dass sie sie schon vor Stunden kurzerhand mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatte.

Wenn Howard nicht so sehr mit seiner eigenen Panik beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte er sie möglicherweise um diese Fähigkeit, seine Frau mit einem einzigen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes zum Schweigen zu bringen, beneidet. Bei ihm hatte es immer mindestens eines sündteuren Schmuckstückes bedurft … Und außerdem hatte sie ihn mit ihrem großen Mundwerk in diese unhaltbare Situation gebracht! Warum hatte sie nicht wenigstens einmal im Leben die Klappe halten können?

Ein hörbares Atemholen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Zauberer. „Sie haben es nicht geschafft!", stieß Voldemort zischend hervor, als jenseits der Blase gerade seine zwei undankbaren Töchter durch die Luft geschleudert wurden und auf ihren jeweiligen Hinterteilen zu sitzen kamen.

Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, als der dunkle Lord herumwirbelte und den blonden Jungen – offensichtlich Narcissas Sohn – mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht anherrschte: „Gib mir das verdammte Pergament!"

Eilig zog dieser ein zusammengerolltes Dokument aus deinem Umhang und reichte es seinem Gebieter mit zitternder Hand.

Voldemort riss es ihm aus den Fingern, entrollte es und vertiefte sich in den Text. Seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, während er las. Und seine Augen glühten wie rote Kohlen, ein Anblick, der Woods größtes Unbehagen bereitete. Also wendete er lieber wieder den Blick ab und beobachtete weiter das aus elf Personen bestehende Grüppchen, welches sich vor dem Steinkreis versammelt hatte.

Einer der Männer – ein großer Schwarzer mit einen Ring im Ohr, dessen Umhang ihn eindeutig als Zauberer auswies – hatte Willow und Amanda gerade auf die Füße geholfen und Howard beobachtete mit angewidert verhärteter Kinnlinie, wie seine eine Tochter sich an diesen … diesen Neger lehnte und ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter barg. Und wie er ihr mit seiner großen, _schwarzen_ Hand eine Locke aus dem Gesicht strich.

Was war er doch gestraft in seiner Nachkommenschaft! Nicht nur, dass seine Töchter beide mit dem magischen Potenzial von Hexen zur Welt gekommen waren, etwas, das er bei Amanda wenigstens hatte unterbinden können, nein, eben diese Amanda schmiss sich an diesen dunkelhäutigen Kerl da weg und ihre Zwillingsschwester Willow tauchte bei ihm zu Hause mit einem verdammten Schläger auf, der ihm die Finger brach!

Ein leises, drohendes Murmeln ließ ihn den Kopf wieder wenden und er sah, wie Voldemort seine nun erwiesenermaßen nutzlosen Töchter mit kaltem, abschätzendem Blick musterte. Wie überflüssig gewordene Gegenstände, deren Zerstörung aber wenigstens ein gewisses Maß an Spaß versprach ...

Na und wenn schon! Diese verdammten, undankbaren Blagen verdienten, was sie bekommen würden. Er hoffte nur, dass er selbst mit heiler Haut wieder aus dieser Situation herauskäme …

- - - - -

Ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil so gut es ging ignorierend, blickte Amanda ratlos in die Runde. Aber auf den Gesichtern der anderen spiegelte sich die gleiche Verwirrung, wie auf ihrem eigenen. Was hatten sie bloß falsch gemacht?

Hermine hielt sich nicht mit fragenden Blicken auf und war schon fleißig dabei, in dem Notizbuch zu blättern, bis sie die Passage mit der Prophezeiung Gryffindors gefunden hatte. „_Schwarz und Weiß, vereint im Blut",_ zitierte sie leise. „ … Das können doch nur Sirius und Sarah sein, oder? Er ist ein Black, sie eine geborene White … Und Benny ist ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, die Vereinigung ihres Blutes! Dieser Teil der Prophezeiung kann sich doch nur auf sie beziehen! Und wie war das doch gleich?", sie blätterte noch ein paar Seiten um, „ … _öffnet sich jenen die Höhle der Macht, die lange getrennt, neu zusammengebracht. Vereint nicht nur durch ihr gemeinsames Blut, sondern auch durch Schicksal, Liebe und Mut, zwei Teile, die gemeinsam ein Ganzes ergeben _… Wer könnte das sein, wenn nicht Professor Woods und Amanda?"

Remus sah plötzlich ziemlich nachdenklich aus. „Sarah", fragte er leise, „kannst du dich noch an die Worte Dumbledores erinnern, in der Nacht, in der wir Padfoot zurückverwandelt haben? Er sagte damals etwas davon, dass die Blutslinien der Blacks und Whites hier in den Greystones ihren gemeinsamen Ursprung hätten. Du und Sirius ihr wäret so etwas wie Gegenstücke …"

„ ... zwei Teile eines Ganzen, stimmt! So hat er es wirklich genannt!" Aufgeregt blickte Sarah ihn an. Das hatte sie ja ganz vergessen! „Aber wir erfüllen doch schon den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung! Und wir waren uns doch alle einig, dass diese unterschiedlichen Teile der Prophezeiungen sich um verschiedene Personen drehen müssten, weil Gryffindor das Schicksal des Schwertes nicht nur von zwei Personen abhängig machen würde …" Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das würde doch bedeuten, dass die Vereinigung des Blutes sich auf jemand anderen beziehen müsste …"

„Das tut sie vermutlich auch!" Alle starrten verblüfft Willow an, die diese Worte etwas atemlos hervorgestoßen hatte, alle, bis auf Amanda, deren Wangenknochen sich zu röten begannen und die auf ihre plötzlich nervös zitternden Finger hinab sah.

Jade war die Erste, die den Zusammenhang herstellte. „Natürlich! Das ist doch so offensichtlich!" Sie grinste breit. „Er hat diesen Teil wortwörtlich gemeint!"

„Würde mir – und vermutlich auch allen anderen – mal jemand erklären, wovon ihr da eigentlich redet?", knurrte Sirius mit einem ungeduldigen Blick zum Himmel, wo die Mondscheibe die Sonne zur Hälfte bedeckte. „Falls ihr es nämlich noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet – die Zeit läuft uns davon!"

„Du und Sarah, ihr müsst das Portal öffnen!" Amandas Stimme klang etwas heiser. „Weil ihr mit diesem Teil der Prophezeiung gemeint seid. Was die Vereinigung des Blutes von Schwarz und Weiß betrifft, so sind vermutlich Kingsley und ich diejenigen, die sie betrifft …" Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie flüchtig zu dem Mann aufsah, an dessen Brust sie noch immer lehnte, und der an ihrem Rücken gerade spürbar nach Atem rang. „Ich bin schwanger."

„Du bist …", Kingsley packte ihre Schultern und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie in einer Mischung aus Verblüffung, Besorgnis und –ja – so heißer Freude an, die sie ganz schwindlig machte. Und dann presste er sie einfach an sich, so fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. „Amanda! Du bist wirklich schwanger? Aber ich dachte, du könntest keine … Himmel, Liebes, was fällt Dir überhaupt ein, in diesem Zustand mit hierher zu kommen! Dir könnte etwas passieren! _Unserem Kind_ könnte etwas …"

Sie reckte sich zu ihm hoch, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und verschloss ihm die Lippen mit einem Kuss, weil ihr einfach keine wirksamere Methode einfiel, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ihre Hand wedelte in Richtung Sirius und Sarah und Harry und Ginny begannen bei diesem wirklich komischen Anblick schallend zu lachen, ein Lachen, in das die anderen gleich darauf einfielen.

Amanda und Kingsley war es egal. Sie hatten offenbar nicht vor, diesen Kuss so schnell zu beenden.

„Ich glaube, sie will euch damit sagen, dass ihr endlich dieses Portal öffnen sollt – auf eine gewisse, wortlose Weise …" Noch immer prustend vor Vergnügen schob Harry Sarah und Sirius in Richtung Steinkreis.

Erst als ein lautes, donnerndes Grollen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Zischen, als würde plötzlich Luft in ein riesiges Vakuum gesaugt, und den lauten Jubelrufen ihrer Freunde, hob Kingsley den Kopf und er und Amanda blickten sich um.

Der Steinkreis hatte sich plötzlich verändert. Noch immer ragten die elf Säulen in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Himmel, noch immer lagen die Abdecksteine Millimeter genau ausgerichtet auf ihren Trägern, aber zwischen zweien der Säulen war ein Torbogen aus glattem, schwarzem, glänzendem Stein erschienen – der Durchgang in die Höhle der Macht.

- - - - -

„Das Portal ist offen!"

Der Triumphschrei des Dunklen Lords und die Befriedigung in dessen rotglühenden Augen ließen Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Insgeheim hatte er, seit ihm mit schierem Entsetzen der Plan des Dunklen Lords klar geworden war, gehofft, dass das Portal verschlossen bleiben würde. Dass es seinen ... Freunden, ja, das war wohl der passende Ausdruck, gar nicht gelingen würde, das Schwert der Druiden zu finden …

In diesem Fall wäre nur er verloren gewesen. In diesem Fall hätten Willow und die anderen wenigstens den Bruchteil einer Chance gehabt, unbehelligt zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Angesichts der überall postierten Auroren wäre Voldemort vermutlich nicht das Risiko eingegangen sie anzugreifen. Nicht, wenn nicht das Schwert als Preis gelockt hätte. Jetzt jedoch … Und wenn es Voldemort tatsächlich gelang, das Schwert in seinen Besitz zu bringen … Auch die überall postierten Auroren würden ihn in diesem Fall nicht mehr aufhalten können! _Niemand_ würde ihn mehr aufhalten können!

Ganz offensichtlich war der schwärzeste aller Magier nämlich fest entschlossen, heute alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er wollte dieses Schwert in seine Gewalt bringen, koste es, was es wolle. Er wollte die pure, absolute Macht, die es versprach, er wollte sie so dringend, dass er – entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit – sogar sein eigenes Leben einsetzen würde, um sie zu bekommen!

Seine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich, als Voldemort ihm das hämisch grinsende Gesicht zuwandte. „Was meinst du, Severus, mein _treuer_ Anhänger, wollen wir uns zu deinen Freunden dazu gesellen? Immerhin hast du doch noch etwas zu erledigen, nicht wahr? Oder besser gesagt – jemanden?"

Voldemorts Grinsen vertiefte sich noch, als er sich Draco Malfoy zuwendete. „Bist du bereit, deinen Teil unseres Planes zu erfüllen?"

Der Junge nickte, sichtlich nervös. Seine Lippen waren ganz weiß, so fest hatte er sie zusammengepresst.

„Und du hast alles dabei?"

Wieder ein heftiges Nicken. „Ja, mein Lord!"

„Dann mache dich bereit!", wies der Schwarzmagier ihn an, bevor er seine Blicke über seine drei Gefangenen schweiften. Und er grinste. Und dann schüttelte es ihn förmlich. Grauenhaftes Gelächter erfüllte die Illuminations-Blase, als die kaum noch menschliche Gestalt in ihrem dunklen Umhang den Zauberstab hob. „Lokomortis Blase!"

Severus war – genau wie die anderen Zauberer – auf das plötzliche Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit gefasst gewesen, anders als Howard und Celeste Woods, die hilflos in der sich jetzt vollständig schließenden Blase herumschwebten, ohne irgendwo Halt zu finden. Die Blase hob vom Boden ab, stieg etwa einen halben Meter in die Luft und begann – unsichtbar für die Auroren-Wachen – auf den Steinkreis und das offene Portal zuzuschweben, in dem gerade Willow und ihre Freunde verschwanden.

- - - - -

Willow wusste nicht, was sie beim Betreten der Höhle der Macht erwartet hatte, aber das war es jedenfalls nicht! Allein die schiere, unfassbare Größe des unterirdischen Raumes machte sie atemlos. Und dann dieses Gefunkel! Der Fels, in dem die Höhle sich befand, bestand offenbar aus einer Art schwarzem Kristall, welcher in messerscharfen Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten aus Decke, Boden und sogar den Wänden ragte. Und trotzdem war es nicht dunkel hier drin – eher im Gegenteil. Die bläuliche Flamme, die in der Mitte des gewaltigen Raumes aus einem scharfkantigen, schwarzen Felsen zu lodern schien, beleuchtete ihn – tausendfach verstärkt durch das Gleißen und Funkeln, mit dem sie sich in den Kristallen spiegelte – bis in die hinteren Winkel.

Und in dieser Flamme schimmerte etwas in Gold und Rot und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie das Schwert mit dem taubeneigroßen Rubin am Heft erblickte. Es war nicht besonders lang oder breit, aber es strahlte eine Aura von Eleganz und – ja – Macht aus, die sie vor Ehrfurcht erstarren ließ.

„Wahnsinn!", murmelte Ron dicht hinter ihr und sie gab ihm im Stillen Recht. Noch nie hatte sie etwas so ... Himmel, sie fand einfach keine Worte!

Den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen, weil Rons kurze, bewundernde Äußerung die einzige blieb. Sie drehte sich um und begegnete den Blicken ihrer Gefährten, deren Gesichter die gleiche Ergriffenheit widerspiegelten, die auch in ihrem zu sehen sein musste.

Sie hatten das Schwert der Druiden gefunden.

Und jemand anders offenbar auch, wie sie mit blankem Entsetzen feststellen musste, weil gerade eine hohe, kalte Stimme hinter ihnen erklang. „Na, das sieht ja aus, als kämen wir gerade zur richtigen Zeit!"

Sie wirbelte herum, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Sirius, Remus und Kingsley eine Mauer bildeten und versuchten, die Frauen und Schüler mit ihren eigenen Körpern vor der tödlichen Bedrohung zu schützen, die in Gestalt Lord Voldemorts vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Entschlossen trat sie ebenfalls vor, gleichzeitig mit Jade Lupin, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry Sarah und Amanda hinter sich zogen.

Und dann weiteten ihre Augen sich ungläubig.

Dicht hinter der kaum noch menschlichen Gestalt des Dunklen Lords, flankiert von Marcus Avery und Erasmus Notts, stand Severus Snape, das Gesicht eine starre, kalte Maske. Und der Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand war drohend auf Sirius gerichtet.

Genau wie dessen Zauberstab auf seine Brust wies.

„Severus!", schrie sie unwillkürlich auf, als das Entsetzen sie in einer eiskalten Welle überflutete und unbeschreibliche Panik in ihr aufstieg. „Was, um Merlins Willen, tust du da?"

Voldemort lachte, ein hohles, grausames Lachen. „Was hast du denn erwartet, Schlammblut? Dass er in der Lage wäre euch zu helfen? Nein, das ist er nicht! Er hat hier eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Nicht wahr, Severus, mein _treuer Anhänger_?" Wieder erschallte dieses Lachen. Schrill und höhnisch. „Das ist das Schöne am Imperiums-Fluch. Er kann dich nicht einmal hören, Schlammblut. Er kann jetzt niemanden mehr hören außer mir! Und jetzt wird er seinen Unbrechbaren Schwur erfüllen und Harry Potter töten!"

Wie erstarrt beobachtete Willow, wie er sich zu Snape umdrehte und zischte: „Tu es! Töte Potter! Töte ihn und erfülle deinen Schwur!"

Und Severus trat mit eckigen Bewegungen, als würde er ferngesteuert, einen weiteren Schritt vor und hob seinen Zauberstab.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Die Frau will mich umbringen. Ganz sicher! Ich gehe hier vor Spannung wirklich noch drauf! Seit Wochen keine Fingernägel mehr! Und jetzt dieser Schmerz in meiner Brust! Ade, Du schöne Welt …_

_Ha! Da will die Frau doch tatsächlich kurz vor dem Finale abnibbeln und sich das nächste Kapitel mit dem Titel „Das Schwert der Macht" entgehen lassen! Ist denn so was zu glauben? Okay, wer lebt noch und will das nächste Kapitel lesen? Sonst brauch' ich ja gar nicht weiterschreiben ..._


	34. Das Schwert der Macht

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Das Schwert der Macht**

Von dem Moment an, als Severus den Plan des Schwarzen Lords durchschaut hatte, hatte er diesen Augenblick gefürchtet.

Den Zeitpunkt, zu dem er, seines eigenen Willens beraubt, dessen Launen ausgeliefert sein würde. Zu dem er ihn zwingen würde, die Menschen anzugreifen, mit denen ihn mehr verband, als mit jedem anderen zuvor ... Willow, die ihn aus ihren Haselnuss-Augen entsetzt und hilflos ansah, ohne es über sich zu bringen, ihn wenigstens mit ihrem Zauberstab zu bedrohen, Amanda, deren Furcht sich in ihren völlig identischen Augen deutlich widerspiegelte, Hermine Granger, die sich in der Bibliothek wochenlang die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, um einen Ausweg für ihn zu finden ... Shacklebolt, Black und Lupin, deren Zauberstäbe jetzt drohend auf ihn gerichtet waren, Sarah, die gerade versuchte, den widerstrebenden Potter ganz nach hinten zu ziehen, so dass auch sie und Amanda ihn mit ihren Körpern decken konnten und die ihm noch vor wenigen Tagen vertrauensvoll ihren neugeborenen Sohn in die Arme gelegt hatte ...

Elf Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, zehn Münder zu festen, entschlossenen Strichen zusammengepresst, nur Willows Lippen bewegten sich, weil sie etwas zu rufen schien, was er aber über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg nicht einmal hören konnte.

Das war nur dieses leichte schwebende Gefühl in seinen Gliedern. Und ein einziges Geräusch in seinem Kopf, nämlich die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts. „Was hast du denn erwartet, Schlammblut?", höhnte er gerade an Willow gewandt. „Dass er in der Lage wäre, euch zu helfen? Nein, das ist er nicht! Er hat hier eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Nicht wahr, Severus, mein _treuer Anhänger_? Das ist das Schöne am Imperius-Fluch. Er kann dich nicht einmal hören, Schlammblut. Er kann jetzt niemanden mehr hören außer mir! Und jetzt wird er seinen Unbrechbaren Schwur erfüllen und Harry Potter töten! Tu es!", brüllte Voldemort plötzlich in einer Lautstärke, die sich vervielfacht zu haben schien. „Töte Potter! Töte ihn und erfülle deinen Schwur!"

Snapes Körper spannte sich an und seine Beine bewegten sich und trugen ihn einen Schritt nach vorn. Sein Zauberstabarm hob sich. Weil er wie besessen gegen das Rauschen in seinem Schädel und die Stimme ankämpfte, wurden seine Bewegungen starr und eckig. Mit aller Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, presste er die Lippen aufeinander, um sich selbst daran zu hindern, den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen und doch – der Zwang des dunklen Magiers war einfach zu stark. Er spürte, wie seine Kiefermuskulatur sich gegen seinen Willen löste, wie sein Mund sich öffnete...

„Stupor!"

Sirius' Schockzauber riss ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig von den Füßen und warf ihn rückwärts gegen Avery und Nott, die gemeinsam mit ihm zu Boden gingen. Noch im Fallen sah er, wie das zornige, hasserfüllte Blitzen in Blacks Augen dem Ausdruck unsäglicher Qual wich, als Voldemort den Auroren augenblicklich mit dem Cruciatus belegte. Dennoch brach er nicht zusammen, sondern verharrte stur auf seinem Platz in der Mauer menschlicher Leiber und Severus erinnerte sich an das Gemunkel und Getuschel aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, dem zufolge Blacks Vater ihn regelmäßig mit dem Cruciatus bestrafte, wenn er mit dem Verhalten seines ältesten Sohnes nicht zufrieden war. Offenbar hatten diese Gerüchte gestimmt, weil Black den Fluch mit einer gewissen störrischen Routine hinzunehmen schien. Allerdings zitterte seine Hand, mit der er seinen Zauberstab umkrampfte, unter der schrecklichen Schmerzattacke derart, dass er vermutlich keinen vernünftigen Zauber mehr zustande bringen würde...

„Expelliarmus!", riefen die Lupins und Shacklebolt wie aus einem Mund und Voldemort kam unter ihrem gemeinsamen Entwaffnungszauber tatsächlich ins Wanken, auch wenn er seinen Zauberstab trotzdem nicht verlor. Aber seine Konzentration musste wohl einen Moment lang nachgelassen haben...

... denn es passierte etwas, womit Severus nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Plötzlich brüllte die Stimme Maximilian Prices in seinem Kopf wütend auf: „NEIN! NEIN, ER GEHÖRT _MIR_!"

Das Rauschen in seinem Schädel schwoll kurz an und verflüchtigte sich dann und er konnte die Geräusche um sich her wieder wahrnehmen, auch wenn sein Onkel das gewohnte Kreischkonzert inzwischen wieder aufgenommen hatte und von ihm nun erneut die Erfüllung seines Schwurs verlangte.

Augenblicklich begann auch sein gebrochener Arm wieder zu schmerzen. Etwas, das ihn unwillkürlich zum Grinsen brachte. Sollte der verdammte Arm doch Schockwellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper jagen, Severus war es egal, solange nur der Imperius-Fluch gebrochen war!

Und dann hörte er Willows schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, als ein Fluch, den Avery gerade an ihm vorbei geschleudert hatte, sie an der Schulter traf und ihr den Zauberstab aus den plötzlich tauben Fingern gleiten ließ.

Mit einem wütenden Aufbrüllen warf er sich herum und jagte dem Todesser aus nächster Nähe einen Schocker in die Brust.

Über sich hörte er das wütende Kreischen Narcissa Malfoys, die gemeinsam mir Nott Fluch um Fluch auf das zusammengedrängte Grüppchen schleuderte, welche aber von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny ausnahmslos geblockt wurden, während die Lupins, Shacklebolt und Willow, die ihren Zauberstab nun wieder in der Hand hatte, versuchten, den vor Wut und Hass rasenden Voldemort genug zu schwächen, um Sirius endlich aus dem Cruciatus-Bann zu lösen, bevor seine Kräfte versagten.

Vermutlich gab es nur einen einzigen Weg, um ihnen das zu ermöglichen...

Taumelnd kam er auf die Füße und jagte ebenfalls einen Schocker auf den Schwarzmagier.

Voldemort wirbelte prompt mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm herum und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Er hasste nichts mehr, als unangenehme Überraschungen und Zauberer, die sich ihm unerwartet widersetzten. Und er hatte geglaubt, Snape durch den Imperius-Fluch sicher auf seine Seite gebracht zu haben.

In den vor Wut rot glühenden Augen konnte Severus seinen Tod lesen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, dass der tödliche Fluch ihn treffen würde.

Voldemort grinste jetzt, ein unmenschliches, dämonisches Grinsen, während die Flüche der Lehrer und Auroren weiterhin beinahe wirkungslos von ihm abprallten. Und dann donnerte er: „Avada Kedavra!"

- - - - -

Willow sah, wie Severus unter Sirius' Schockzauber zu Boden ging und die zwei Todesser mit sich riss, und schluchzte trocken auf. Alles in ihr drängte sie, zu ihm hinzulaufen, aber sie musste auf ihrem Posten bleiben. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihre verworrenen Gefühle die Oberhand über ihre Vernunft bekamen.

Mit Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen parierte sie einen Fluch Narcissas, aber ein schmerzhafter Schocker, den nur Avery geschleudert haben konnte, streifte ihre Schulter und ließ ihre Finger sofort taub werden. Vor Überraschung und Schmerz schrie sie auf. Ihr Zauberstab fiel zu Boden.

Sofort tauchte sie ihm hinterher. Über ihren Kopf hinweg parierten jetzt die Schüler die Flüche der beiden Todesser.

Das wütende Brüllen Severus' ließ sie überrascht aufsehen. Er hatte gerade Avery betäubt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde begegneten sich ihre Blicke...

Ein weiterer Fluch wurde über ihren Kopf hinweg abgeblockt und sie verlagerte, da die Schüler mit den beiden verbliebenen Todessern offenbar gut fertig wurden, ihre Angriffe auf den Dunklen Lord persönlich, auch wenn die Zauber Shacklebolts und der Lupins noch immer nicht besonders viel Wirkung zeigten. Er wirkte kaum geschwächt, wie er so dastand und Sirius mit dem Cruciatus verfluchte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Opfer sich nicht schreiend und winselnd am Boden wand, schien ihn zu immer größerer Wut anzustacheln...

Und dann stand Severus auf und schleuderte einen Schocker auf Voldemort, der jeden anderen Zauber mit Sicherheit von den Beinen geholt hätte. Und dieser ließ tatsächlich von Sirius ab, wirbelte herum ... sein Zauberstab richtete sich drohend auf Snape...

_Nein!_, schrie etwas in ihr auf, als eisiges Entsetzen sie durchströmte und die plötzliche Kälte in ihrem Innern ihr geradezu den Atem nahm. _Nein! NEIN! Nicht Severus!_

Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, schob sich zwischen Hermine und Ginny hindurch bis zu dem Stein, aus dem die bläuliche Flamme schlug. Hinter sich hörte sie Voldemort den tödlichen Fluch aussprechen. Und noch währenddessen griff ihre Hand in die Flamme, umschloss das Heft des Schwertes und riss es mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Stein.

In derselben Sekunde erlosch die ewige Flamme und undurchdringliche Finsternis senkte sich hinab.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Bitte, lass Voldy einen ganz miesen Schützen sein! Bitte! Und hör auf mit diesen furchtbaren Cliffs! Doch nicht jetzt!_

_Was hat sie denn bloß? Okay, ein Versprechen: Das nächste Kapitel wird kein Cliff! Einverstanden?_


	35. Snape erfüllt seinen Schwur

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Snape erfüllt seinen Schwur**

Die plötzliche Dunkelheit erschien Willow allumfassend und völlig undurchdringlich und sie umklammerte den überraschend kühlen Schwertgriff – immerhin kam die Waffe ja aus einer Flamme – mit vor Schreck schweißfeuchten Fingern.

Einen Augenblick lang war in der riesigen Höhle kein Laut zu hören, bis auf das leise, erschreckte Wispern der vier Schüler direkt neben ihr.

„Ruhe!", zischte Remus weiter vorn in warnendem Ton und sofort verstummten auch diese letzten Geräusche.

Ein leises, kaum hörbares Rascheln erklang von der Seite, wo Voldemort und die Todesser standen. Dann sah sie von Remus' Position in der ersten Reihe aus einige rote Lichtblitze aufzucken, hörte mehrere Schockzauber zischen und ein lautes Gurgeln und Ächzen, gefolgt von drei schweren Aufprallen, bevor der Werwolf plötzlich dicht neben ihr flüsterte: „Harry! Hier herüber!"

Ein leises „Plop" erklang und sie spürte, wie unvermittelt etwas Großes, Haariges lautlos an ihr vorbei strich und die vier Schüler weiter in den Hintergrund der Höhle drängte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Willow begriff, was da vor sich ging. Offenbar war Remus als Werwolf in der Lage, trotz der Finsternis etwas zu erkennen, und er wollte jetzt diesen Vorteil nutzen, um Voldemorts bevorzugtes Ziel an einen etwas sichereren Ort schaffen. Und Jade nutzte derweil wohl ihre Animagus-Gestalt – bei der auch ihre Augen im Dunkeln ungleich schärfer waren, immerhin war sie ein Puma – um die anderen Jugendlichen und vermutlich auch Amanda und Sarah in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gleich darauf glitten auch Sirius und Kingsley an Willow vorbei und sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob zur Aurorenausbildung auch spezielle, geheim gehaltene Zauber gehörten, die die Sehfähigkeit im Dunklen verbesserten.

Aber was um alles in der Welt war mit Severus? Er konnte doch nicht tot sein, oder? Panik erfüllt und vor Angst und Entsetzen völlig unfähig sich zu rühren lauschte Willow angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. _Oh bitte … bitte … nur ein Lebenszeichen … Bitte …_

„Solaris!", fauchte im gleichen Augenblick eine hohe, kalte Stimme überschnappend vor Wut und gleißende Helligkeit erfüllte augenblicklich die riesige Höhle. Willow erhaschte aus den Augenwinkeln noch einen kurzen Blick auf Sirius und Kingsley, die gerade Sarah und Amanda in einen dunkleren Seitenabzweig der Höhle drängten. Von den vier Schülern war nichts zu sehen und auch die Lupins schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt …

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Willow begriff, dass sie vor Entsetzen wie festgefroren dagestanden haben musste, nachdem ihr Griff zum Schwert und die daraus resultierende Dunkelheit es ihren Gefährten ermöglicht hatte, die drei Todesser niederzustrecken und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Allerdings stand sie jetzt plötzlich Voldemort allein gegenüber – der gerade mit abfälligem Blick auf Nott, Avery und Narcissa Malfoy hinab sah, die mit verrenkten Gliedern reglos am Boden lagen, bevor er seine rot glühenden Augen direkt auf sie richtete … Aber sogar noch während die Furcht ihr das Herz zusammenkrampfte und ihr den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, registrierte sie doch, dass Severus nicht tot zu Füßen des dunklen Lords lag. Er war überhaupt nicht zu sehen! War immer geschehen sein mochte – es war Voldemort offenbar nicht gelungen, ihn zu töten! Dem Himmel sei Dank!

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen erwiderte sie den Blick des Schwarzen Lords, entschlossen, lieber zu sterben, als ihm das Schwert zu überlassen.

„Professor Woods! Das Schwert! Schnell!" Von irgendwoher war plötzlich Harry aufgetaucht und streckte die Hand nach der Waffe aus. Und noch während Willow sich ihm zuwendete, überkam sie ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Im letzten Augenblick zog sie stirnrunzelnd das Schwert zurück und er griff ins Leere.

Fassungslos starrte der Junge sie an, aber sie achtete nicht einmal richtig auf ihn. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen fixierten stattdessen den Schwarzen Lord, der sie von der anderen Seite der Höhle aus interessiert zu mustern schien, ohne sich jedoch zu rühren.

„Verdammt, geben Sie mir endlich das Schwert!" Harry sprang wieder auf sie zu und versuchte ihr die jahrhundertealte Klinge zu entreißen. Willow wich erneut vor ihm zurück und drehte sich so, dass er die Waffe nicht berühren konnte.

Seine Zauberstabhand hob sich drohend und Willows Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als sie das hasserfüllte Funkeln in seinen grünen Augen sah.

Und dann verzerrte sich das Jungengesicht hinter der runden Brille zu einer fiesen Grimasse und er rief mit einer Stimme, die in der riesigen Höhle schaurig widerhallte: „Crucio!"

Atemlos wartete sie auf den Schmerz …

- - - - -

In dem Moment, als die Flamme erlosch und es schlagartig dunkel wurde, in dem Sekundenbruchteil, in dem Voldemort seinen Fluch beendete, warf Severus sich zur Seite. Etwas Kraftvolles, Eisiges streifte ihn, lähmte ihn für einen Augenblick, schleuderte ihn quer durch die Höhle und der harte Aufprall am Fels und nahm ihm kurzzeitig den Atem. Aber er war am Leben! Voldemorts Avada Kedavra hatte ihn knapp verfehlt!

Mühsam versuchte er wieder Luft in seine blockierenden Lungen zu zwingen, die durch den Schock des Aufpralls scheinbar völlig geleert worden waren. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und nur mühsam unterdrückte er einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, weil sein gebrochener Arm ihm den Flug und vor allem die harte Landung ziemlich übel nahm.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch seinen Zauberstab irgendwo verloren …

Mehrere rote Lichtblitze zuckten durch den Raum, und Severus, der sich gerade mühsam aufrichtete, fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer in dieser undurchdringlichen Finsternis wohl genug sehen konnte, um vernünftig zu zielen. Musste wohl Lupin sein – sein Wolfsinstinkt kam ihm hier wahrscheinlich zu Gute … Jawohl!

Der dreifache Aufprall auf Seiten der Voldemort-Anhänger entlockte ihm unwillkürlich ein grimmiges Lächeln, auch wenn in seinem Kopf jetzt wieder das Schreien und Kreischen der Stimme seines Onkels begann. Offenbar hatte der gute Max sich, jetzt da der Sauerstoffmangel behoben war, inzwischen auch wieder etwas erholt …

„Solaris!", fauchte Voldemort zornig und Severus kniff unwillkürlich die Augen gegen die gleißende Helligkeit zusammen. Und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, stockte ihm der Atem.

Das stand Willow, ganz allein, das Schwert in der Hand, das Kinn trotzig erhoben.

Und Voldemort fixierte sie mit lauerndem Blick.

Und dann tauchte plötzlich Potter auf – verdammt, wo war denn der Bengel auf einmal hergekommen? Und warum um alles in der Welt, gab Willow ihm das Schwert nicht? Damit wäre sie doch aus dem Spiel, oder? Voldemort würde sich doch nicht mit ihr aufhalten, wenn er Potter und das Schwert bekommen konnte … Andererseits – so ein Avada Kedavra erforderte nicht besonders viel Zeit …

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte Severus sich mühsam in Bewegung. Wo zum Troll steckten die Auroren und Vertreidigungs-Lehrer, wenn es hart auf hart ging? Seine Frage wurde umgehend beantwortet, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Black. Er trat gerade aus einem relativ dunklen Gang, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben und einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Etwas weiter, aus einem zweiten Gang kommend, entdeckte er jetzt auch Lupin. Und Shacklebolt taucht auch auf, nur einen Schritt hinter Black. Gut.

Severus schob sich noch etwas weiter ins Licht, den Blick noch immer fest auf Willow und Potter gerichtet. Der Junge schien jetzt eindeutig am Ende seiner Geduld … Und der Schwarze Lord wirkte derweil wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel belauerte …

Und dann tat Potter etwas, das Severus entsetzt aufkeuchen ließ. „Crucio!", schrie er mit lauter Stimme und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Willow, die einfach stehen blieb, offenbar unfähig sich zu rühren …

- - - - -

Das war zuviel für Snape.

„Nein!" Wie aus dem Nichts stürzte er aus dem Schatten zwischen zwei schwarzen Felsblöcken hervor und warf sich auf den Jungen. Der Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. „Du wirst sie nicht foltern, um an dieses Schwert zu kommen, verdammt! Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt, Potter?"

Potter ging unter seinem Angriff zu Boden, aber er gab nicht auf. Mit beiden Händen packte er den gebrochenen Arm des Lehrers und drückte zu. Die grünen Augen hinter der runden Brille funkelten hämisch, als diesem der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

„Severus!" Das war Willows Stimme. Allerdings hatte er im Moment keine Zeit, ihr zu antworten. Sie schien noch etwas zu rufen, aber ihre Stimme ging vollkommen in der Schmerzwelle und in Maximilian Princes Toben in seinem Kopf unter. „BRING IHN UM! TÖTE POTTERS BALG! ERFÜLLE DEINEN SCHWUR!"

Mit einem Ächzen, das fast wie ein Schrei klang, schleuderte Severus den Körper des Schülers von sich. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht und ihm war schrecklich übel vor Schmerz. Taumelnd kämpfte er sich zurück auf die Füße. „Verflucht, Potter!", schnaubte er aufgebracht. „Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Die einzige Antwort des Jungen bestand aus lautem, höhnischem Gelächter, als er sich vom Boden aufrappelte. Unsanft stieß er Willow beiseite „Aus dem Weg, Woods!" und warf sich dann wieder dem Tränkemeister entgegen. Sein Fausthieb war wieder auf den gebrochenen Arm gezielt und ging nur deshalb daneben, weil Severus sich schnell genug wegdrehen konnte. Stattdessen kollidierte die Faust des Jüngeren schmerzhaft mit seinem Solarplexus, was ihm ein weiteres Mal die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

Und über das wütendes Schreien und Kreischen in seinem Kopf hinweg überlegte Severus flüchtig, dass er ja irgendwie verstehen konnte, dass Voldemort nicht in den Kampf eingriff – eine solche Show wollte er sich wohl nicht entgehen lassen, zumal er es ja von Anfang an auf diese Konfrontation abgesehen hatte – aber warum Black ihn noch nicht von diesem Planeten gehext hatte, wo er doch dessen geliebtem Patensohn eine Prügelei lieferte, das verstand er beim besten Willen nicht. Er würde bestimmt darüber nachdenken, jedenfalls sobald er wieder genug Luft in den Lungen hatte, um sich aufzurichten … und sobald die wilden, gekreischten Forderungen seines Onkels in seinem Kopf leiser wurden und nicht immer lauter …

„TÖTE POTTERS BRUT! BRING DEN VERDAMMTEN BENGEL UM! TU ES! TU ES **JETZT**!"

Es gelang ihm, den nächsten Schlag des Jungen zu kontern, und das Gesicht mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn verzerrte sich zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse. Und dann ging alles in einem Nebel aus Schmerz und Wut unter … Seine Faust traf Potter direkt unter dem Kinn … Der Kopf des Jungen flog zurück … Er stürzte rückwärts, gegen einen der scharfkantigen Felsen … Ein lautes Knirschen …

Und Maximilian Princes Stimme stieß in Severus' Kopf ein wahres Triumphgeheul aus und verstummte dann, während dieser fassungslos vor Entsetzen in die gebrochenen grünen Augen Harry Potters starrte, aus dessen Brust ein armdicker, abgebrochener Stalagmit ragte.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, und das war es dann. Harry ist tot. Voldy murkst die anderen genüsslich ab und tritt die Weltherrschaft an … Nee, war nur ein Scherz! Und damit mich keiner killt, weil ich mein „Kein-Cliff-Versprechen" gebrochen habe, gibt es das nächste Kapitel gleich im Anschluss! Ach und noch etwas! FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!_


	36. Die Macht des Schwertes

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Die Macht des Schwertes **

Von der anderen Seite der Höhle ertönte ein Wutschrei, der Willow das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ihr Blick zuckte herüber zu Voldemort, der erhobenem Zauberstab dastand und seinen wilden Zorn herausschrie: „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Strahl löste sich von seinem Zauberstab und schoss auf sie und Severus zu ... bevor er plötzlich ausfaserte und verlosch, ohne sie auch nur erreicht zu haben.

Wieder ertönte der Wutschrei, diesmal jedoch gepaart mit Frustration und Ohnmacht. Dann drehte sich der dunkle Lord herum und rannte in Richtung Höhlenausgang.

Severus registrierte nichts von alledem, weil er mit weichen Knien ächzend am Boden zusammengesunken war und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte. Er hatte seinen Schwur erfüllt! Er hatte den Eid erfüllt – und damit den einzigen Menschen getötet, der Voldemort hätte stoppen können … Was hatte er bloß getan?

Willows Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zuckte unter ihrer Berührung unwillkürlich zusammen. Was würde sie jetzt von ihm denken?

„Severus?"

„Ich habe ihn getötet!", stieß er gequält hervor.

„Allerdings hast du das, Snape!", knurrte Black hinter ihm. „Und du hast verdammt lange gebraucht, um dieses miese, kleine Frettchen fertig zu machen! Ich glaube, das mit unserer Verabredung in ein paar Tagen überlege ich mir lieber noch einmal. Ich würde dich vermutlich durch Sonne und Mond prügeln, bevor du auch nur einmal zurückgeschlagen hast!"

Verständnislos sah Severus zu ihm auf. Er hatte gerade Harry Potter getötet. HARRY POTTER! Und dessen Pate beschwerte sich darüber, dass er dafür _zu lange_ gebraucht hätte? Himmel, wer von ihnen war denn hier vom Wahnsinn bedroht?

„Hat es wenigstens gewirkt?" Das war jetzt Lupin.

„Was soll denn gewirkt haben, um Merlins Willen?" Großer Gott, schnappten jetzt etwa alle über?

„Die Stimme in deinem Kopf, Snape", erklärte Lupin in einem Ton, als hätte er es mit einem begriffsstutzigen Erstklässler zu tun. „Ist sie jetzt weg?"

„Natürlich ist sie weg!", fuhr er auf. Als ob es darauf ankäme … „Aber Potter ist tot, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe ihn gerade umgebracht!"

„Nein, das hast du nicht!", erklärte Sirius mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf dem hübschen Gesicht. „Das war nämlich gar nicht Harry. Das war Malfoy, diese miese Ratte."

„Malfoy?" Snape hob den Blick und starrte dem Auroren ins breit grinsende Gesicht. Und plötzlich fielen sämtliche Puzzleteile an ihren Platz. Die _zwei_ gestohlenen Phiolen Vielsafttrank. Voldemorts Untätigkeit, während sein abtrünniger Anhänger gegen den Jungen gekämpft hatte, sein lauernder, erwartungsvoller Blick …

„Ja, Malfoy", erklärte Black. „Und du solltest es mir verdammt hoch anrechnen, dass ich ihn dir überlassen habe, Snape. Ich hätte diesen kleinen Mistkerl nämlich liebend gern persönlich fertig gemacht, nach dem, was er Sarah angetan hat!"

„Aber wenn das gar nicht Potter war, wieso ist die Stimme denn dann …"

„Weil du _geglaubt_ hast, dass du ihn getötet hättest!" Jade Lupin trat neben ihren Mann und ignorierte dessen zorniges Stirnrunzeln.

Ihr Blick, genau wie die wachsamen Blicke der Auroren, die gerade in großer Zahl durch den Höhleneingang kamen und den Dunklen Lord einkreisten, lag auf Voldemort, der wie erstarrt kurz vor dem schmalen Durchgang stehen geblieben war und immer wieder vergeblich versuchte, sie mit seinem Avada Kedavra zu belegen.

Ein belustigtes Zucken spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. Aber ihre Worte, in ernstem Ton gesprochen, waren an Snape gerichtet. „So funktioniert das nun einmal mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur, Severus. Es hat Hermine fast fünf Wochen intensiver Recherche gekostet, bis sie diese Information ausgegraben hatte. Und wenn Voldemort nicht so ... ähm ... kooperativ gewesen wäre, Malfoy in Harrys Gestalt in seinen Plan einzubauen, hätten wir nicht einmal etwas damit anfangen können!"

„Verdammt, Jade! Du solltest doch bei den anderen bleiben!", knurrte Remus seine Frau an. Allerdings klang er nicht besonders aufgebracht, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Voldemort gerade von den Auroren in Gewahrsam genommen wurde. Seine wütenden Schreie und seine heftige Gegenwehr nutzen ihm überhaupt nichts, weil seine Flüche aus irgendeinem Grund alle nicht funktionierten...

Kingsley grinste Snape flüchtig an und ging dann zu seinen Untergebenen hinüber, um die Verhaftung des fassungslosen Dunklen Lords aus der Nähe zu überwachen.

„Warum sollten wir uns den ganzen Spaß entgehen lassen?" Auch Sarah und Amanda traten jetzt zu den Anderen, dicht gefolgt von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

„Er kann uns nichts mehr anhaben!", erklärte Amanda ruhig an Severus gewandt und ihr Blick fixierte den Dunklen Lord - der den Auroren noch immer wilden Widerstand entgegensetzte - mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Verachtung und deutlicher Schadenfreude. „Solange das Schwert sich in einem geschlossenen Raum in menschlicher Hand befindet, bildet es nämlich eine große Machtblase um seinen Träger, die kein Zauber durchdringen kann. Die einzige Person, die in dieser Blase zaubern kann, ist diejenige, die das Schwert in der Hand hält. Deshalb konnten euch Malfoys Cruciatus und Voldemorts Todesfluch auch nichts anhaben!"

„Stimmt genau." Hermine, wieder völlig in ihrem Element, schlug das Notizbuch auf und deutete auf einen mehrfach unterstrichenen Absatz. _„Kein Zauber kann's durchdringen, kein Fluch kann es bezwingen", _zitierte sie kichernd. „Das Schwert schützt seinen Träger vor gefährlicher Magie. Einfache Zauber funktionieren in der Blase zwar noch, Voldemorts „Solaris" zum Beispiel, mit dem er die plötzliche Finsternis beseitigt hat, aber alles was darüber hinausgeht und potenziell bedrohlich ist – keine Chance! Außerhalb geschlossener Räume ist es etwas komplizierter, Gryffindor hat schon gewusst, warum er es in einer Höhle versteckt hat ... Wenn Voldemort das Schwert jedenfalls in die Hand bekommen wollte, nachdem jemand von uns es aus der Flamme geholt hatte, musste er es mit List versuchen, weil es nämlich absolut keine Möglichkeit gibt, es mit Gewalt an sich zu bringen – und daran ist er gerade kläglich gescheitert!"

„Das also war Malfoys Rolle in Voldemorts teuflischem Plan …", murmelte Snape heiser. „Er sollte demjenigen das Schwert abnehmen, der es aus der Flamme zog. Und es dann seinem Herrn übergeben …" Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten die anderen in der Runde. „Seit wann habt ihr es gewusst?"

„Seit es Amanda auf dem Weg hierher gelungen ist, das letzte Stück der Prophezeiung zu entschlüsseln!", erklärte Willow leise. Sie blickte ihn Verzeihung heischend an. „Als klar war, dass Voldemort nur mittels einer List an das Schwert kommen konnte, fiel Jade und Sarah ein, dass du damals auf der Krankenstation von _zwei_ Phiolen Vielsafttrank gesprochen hattest, die gestohlen worden waren. Von da an war klar, was er versuchen würde. Einer seiner Anhänger würde in Harrys Gestalt auftauchen, um das Schwert in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Denn natürlich ging er davon aus, dass wir nur Harry als dem Auserwählten das Schwert sofort übergeben würden. Und dieser Anhänger würde vermutlich Malfoy sein, weil der Harry am besten kannte und ihn demzufolge auch am besten imitieren konnte …"

„Und dann hatte Hermine die wirklich gute Idee, dass wir diese Möglichkeit ausnützen könnten, um dich deinen Schwur erfüllen zu lassen", setzte Amanda die Erklärung ihrer Schwester fort und Severus' schwarze Augen richteten sich mit ernstem Blick auf die errötende Schülerin. „Wenn wir Malfoy nicht sofort enttarnten, sondern dich stattdessen glauben ließen, dass Willow in tödlicher Gefahr sei …"

„ … was sie aber nicht war, weil Malfoys Cruciatus ihr natürlich nichts anhaben konnte, solange sie sich im Besitz des Schwertes befand …", fügte Jade schmunzelnd hinzu.

„ … würdest du ihr zu Hilfe kommen, auch wenn es letztendlich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod bedeutete." Black zuckte die Achseln. „Und wir haben eben auf dich gesetzt, nicht auf das Frettchen!"

„Unser größtes Problem bestand eigentlich darin, überhaupt erst mal an das Schwert zu kommen", erklärte Willow leise. „Du kennst ja den Teil der Prophezeiung. Zumindest ungefähr."

„Den genauen Wortlaut hat Amanda erst letzte Nacht entschlüsselt", setzte Hermine leise hinzu.

„_Eine Frau, deren Herz so warm und so groß, _

_zu erdulden den Schmerz und das traurige Los, _

_zu lieben einen Mann, der an Liebe nicht glaubt, _

_die Flamme kalten Blutes des Schwertes beraubt, _

_wenn ihr Herz gefriert vor Entsetzen zu Eis_

_soll ihr Liebster sterben, auf des Bösen Geheiß."_

Severus spürte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde. Sein Blick zuckte zu Willow, die jetzt angelegentlich ihre Hände betrachtete. Voldemorts Solaris-Zauber hatte die Höhle so hell erleuchtet, dass er mühelos die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen konnte. Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, aber bevor er sie berühren konnte, spürte er Blacks Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„An etwas nicht wirklich glauben zu können, heißt nämlich nicht automatisch, es nicht trotzdem zu empfinden", erklärte dieser mit leiser Stimme. „Und so wie du unsere süße Willow ansiehst …"

Wieder sah Severus zu Willow hinüber, deren Hände noch immer ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln schienen. Aber bevor er auch nur einen einzigen Ton hervorbringen konnte, setze Sarah lächelnd die Ausführungen fort.

„Voldemort selbst hat es Willow ermöglicht, das Schwert aus der Flamme zu holen, indem er Sie, Severus, mit dem Avada Kedavra belegte. Genau genommen hat er sich in der ganzen Angelegenheit hier ein Bein nach dem anderen gestellt. Dadurch, dass er Amanda mit dem Cruciatus belegte und sie danach umfangreichen Heilzaubern unterzogen werden musste, wurde nämlich ganz zufällig auch ihre Unfruchtbarkeit geheilt. Er selbst hat also durch ihre Schwangerschaft die Blutsvereinigung zwischen Schwarz und Weiß – zwischen Kingsley und ihr – erst möglich gemacht. Und indem er Malfoy mittels Vielsafttrank in Harry verwandelte, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass Sie Ihren Unbrechbaren Schwur erfüllten."

„Also war diese Prophezeiung von Sybill Trelawney, dass Harry als Einziger den Schwarzen Lord besiegen könnte, gar nicht wahr?", fragte Ron fassungslos in die Runde.

„In gewisser Weise ist sie schon wahr!", antwortete Sarah leise und wechselte einen Blick mit Snape, dessen Lippen plötzlich eine weiße Linie bildeten. „Alles wäre schließlich ganz anders gekommen, wenn Voldemort nicht diese Prophezeiung zum Anlass genommen hätte, Harrys Eltern zu töten. Das war wieder so ein Bein, das er sich selbst gestellt hat, weil er sich damit selbst unabsichtlich für dreizehn Jahre aus dem Spiel genommen hat. Sirius hätte nicht Pettigrew gejagt und wir wären uns in jener Nacht nicht begegnet. Er hätte nicht zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gesessen. Und er wäre, gäbe es Harry nicht, auch nicht durch den Torbogen im Ministerium gestürzt … und hier in Whites Place in diesem Steinkreis wieder zum Vorschein gekommen. Wir hätten uns nie kennen gelernt und demzufolge auch nie gemeinsam das Tor zur Höhle der Macht öffnen können."

„Jade und ich wären nicht hier, wenn wir Harry nicht lieben würden", erklärte Remus leise. „Ihr wärest nicht hier, wenn er nicht Euer Freund wäre …"

„Willow, Amanda und Kingsley wären ebenfalls nicht hier, wenn sie Harry nicht schätzen und Voldemort nicht verabscheuen würden", fügte Sarah hinzu. „Und was Professor Snapes Gründe betrifft …"

Zehn Augenpaare richteten sich auf Severus und er fühlte wieder diesen Kloß in seiner Kehle. Sarah Black wusste, was ihn mit Harry Potter verband, daran zweifelte er keinen Augenblick. Aber was würden die Anderen sagen, wenn sie es erfuhren? Andererseits hatte Potter wohl ein Anrecht auf die Wahrheit …

„Ich bin hier, weil alles, was passiert ist, in gewisser Weise meine Schuld ist. Als junger Mann habe ich mich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen und für ihn Professor Dumbledore ausspioniert. Ich habe vor siebzehn Jahren im Eberkopf ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Trelawney belauscht und Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt, obwohl ich sie nicht vollständig gehört hatte. Ich hätte nie geahnt ... Durch meine Schuld", er blickte Harry offen an, „sind deine Eltern gestorben, Potter. Weil der Schwarze Lord jede Bedrohung für sich im Ansatz ausschalten wollte. Und diese Bedrohung warst nun einmal du."

Einen Augenblick herrschte entsetztes Schweigen und aus der Tatsache, dass Black ihn nicht einfach niederschlug, schloss Severus, dass dieser die Wahrheit wohl schon gekannt haben musste. Von Sarah? Oder vielleicht von Dumbledore?

Harry sah ihn an. Grüne Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern fixierten ihn kühl und Severus wand sich unwillkürlich unter diesem Blick. Und dann sprach Harry und seine Stimme klang rau und spröde wie gesplittertes Glas. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass all diese Ereignisse uns schließlich hierher geführt haben, kann ich Sie wohl nicht mehr für etwas verdammen, das schon so lange zurück liegt, oder? Immerhin haben Sie in den letzten Jahren schon einige Male mein Leben gerettet und waren sogar bereit, Ihr eigenes für mich zu opfern. Sie werden vermutlich nie mein Lieblingslehrer werden", setzte er noch immer kühl hinzu, eine Bemerkung, die Snape unwillkürlich schwach grinsen ließ, „aber ich werde Sie den Rest der Schulzeit ertragen … Und Sie mich vermutlich auch!"

Damit drehte er sich abrupt um und ging starr aufgerichtet langsam in Richtung Höhlenausgang, wo die Auroren Voldemort gerade magische Fesseln anlegten. Blicklos ging er an ihnen vorbei, manche Dinge musste man eben erst mal verdauen …

„Es drehte sich tatsächlich alles irgendwie um Harry, nicht wahr?" Ginny sah in die Runde. „Er war immerhin der Schlüssel zu allem. Weil er ist, wer er ist. Weil er so ist, wie er ist. Weil wir ihn lieben …"

„Und jetzt ist es vorbei? Einfach so?" Ron schien es nicht fassen zu können.

„Nicht jedes Ende ist spektakulär", erklärte Sirius neben ihm leise, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, um Harry aus der Höhle zu folgen. „Manchmal geht eine Ära so leise zu Ende, dass man es nicht einmal bemerkt …" Sein Blick streifte Jade, die – eine Hand am Schwertgriff – Snapes gebrochenen Arm mit einem schnell wirkenden Heilzauber belegte. Und er beobachtete auch, wie der ehemals so verhasste Schniefelus gleich darauf die Finger eben jenes Armes sofort darauf mit denen der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verschränkte. „Und nicht jedes Einverständnis bedarf vieler Worte."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch, als Willow sich mit einem leisen Schluchzen an Snapes Brust lehnte, der sie daraufhin mit beiden Armen umfing und das Gesicht in ihrem Haar barg.

Ron drehte sich um und folgte seinem Blick und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über sein sommersprossiges Gesicht aus. „Und vermutlich ist das Ende einer ganzen Ära nicht halb so bedeutend, wie seine Auswirkungen auf die Menschen, die an ihm beteiligt waren", sinnierte er.

„Und eigentlich ist es sogar ganz passend, dass Voldemort so gänzlich unspektakulär abtreten muss", fügte Hermine leise hinzu, als sie durch den Höhleneingang traten und die klägliche, kaum noch menschliche Gestalt des Dunklen Lords dort stehen sahen, in magische Fesseln geschlagen, seines Zauberstabes und damit seiner Macht beraubt und auf das dezimiert, was er schon immer gewesen war, ein erbärmliches, bösartiges Wesen. „Er verdient es nicht, dass sein Abgang auch noch Schlagzeilen macht. Denn eigentlich ist er ja nichts anderes, als ein psychopathischer Mörder!"

Laute Schreie ließen sie herumwirbeln und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Mehrere Auroren lagen besinnungslos am Boden, während der Dunkle Lord, plötzlich frei, einen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. „Avada Ked ..."

„Nein!" Severus hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie es ihn so schnell gelungen war, den vor Schreck erstarrten Jungen zu erreichen. Er riss ihn von den Füßen und der grüne Strahl des Fluches zischte dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg...

... Ginny schrie entsetzt auf ...

... Willow stürzte auf sie zu, noch immer das Schwert in der Hand, stolperte über eine Wurzel ... aber noch im Sturz gab sie der Waffe einen Stoß, so dass sie über den Rasen schlidderte – direkt in Harrys Hand ...

... und mit einem zornerfüllten Schrei sprang er zurück auf die Füße und parierte den nächsten Fluch Voldemorts mit dem Schwert. Der grüne Strahl traf auf die Klinge und wurde von ihr reflektiert. Beinahe zehnmal so dick wie ursprünglich wurde er auf den Angreifer zurückgeschleudert. Und der Schwarze Lord – von diesem Strahl direkt in die Brust getroffen, brach lautlos zusammen.

Einen Augenblick standen alle wie erstarrt da, bevor Kingsley beherzt auf den leblosen Körper zutrat und ihn auf den Rücken wälzte. Die roten Augen waren gebrochen, der gefürchtete Schwarzmagier war tot.

„Soviel zu seinem sang- und klanglosen Abgang", murmelte Ron schließlich und brach damit das Schweigen. „Damit dürfte diese verdammte Kimmkorn-Ziege über Monate hinaus beschäftigt sein ..."

Willow richtete sich mit Severus Hilfe auf, die Finger wieder fest mit seiner Hand verschränkt, als könne sie sich nicht überwinden, auch nur eine Sekunde auf den körperlichen Kontakt zu verzichten, und trat mit ihm zu Harry, der ihnen aus noch immer fassungslos aufgerissenen Augen entgegen sah. Ihr Blick streifte das Schwert in seiner Hand, welches er noch immer fest umkrampfte. „Pass gut darauf auf, ja?"

Er holte tief Luft, aber erst Sirius' Hand auf seiner Schulter gelang es, ihn endgültig aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen. Nachdenklich musterte er die alte Klinge in seiner Hand, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Das werde ich!"

Und dann standen Willow und Amanda schweigend in dem Steinkreis, flankiert von Severus und Kingsley, und beobachteten, wie die drei noch immer bewusstlosen Todesser auf magische Tragen gehievt wurden, während andere Auroren damit beschäftigt waren, den Zauber der Illuminations-Blase zu brechen und ein völlig hysterisches Ehepaar Woods daraus zu befreien, welches sich wohl in nächster Zeit auf eine Menge unbequemer Fragen einstellen musste.

Celeste schluchzte und schrie laut, nachdem man den Schweigezauber endlich aufgehoben hatte, und Howard begann sofort damit, den Auroren händeringend zu versichern, dass er nichts mit diesen furchtbaren Todessern gemein hätte …

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen!", schlug Willow schließlich leise vor und blickte in die Runde von Menschen, die in den letzten, abenteuerlichen Stunden zu einer Einheit zusammengewachsen waren. „Für uns gibt es hier nichts mehr zu tun."

„Ja, gehen wir!", stimmte Harry leise zu und die anderen nickten ebenfalls.

Ron sah seinen Freund genauer an. „Wo hast du denn das Schwert gelassen, Harry?"

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht mit den grünen Augen hinter der runden Brille und der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. „Da, wo es hingehört. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, eine solch mächtige Waffe in die Hände eines Einzelnen zu legen. Gryffindor und die Druiden haben das schon vor tausend Jahren gewusst. Das Schwert gehört in diese Höhle, für alle Zeit. Damit auch in Zukunft die Voldemorts dieser Welt besiegt werden können."

Harry legte im Gehen einen Arm um Ginnys Schulter, die offensichtlich sehr erleichtert und fröhlich zu ihm auflächelte. „Na wenigstens wird das dann nicht mehr deine Aufgabe sein!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Genau! Nicht mal Harry Potter wird 500 Jahre alt. Auf das Voldy auf ewig in der Hölle schmoren möge! Und alle glücklich werden bis ans Ende aller Tage! Ob wir wohl noch ein bisschen Schmusen bekommen? °bettelnder Blick in Richtung Autorin!°_


	37. Epilog

_Immer dieses Gedrängel! Hier bekommt Ihr Euren Epilog! °Zwinker° Womit ich die Trilogie offiziell für beendet erkläre. Wo ist das Taschentuch? °Schluchzt° Und, meine angebeteten Leser, ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle für Eure Treue und Eure vielen Reviews bedanken. Ihr habt mich wirklich reich belohnt!_

_Ein besonderer Dank geht noch einmal an Loki, ich hoffe, ich habe Deine Willow in Deinem Sinne dargestellt! Und ein Zweiter gilt – wie immer – meiner heiß und innig geliebten Betaleserin Bine, ohne die ich mir wahrscheinlich mehr Fehler geleistet hätte, als man zählen kann._

_Und während Ihr jetzt das letzte Kapitel lest, werde ich mich verziehen und so richtig ausheulen. Vorher wünsche ich Euch aber noch viel Spaß!_

_Eure RemusBride_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Epilog**

Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es eigentlich völlig logisch gewesen, Whites Place wieder aufzubauen. Der Ort war für die magische Gesellschaft Großbritanniens schließlich von größter Bedeutung. Und das nicht nur deswegen, weil hier Lord Voldemort von Harry Potter endgültig besiegt worden war, sondern auch wegen seiner geschichtsträchtigen Vergangenheit als bedeutende Druidenhochburg.

Aber erst jetzt, da Severus Snape seinen Blick über die inzwischen liebevoll restaurierten, in leuchtenden Farben gestrichenen Cottages schweifen ließ, aus deren Kaminen der Rauch in den eisigblauen Winterhimmel aufstieg und auf deren Dächern der Schnee strahlendweiß die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte, wurde ihm klar, dass er hier neben der Befriedigung, etwas Wunderschönes, Erhaltenswertes wieder aufzubauen, auch etwas gefunden hatte, wonach er sein ganzes Leben lang vergeblich auf der Suche gewesen war – ein Stück Heimat. Einen Ort, den er sein Zuhause nennen konnte.

Vermutlich hatte Willow – wie schon so oft zuvor – auch dieses Mal wieder sehr viel besser gewusst, was er brauchte, als er selbst. Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht erinnern, abgesehen von einer kurzen, diesbezüglichen Bemerkung direkt nach dem Endkampf gegen Voldemort im letzten Frühling, maßgeblich an der Entscheidung, zukünftig hier zu leben, teilgehabt zu haben…

Eigentlich, so erinnerte er sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches man zumindest im privaten Kreis in letzter Zeit des Öfteren an ihm sah, war er von den Ereignissen geradezu überrollt worden. Plötzlich, kaum war das Schuljahr beendet, fand er sich zwischen Baumaterial und Anleitungen zu komplizierten Bau- und Reparaturzaubern wieder, rührte äußerst komplexe Mixturen zusammen, welche die Brand- und Fluchschäden im Erdreich beseitigen sollten, pflanzte immergrüne Sträucher in den magisch aufbereiteten Boden und dirigierte mit dem Zauberstab ganze Heerscharen von Pinseln und Malerrollen, während Willow sämtliche existierenden Reinigungs- und Dekorationszauber ausprobierte, die sie mit Hermines Hilfe irgendwo ausgraben konnte.

Und was das Schönste war, im Haus nebenan tat Kingsley Shacklebolt genau dasselbe, jedenfalls immer dann, wenn er nicht gerade seine inzwischen hochschwangere Ehefrau Amanda davon abhielt, auf irgendwelche Leitern zu steigen oder schwere Gegenstände zu schleppen.

Remus Lupin auf der anderen Straßenseite hatte es da schon etwas einfacher, seine kleine Tochter Lily Josephine war inzwischen fast ein halbes Jahr alt und mit ihren dichten, feuerroten Locken und den dunklen, sturmgrauen Augen – darin waren sich alle einig – das süßeste kleine Mädchen in ganz White Place. Genauso, wie der inzwischen fast einjährige Benjamin Black, der mit seinen Eltern und deren Patensohn Harry in dem wunderschönen Häuschen am Waldrand lebte, das seine Mommy von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hatte, der süßeste kleine Junge war, den man sich vorstellen konnte, auch wenn ihm dieser Rang hin und wieder von dem inzwischen sechsjährigen Jonas Lupin streitig gemacht wurde, der sich zu einem ungeheuer cleveren Bürschchen entwickelt hatte und mit seinen Streichen und lustigen Einfällen immer wieder für Aufregung sorgte.

Nach und nach erwachte der Ort zu neuem Leben.

Allerdings – und das war Severus trotz aller neu erworbener Toleranz mehr als recht – würde er von nun an eine große Besonderheit sein, nämlich die zweite Gemeinde Großbritanniens, in der ausschließlich Zaubererfamilien lebten.

Mittlerweile gab es bereits ein kleines Postamt, in dem die verschiedensten Arten von Eulen auf ihren Stangen saßen und geduldig darauf warteten, die Briefe und Pakete der neuen Einwohner von Whites Place zu ihren Empfängern befördern zu dürfen, einen Pub mit dem Namen „Die vier Besen" – Madame Rosmerta hatte nämlich expandiert – einen kleinen Krämerladen, dessen Angebotspalette aber erfreulich weit gefächert war, und – sehr zur Freude der jüngeren Bewohner – eine Niederlassung von „Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen", in der George und Fred die lustigsten Scherzartikel feilboten.

Severus hatte sich vor kurzem einen Spaß daraus gemacht, diesem Geschäft einfach mal einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Die Art und Weise, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge erbleichten und ins Stottern gerieten, als er um eine Führung durch die Räumlichkeiten bat, hatte ihn beinahe mehr erheitert als die zugegebenermaßen wirklich interessanten Waren, auch wenn er sich das natürlich nicht anmerken ließ. Eines stand jedenfalls fest, aus seinem Unterricht würde kein Schüler mehr freigestellt werden, bloß weil er plötzlich Nasenbluten bekam! Aber die Kanariencreme, die er gekauft hatte, war auf der letzten Kindergeburtstagsparty des kleinen Jonas ein voller Erfolg gewesen … All die erschrockenen Eltern, die kopflos umher rannten und versuchten, ihren Sprössling aus dem Schwarm lebhaft umherflatternder Piepmätze heraus zu fangen!

Amtierender Bürgermeister von Whites Place war ein kleiner, dicker Zauberer namens Konstantin Wizzy, ein ehemaliger Ministeriumsangestellter, der nach Voldemorts Vernichtung beschlossen hatte, hier an diesem geschichtsträchtigen Ort seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu genießen, die Finger aber dennoch nicht ganz von der Politik lassen konnte. Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte er die neue Einwohnerschaft von der absoluten Notwendigkeit einer ordentlichen Bürgervertretung überzeugt und bereits am nächsten Tag klebten an sämtlichen Litfasssäulen im Ort seine Wahlplakate, von denen er väterlich auf die Vorübergehenden herablächelte und ihnen die bestmögliche Vertretung versprach. Er wurde einstimmig gewählt – weniger weil die Menschen im Ort ihn mochten und ihm vertrauten, sondern eher, damit er endlich Ruhe gab – und stolzierte nun stolz und von den anderen Bewohnern nachsichtig belächelt durch das Dorf, um die überall stattfindenden Renovierungs- und Aufräumungsmaßnahmen im Auge zu behalten. Gelegentlich stellte er sich auch auf einen Plausch an den einen oder anderen Gartenzaun, aber bisher war es Severus fast immer gelungen, rechtzeitig die Flucht zu ergreifen und so den endlosen Geschichten über die verantwortungsvolle Tätigkeit des Zaubereiministeriums im Allgemeinen und Mr. Wizzys im Besonderen zu entgehen. Und wenn ihm das einmal nicht glückte, dann stellte er sich tapfer der ungewohnten Herausforderung, höflich Konversation zu machen.

Er wusste, dass Willow mit heimlicher Belustigung seine Bemühungen beobachtete, ihren neuen Nachbarn und Mitbürgern aufgeschlossen gegenüber zu treten und sich nicht zu blamieren, weil seine gesellschaftlichen Umgangsformen bestenfalls sehr unterentwickelt waren. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihn für diese Bemühungen liebte, selbst wenn sie nicht von Erfolg gekrönt waren und er gelegentlich in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück fiel und sich im Ton und in der Wortwahl vergriff.

Sie liebte ihn sogar so sehr, dass sie ihn heiraten würde!

In weniger als einer Stunde!

Eigentlich hatten sie ja eine stille Hochzeit geplant, nur die Familie und ein paar enge Freunde, zu denen plötzlich auch Black und Lupin gehörten – uuuups, wie war denn _das_ passiert? – aber irgendwie war die ganze Sache völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, weil die zwanglose kleine Hochzeitsfeier in Whites Place plötzlich _das_ gesellschaftliche Ereignis schlechthin zu sein schien. Besonders da Professor Dumbledore, der nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords am Ende des letzten Schuljahres seinen Posten als Schulleiter von Hogwarts an Minerva McGonagall abgegeben hatte und nur noch sehr selten in der Öffentlichkeit auftrat, sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Trauung vorzunehmen. Also würde nur die eigentliche Zeremonie in ihrem Haus abgehalten werden, während die Feierlichkeiten bei Madame Rosmerta stattfinden würden.

Severus konnte es dem alten Mann nicht verdenken, dass er seinen Lebensabend, jetzt da er nicht mehr in vorderster Front im Kampf gegen Voldemort stehen musste, in etwas ruhigerer Umgebung als einer Schule verbringen wollte. Vermutlich wussten Jade und Remus ja, wohin er sich zurückgezogen hatte, auch wenn sie Fragen zu diesem Thema geflissentlich auswichen. Er selbst konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, irgendwann als Greis den ganzen Tag in seinem gemütlichen Heim zu sitzen, endlich mal in Ruhe all die Bücher zu lesen, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre angeschafft hatte, und zu versuchen, in seinem Garten größere Kürbisse zu züchten, als sein konkurrierender Nachbar. Er konnte sich so Einiges vorstellen. Allerdings nur mit Willow an seiner Seite. Immer nur mit Willow. Ein Leben ohne sie … nun, das hatte er lange genug geführt – viel zu lange – und es hatte weder ihn noch seine Schüler glücklich gemacht.

Jetzt jedoch …

„Woran denkst du?"

Er drehte sich um und lächelte der Frau entgegen, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen würde. Willow stand in der Tür des wunderhübsch dekorierten, und für die Trauungszeremonie magisch vergrößerten Wohnzimmers und lächelte ihn an. Auf ihren langen, dunkelbraunen Locken glitzerten Schneeflocken, ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet und in der Hand hielt sie den Brautstrauß – weiße Rosen – den sie eben von der örtlichen Floristin abgeholt hatte. Er hatte zwar nicht verstanden, warum sie das unbedingt persönlich tun wollte …

Er trat auf sie zu, um ihr die Blumen abzunehmen und ihr aus dem dicken Mantel zu helfen. „Ich denke daran, dass ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt bin. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte ich den sicheren Tod vor Augen. Und jetzt habe ich dich. Jetzt habe ich einfach Alles!"

„Alles?"

„Alles." Er warf den Mantel über eine Sessellehne und ignorierte ihr strafendes Stirnrunzeln. Was interessierte ihn ein einzelnes umher liegendes Kleidungsstück in dem ansonsten perfekt hergerichteten Zimmer, wenn er es doch gar nicht erwarten konnte, sie endlich in den Armen zu halten? „Du bist alles für mich, Willow. Ich könnte der reichste Mann der Welt sein, ohne dich hätte ich dennoch nichts."

Ihr liebevolles Lächeln wärmte ihn von innen heraus, als sie sich ihm entgegenreckte und sein Gesicht mit ihren kühlen Händen umschloss. Der Kuss war lang und sehr zärtlich. Und als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste, war ihr Atem bedeutend rascher geworden.

Himmel, er schaffte es noch immer, sie mit einer einzigen Berührung in Flammen zu setzen! Und sie würde heute wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag in einem Zustand permanenter Erregung verbringen, weil er nämlich nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde er sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang freiwillig von seiner Seite lassen. Was hatte sie doch für ein Glück! Unwillkürlich schmiegte sie sich noch einmal enger an ihn. Ein einziger Kuss noch, bevor …

„He, ihr zwei Turteltauben! Könnt ihr euch das nicht bis heute Abend aufsparen? Dann habt ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht und seid ungestört! Hier sind Kinder anwesend!" Sirius Black stand plötzlich breit grinsend in der Tür, in seinem besten Sonntagsstaat, seinen kleinen Sohn, der ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, auf dem Arm und Jonas Lupin an der Hand, dem anzusehen war, dass er sich in seinem eleganten Anzug und der Krawatte um den blitzweißen Hemdkragen überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte. Severus wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass der findige Knirps noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde eine Möglichkeit ersinnen würde, aus diesen Klamotten wieder herauszukommen. Zum Beispiel so etwas wie ein ordentlicher Schuss Kürbissaft über dem Jackett, schließlich stand dort drüben auf dem Tisch eine große Glaskaraffe voll …

„Als ob du jemals eine Gelegenheit auslassen würdest, Sarah in die Finger zu bekommen, Black!", stichelte er zurück. „Euer Sohn ist noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt und sie ist schon wieder schwanger!"

„Nur, weil ich so unwiderstehlich bin, musst du mir ja nicht gleich Konkurrenz zu machen versuchen!", gab Sirius ungerührt zurück. „Ganz abgesehen, dass du unseren Vorsprung sowieso nicht mehr einholen kannst!"

„Um Himmels Willen, Sirius Black, hör sofort auf damit!" Sarah warf ihrem Ehemann einen strafenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihn endgültig in das Wohnzimmer schob, um die Tür für eventuell nachfolgende Gäste freizumachen. „Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht schon am Tag seiner Hochzeit zu einem Wettkampf herausfordern, wer von euch beiden sich öfter reproduzieren kann? Da haben Willow und ich nämlich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!" Kopfschüttelnd begrüßte sie ihre Gastgeber mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Du siehst bemerkenswert gelassen aus", kommentierte sie an Severus gewandt und ignorierte geflissentlich ihren schmollenden Ehemann. „Sirius war am Tag unserer Hochzeit so nervös wie eine Katze in einem Zimmer voller Schaukelstühle!"

Dieser protestierte natürlich sofort. „War ich gar nicht!"

„Und ob, mein Schatz! Moony musste dir sogar versichern, dass er dich auffangen würde, falls du in Ohnmacht fallen solltest. Er hat gepetzt!"

„Ha! Und das nennt sich nun ‚bester Freund'!", grummelte er vor sich hin, was Sarah und Willow in vergnügtes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Severus grinste in sich hinein, immer noch überrascht, wie leicht es ihm inzwischen fiel, diese Art von Geplänkel zu genießen.

„Das bin ich, Padfoot! Das bin ich!" Grinsend schob Remus Lupin seine Ehefrau Jade in den Raum. „Aber das macht mich nicht blind für deine Fehler!" Er begrüßte Severus mit Handschlag, umarmte Willow und gab Sarah einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Jade wechselte einen Blick und ein Lächeln mit Willow, gab Severus die Hand und war gleich darauf bereits damit beschäftigt, Jonas den Krug mit dem Kürbissaft abzujagen. „Oh nein, Kumpel! Das Eingießen übernehme ich, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!" Behutsam schenkte sie ihm ein Glas halbvoll und wachte mit Argusaugen darüber, dass er sich nicht bekleckerte, was die drei Männer ein belustigtes Grinsen wechseln ließ.

„Eine Stunde!", verkündete Severus im Flüsterton, als Sarah und Willow den Raum verließen, um die Braut in ihr sensationelles Kleid zu stecken. „Länger braucht er nicht, um dieses Jackett und diese Krawatte auf irgendeine Weise loszuwerden. Wetten?"

„Da hast du aber eine Menge Vertrauen in meine Frau", bemerkte Remus verlegen grinsend. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es keine dreißig Minuten dauern wird, bis sie gezwungen ist, ihn komplett umzuziehen!"

„Wir sollten uns seiner Erfahrung beugen!", erklärte Sirius mit einem belustigten Seitenblick auf Jade, die gerade den Tortenheber vor Jonas in Sicherheit brachte und versuchte, ihn von der Hochzeitstorte abzulenken, die für seinen Forscherdrang eine gewaltige Herausforderung darzustellen schien. „Wo ist eigentlich mein jüngstes Patenkind, Moony?"

„Harry und Ginny bringen Lily nachher mit in die „Vier Besen". Sie hat noch tief und fest geschlafen, als wir losgegangen sind." Auf Remus' Gesicht breitete sich ein resigniertes Lächeln aus. „Sie kommt ganz nach ihrem großen Bruder. Wenn wir nachmittags mal irgendwohin wollen, schläft sie grundsätzlich länger. Aber wehe, wir freuen uns auf einen ruhigen Tag zu Hause. Der Mittagsschlaf ist dann nicht einmal ein Nickerchen!"

„Zuviel Marauderblut in den Adern", diagnostizierte Severus mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Ich sehe schon, ich hätte gar nicht so viel Zeit damit verschwenden müssen, euch zu verabscheuen, eure Kinder werden mich ganz furchtbar rächen!" Diese Ankündigung, mit einem stolzen Lächeln in Jonas' Richtung und im Brustton der Überzeugung vorgebracht, löste allgemeines Gelächter aus.

So fand Albus Dumbledore die drei Männer vor. In trauter Runde beieinander stehend und gemeinsam lachend. Einen Moment lang verharrte er unbeweglich in der Wohnzimmertür und nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Severus Snape hatte endlich seinen Platz gefunden. Nach all den Jahren der Abneigung und des Hasses, hatte er sich selbst überwunden und sich geöffnet.

Albus bezweifelte insgeheim, dass diese Verwandlung ohne Willow und ihre Liebe möglich gewesen wäre. Und das, so dachte er, während er den Raum betrat und von den Anwesenden begeistert begrüßt wurde, war genau das, was Tom Riddle nie verstanden hatte. Weswegen er unweigerlich scheitern musste. Liebe konnte die tiefste Kluft überwinden und dem stärksten Sturm trotzen. Weil sie die größte Magie war, die es gab. Und sie schlummerte nicht nur in den Leuten, die über Zauberkräfte verfügten, sie gehörte allen Menschen.

Die Fähigkeit, bedingungslos zu lieben, hatte den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Und sie würde auch die Krise überwinden, die gerade in Severus' und Willows wunderschön dekorierten Wohnzimmer ausbrach, als Jonas in der Hast, seinen vergötterten Urgroßvater zu erreichen, das Tischchen mit den Getränken umstieß … Lautes Klirren und Scheppern erklang.

„Acht Minuten und siebenunddreißig Sekunden", bemerkte Severus trocken, als er sich auf den Boden hockte, um den erschrocken brüllenden Benny zu trösten. „Und er muss tatsächlich komplett neu angezogen werden!"

Der Lärm lockte auch Willow an. In ihrem wunderhübschen weißen Hochzeitskleid stand sie in der Tür des verwüsteten Wohnzimmers und musste angesichts des großen Mannes, der da auf dem Boden hockte und tröstend den weinenden kleinen Jungen an sich drückte, die Tränen der Rührung unterdrücken.

Heute Mittag war sie auf dem Weg zur Floristin bei Jade vorbeigegangen und hatte sich von ihr bestätigen lassen, dass auch sie selbst in etwa sieben Monaten Mutter sein würde. Und heute Abend, dachte sie glücklich, wenn sie und Severus endlich allein waren, würde sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichten.

Sie hatten einen wundervollen Ort gefunden, an dem sie Leben konnten, sie würden ein Kind bekommen, sie hatten ihre Arbeit und ein Leben vor sich, das nicht mehr von Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern überschattet war.

Und was das Wichtigste war – sie hatten einander. Was konnten sie vom Leben mehr verlangen?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Gar nichts! Außer vielleicht einem Taschentuch? °Schluchz!° War das schööööön!_

_°RemusBride winkt mit dem feuchten Taschentuch° Kriege ich noch ein Abschlussreview?_


End file.
